Hard Merchandise
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: A collection of HUMAN and sometime tiger Lockdown/Devcon fics.
1. Marked

UPDATED as of 2/27/11- I went through and corrected some things in this chapter. Nothing major. Just some spelling errors, pov shifts and missing words.

This is my collection of HUMAN Lockdown/Devcon fics. Most take place in a created AU for them, but it's meant to be the "animated" universe. Each will be marked for the universe in which they take place and their rating. So if you don't approve, please look to the top left of your screen where you'll fine a "back" button. This will take you back to safe waters. -This concludes the public service announcement.

~!~!~

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: Marked

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Lockdown being dirty mouth and minded and very suggestive, no sex but mentions and hints of it.

Summery: Devcon gets a new tattoo, but when Lockdown's involved, nothing ever what it seems.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did the episodes would be A LOT different!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Are you sure about this?"

Lockdown looked up from his "Inked" magazine and rolled his blood red eyes. It was the millionth time Devcon had asked him the same pathetic question.

"You are such a little girl. Shut up and get your damn tattoo."

The deathly pale bounty hunter crossed his legs and went back to the article about side tattoos and how they where the next big thing. Devcon on the other hand sat in the tattoo artist's chair with his shirt off, nervously looking over his shoulder. The man getting set up behind him looked like he was related to Lockdown. He had similar pale skin that was covered in tattoos and piercings. Each one must have been museum quality. Somehow that was little comfort to the brunette bounty hunter.

Lockdown had promised him that this was the best place to get his tattoo. He was "friends" with the artist and had been for some years. This guy had gone to some incredibly impressive sounding art school and graduated valedictorian; top of his class with honors. Devcon didn't even know you could graduate with honors from an art school. His sometimes lover, more often pain in his ass, had assured him that "Mike," a sketchy name at best, was the best. You couldn't find a better artist. It still didn't make Devcon any less nervous about getting a tattoo. Tattoos where a lifelong decision and there were no "do overs" if something went wrong.

"Ok now I got a question for you pretty boy."

Mike the tattoo artist put a hand on Devcon's shoulder, making him jump. Mike's overly tattooed hand held out the tracing paper with the line art of the tattoo in front of Devcon's blue eyes. Lockdown had finally forced Devcon to settle on the Autobot insignia and decided for him where he was going to have it placed.

"Look I'm not one to criticize someone's artistic taste, but this? This is just so… plain."

"Excuse me?" Devcon asked.

"It's just that it's so generic. Tattoos are about self expression, what if we spice things up a bit? Add a couple swirls and maybe some angles. Something that makes it unique to you."

"I-I don't know." Devcon started.

"Listen to the man." Lockdown snapped from behind his magazine. "Stop being boring."

"Fine. Do whatever you think is best."

"Great. I have some ideas in mind."

Mike sketched up a far artier version of the Autobot emblem with loops and swirls. It made Devcon's idea look like something a three year old would have drawn. As soon as Devcon OK'd the new design Mike got the needle ready. The brunette nervously ran his hand through his short hair as his leg bounded up and down rapidly.

"Lockdown, I'm not sure-"

"Shut up. You're getting it. Who the hell is going to take a bounty hunter seriously if they don't have any tattoos?"

"My clients don't hire me because of how I look."

There was a deep chuckle barely covered by the crinkle of a turning page.

"Yeah you go on believing that."

"Alright you two love birds. Enough." Mike said rolling his eyes. "Devcon, put your head down and don't move your shoulders blades or you'll fuck it up."

"Ok."

"No talking either, and if possible try not to breathe."

"Hey now." Lockdown snapped as he lowered his magazine. "Be nice to my virgin."

"HEY!" Devcon growled as his head snapped up. "I'm not yours and I am defiantly not a virgin!"

"Touchy." Lockdown snorted. "Just so next time you don't make yourself sound like an idiot blurting out personal information like that, "virgin" is what we call someone with no tattoos."

The shocked and embarrassed look on the brunette's face made the other men laugh.

Lockdown sneered as his eyes narrowed slyly. "Now keep your mouth shut or keep it on my coc-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

Lockdown chuckled at the hotty look his lover gave him before his brown head was forced down. After making sure Devcon wouldn't move, Mike set down the line and picked up a completely new sheet of tracing paper. He held it up so Lockdown could inspect the design on it. The blood red eyes scrutinized the proposed tattoo and after a moment, a smile spread across the pale lips.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Devcon groaned again as he got out of Lockdown's car. His entire back was killing him and that hour drive trying not to lean back against the seat didn't help. Getting tattooed was like having a rubber band snapped on exposed flesh over and over and over. It felt like you where covered in paper cuts. It was almost as bad as getting stabbed. At least when Devcon had been stabbed, he could kill the asshole that stabbed him.

"Aw quit being a pussy. It doesn't hurt that bad."

Lockdown felt no sympathy. The burly bounty hunter tossed Devcon's shirt in the backseat and slammed the door. The brunette hobbled up to their warehouse hideout, holding the clear plastic that was wrapped around his chest and back. He slumped against the door groaning not even trying to get his own keys.

"You are absolutely pathetic." Lockdown sneered as he fished his own keys out of his pocket. "You're so high maintenance when you're not feeling well."

"Shut the hell up." Devcon snapped angrily. "I am not high maintenance."

Lockdown kicked the door in and shoved the smaller man inside. As expected Devcon went straight for the couch and collapsed face first into the cushions. Lockdown rolled his eyes as he tossed his jacket over onto a table. Truth be told, Devcon was a trooper through the whole thing. Most virgin's started off with something small like a heart a tramp stamp. Something Lockdown was going to try to talk Devcon into getting next. Though he wasn't going to tell him what exactly a "tramp stamp" was or what it meant. For now, he was content to let his eyes roam over the sprawled from of the other bounty hunter. His attention lingered on the naked back and the slightly bloody plastic wrap and then fallowed the shallow curve of the tan back down to the swell of the perky little ass in those tight, form fitting jeans.

"You want something to drink?" Lockdown asked finally before he simply jumped the man's bones.

"Only if by water you mean Tylenol pumped directly into my veins."

The pale bounty hunter sat down at Devcon's supple hips and pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

"No pain killers." Lockdown snorted. "They thin the blood and you'll bleed a hell of a lot more then you already are. Besides, you're going to need all the blood you can get for tonight."

As Lockdown flicked his lighter open, a hand came out of nowhere and slapped it away.

"What was that for?"

"For making that dumbass comment." Devcon mumbled into the back of the couch. "Second hand smoke kills."

Lockdown snorted as he scooped up the lighter up off the floor. He flicked it open a second time and lit the cigarette without a problem. Grinning as he rolled the cigarette to the other side of his mouth, a long finger trailed slowly up the brunette hunter's exposed back. Lockdown started at the dip in the black jeans and pulled them down. Devcon hissed and squirmed but didn't bat the hand away. Lockdown grinned as he poked and prodded at Devcon with his other hand, tiring to get a good look at the new tattoo.

"Knock it the hell off!" Devcon growled. "Ouch! Hey that hurts!"

"I haven't even touched the tender part yet." Lockdown growled back. "Stop being a baby."

"Stop it!"

"Quit squirming!"

"Don't touch me!"

Lockdown tossed a leg over Devcon and sat down on the other's hips to hold him in place. Devcon hissed and tried to claw out from under the heavier man.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lockdown grinned. "I'm not done with you yet."

The pale arms slid under Devcon's chest and prompted very loud protests from the owner of said chest. Which Lockdown ignored as he ran his nose across the back of his captive's neck. Fingers stroked and pinched the pink nipples as long black hair fell from out behind his ear and mingled with its dark brown counterpart. Lockdown't lips brushed the hair line as he snarled.

"You have no idea how lucky you where that I didn't just jump you while you were in the chair." Lockdown's voice rumbled darkly. "It was torture seeing you half naked and I couldn't touch ya. Lucky for you I was hypnotized by those perky little nipples."

His point was accented by a duel pinching of said perky nipples.

"Lockdown seriously knock it off!" Devcon howled as the tattooed chest brushed against his back, setting it on fire. "God damn it! IT STILL FUCKING HURTS!"

The lethal hunter reached back, caught Lockdown's hair, and gave it a fierce yank. Lockdown snarled as Devcon twisted beneath him, dislodging his seat and sending him to the floor.

"Son of a BITCH!" Devcon snarled standing up and tried kicking Lockdown squarely in the balls. "You care more about an orgasm-"

"Then you Devy?" Lockdown finished for him as he rolled out of the way. His balls safely out of reach of Devcon's bright red cowboy boot "Never. You're the best part of the orgasm."

"Just shut up already." Devcon grumbled, rubbing his back. "I'm going to change this stupid wrap."

"Need some help in there baby?" Lockdown purred from the floor. "I could lotion up your back for ya. Trust me, it'll feel really good. Though I don't know how good the counter is going to feel when I bend you over it."

"God don't you ever shut up?"

"I've only have two moods; hunting and horny." Lockdown grinned.

Devcon stormed out and slammed the door to the bathroom before Lockdown could say anything more. Carefully he picked at his wrappings and slowly undid them. It took a couple of minutes to strip off the plastic, and once undone it looked like he'd been shot. Devcon wadded up the bloody mess and tossed it in the trash. His back was bloodstained and sore, it almost looked worse then when he had actually been stabbed. He got some towels to clean up what he could. Cautiously the bounty hunter dabbed at his back, wincing every once in a while. When most of his back was clean Devcon turned so he could see his new tattoo in the mirror. Now he could finally see what hours and hours of work had resulted in. What he saw in the mirror made him freeze. Sprawled across his back, for the rest of his life, was not the Autobot insignia. In beautiful stylized letters, and surrounded in very familiar green and black color scheme, where the words "Property of Lockdown."

"LOCKDOWN!" Devcon screamed.

Lockdown propped himself up on an elbow as the scream echoed through the wearhouse.

"Whelp that's my que to leave." He said rolling to his feet.


	2. Mornings

UPDATED as of 2/27/11- I went through and corrected some things in this chapter. Some minor changes: I added some more slashy stuff, corrected some spelling errors, pov shifts and missing words.

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: Mornings

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Lockdown having a dirty mouth/mind, very suggestive, and quick sex scene

Summery: Mornings USED to be peaceful for Devcon…

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did the episodes would be A LOT different!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Mornings used to be so peaceful. He'd wake up, have some coffee, stretch and all around relax before another hectic day began. No stress. No hassle. Now every morning Devcon woke with either an arm or leg (sometimes both) slung over him. Or worse, an incredible horny man at his back. This morning it seemed to be the latter.

"Morning partner." Lockdown purred behind him. Lockdown draped one tattooed arm over his hips as the pale lips kissed the back of his neck. "You're nice and warm."

The tattooed man cooed and scooted closer. Devcon tried ignoring the arm snaking up his chest and the lips kissing the back of his neck. The brunette flung the arm off him as it began moving too far south for eight am. He preferred waking up on his own time table, but Lockdown seemed to like waking him up and hour or so too soon. And it was always for sex.

"Mmm I had the best dream last night. Want to hear it?"

"You have the same dream every night." Devcon said, tossing the other man's hand away yet again as it appeared on his inner thigh. "I'm doing something sexually graphic to you, or vice versa. Now shut up and leave me the hell alone."

The refusal only made Lockdown draw closer. He pressed himself and something that was definitely not his fifty caliber magnum against Devcon's back. His hand had found its way back to Devcon's thigh and began stroking it. Growling and cursing, Devcon kicked his leg and unseated the hand. It was far to early for him to put up with this crap.

"Don't you want to hear what I did to you this time? It was really hot."

"I haven't givin' a fuck the last twenty times and I don't give a fuck now."

"No you haven't, "givin' a fuck." Lockdown chuckled in Devcon's ear. "Maybe you should."

"No damn it!"

"Then what about a quick blow job? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Dev babe."

Lockdown bit down on Devcon's ear as he crawled on top of him. The brunette thrashed as Lockdown settled on top of his hips.

"Get off me you caveman!" Devcon snapped.

He tried to roll and get the horny man off him but Lockdown kept his balance. He didn't seem interested in going anywhere. He grabbed hold of Devcon's shoulders, pinning them to the bed like his hips and then continued biting down the slim neck.

"You're so grumpy in the morning. Sex would fix that."

"God you're like a dog! I need to go get you neutered!"

"You're so mean to me. I'm asking for sex, not your soul."

Devcon groaned and pushed Lockdown's face away from him. The only thing he wanted in him in the morning was a strong cup of coffee. The last thing he need was to start the day with a sore ass and an aching back.

"I've got shit to do today. Get your rocks off somewhere else!"

"You where pretty eager to go to bed with me last night." Lockdown said, his hand making its way from the shoulder to Devcon's member.

"And now that I got what I wanted, I'm done with you." Devcon snapped, taking his pillow and jammed it in-between their hot bodies. It didn't stop Lockdown's hand from stroking him though. "Leave me the hell alone so I can go back to sleep."

"What am I your whore?" Lockdown growled.

Devcon had to bite his inner lip to stop the little whimper that was bubbling up in his throat. His dick was growing hard fast thanks to Lockdown's "care."

"Can I pay you to leave?"

"No." Lockdown said.

"Then you're the worst whore ever."

Lockdown growled as he rolled his hips. The brunette snarled tiredly as Lockdown pulled him close and pressed his mouth to his. The pierced tongue ravaged Devcon's mouth with little resistance. Tattooed arms wrapped around the brunette's back and pulled him flush. Devcon tried to protest as Lockdown slid his dick into him.

"I'll show you how much of a whore I can be!" Lockdown snarled.

Devcon couldn't stop the moan that came out of him as Lockdown raked his fingers down his body. The brunette's legs were forced part as Lockdown pushed his hips further between his thighs. Groaning louder, the dark man push his enormous girth deeper into the slick body. Devcon arched his back, toes curling as his lover swirled his hips. Lockdown always seemed to get what he wanted.

"Don't forget you belong to me." Lockdown purred and he bucked his hips roughly. "Now, I believe you called me a whore. I can't let that slide."


	3. Cuddles

Title: Cuddles

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: pg, pg-13-ish

Warning: None, no sex but mentions and hints of it

Summery: Lockdown finds out Devcon's a cuddler after all…

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did the episodes would be A LOT different!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Lockdown sighed to himself as he put his hands behind his head. He could really get used to sleeping with Devcon every night, even if the brunette didn't want to cuddle. Not that Lockdown had to have it, but it was nice to put an arm around ones' trophy at night. Devcon shifted in his sleep as Lockdown continued to muse. Then the pale hunter had an arm slung across his chest. Startled, he reached up and caught the hand as Devcon rolled into him. The brunette moaned as he put his face in the crook of Lockdown's neck. The tattooed hand let go of the bronze one where it touched the sliver dog tags and then trailed down the black tattoos before coming to rest. With a sigh Devcon stilled, slowly breathing in and out. It looked like Devcon wanted to cuddle, just not when he was awake. With his free hand, Lockdown retrieved his phone from the bedside table, and silently flipped it open. His brunette's gentle smile was adorable and he looked down right innocent curled up into his chest like that. A picture was quickly snapped as Lockdown grinned. Devcon's canned picture was quickly linked to the brunette's phone number and the phone was quickly put away. The tattooed hunter pulled Devcon closer and smiled as he wrapped an arm around Devcon's back and pressed a kiss to his forehead.


	4. April Fools

Title: April Fools'

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: NC-17 to be on the safe side

Warning: Devcon being very, very suggestive, some nudity but no smexing

Summery: Done purely for glacierSCIENCE. I don't want to give away the surprise! Just read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did the episodes would be A LOT different!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The warehouse was oddly quiet as the slightly chilly spring night slipped by peacefully. Lockdown sat on the well worn couch reading the daylily newspaper, trying to catch up on world events. There wasn't much time for such things on a job, but there was little else to do when he wasn't on a hunt. There was even less to do when Devcon was gone on top of everything. The brunette had been gone something like two weeks tracking an embezzlement scumbag for a rather big bounty. Lockdown had of course offered his services and was very quickly denied. Devcon grumbled that it was just a routine job and he didn't need any help. Lockdown had to agree that the guy was small time compared to the kinds of bounty he usually took down. Plus the fact that when they worked together, not a whole like of actual work got done. That still didn't stop the tattooed man from doing everything but climbing into the sniper rifle duffle bag to go with him anyway.

Devcon had only called once a week ago. Besides telling him he was fine, all Devcon said was that if Lockdown so much as showed his tattooed face anywhere near him or his target there was a bullet with his name on it. So all Lockdown could do now was wait for the brunette to come back through the door. He hadn't been in the mood to accept a job of his own and instead waited for Devcon to come home. Call him soft, but he wasn't about to off the grid before he knew his lover was alright. His sharp ears picked up the soft rattle of the front doorknob as he quietly lay the newspaper aside and reached for the handgun on the coffee table beside the couch.

"Mother fucker!" came a very welcomed voice.

Lockdown relaxed as Devcon struggled through the doorway. One by one heavy bags where dropped unceremoniously in the bounty hunters wake.

"Fuck the whole world!" Devcon snarled dumping what was left of his things by the couch.

"What happened?"

"The guy was a total and complete scumbag. Dragged me all around the city for weeks."

"And?"

"It was the shittyest time of my life. And that's a fucking hard thing to surpass in the shittyness department."

Lockdown leaned forward as Devcon leapt over the back of the couch to sit with him. It was good to have him close again. He let Devcon have a moment to compose himself before he prodded again for information.

"Well what happened?"

"Everything that could possibly go wrong did. The worst fucking thing was the whores."

"Whores?" Lockdown asked, his attention fully peaked.

"My god they were everywhere. This guy had a fucking problem or something because it was like the damn Roman Empire 24/7."

"Let me get this straight, for two weeks you where surrounded by whores all day everyday… and that was the worst part of the job?"

"No that was only part of the problem. What was worse was every time I walked by they all wanted to have sex with me."

"They what?"

"I know right? They even told me I could have whatever I wanted. Two at the same time, twins, a freakin' orgy with however many bodies I wanted. They'd all been paid up front. God there where so many of them it was like a fucking prostitute army! And it wasn't even all girls. There were a shit ton of guys too. And if you thought you where buff, these guys had like…. thirteen pack abs."

Lockdown couldn't even form words anymore. He was caught somewhere between being insanely jealous of Devcon, and insanely jealous that someone other than him had wanted to have sex with HIS brunette. His hit list just got a whole lot longer. No one touched his property!

"But you know what the worst part was?"

"There's something worse?" Lockdown wasn't sure if he could handle and more "bad" news.

"I had to watch. Just trying to keep tabs on him was like being stuck on the set of a porno. This guy was trying to break the world record for kinkiest sex."

That was it. There was officially something wrong with Devcon. Lockdown's jaw nearly hit the floor as he stared wide eyed. The slim bounty hunter didn't seem to notice as he continued, completely unmoved.

"Holy shit the stuff I saw, I didn't even know the human body could do some of these positions. And you know… I really wished you could have been there."

Lockdown was about to break his silence and demand to know if Devcon had done anything with anyone when Devcon threw himself at him. The brunette in his lap ground his body against his and his mouth and tongue plundered freely. Lockdown wrapped his arms around the slim waist and made a metal note to rent a lot more porn and watch it with Devcon if this was the result.

"Of all… the… times not to… bring you…" Devcon gasped between kisses. "We could have… made… made the most of it."

Lockdown moaned as Devcon rubbed his groin against his. Two weeks of no sex was hell and Devcon's charms where already working their wonders on his package.

"You didn't…" Lockdown growled as Devcon playfully bit his lip. "Cheat on me… did you?"

"No, I was a good boy." Devcon purred.

Lockdown was now sure he had died and gone to heaven as Devcon took his tattooed hands and slid them under the thin white shirt up his body. The pale hands brushed across the beautiful tattoo on Devcon's back as the brunette arched into him. Lockdown was suddenly consumed by the overwhelming desire to completely possess the man.

"I belong to you."

That impish glitter in those perfectly blue eyes captivated the other bounty hunter as Devcon pealed the shirt off, exposing his perfect body. His unblemished, tattoo-less skin glowed bronze as Lockdown ran his tongue over the absolutely flawless abs. Devcon's fingers tugged on Lockdown's black shirt and began to take it off. The pale hunter helped the brunette remove the unwanted clothing and latched his mouth onto one of the perky nipples he loved to play with.

"Mmmm ahhhhhh…" Devcon moaned as grabbed hold of the mass of black hair.

Devcon put his whole body into his lunges as he rolled his hips and the rest of him fallowed. His washboard abs flexed and moved under the pale lips sucking their way across the broad torso. One tattooed hand caressed the green and black brand on the bronze back while the other snaked its way into the back of the tight blue jeans and squeezed the firm ass. Lockdown nipped the hard body in time with the waves as his own body began rocking along, grinding their hips together. Devcon mewled as his fingers splayed out and ruffled the ebony hair as they gripped the back of Lockdown's head.

"Oooooooo, yes…. yes…" Devcon whispered hoarsely. "Mmmm that feels… oh that feels… soooo good Lockdown…"

The pale bounty hunter kissed the stiff nipples and looked up with a seductive smile.

"I think that's the first time you've said my name without a curse word attached to it."

"There's a first time for everything." Devcon purred. "In fact…"

The brunette's hands dropped to Lockdown's neck.

"I want to make tonight the first for a lot of things."

The brunette swooped in and kissed him heatedly and Lockdown shuddered as the whispered words set his blood on fire.

"Oh really?" Lockdown tried to act coy. "And just what did you have in mind?"

The younger bounty hunter leaned in and nibbled on Lockdown's pierced ear before murmuring his plans.

"You know those dreams you tell me about?" Devcon whispered. "I want to make them all come true."

Lockdown had never been so hard in his life. He swore that if this was a dream and he woke up, he would kill himself, find Primus and punch him in the balls.

"Do you?" His deep voice rumbled softly.

"More than anything. And I know exactly which one I want to start with."

Devcon erotically shifted his hips back and forth, rubbing the very large bulge in the other hunters black jeans. Lockdown bit his lower lip and nearly drew blood as Devcon tossed his short hair and brought his hands down the front of Lockdown's chest.

"You remember the one where I'm wearing a collar and I call you master?"

"Mmmm yeah…"

"Master." Devcon growled.

Lockdown was positively trembling as Devcon's lips fluttered down his neck, kissing and sucking each tattoo. Lockdown's hands slid down to the robust hips as he nuzzled up to Devcon's ear.

"Do you remember what you did next?" Lockdown murmured through the short hair, his nose inhaling the sweat mix of motor oil and old spice.

"Yes master. I remember."

Devcon purred loudly as his hands slowly made their way down to top Lockdown jeans. His fingers popped open the button as the tattooed bounty hunter held his breath. The velvety lips fallowed the tail his hands had taken with a few added detours. They nuzzled along the strong collar bones then dipped down to the pierced nipples. His tongue darted in and out of the piercings, caressing the supple flesh as his teeth bit the rings gave the metal mischievous little tugs. Lockdown grunted when one of the rings was pulled a little too hard but quickly moaned when an apologetic kiss was placed on the offended nipple. Next the decorated abs were lavished with attention as Devcon slipped off Lockdown's lap and got to his knees on the floor. The warm pink tongue fallowed the curving, looping pattern all around, leaving a slick trail of saliva glistening on the black lines. The pale bounty hunter rolled his hips slowly, begging the lips to go a little lower, just a little lower. Lockdown's head rested on the back of the couch as Devcon's teeth grasped the zipper and slowly dragged it down.

"Lockdown?"

"Mmmmaaaa… yeah Devcon?"

"April fools."

"Mmmm… what?"

"I said April fools motherfucker."

Lockdown's head shot up so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. Devcon had pulled his shirt back on, stood, and walked away from the couch and an eager Lockdown.

"Wait, where are you…"

"It's April first. April Fool's Day dumb ass."

"That… was a joke? What about the whores and being all turned on?"

Devcon turned back around with a thoroughly self satisfied smirk.

"One hundred percent made up bullshit. You didn't think I was really gonna suck your dick did you?"

"You fucking tease! You can't blue ball me like this!"

"Consider it payback for the fucking tattoo." Devcon snarled.

Devcon then turned on his heel and headed off to his room with a slam of the door. Leaving an incredibly unsatisfied Lockdown on the couch by himself. With a great about of effort (and pain) Lockdown made it to his feet and he began to shuffle to the bathroom.

"I need a whole fucking swimming pool of ice to sit in… forever." He snarled.

It was officially two hours into the second of April and it had been that long since Devcon had heard any signs of life from Lockdown. The brunette had expected the older man to come beat down the door or rip it off its hinges after his little stunt, but there wasn't so much as a peep out of him. Devcon opened his door and his eyes swept the living room. There was no sign of the ebony haired pain in the ass. Carefully, Devcon ventured out of the safety of his room, ready for an ambush at any second. But none ever came. He checked Lockdown's room, the makeshift kitchen and even out in the warehouse section of their hideout. For a moment Devcon thought maybe he had taken off, but Lockdown's black and red muscle car was still parked right where it was supposed to be. The brunette sighed as he put his hands on his hips, he was out of places to check.

From somewhere there was the unmistakable flick of a Zippo lighter being opened and then the sizzling of a flame touching the end of cigarette. Devcon fallowed the sounds to their source which turned out to be the bathroom. The splashing of water confirmed that someone was in there as Devcon quietly nudged the door open.

Lockdown was sitting in the tub in a foot and a half of water. The floor surrounding him was littered with empty packs of cigarettes and the ash tray on the rim of the tub was overflowing with butts. A large bag of half melted ice rested between his legs while his feet were up by the knobs and his head rested against the back lip. Devcon folded his arms and leaned against the door frame almost feeling pity.

"If you're going to stand there be useful and get some more ice." Lockdown said through a mouthful of sliver gray smoke.

"How long have you been in there?" Devcon asked.

Lockdown's head rose as he adjusted the ice pack on his crotch and put the cigarette back to his lips.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"Then since eleven last night."

"You've been in there for three hours?"

"What can I say? It was one hell of a joke."

Devcon moved the ashtray to the floor and sat on the lip of the tub by Lockdown's shoulder.

"It was damn good wasn't it?" He smirked.

"Depends on your definition of good." Lockdown mumbled, cigarette bouncing.

"I didn't even have to do that much and you fell for it hook line and sinker."

"Hints the bathtub full of ice."

Devcon sighed and shook his head. Lockdown completely deserved what he got and yet, somehow he was still making Devcon feel bad about it. The burnette's blue eyes wandered over the naked body and marveled once again at the tattoos. It was amazing how little of Lockdown's body he actually saw despite how often they had sex. Every line was intricately connected to the ones close to it as they swirled around his body. They reached down his legs and up his back, twirled down his arms and adorned his face. Even his fingers where decorated in the same geometric style. His whole body was an eye catching work of art. It must have taken months to tattoo every line, every swirl and fill it in solid black. Not to mention the pain he must have endured. The one thing that seemed out of place was the small black square on his chest. It only seemed to be there to hide something, but Devcon had never asked about it.

"Are you quite done mocking me?" Lockdown snorted, snuffing out the now finished cigarette and reached for a new one. "Because I'd like to go back to sulking in private."

Devcon grasped the beautifully tattooed hand before it could reach the next cigarette and looked Lockdown directly in his blood red eyes.

"Why didn't you come after me?" He asked, his tone deadly serious.

"Because," Lockdown started, just as serious. "If I would have chased you I would have finished what you started whether you wanted it or not. I may be a lot of nasty things but rapist isn't one of em'."

Devcon leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to the deathly pale ones. Lockdown pushed himself up to meet the lips and for a long moment the only thing that moved was the water.

"What was that for?" Lockdown asked as he pulled back ever so slightly.

"For thinking with this head." Devcon said as he kissed him again. "Now come on, get out of there."

Devcon stood and retrieved a towel as Lockdown struggled a bit to get to his feet. He took the offered towel and scrubbed away at his body, getting all the cold water off him. Devcon tried not to be caught staring. Once he was dry the pale man wrapped the towel around his waist and turned his attention back to the brunette in the doorway waiting for him.

"Where you watching me?" Lockdown grinned.

"No." Devcon snorted.

"I think you where staring."

"No I wasn't."

"See something you want to touch?"

Lockdown reached for the other man but Devcon stepped out of his reach.

"Stop it." Devcon snapped as he stepped out of Lockdown's reach again.

The pale bounty hunter smiled as he fallowed after the brunette, reaching and missing, reaching and missing. Devcon lead him not to his own room but to Lockdown's where he was finally caught.

"Would you cut it out!" Devcon snapped when Lockdown tried to kiss him. "You're making me forget why I'm trying to fucking be nice to you."

"Come to bed with me." Lockdown purred. "You can fuck and be nice to me there."

"Knock it off!"

Devcon pushed himself away and stormed back to his own room, slamming the door. Lockdown sighed and headed to his own bed. His frigid skin was finally starting to get to him as he stripped off the towel and crawled under the covers. His bed was almost as cold as his skin as Lockdown drew the black sheets around himself and tried to get comfortable. Resigned to the fact that he'd just have to be cold, Lockdown closed his eyes and waited for sleep.

A few minutes later the creaking of his door brought him back from the brink of unconsciousness. Someone got up on the bed and Lockdown smiled as he lifted the covers.

"Come here." He purred.

He beckoned as Devcon crawled under the covers with him and snuggled up close.

"You really need to make up your mind if I'm getting laid or not. My dick can't take much more of this up and down shit."

"Shut up." Devcon snarled even as he made himself comfortable against Lockdown's chest. "My room is fucking cold. Don't get any ideas."

Lockdown wrapped his arms around the warm body and kissed Devcon's neck.

"I'm cold, your cold, one of us is already naked… it'd be a shame to waste the moment."

"Stop it or you dick is going to be broken."

Lockdown chuckled as Devcon rested his head on his pale chest. The tattooed hunter smiled as he wrapped one arm around the tan shoulders and the other around the slim waist. He was much warmer now.


	5. Gifts Given

Title: Gifts Given

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: NC-17, sooooo NC-17!

Warning: lots of man on man sex

Summery: A little gesture of compassion goes a long way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did the episodes would be A LOT different!

~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"So, I hear you partnered up with Lockdown."

Devcon's sharp blue eyes narrowed as he regarded his informant. The man sitting on the opposite side of the booth chased the last few drops of beer around the bottom of his glass.

"Where'd you hear something like that?"

"I just hear things. That what you pay me for."

"I don't pay you to hear stupid bullshit."

"It's just a rumor on the grapevine." The man said setting his glass down. "I just want to make sure it's not true."

"And what if it is?" Devcon snarled. "What's so bad about taking on a partner?"

The informant lowered his head and voice as he leaned forward.

"Look kid I ain't no angel myself, but Lockdown's one scary piece of work. Get out while you can."

"What I do in my professional life is not your concern."

"I know I know, I'm not trying to butt in your business but look, I'm ex-Blackwater ok. Lockdown was the guy we called in when we where nervous about a job. When we needed someone a lot more twisted then all us. There were a hell of a lot of guys that where downright scared of him."

"Your concern is touching." Devcon snorted. "But I can handle myself."

Devcon tossed an envelope on the table and stood. The informant grabbed his elbow before he could leave.

"Devcon, you're a good guy. You're not just in this game for the money and that's more than a lot of us can say. Be careful around that monster."

Devcon pulled his arm free and walked out of the bar into the freezing cold of Detroit.

The brunette bounty hunter growled as he tugged his auburn colored trenchcoat closer. That was the fifth person that had warned him against Lockdown this month. Devcon continued down the street towards home with his thoughts swirling like the blizzard predicted to hit the city at any minute. People scurried about getting last minute supplies or hastily finishing errands before they where snowed in for a while. Devcon ignored them and the whistling wind as he stayed wrapped in his own thoughts. In his pocket he turned a small box over and over until he reached the wearhouse that doubled as his base of operations and house. He let himself in the back way into the storage part of the place. He found his car already moved inside for him. The sleek blue and white sports car was pristine and the early morning snow had already been wiped off. Devcon ran his hand across the smooth paint with the beginnings of a smile on his face. Next to his own car, as if keeping it company, sat Lockdown's pride and joy. To Devcon, it looked like a heavy death metal groupie's wet dream in car form. It was black with red tinted windows and spikes on the roof. He wasn't even sure those where legal to have on a car but then when did Lockdown ever do anything legal? There were even spikes on the hub caps and on the front bumper and his engine block sat a good foot on top of the hood. Flashy and attention getting, just like Lockdown himself. The exact opposite of what Devcon and his car where. But then to two of them where almost always polar opposites. Devcon past the cars and headed to the partition between the living quarters and the warehouse. The first thing to hit him was a blast of warm air, the next was Lockdown's voice.

"Get your ass in here your letting all the warm air out!"

"Who are you my mother?" Devcon snapped back out of habit.

"If I'm your mother we are one FUCKED up family."

Devcon chuckled as he shut the door on the cold and his tumultuous thoughts. He stripped off his coat and hung it on a hook by the door, fishing out the little box in the pocket. Lockdown turned the TV on mute as he leaned back over the couch.

"I was gonna call, where you not aware there is a freaking blizzard of the century out there?"

"Aw where you worried about me?" Devcon sneered.

"Maybe." Lockdown shot back. "You can be stupid."

"Yeah well that seems to be the conscious around here. I just had someone else let me know I should run from you screaming."

Lockdown snorted but Devcon noticed he straitened his posture a little more. He seemed a little more defensive.

"If you where any kind of smart you should probably take their advice. I'm bad for your heath."

"Yeah so is staring down the business end of a sniper rifle on a daily basis and yet I'm still a bounty hunter. Here."

Devcon dropped the little box into Lockdown's lap and turned away. He had no experience on how to give a gift to another man.

"I found it and thought you'd like it or whatever, you want a beer?"

Devcon quickly made his way to the kitchen, chased away by the sound of the box being opened. He had no idea where all the butterflies in his stomach had come from and he hoped the beer would drown them. He snatched a couple of cans from the fridge and turned around to find himself face to face with Lockdown.

"Jesus! I thought I told you not to fucking sneak up on me!"

It had been so long since Devcon had actually seen Lockdown employ his stealthy skills that he truly was caught off guard. The brunette was only a few scant inches shorter than the older man, but somehow Lockdown always seemed so much larger when he was standing close. It was nearly overpowering in a very primal way.

"You got me… a gift?" The tattooed man asked quietly.

"Gift, present, token. Whatever. If you don't like it I can take it back."

Devcon turned to get out of the overwhelming presents of the man when he was stopped by a hand under his chin and Lockdown turned his face back to him. The blue and red eyes met and held the others gaze.

"No I… I love it."

A chill of horror raced down Devcon's spine while a warm fuzzy feeling spread through his entire body. That "I love it" sounded dangerously close to an "I love you."

"G-good." Devcon stammered trying to take back control of his body. "I hoped… I hoped you would like it."

Lockdown removed the contents of the box at the same time he took his hand back from Devcon's chin. A pair of dogtags hung from a simple ball chain that Lockdown quickly looped around his neck. The tags settled comfortably on his chest between his pecks before the tattooed fingers picked them up for a better look.

"I love the inscription best." He smiled, letting the tags fall back.

Devcon found he couldn't form words so well. When he had placed the order he had meant for the tags to be a joke. Instead of the traditional personal identification, Devcon had custom ordered them to say: "Lockdown. Property of Devcon," with Devcon's cell number underneath. It was supposed to make up for the "Property of Lockdown" tattoo Lockdown had tricked Devcon into getting. But now it seemed to be a whole lot more.

"No one's ever given me a gift before." Lockdown leaned in and gently kissed Devcon's red cheek. "Thank you."

Suddenly Devcon felt like he was wearing ten trenchcoats in the middle of July. His mouth felt dry and the beers in his vice like grip where completely forgotten.

"You've never been given a gift?" Out of all the things he could have said, that's what blurred out into the silence.

"I'm not a very well liked guy."

Devcon looked into the blood colored eyes, and everything everyone had ever said about Lockdown disappeared. Monsters didn't show gratitude for small kindnesses, they didn't feel lonely, they didn't worry about others. And they definitely didn't wear smiles while their eyes were filled with self loathing. Lockdown was no monster. He was just a man.

"I like you."

Another chill raced down Devcon's spine while a new, incredibly pleasant, feeling crept through him. The "I like you" from his very own lips sounded dangerously close to an "I love you." Lockdown's hand brushed across his ear as he leaned forward his nose nearly touching Devcon's.

"I like you too." He whispered.

The beers where dropped to the floor were the fizzing, bubbling mess went unnoticed. Devcon grabbed hold of the back of the tattooed neck and pressed his lips to the pale ones as the marked hands swept up to hold the small of the other man's back. Devcon allowed himself to be leaned back against the counter, reveling in the feeling of the hands sliding up his body. Lockdown kissed his way down the exposed throat as he rubbed his hips with Devcon's. The younger hunter knew exactly what Lockdown wanted as he felt the other man's organ press into him. Devcon groaned, when Lockdown got turned on there was no escape from him.

The pristine white teeth gently bit his neck as Lockdown started lifting Devcon's shirt. He didn't have the will to refuse as the clothing was pulled off. He growled as Lockdown undid his pants and then his own.

"You're not wasting any time."

"Fuck foreplay. I want you bad." Lockdown snarled tarring off his shirt. "Turn around."

"Damn it, why can't we just do this from the front?"

"Turn around."

Devcon snarled but obeyed, slowly turning around as Lockdown lightly tailed his hands along his shoulders. Devcon moaned as Lockdown kissed his shoulder blades and pushed himself against the bronze back. The warmth of the body pressed so close made the brunette light headed. Lockdown ran his hands down the slim sides and took hold of the strong hips. The younger man bowed his head and held his breath as Lockdown nuzzled the crook of his neck. Then Devcon felt Lockdown plunge into him. The brunette's heart rate increased as he did his best to relax but he couldn't stop the grunt of pain. Lockdown's cock was huge and it hurt to take it up the ass. Jokes made about the size of the guns Lockdown used where completely unfounded. The tattooed hunter had nothing to compensate for and he wielded his enormous weapon masterfully. The dark hunter kissed the tan neck and murmured softly as he pushed a little further in. Devcon gasped as Lockdown waited for him to adjust. The pressure increased painfully when Lockdown pulled out and gently rolled his hips back up into his lover too soon.

"Ah! For fuck's sake give me a second!" Devcon snapped.

Lockdown growled an apology as one hand wandered the tan body making the brunette grip the countertop so hard his knuckles turned white. When he finally felt ready Devcon nodded to Lockdown who wasted no time advancing his position. This time Devcon rolled his hips with the motion, easing the tension for him and intensifying the feeling for Lockdown. The tattooed hunter moaned softy and thrust himself deeper. Devcon snarled first with pain but then with pleasure as his body loosened and allowed the probing cock to slide in easier. Lockdown pushed in again, testing how far he could go before pulling back out, only to repeat the process. The pale hand gripped Devcon's hip tightly as the dark hunter's speed increased. As he thrust forward, the tattooed hands brought Devcon's hips back as he pulled out, readying them for the next thrust. Never letting the pain or pleasure escape.

The brunette gasped and his head rolled back as he took in Lockdown's full length in another shove. Devcon panted as the thrusts continued, slowly, sensually increasing in speed and power. The smaller man braced himself as he began to be pushed against the counter. Lockdown could sex him up for hours and Devcon didn't want to be crushed against the cabinets so early in the game.

"Mmmm…" Lockdown moaned. "You're so tight today. It feels amazing."

Devcon said nothing as he was kissed in time with the thrusts, Lockdown's breath heavy in his ear. The tattooed hunter when deeper still, moaning and thrusting, searching for their combined limit.

"And so hot! God damn Dev you're amazing. I lose myself every time I'm in you."

"Do you think I'm… ugh! I'm some needy bitch that wants to hear that crap? Shut up and…"

His thought was over ridden by a particularly hard thrust. Lockdown smiled hungrily as Devcon's arched his back, pressing his shoulders in the broad tattooed chest.

"You know you want to hear it." Lockdown growled raking his fangers along the heaving chest. "And I want to say it, so just enjoy."

"You're a smug asshole you know that!"

"Oh yeah. I love it when you call me names. It makes me feel like such a bad, baaaad boy."

"Stop it." Devcon gasped.

"Mmmm I just want to lock you in my room and never let you out of bed. God the things I would do to you if you'd just let me."

Devcon snarled and moaned as he was nearly lifted off the floor. Lockdown's impressive girth stretched his passage so much Devcon thought he would tear in two.

"I want to own you, body and soul. I want to complexly possess you and keep you all to myself."

"OH yeah like that's completely normal and not creepy at all!"

"And I'll gut any another man that so much as breaths on you."

"Possessive… serial stalker!"

"I can't help it. Everyone that so much as looks at you wants to have you. I can see it in their eyes."

Lockdown's head rubbed Devcon's inner walls and the brunette choked on a scream.

"But they can't have you. Your MINE. I claimed you."

"Fuck! Stop… ahhhhhhh…. being creepy."

Lockdown only smiled as his thrusts became frenzied and his breath came hot and fast on Devcon's back as he neared ecstasy. Devcon moaned and rolled along, bracing himself against the counter with each thrust as he pushed back. The pale fingers curled and dug into the tan chest while the other hand desperately groped for Devcon's on the counter. Lockdown's hand interlaced their fingers as he bit the heaving shoulder passionately. Devcon snarled as his hips painfully hit the counter as Lockdown pushed harder and harder.

"Uhhhh… Devcon, you're so…" Lockdown managed to growl. "So… Ahhhh! I'm gonna… I wanna cum inside you!"

The tattooed hunter was practically shaking in his need for release. Devcon however, wasn't ready to let Lockdown get off so easy. His hand reached back and grabbed the back of Lockdown's neck, nails digging into the tattooed skin.

"Not yet you don't!" Devcon gasped. "Not till I say you can!"

Lockdown's voice cracked as his hips jerked unsteadily.

"OH Dev… come on!" Lockdown pleaded, hips still pumping up and down furiously. "I'm so close!"

Devcon leaned his head back against the mass of black hair as he clenched against Lockdown's throbing member.

"I'll tell you when you're ready." Devcon huffed. "Now keep going."

Lockdown snarled and did as he was told, burying himself deeper. Devcon moaned and dug his fingers into the pale neck in pleasure. He was close enough to his own orgasm to have let Lockdown have his, but the younger man wanted to prove a point. Lockdown gasped and held Devcon tighter as his thrusts became more erratic.

"D-Dev… con!" Lockdown whimpered into the auburn hair. "Please!"

The young hunter's breath caught in his throat. Lockdown didn't whimper. He didn't seem capable. But after being brought to such a state of arousal anything was possible. Devcon pulled the other man's face as close as he could to his and whispered something only Lockdown could hear. Lockdown moaned loudly as he was finally allowed to climax. Devcon gasped as he held on tight and rode out both his own and Lockdown's orgasms. Fluid dripped down the inside of his thighs as both of them all but collapsed to the counter.

Sometimes Devcon felt all he did was breath hard when he was with Lockdown. His chest heaved up and down as his lungs labored hard to get more air. Slowly his death grip on Lockdown's neck eased as his eyes opened. His neck was hot under Lockdown's nose as the other man tried to catch his breath. The brunette stroked the tattooed neck while Lockdown slowly began to pull himself together. Like he didn't have a care in the world, Lockdown first kissed the shoulder he was leaning on and then the neck riddled with faint teeth marks.

"You are so erotically mean." Lockdown purred softly.

Devcon snorted weakly as Lockdown squeezed his fingers and stroked his nipple. Wasn't the man ever satisfied?

"If your quiet done," The brunette tried to growl. "Pull out already."

"I don't want too yet." Lockdown sighed, rolling his hips slowly. "I love being inside you. I can't get enough."

"Lockdown!" Devcon snarled, trying to ignore the wonderful feeling that shot up his spine.

"Mmmm yeah?" Lockdown asked coyly, pinching the perky nipple in his grasp.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

Another playful probing of his passage stopped Devcon from saying what he wanted and instead a groan answered Lockdown. The man had just emptied himself but he was already hard again.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" the dark hunter teased playfully.

Lockdown grinned when Devcon still couldn't answer him. With a grin he swirled his hips and drew a heady moan from his lover.

"You little nymphomaniac. I guess I'll just have to give you what you want until your happy."

"Damn it Lockdown!"

The tattooed hunter only grinned as Devcon weakly struggled against him. The luscious body squirming in his arms and pulling on his cock only excided him more, he pulled Devcon's arms back until his brunette was forced to rest against him, chest thrust out. Lockdown could feel himself growing harder for another round as he kissed the bare neck and thrust again. Devecon looked so unbearably sexy arched into him like a high paid whore.

"Ugh! You're not going to stop are you?" Devcon sneered.

"Na-ah." Lockdown mumbled as he nibbled on the other hunter's ear.

Carefully the pale arm slid down from Devcon's chest and the brunette gasped and moaned in turn as Lockdown fondled him. The bigger man happily nuzzled and nipped at the unpierced ear.

"I have to thank you properly for my gift."

"A "thank you" would have been fine!" Devcon snapped, still putting on a show of resistance even as he grew stiff in Lockdown's oh so capable hands.

"No it wouldn't." Lockdown purred. "I want you to know how much I really liked it. And how much I really… like… you."

The struggles slowly ceased, almost to his disappointment, and Lockdown could practically hear the heart pounding in Devcon's chest. The pale lips kissed behind Devcon's ear and slowly down his neck, the pierced tongue quickly darting here and there.

"Can we do this… ANYWHERE but the kitchen?" He finally asked.

"Of course," Lockdown smiled as he squeased Devcon's member. "I've got just the places in mind."

"Places?" Devcon moaned.

Devcon sighed contently as he rolled onto his side, letting the thick blanket side off his chest. His blue eyes blinked lazily in the dim light. The sole window in the place was completely fogged over, but Devcon could still see a flurry of snow dancing just beyond the glass. Apparently the storm had broken while he had be… preoccupied.

The power had apparently gone out because the only source of light seemed to be a flashlight left on somewhere behind the thoroughly satisfied brunette. Devcon managed to get enough of his coherent thoughts back to wonder where the flashlight had come from and when they had flipped the coffee table. Or for that matter, when they had knocked over the lamp. Or how the cushions of the couch had ended up over under the window, and why the TV had fallen off its stand. Devcon closed his eyes and got comfortable, those where questions to be dealt with later. Something warm snuggled up to his back and wrapped an arm around him. The brunette leaned back as a pair of hot lips kissed the back of his neck. His memories flashed back all at once with hazily clarity.

Hands reached and groped for every inch of flesh they could touch and tried to coax a response out of the naked bodies. Nails where raked across broad backs or down sides as hips pushed mindlessly into one another searching for the screams of ecstasy. Mouths where opened and tongues ravaged everything setting the blood on fire. Limbs where tangled and thrown everywhere as the bodies rolled. Legs when bent and straightened in turn, chests swelled faster as eyes closed. Words where whispered between gasps, bites and sucks while backs arched and pleasure… so much pleasure raced between them.

"You really liked those dog tags." Devcon mumbled.

Devcon smiled as a slight cold spot touched his back as Lockdown pulled him back into his chest.

"More then you know." Lockdown purred, kissing Devcon's shoulder.

"Oh trust me…" Devcon said as he rolled onto his back, Lockdown's lips moving from his shoulder down to his chest. "I'm pretty sure I know."

"No you don't Dev."

"After all that? Yeah I think I do."

Lockdown pushed himself to his elbows as his mouth trailed down to the strong collar bone. Devcon moaned and put a hand on the black hair as Lockdown continued down his chest.

"Then let me show how much I like it after round eight. Where we on eight? Could be nine or ten."

"Stop." Devcon snorted weakly, pushing Lockdown's head away from him. "I don't even know what day it is anymore."

"Could be Wednesday. What does it matter what day it is?" Lockdown said nuzzling the tan flesh. "You got a hunt or something?"

"Not for a awhi…"

"Good." Lockdown snarled running his hand down the length of the Decvon's body. "Because I'm not letting go anywhere anytime soon."

"There IS such a thing as too much sex!" Devcon snapped rolling away.

"Bullshit."

Lockdown encircled his brunette with strong arms and pulled him back. Devcon snorted and tried to shove a blanket between them but Lockdown only tugged it aside and settled against the tattooed back.

"I can never get enough of you Devy."

"Yeah well I've had it up to here with you!"

The dark haired hunter kissed the tattoo bearing his name on the smaller man's back as he pulled the blanket over the both of them. Devcon made a pillow out of one of Lockdown's arms as the tattooed man licked the back of his neck and settled down behind him.

"I think you'll feel more accommodating after some sleep."

"Shut up." Devcon mumbled. "The only thing I'll feel when I wake up is sore."

"Yeah, you'll be lucky if you can even stand in the morning."

Lockdown found himself elbowed hard in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him.

"Watch your mouth or you'll be lucky to be alive in the morning."

Lockdown coughed and sputtered as Devcon rolled away from him and pulled the blanket up to his chin.


	6. My Prerogative

This fic was written by a good friend of mine, glacierSCIENCE. I post it here with her permission and it's an honor to do so! Any reviews I will send along her way! She's also an amazing artist so go check out her Deviantart under that same name! Enjoy!

Title: My Prerogative

Rating: MATURE! Male X male pairing. Read at your own risk.

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Summary: Lockdown and Devcon out at a bar and encounter some trouble.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Devcon had barely stepped one boot into the entrance before cigarette smoke, sweat and piss overwhelmed his senses. The joint looked like it had seen better days.

"If I knew all you were going to do is stand and stare I would have taken a photograph and saved on the gas."

Devcon turned his head to snark back but found himself instead dodging a beer bottle tossed at his head. Lockdown laughed and shoved the annoyed brunette all the way into the dark and smoke-filled room.

"Go get us some beer. I ain't in the mood for take-out."

"Well aren't you the bossy little bitch today." Devcon swore under his breath, heading toward the bar.

The lanky brunette leaned against the stained counter, motioning for two bottles of beer. The bartender had that axe-murderer look to him. In fact everyone in this bar did. Even the whores.

"Where the fuck are we? A bar built into a half-way house?"

"Some place that I stop by after I collect my premium."

Devcon figured this was as close as Lockdown would get to taking him on a date. The younger man drank his beer watching the clientele get into another fight.

"Have I been away that long?" A voice broke Devcon's thoughts. "Looking good LD."

What the hell? Since when did Lockdown have friends? The guy trying to talk up the pale bounty-hunter looked like that villain at the end of Die Hard.

Lockdown in all his brutal tact looked up at the blonde and asked, "Who the hell are you again?"

The guy actually smiled. "Oh you know me. We did that mark in Miami Dade together. That was a great 48 hours. Perhaps I should help recollect your memory some." He whispered something into Lockdown's ear. Devcon listened in, catching only half of what was said.

"…ditch the babysitting job and go back to a hotel…"

And it was here that Devcon lifted up the blonde by his neck and held a blade to the carotid.

"You have less than 30 seconds to get your German mother-fucking ass out of here or I will decapitate your head and shit down your throat. Understood?"

After slamming his head against the bar counter, Devcon promptly dropped the dead weight to the floor. Eyes stared at the brunette. Some curious, others watching out of boredom.

"What are you miserable lot looking at?" Devcon took his bottle and finished off his beer.

Lockdown grabbed Devcon's arm and quickly shoved the younger bounty hunter out the door.

"Where the hell-"

Lockdown threw him in the back of the muscle car and locked the doors. Devcon looked up to see Lockdown straddling his waist and handcuffing him. Pale hands pulled down his tight jeans to his ankles and it wasn't long before Devcon felt Lockdown's impressive girth pressing tight against his passage.

"I'm," Lockdown's words came out dark, dripping with lust. "I'm going to fuck you until we both bleed red."

Devcon gave a shout, thick heat reaching his entire body. Lockdown kept true to his word and set a harsh pace. The brunette's body sank a little deeper into the dark interior of the car, his hips moving in sync with Lockdown's thrusts. It was pain mixed with pleasure. Devcon chased it like a man with an addiction, desperate for more, faster, harder-

Blood mixed with semen and dripped down onto the car floor.

"Lockdown… Lockdown!"

"Say it… Say it again!"

"LOCKDOWN!"

-6 hours later-

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought all that on?" Devcon asked, his head cushioned on the heavily tattooed chest of Lockdown.

"It's either been the sex or the dangerous reputation with me, nothing more." Lockdown's voice took on a strange melancholy tone. "You realize that I mean more than that."

Devcon lifted his head and stared into blood-red eyes. "Did you just-"

Lockdown quickly cut him off with a kiss. 

"I could go for some shower sex right now."

"Sex isn't a food group!"

"Bullshit. It's my prerogative."

"Nymphomaniac."

"Enabler."

"Remind me why I'm with you again?"

"Because you love me?"

"I thought it was the free supply of beer."

"Free supply? I'm going to start charging your ass rent for that comment."

Devcon straddled Lockdown's waist and slowly rolled his hips. "Can I install a payment plan?"

"Fuuuuuuck!" Lockdown moaned in arousal.

"Because I have no cash on me right now." Devcon tugged on Lockdown's dog tags, drawing him closer.

"I swear you could get me to assassinate anyone in the world. All you would have to do is just say the word and I'd do it."

"I know."

A sudden crack of thunder broke the silence in the car.

"Wanna have sex in the rain?"

-END-


	7. Sildenafil Citrate

Title: Sildenafil Citrate

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon, slight Lockdown with a hard on for Prowl if you read into things.

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: NC-17! So so SOOOO very NC-17!

Warning: lots of man on man sex. Rough sex, shower shower, oral sex, phone sex, car/backseat sex, sexy sex, ect ect ect.

Summery: Summery: Always read the label of any medication you are taking. ALWAYS! Devcon leans this lesson the … ahm… "hard" way…

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did the episodes would be A LOT different!

It should be called "My p0rn Epic." Longest story ever! Thanks to glacierSCIENCE for the massive plot bunny that was this! I liked your version much better! It was short!

54 pages, 20,000 thousand words of nothing but Lockdown/Devcon smut! I'm going to go lay down now!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

- Monday -

The pill bottle and car keys jingled in Devcon's hands as the brunette parked his car outside his warehouse base. He sniffled and opened the bottle once again, shook out another small blue pill and popped it in his mouth. This damn cold wasn't going to get the best of him but at the rate these shity pills where working it would be next week before he started feeling any better.

"Fuck that doctor!" the brunette raged as he banged open the door.

Devcon snorted and then sniffled as he slammed the door closed. He rubbed his temples as a headache began to pound in his ears.

"Still not feeling well I take it?"

Lockdown appeared from the warehouse and leaned on the doorframe, shirt missing, his dark tattoos being shown off. He cleaned a pistol as Devcon flopped down into the couch sniffing and coughing.

"How the FUCK could you tell?"

"Buck up handsome," The pale hunter said, as he set down his chore. "You'll get better. Or at least you'd better. I can't take much more of your whining."

"I'm not whining I'm sick! There for I'm justified in my complaints about things."

"No, it's called your being a pissy little bitch."

"Fuckin' leave me alone. I fuckin' went to the doctor like you fucking wanted me to. What the fuck more do you fucking want?"

"One more "fuck" and I'm gonna have to obey and fuck you." Lockdown smiled. "But what I really want is for you to take a fistful of that medication and stop complaining."

"I took half the damn bottle already! Do you want me to take the rest and just die?"

"Overdramatic cry baby." Lockdown sneered.

"Unfeeling jackass! You know, some people actually take care of their partners!"

"I take care of you."

"HA! That's laughable! Having sex doesn't count as "taking care" of me."

"I beg to differ."

"You're not helping go away!" Devcon snarled putting his aching head in his hands.

"Aw don't be like that."

The brunette suddenly felt Lockdown's strong hands on his shoulders, thumbs pressing into his tight muscles. Devcon's head rolled back and his eyes closed.

"I hate it when you whine but I hate it more when you're pissy with me."

"Mmm…" Devcon moaned as the tattooed fingers loosened and worked his knotted muscles. "Maybe you DO love me after all."

"Don't push your luck you whinny little brat," Lockdown mumbled with no real malice in his deep voice.

His hands massaged a little further down and Devcon began to feel light headed and a little foggy. Lockdown's nose brushed through the auburn hair as he caressed the taunt shoulder blades.

"Better?" Lockdown purred.

"Better." Devcon confirmed as he shook the bottle in his hand. "Though it would be even better if these damn pills would start working. I'm going to shoot my doctor in the leg for this crappy prescription!"

"Give me that." Lockdown said taking the bottle. "Did you even read the directions?"

"Of course I read the directions! It says; "Take as needed." So I'm taking as needed."

"Sildenafil citrate."

"Is your Latin supposed to impress me or something?"

"I'm going to give that pharmacist a case of beer."

"Why?"

"Because you just took about a week's worth of Viagra."

"FUCK ME! What the hell?"

Lockdown's eyes suddenly smoldered as he tipped Devcon's head back and covered his lips with his own.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Lockdown snarled.

Devcon felt a flash a heat rush through his body as the pierced tongue slipped into his mouth. The younger hunter thought he wanted to say no, but when he opened his mouth his tongue slithered out and rolled around with Lockdown's. He could feel the dark man smile into the kiss as his mouth opened wider. For what seemed like hours Devcon let Lockdown ravage his mouth possessively. Then an ache began to gnaw at him. Every flick of the tongue, every caress of his mouth, even Lockdown's nose rubbing against his fed the ache until it grew into a hunger. Devcon crawled up the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around neck. He needed more as he swung his legs over and wrapped them around the other man.

"Where did that come from?" Lockdown smiled, Devcon's legs and thighs provocatively wrapped around his waist.

"I…" Devcon mumbled, eyes half closed, head in a fog. "I don't know… I just…"

He leaned forward and plunged his tongue back into Lockdown's mouth. Lockdown purred as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist as the brunette rubbed his hips up against him.

"Your room." Devcon growled; eyes and skin on fire. "NOW."

"God I love Viagra!" Lockdown snarled.

He ripped Devcon's jacket from his shoulders as he began backing up towards his room. He dropped the coat to floor and ran his hands under the burette's shirt, fingers raking the hot skin. Devcon moaned and dragged his nails down the pale back leaving bright red veridical marks. Moaning, the dark hunter bit Devcon's neck in retaliation while his hand popped open the button on the tight jeans. The brunette's wandering hands returned the favor and unzipped Lockdown's tightly fitting pants, tugging on the waist band. The door to the room banged open as Lockdown kicked it in, uncaring about anything else but the brunette hanging around his neck and the pants he pulled off of him.

"Get on your back." Lockdown growled darkly.

"No."

Devcon shoved the tattooed chest hard and Lockdown fell back onto his bed. The dark hunter wasn't sure what surprised or excited more, Devcon trying to dominate him, or the way he crawled on top of him like an animal. Devcon kissed his way up from the tattooed abs, up the chest to Lockdown's neck.

"Frisky." Lockdown smiled.

Lockdown's hands gripped the naked hips and his legs bent, intent on flipping the horny brunette onto his back. The dark hunter was stopped when Devcon put a knee outside each of his tattooed hips, pinning him in place beneath him.

"Not tonight." Devcon purred. "Tonight I'm gonna ride you like a fucking cowboy."

Lockdown shivered as Devcon leaned back, seductive smile on his face. He rolled his shoulders back as he hovered above Lockdown's hips.

"Save a horse ride a cowboy right?" The pale man smirked.

"Shut up and put it in me before I change my mind and bend you over the end of this bed."

"Oh don't worry," Lockdown snarled with a sharp thrust.

Devcon gasped and moaned as Lockdown's huge member penetrated him. The pale lips smiled as the hunter shoved himself deeper into the tight ass.

"I'll have you moaning my name in no time pretty boy. We'll see who rides who."

Devcon tightened around Lockdown's growing cock as his nails dug into the tattooed chest. Lockdown snarled and threw his head back against the sheets.

"Giddy up pony." Devcon growled.

The bronze hips rocked forward sharply and a deep moan left Lockdown's lips. The brunette tossed his head back as he rolled his hips again, pushing Lockdown in deeper to their immense pleasure. Devcon's set a fast pace as he continued to buck his hips quickly. The headboard banged against the wall as Lockdown moaned again and pulled the hot body closer. The tattooed hips rolled up in sync with Devcon's and the headboard banged again as the whole bed shook with their momentum.

"Mmmmmmahhhhh!" Devcon moaned grinding his hips vigorously. "HARDER!"

Groaning, Lockdown's hands left the luscious hips and grabbed hold of the headboard. His biceps flexed under the tattoos as he arched his back, lifting Devcon up. The brunette gasped and he hunched over his lover's decorated body. His strong hands gripped the pale shoulders in a death grip as Lockdown arched again.

"More!" Devcon panted, toes curling while his eyes closed.

Lockdown was more than happy to indulge his lover. His knees bent as his hips began pumping harder, shifting left and right slightly as Devcon began rising and falling in sync with the thrusts and the banging headboard. His cock rocked back and forth between the walls of Devcon's passage and rocked right along with it.

"Ever riddin' a mechanical bull?" Lockdown sneered as his arms strained against the headboard. "Cuz your ridddin' me like a damn champion!"

"I've got great balance." Devcon smiled, sinfully sweet. "You're not gonna' buck me off any time soon."

Lockdown half moaned, half laughed as his hips snapped up. Devcon's head and neck rolled back as his tongue nearly lolled out of his mouth like a dog.

"UUuuuHH! Oh Lockdown you feel sooo good!"

"Say it again!" Lockdown groaned. "Say my name!"

"Make me!"

Lockdown rocked in sync with Devcon banging the headboard into wall faster and faster. The brunette's whole body tightened, squeezing Lockdown's penetrating cock, and made both cry out in pleasure.

"Say it!"

"Na… no!"

The dark hunter snarled thrust himself as far as he could go. Devcon threw himself back and shouted Lockdown's name to the ceiling. Lockdown's head hit the bed as he climaxed with Devcon's voice ringing his ears. He felt his own fluids mingling with his lover's as sure as he felt Devcon's fast breath on his chest as the man doubled over onto him.

Ebony hair ran through tattooed fingers like dark water as Lockdown took a deep breath. He smiled as he felt Devcon's fingers release the death grip on his shoulders and he just so happened to look up at headboard. He grinned and then chuckled, sliding a hand down the bronze back possessively.

"Impressive."

"Mmm I aim to please." Devcon said as he kissed the tattooed chest.

"Oh you where amazing, but I'm talking about that."

Lockdown pointed up at the headboard and the new sticky white stain there. Devcon looked up half confused.

"You shot the headboard." Lockdown rumbled. "That's impressive."

Devcon purred as he let Lockdown sit up beneath him and run his hands and tongue over his chest. Bronze fingers gripped the mane of black hair as he spread his knees and legs further apart to accommodate the other hunter's new position. Lockdown rolled his hips, pressing his hard member against the tight walls of his brunette's ass. Semen leaked down his thighs as Devcon purred louder and half closed his eyes.

"You're an excellent pony." Devcon snarked while his hips sunk lower to take in more of Lockdown's girth. "But then I should have guessed. You are hung like a horse after all."

"Neigh." Lockdown chuckled as he smacked the firm butt.

Devcon didn't seem to mind the smack as he rolled his hips and pressed his chest to Lockdown's.

"Mmm…" Lockdown groaned as Devcon pulled on his member. "You're asking for a whole lota' trouble if you keep this up."

"Oh I'm not asking,"

Devcon slipped his tongue back into Lockdown's waiting mouth as he clenched hard against the other man. The tattooed hunter growled into the kiss and his fingers dug into the brown ass.

"I'm demanding." Devcon purred, rocking himself hard.

- Tuesday –

Devcon woke slowly from his sex coma. He blinked, moaned and then rested his head on the broad tattooed back he was cuddled up to. His arms where wrapped around Lockdown's chest and middle and he was surprisingly comfortable just as he was. Devcon sighed as he closed his eyes again, something was wrong with the world if Lockdown allowed himself to be held so intimately. If the man didn't decide to be pawing at Devcon he was on the other end of the bed sleeping alone.

That had been some night last night, Devcon mused sleepily. He had no idea what time the fucking had stopped and the sleeping began but it felt like they had been going all night. All of it ran together in a blur, a very sexy, hard on inducing blur. Devcon kissed his lover's massive shoulder blades and slowly began to free himself. He needed to get up and take a shower, god did he need a shower after last night, get to the pharmacy, kill that kid that had mistakenly given him Viagra, then get his real prescription.

Careful not to wake Lockdown, Devcon slid to the edge of the bed, slung his legs over the side and on silent feet crept to the adjoining bathroom. Slowly he eased the door closed so when it shut it didn't make a sound. The last thing he wanted was Lockdown joining him mid shower. He'd never get anything done if that happened. He eased the water on slowly; even a soft spray could send Lockdown running in to see if Devcon was naked. Gradually the water got warm enough for the brunette to step into. Devcon moaned quietly as the hot water washed away all evidence of the night before. He turned and let it rinse down his back as he grabbed a bottle of soap. He would not be satisfied unless no trace of last night was left on his body. Turning back to face the spray Devcon was suddenly thrust into the wall from behind. The soap dropped as Devcon gasped.

"That's not very nice of you." Growled a deep voice right in his ear.

"Lockdown!"

Devcon was cut off as a hand appeared on his quickly stiffening dick and he could feel Lockdown beginning to rim his ass with his own hard cock. The tattooed hand began to slide slowly up and down as he spoke.

"Not inviting me when you know how much I like shower sex."

Devcon put his hands up on the wall as the other hunter's free hand rubbed his ass. Water raced down the broad back and down between the bronze thighs as Devcon gasped. Lockdown pushed the head of his member into the waiting brunette and purred.

"Sex isn't some kind of food group Lockdown!"

"It is for me."

Water rained down the naked tattooed back as Lockdown rubbed his own cock with liquid. The dark hunter bit and tugged on the other's ear as his large member easily slid in deeper forcing Devcon's legs further apart.

"I'm all lubed up and everything for you."

Devcon moaned and his knees nearly buckled as Lockdown slowly forced his girth inside of him one painfully wonderful inch at a time.

"Lockdown, I… I have to go…"

"Oh you're not going anywhere." Lockdown murmured as his thumb stroked the head of Devcon's stiff member. "You took a week's worth of Viagra and trust me, I'll be making you feel it for a week."

"Uh... ah…"

"Mmm just relax babe, and enjoy."

Devcon thought he was going to say "No, stop right now" but his mouth only made a weak whine as Lockdown pushed in another inch or two. The brunette groaned as Lockdown's head rubbed the walls of his ass as it probed deeper. The hot girth pressed inside of him felt so damn good Devcon didn't want it to stop for anything. Lockdown chuckled as his thumb rubbed the tip of Decvon's member and got a very vocal reaction out of the man.

"How about a little dirty shower talk?" Lockdown purred. "You have the best sex voice."

"Just fuck me and be happy I let you!" Devcon growled, though it lost its edge when he spoke in that breathy moan Lockdown's skill induced in him.

"Mmmm yeah that's it baby. Talk dirty to me."

"Mmmahhhh… you're such… an asshole."

"Yeah and your asshole feels great." Lockdown grinned. "It's so tight. You're the first that can take in all eleven inches of me."

"Eleven inches my ass."

"No, eleven inches in your ass." Lockdown chuckled.

Devcon groaned and pressed back against Lockdown drawing a very satisfied sounding hiss from the dark hunter. Lockdown obliged his brunette and shoved in a little bit more as the strokes on his dick became faster. Devcon groaned as his passage was stretched wider and mewled as water trickled teasingly around his rim. Lockdown pushed Devcon's against the wall with a low growl. Devcon snarled when the other didn't began an in and out rhythm to satisfy him.

"Get on with it!" Devcon snapped.

"Ah ah ah." Lockdown scolded. "You give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want my little sex addict."

The soaked brunette groaned and again tried pushing back on Lockdown, but the cock only pressed in, not in and out. Tired of the game Devcon gave into the humiliating demands.

"Oh Lockdown." He breathed. "I need you."

"That's a good start."

"I need you inside of me, deep inside me. I want to take in all of you."

"Mmm better."

Lockdown withdrew slightly before pushing back in. Devcon shook from head to toe, mouth open shamelessly. He was burning up and only getting hotter.

"Ohhhh just like that, fuck me like that."

"Like this?"

Devcon moaned loudly as Lockdown's hand tugged on his cock as he withdrew and thrust back in. The brunette squealed softly and pushed back hard.

"Yes! YES! Deeper! Go deeper! I want to feel all of you!"

"You know," Lockdown grinned as he began pumping his hips. "For someone so against talking dirty you're getting pretty damn good at it."

Devcon could only groan in answer as Lockdown picked up the pace. The water made Lockdown slick and his large organ slid in and out faster and easier, bringing Devcon to the edge of his tolerance. He writhed and moaned against the wall as his member practically throbbed in Lockdown's hands, he was desperate for his lover to finish him off. The tattooed hunter only chuckled at the frantic moans. Devcon panted and clenched tight against Lockdown to try and make the other man realize what he needed.

"Do you think I'm eleven inches now?" Lockdown growled as he sucked on the tattoo-less neck.

"Ugh! If you where any longer you'd be poking my intestines!" Devcon rasped. "Any bigger and you'd be tearing me a new asshole!"

"Oh that's good Dev… very good. I might give you want you want for that one."

Devcon could barely think of anything other than the hot man sliding in and out of him. Lockdown moaned himself and after a few more thrusts Devcon cried out as he orgasmed, Lockdown only a couple of thrusts behind him. The brunette felt Lockdown's juices trickle out of him and down his leg as the bigger man pulled out. The young hunter spat water out of his mouth as Lockdown pressed his weight against his back. Devcon's chest rested against the cool title wall, Lockdown leaning against his back, hands reaching around his body, touching whatever he could.

"Love shower sex." Lockdown rumbled as he kissed Devcon's ear.

"You just love sex." Devcon shot heatedly.

"Mmmmm so do you. Just admit it already."

"It's the Viagra not me"

"I haven't heard a "no" out of you yet."

"You haven't given me a chance."

"Alright then."

Lockdown flipped a knob and the shower turned off as the tub began to fill with water. It sloshed around their ankles as Lockdown turned Devcon around to face him. The younger man stood with his back pressed to the wall whilte Lockdown placed a hand on either side of his head and leaned in, his dark red eyes smoldered as he whispered in the brunette's ear.

"New food group," He purred. "Bath sex. Go ahead… tell me no."

Devcon shivered in the sudden cold that came with the lack of water or Lockdown on or in his body. The water lapped at his calves as Lockdown waited for an answer. The only answer Devcon had was to press his mouth to Lockdown's and allow himself to be eased down onto his back. The brunette grinned and opened his legs as Lockdown maneuvered between his thighs. The water splashed over his abdomen as he opened his arms and eagerly drew his lover to him. Lockdown smiled evilly as he slipped both his tongue and dick back into Devcon, water sloshing everywhere as he thrust in hard. The tan legs wrapped around the powerful hips as Devcon took in all of the promised eleven inches with a moan.

- Wednesday -

"You've really gotta' stop trying to get away."

Lockdown grinned and rolled over, slinging an arm over Devcon's chest as the brunette struggled against the sliver restraint on his right wrist.

"You fuckin' handcuffed me?" He snarled.

"Called it a precaution." Lockdown smiled. "I didn't want you running off without me again."

"What I do and don't invite you to is none of your damn business!"

"Yes but you handcuffed to my bed is my business." Lockdown smirked wickedly as he kissed Devcon's neck. "Go back to sleep and we'll pick up where we left off in the morning."

"It's four o'clock in the afternoon!"

"Ok then after a nap."

"You're incorrigible!"

"And you're beautiful." Lockdown purred with another kiss.

"Get off me!" Devcon snapped, shoving the man away with his free arm. "I'm getting up and that's final!"

Lockdown rolled onto his stomach and rested his chin on an upturned palm.

"I'd love to see you try."

"Watch me." Devcon sneered.

The young hunter reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Amused, Lockdown watched as Devcon bypassed the two pistols hidden within and instead rooted around for something else. Finding what he was looking for Devcon rolled back onto his back and presented Lockdown with a bobby pin. The tattooed face smiled condescendingly.

"Picking the lock on a pair of handcuffs with something like that is an urban myth."

"Glad you think that." Devcon scoffed.

The brunette set to work on the handcuff around his wrist while Lockdown watched with half closed eyes. It took about twenty seconds before the spring clicked open and Devcon was free. He rubbed his wrist as Lockdown's red eyes gleamed.

"That has got to be the sexy thing I've ever seen in my life. Can you get out of leather cuffs too?"

Lockdown reached for the other hunter but Devcon was quicker and rolled off the bed and out of reach. The tattooed hunter snarled softly and stared as the brunette got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Lockdown asked.

"To fix this situation." Devcon snapped as he pulled a pair of pants on. "I know you haven't noticed, but I'm still sniffling and coughing. I need my REAL prescription."

"I'll come with."

"Hell no you won't."

"Hell yes I will."

Lockdown rolled out of bed and walked behind Devcon, trailing a hand lightly down the bronze arm and brushing his nose through the dark brown locks.

"See you're still chalk full of Sildenafil citrate and you're going to have a Viagra flash anytime now." The tattooed hunter's pale lips fluttered just behind Devcon's ear. "And I'm going to be there to take care of you when that happens."

Devcon shivered as Lockdown waited, only touching his arm and breathing softly in his ear. The brunette waffled in his resolve as Lockdown's overwhelming presents washed over him like a title wave. The gentle puffs of breath on his neck gave him goose bumps and made his temperature rise. Steeling himself, Devcon turned his head and yanked his arm away. Lockdown simply bowed his head and kissed his brunette on the shoulder. The dark man moved away to gather his own clothes leaving the younger man to awkwardly pull a shirt on and hurry out of the room.

Devcon retrieved his car keys from the couch where they had been forgotten and stuffed them in his pants pocket. He was half way to the front door when Lockdown sauntered out. Even in wrinkled jeans and an ill fitting shirt Lockdown was eye catching. His lethal grace was evident even when he was just wandering into the kitchen. Devcon didn't know why he paused in his escape or why he watched with nearly religious fervor as the man ran his hand through his long black hair. He started to feel warm again when those red eyes quickly flashed his way.

"Not going to eat anything?" Lockdown asked, reaching for something.

"Not hungry." Devcon said as he stared at Lockdown's washboard abs that peaked out of the bottom of his shirt as he reached up.

Lockdown smirked and produced a bottle of whisky.

"Breakfast of champions." He said, shaking the half full thing in the brunette's direction.

"It's four in the afternoon!"

Lockdown shrugged and took a long pull on the bottle, not even bothering to get a glass. The blue eyes watched the pale lips purse and slide around the rim. They fallowed a stray drop down the tattooed jaw line down to the gulping throat and bobbing atom's apple, down past the chain around the base of the pale neck and then lost sight of it as it disappeared down behind the man's shirt. The blue eyes half closed as the lips slowly pealed themselves from the bottle, the pierced pink tongue lingering for a second around the rim. The sharp red eyes locked with the blue and a jolt of electricity shot down Devcon's spine. Lockdown wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then tapped the bottle on his chin.

"See something you want to get your mouth on?"

Devcon sighed and rolled his eyes. Lockdown may have something resembling grace but nothing even close to resembling class. The tattoo man belched and then took another swig of the bottle.

"Classy." Devcon mumbled.

Lockdown crooked his finger in Devcon's direction as he sauntered his way out of the kitchen. Devcon's feet betrayed him and he shuffled forward, a slivery fog collecting on the fringes of his vision. Lockdown gently stroked the warm cheek with the back of his fingers as he leaned forward so he was nose to with Devcon. The dark hunter said nothing but he could feel his brunette's anticipation heavy in the air. He could feel the rosey lips twitch as the sapphire eyes nearly closed. Lockdown smirked as Devcon's nose lightly brushed his as the brunette ever so slightly turned his head to side expectantly.

"I need something sweet to chase my whiskey with." Lockdown purred quietly.

"Hmmm… I have just the thing." Devcon moaned as he leaned forward.

Lockdown leaned in the rest of the way and captured his lover's lips with his own, Devcon positively melting into him. Devcon's shoulders rolled back and tilled his head up to deepen the kiss. Lockdown ran a hand slowly up the brunette's back and held him close, his hand the only thing keeping the brunette upright.

"Mmm, yeah that's just what I needed." Lockdown murmured; cupping and squeezing Devcon's ass with his other hand.

Devcon said nothing but left his mouth open. The dark hunter smiled as he pressed Devcon closer to his body. Devcon nipped at Lockdown's neck, uncaring, as he was lead somewhere. His knees where taken out from under him, forcing him to sit on the small table. Lockdown pressed closer and slipped his tongue back into Devcon's mouth as the whisky bottle plunked down on the table. Devcon purred softy and eased his knees apart. The dark hunter smiled as his lips left Devcon's and his hands slid under the shirt. The brunette shivered and mewled and Lockdown lifted the shirt with tattooed fingers. The brunette gasped when Lockdown hoisted the shirt to his chin and then let it go. The crumpled material slid down only slightly and then stopped, leavening the broad chest completely exposed. Devcon shivered and leaned back on his hands, thrusting out his chest for Lockdown to do what he willed. Lockdown bared his teeth in a happy smile as he stared down Devcon's perfect body. His brunette panted and looked up at him as Lockdown let his eyes devour the sight. Devcon leaned back on his hands, eyes half closed but smoldering with lust, perfectly sculpted chest on display like a whore plying her trade, pinkish nipples hard and begging to be touched as the long legs opened like a runway.

"Stoic little virgin to everyone else," Lockdown purred as he pressed himself between the long legs. "But hot little slut just for me."

The pale man smirked as his thumb brushed over one of the pink nipples. Devcon gasped and looked up at his lover expectantly. Lockdown's red eyes seemed to burn as he brushed his thumb across the nipple again with a little more pressure. The tan skin began to blush as Lockdown bent down as brushed his lips across it. Devcon's heart and libido fluttered as the pale lips latched onto the nipple.

"Uhhhh!" Devcon moaned as one of his hands cupped the back of Lockdown's head with a trembling hand.

Lockdown flicked his tongue against the stiffening nipple and shuddered as the body he was tasting quaked in his hands. The skin he pressed his lips to grew warmer with each kiss and each stroke of his tongue brought on a louder moan. Devcon arched into him as Lockdown began to suck. His hand curled into a claw as he gripped the ebony mane of hair. He moaned as Lockdown switched between nipples, sucking on them like he thought they would lactate alcohol. The brunette moaned like a needy child and rolled his head.

"L-Lockdown!" He groaned. "Stop t-teasing me!"

Lockdown's mouth opened and his tongue swirled around the quivering nipple. Devcon spread his legs more as he gripped Lockdown's hair.

"Easy babe easy." Lockdown murmured against the quaking flesh. "I'm just getting started."

The tattooed man grinned as one of his hands slid over a hip and began rubbing the bulge in Devcon's pants. The brunette's head came forward as his mouth sucked in air as a hiss.

"Mmm so you like that do you?" Lockdown purred, rubbing a little harder.

Devcon moaned as Lockdown's mouth reluctantly left the aroused nipples and sucked their way down the bronze chest that had flushed a rosy red color. The pierced tongue slithered over Devcon's abs until it reached the top of the black jeans. The tattooed hands wasted no time unbuttoning the pants and dragged them down to the brunette's knees.

"What are you doing?" Devcon gasped.

"Taking care of you." Lockdown moaned brushing his lips across the tip of Devcon's cock.

Pale lips kissed the inside of the left knee and quickly moved in to the inner thigh. Devcon squeaked as the warm mouth found sensitive and ticklish skin and repeated the exploration on the other leg. The brunette moaned loudly and arched his back, digging his nails into the back of Lockdown's head.

"L-Lockdown! You don't… you don't have to do this!"

The tattooed man grinned as he turned his head and drew his cheek along the quivering tip of Devcon's member. A warm glistening trail was left across the dark tattoos as Lockdown put his lips over the end of the brunette's length. Devcon quickly muffled the unflattering squeal that left his lips, and he hunched forward and gasped quickly. Lockdown half closed his eyes as the hollows of his cheeks became more pronounced as he began to suck. Devcon's body shivered as both of his hands gripped the back of Lockdown's head. The pierced tongue swirled around the length; first quickly and then slowly, savoring the taste. Lockdown pushed the hot thighs further apart and wrapped his arms over them, keeping them in place as he sucked harder. The brunette mewled loudly as he pulled on Lockdown's hair, hips bucking. Lockdown opened his lips and took in more of the quivering organ as his hands gripped Devcon's bare hips. The dark hunter's mouth then retreated to the very tip and twirled the hot tongue around the tiny opening. Devcon gasped and threw his head back.

"Uuuuuughhhh LockDOWN! Oh god Lockdown you mouth is so fucking hot!"

The pierced tongue lapped at the stiff cock, licking up the fluid already starting to leak from the tip. The brunette hunter cried out as the lips fastened over his length again and continued down.

"Oooh god you're good at this!" Devcon squeaked trying not to buck his hips again. "D-don't stop! I'm almost… almost there! OoooooOOoh…"

Lockdown moaned against the member in his mouth and took more in until it was half buried in his throat. Devcon's breath came in shallow, fast gasps as he hunched over Lockdown again.

"I'm gonna… oooOOOOoh I'm almost… move your mouth before I…"

Lockdown ignored the warning as his head began slowly bobbing up and down, Devcon's cock slowly disappearing then repapering with each bob. The brunette moaned and quaked, trying to hold himself back but Lockdown wasn't about to release him. A few bobs of the ebony head later and Devcon was on the edge of his orgasm.

"Lockdown please! I don't wanta'… OooooOOooOOH! "

One last hard suck pushed the young hunter past control. Devcon felt his fluids release as his back arched. His knuckles turned white and his breathing nearly stopped, all the while Lockdown's lips and tongue kept working his cock. It seemed like an eternity before he came down from the high. Face flushed red, lungs laboring hard; Devcon looked down his bare chest as Lockdown slowly pealed his lips from his member. His heart began to pound again as the tattooed man turned his face up, and with a grin, swallowed. Devcon's temperature rose a few more degrees.

"Please don't tell me you did what I think you did."

Lockdown licked the corner of his smirking lips as he rose from his knees, pressing kisses up Devcon's still stiff cock.

"Tasty."

"Oh gross." Devcon snapped.

Lockdown kissed the naked abs, detoured up to the perky nipples but he was stopped from kissing the warm lips.

"You are NOT kissing me with that mouth!"

"It's your jiz." Lockdown snorted, leaning in again for a kiss.

Devcon put a hand over the pale lips. Undaunted, Lockdown once more picked up the bottle of whisky on the table and put it to his lips. He swished a mouthful around before swallowing it with a smile.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Jack Daniels won't clean your mouth."

"It's like seventy percent alcohol."

"That doesn't…"

Lockdown pressed the bottle to Devcon's lips and turned it up. The brunette gulped down the rich brown whisky; it burnt his tongue and left a fiery trail down his throat into his gut. Only when the liquid was drained did Lockdown remove the bottle and replaced it with his lips. With no food in his system the fog around Devcon's vision doubled as the whisky already began to get into his blood stream. The brunette wrapped his thighs around Lockdown's waist as his mouth opened shamelessly for the dark hunter. Lockdown slipped his tongue into the hot mouth as he undid the button on his pants.

"You have a very talented mouth you know that?" Devcon sighed as he felt Lockdown easing his own member out of his pants.

"Don't forget my very talented tongue."

"God yes." Devcon moaned as he felt the heat of Lockdown's cock so close.

Lockdown kissed his lover again as the brunette bucked his hips. The pale lips smiled as Lockdown teased the needy man a little more.

"I could teach your mouth a few things. I'm sure you'd be a quick study."

Devcon still rolled his hips, begging to be taken, but he glared at Lockdown and bared his teeth in a snarl.

"No way in fucking hell will I ever suck your dick!"

Lockdown smirked as he pushed his cock into the tight ass. The passage was already warm and wet for him as the dark hunter lifted the bronze hips for a deeper angle. Devcon moaned loudly and leaned further back onto the table top. The tattooed hands caressed the hot body as their owner smiled.

"Never say never Devcon." Lockdown purred as he pushed in and out of the very receptive brunette. "Never say never."

- Thursday-

"Where do you think you're going?"

Devcon looked over his shoulder at Lockdown as he lounged in the dark sheets, his pale skin nearly glowing like an iceberg amid an inky black sea. Devcon tugged his shirt on, trying to ignore the other hunter. Lockdown chuckled and picked up a set of keys off the nightstand. He jingled them and they drew the sapphire eyes back to the pale hunter.

"How are you going to leave without these?"

"Oh you mean these?" Devcon said sliding his hand into his pocket.

The brunette produced a different set of keys and held them up for Lockdown to see.

"These keys that you lifted from my pocket while you where fucking me senseless yesterday and that I took back after you passed out? I swapped em for your own keys so, yeah I think I can."

"You dirty little thief!" Lockdown snarled as his eyes darkened with lust. "I'm going to make you pay for stealing from me!"

Devcon didn't seem concerned as Lockdown tossed the sheets aside and began to get out of bed. The tattooed hunter was stopped short when his left leg jerked to a sudden stop. Lockdown glared down at his leg and there strapped around his ankle, tethering him to the bed, was a pair of handcuffs.

"You handcuffed… ME?" Lockdown asked, red eyes burning dangerously.

"Call it a precaution." Devcon mocked without looking at the man as his put his keys back in his pocket. "I'll be back in a while, don't go anywhere."

"Oh you're not getting away from me you fucking tease! When I get my hands on you…!"

Devcon only waved a hand over his shoulder as he let himself out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He knew Lockdown would get lose in a matter of minutes and hunt him down like a damn blood hound, but Devcon had a plan. He slipped into the warehouse half of the hideout and left the door to the living area cracked like he always did. He quickly walked past the black and red muscle car and opened the garage style door. The spot where Devcon's sports car was usually parked was empty, as it currently sat around the other side of warehouse where it wouldn't be seen. False trail set conceiving well Devcon quickly slunk into the large ammunition closest and carefully closed the door behind him.

Alone in the dark Devcon leaned against the heaping boxes. The brunette sighed as he slid to the floor, musing at how he had been pushed to hide in a closet rather than taking his chances with his self control. How sad was it that half a bottle of Viagra had him hiding from Lockdown? Not that the bastard made this easy, in fact he was doing his damndest to make this as hard as possible. Devcon grinned at this own double entendre as heavy foot falls echoed from the room. The brunette heard the door bang open and Lockdown curse loudly.

"That stupid, sexy little… Oh god damn it!"

Devcon listened closely as the muscle car's door slammed and the engine roared to life. The young hunter shivered from head to toe as the powerful, eight hundred horses growled. The rumbling was practically a mating call to him and Devcon very seriously contemplated jumping in the car. Luckily for him the warehouse fell silent as the car left, no doubt on the hunt.

Devcon sighed with relief as he rested his head against a box of bullets. He was free of Lockdown's interference and he could do whatever he… his hip began to vibrate. Devcon slipped his hand into his pocket and fished out his cell phone, completely forgetting it was even there. The caller id flashed a picture Lockdown. It was one of the few pictures he had of the man, Lockdown was looking over his shoulder, the tattoos looking menacing while a playful smirk played with the corner of his lips. His red eyes leered out at him from the picture as if he was really looking into the deep blue eyes. Devcon quickly flipped the phone open before he could stare at the picture anymore.

"You got lose quick." Devcon commented of handedly.

"Where are you?" Snarled Lockdown's deep voice.

"I'm out and about," Devcon lied. "Maybe I'll stop and get myself a burger before I head to the pharmacy. I don't know. Where are you?"

"Looking for you. Tell me where you are."

"Who are you my parole officer?" Devcon snapped. "I'm wherever I want and that's away from you!"

"Are you… trying to hide? From me?" Lockdown's voice purred over the phone.

"I wouldn't dream of it. It'd probably just get you hot you more you sick freak."

"It does." Lockdown hummed. "I'm already getting excided just wondering where you are. I'm going to find you."

"Don't." Devcon growled.

"Are you alone?"

"What?"

"Are… you… alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you in your car?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to run your hands down your thighs."

"What? No!"

"Do it." Lockdown's voice left no room for argument.

Devcon reluctantly pushed his palm down his leg quickly and snorted.

"There! Are you happy now?"

"Put me on speaker." Lockdown ordered with a low growl.

"No way… We're not going to…"

"Put the phone on speaker and set it close by. You'll need both hands."

"A-alright! Bossy much?"

Devcon's heart hammered behind his ribs as he switched the phone to speaker and set it on the box by his head.

"Now do it again, nice and slow."

Devcon sighed but did as he was told, slowly running his hands down the inside of his thighs. He shivered as Lockdown's voice purred in his ear.

"Mmm I bet that feels nice. Why don't you just relax, close those beautiful eyes of yours and just keep going…"

Devcon bit his lower lip as he listened to Lockdown. His hand kept sliding up and down his thigh, unconsciously moving to the more sensitive areas. Lockdown chuckled softly on the other end of the line when a moan escaped him.

"God you're so beautiful when you get turned on. I have to run my hands over your body, I can't control myself."

Devcon moaned quietly into the receiver again as one hand wandered it way over his shirt.

"Mmm rub that sexy chest of yours for me." Lockdown purred. "I have to touch those abs of yours. Trail my fingers around them. Oooh yeah. I love watching that six pack work while you're taking me in and out… in and out…"

Devcon's hand moved up under his shirt as the other kept stroking his thigh. The long fingers rubbed over his abs like Lockdown would often do. His mouth opened and closed, letting out little moans and groans.

"And after I'm done with your abs, I'd move up to my favorite sweet little perky nipples that always get hard when I enter the room, or that always peek through your shirt when I get close. Oh they just begged me to touch them. Pled with me to suck them. They tell me the truth even when you try and tell me you're not getting turned on. Touch em', take your fingers and circle them around one, do it slow, I want to hear you."

Devcon stifled a whimper as his legs shifted back and forth while his hand continued to slide under his shirt slowly. When his fingers touched the warm flesh of his left nipple he couldn't stop the moan. Lockdown moaned with him over the phone. Fallowing Lockdown's instructions Devcon began to circle his nipple with his fingers. His own touch felt amazing and he let his head fall back closer to the phone as his breathed in and out, sighing with contentment and arousal.

"Now that it's nice and hard, pinch it."

Devcon didn't even question the order. He pinched himself and yelped, hips bucking. Lockdown's chuckle floated over the air and wormed its way under Devcon's skin. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as his cheeks got hot.

"I bet you couldn't control your hips could you?" the voice asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Devcon tried to lie.

"Mmmm your sexy voice says one thing but that hot body I know so well says another. You still stroking your thigh?"

"N-never stopped."

"Good boy Dev. Gooooood boy. Keep at it. Now… rub your finger tip over your nipple, make sure you get it nice and hot."

Devcon moaned as his finger tips obeyed the voice without a thought.

"Ooooooooh, you sound hot Dev, soooo hot. I want to kiss your neck all over, everywhere, suck on that smooth skin of yours and leave a few hickeys."

"No Lockdown!" Devcon snapped, still touching himself. "I'm tired of covering those up because you can't control yourself!"

"Then stop covering them." Lockdown purred. "I want everyone to see you're taken. Forcefully."

"Mmmmm that sounds good right about now."

"The hickeys or taken forcefully?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"When I get you back I'll be sure to find out."

"You're not going to find me." Devcon teased as phantom lips kissed and nipped at his neck.

Lockdown moaned into the phone and Devcon couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Teasing Lockdown was almost as much fun as fucking him.

"I love hunting you." The other hunter growled into the connection. "It always has a happy ending."

"Are you trying to say I'm easy?" Devcon snapped.

"No," Lockdown chuckled. "I bet you're hard. Take that hand that's still stroking your thigh and run it over that bulge in your pants. Not too fast now, but not so slow you get any pleasure out of it."

Devcon squirmed and his breath caught in his throat as he followed Lockdown's instructions. His hand slid from his thigh, up and over the zipper of his pants and he moaned.

"Tell me about it." Lockdown purred.

"I-I'm… damn it I'm hard. Really hard. God if you keep doing this to me I'm gonna break the zipper!"

"Is that a challenge? Or a promise?"

Devcon could hear the victorious ring in Lockdown's voice and practically see the triumphant sneer on his cold lips. He didn't answer knowing no matter what he said Lockdown would find a way to make it happen.

"If you even think about touching yourself you'll be in trouble."

Devcon's hand stopped halfway to the button, was Lockdown reading minds now? Or did he just have a camera on him?

"Yeah that's what I thought." He snarled into the silence. "Did I SAY you could do that?"

"N-no…"

"Do something without permission again and you are going to be one sad little bounty hunter."

"Oh? You mean something like this?"

Devcon picked up the phone and held it close enough for Lockdown to hear as he popped open the button of his pants. Even over the phone Devcon could hear the sound of Lockdown's self control beginning to break.

"Don't… do that Devcon."

"Alright, but what about this?"

Slowly the zipper on the tight jeans was tugged down, each and every sound it made reverberated in the silent phone. Devcon got chills down his spine as Lockdown softly snarled into the receiver. He was surprised Lockdown hadn't already crushed the small thing.

"Where… ARE… you?"

"Find me and you can have me." Devcon smiled as his hand eased into his pants. "But I think it's about time I started doing what I want and YOU listened."

"Don't you dare!" Lockdown growled.

Devcon replaced the phone back on its box and then his hands returned to his member. They slid up and down the stiff length and the brunette moaned into the phone.

"Mmmm ooooohhhh, I bet you want to be the one stroking my cock right now don't you Lockdown?" Devcon purred as his hands squeezed and released. "I bet you want to slide your hand along it and watch as it gets harder at just your touch? Cuz' that's what's happening right now."

"Devcon!" Came a snarl. "I want to do so much more than just touch!"

"But that's all you can do. I'm only letting you touch me, nothing more. But that's enough for you right now isn't it? You enjoy watching me. You enjoy the way I squirm as… as…"

Devcon moaned as he brushed his fingers across his tip. His hands squeezed harder and slid up and down the erect cock faster. Needing more stimulation one hand when back to his nipple and stroked it in time with his other hand. The brunette mewled and gave himself another gentle tug.

"A-as you touch me. Do you want to know a secret?"

"YES! Yes…" Lockdown moaned right into Devcon's ear almost like he was there.

"No one else has ever touched me like you. No one has ever… EVER brought me to my knees with just their touch. Only… only your hands. Your hands caress me in all the right ways, and fondle me until I cum in your hands… oh god I love the way you touch me. I NEED it!"

"I swear to god when I find you you'll get so much more than just my hands!"

"I love your lips too." Devcon purred, tweaking his hard nipple. "They always find the best places. Like my nipples… I never knew how sensitive they where until you showed me. MMMM, the way you suck them! God when you suck them I get so… OoooOOOoh! Your tongue wrapping around them, pulling on them! Fuck you can make me cum with just your tongue!"

"Oooh babe don't get off without me!" Lockdown sighed. "I'm gonna find you soon! THEN you can!"

"Then you better find me fast," Devcon panted with a smile. "Because now I'm thinking about that gigantic dick of yours."

"Not fair." Lockdown chuckled. "I know that will push you over the edge."

"Can you blame me? It's huge!" Devcon's hips rolled along with his hands, his body begging for Lockdown's touch. "I love how it completely fills me up, and it's so hot! Sex with you is like making love to a GOD!"

"Oh I'll be your god baby… all you have to do is call my name!"

"Mmmmm I want to. The look on your face when I stroke your ego like that is just orgasm inducing."

"Oh I can be a narcissist, but it's not my ego you're stroking when you scream my name."

"Then what am I stroking Lockdown?"

"Mmm yeah like that. Do YOU want to know a secret Devcon?"

"Very much."

"I just loooove the way you say my name. The way your eyes blaze and your tongue flicks when you hit the "k" and how your mouth makes a perfect oval when you get to the "ow-n." It makes me think… impure thoughts of what I want to do to that perfect mouth."

"I can think of very impure things you can do with another hole of mine…"

"And I plan on doing all of them to you. But first squeeze that hard cock of yours."

Devcon gasped as fluid began to leak out of him.

"I thought you didn't want me to…"

"I changed my mind. Stroking you off with just my voice is something I've always wanted to do to you anyway. Now start jerking it like you do when I'm away on a hunt."

The brunette gasped and moved his hands faster, Lockdown's voice spurring him on. He moaned and writhed for a full minute before he caught his breath and yelled Lockdown's name into the phone. With a contented sigh he leaned back against the boxes, jittery and tingling. A second later the door to the storage closet banged open. Lockdown stood in the doorway, red eyes nearly glowing like a demon. Devcon sat bolt upright as the eyes glared at him. The white covering his hands was as incriminating as if it had been blood at a murder trial.

"How did you…" Devcon started.

"GPS on your phone," Lockdown smirked as his eyes half closed. "I just had to keep you talking to find ya."

The door closed slowly, leaving both men in total darkness. Devcon shivered as the very air crackled with heat.

"I thought you could have held it in at least a couple more seconds." Lockdown snarled.

"What can I say?" Decvon said to the darkness. "You're too good."

He felt Lockdown's warmth before anything else. He closed his useless eyes as Lockdown washed over his body like a hurricane. The dark hunter didn't even bother removing either pair of pants, he only tugged down Devcon's enough to be able to slip his own member inside him. Devcon moaned as the delicious heat stretched him to capacity and began pushing for more. His hips answered in a hurry and began helping the stiff member inside.

"Our phone bill is about to go way up." Lockdown sneered as he put his hands above Devcon's head.

Devcon wrapped his arms around Lockdown's back and closed his mouth over one of the man's pierced nipples. The tattooed hunter groaned as he plunged deeply into his lover. Devcon answered back by digging his fingernails into his shoulders and sucked harder.

- Friday -

Devcon woke to kisses on the back of his neck and fingers slowly circling around his nipples. It seemed Lockdown emerged from another long night of lust drunk debauchery first. Yawning, Devcon stretched his arms above his head, covertly checking for handcuffs. Lockdown buried his nose in the back of Devcon's neck and tightened his arms around the brunette possessively.

"Mornin' wildcat." The tattooed man purred.

"Meh…" Devcon grumbled tiredly. "Morning already?"

"Sleep well?"

"Sleep?" Devcon grumbled irritated. "As I remember it you didn't even pull your dick out of me till a few hours ago and even then you where still groping me. How the hell was I supposed to sleep?"

"Sorry, guess I was sleep molesting you. Sadly it's a disease with no cure."

Lockdown's thumbs gently stroked the tender nipples and Devcon shuddered. The younger hunter shivered and clutched the closest tattooed arm. Lockdown smiled as he nipped the sweet neck and ran a foot up and down the back of the other man's legs.

"Lockdown please… stop." Devcon sighed.

Lockdown's hands and feet stilled, but his lips continued.

"What's a matter babe?" He asked between kisses.

"This." Devcon mumbled.

He took one of Lockdown's hands and pressed the back of it to his forehead.

"Aw Dev your burnin' up."

"Yeah, I told you I was sick and I'm just getting worse."

Lockdown hugged Devcon to his chest and kissed the unpaired ear.

"Alright alright. We'll go get your meds. Sheesh you shouldn't have waited till you had a fever to tell me."

"I've told you every fucking day! You where just thinking with your dick!"

"Ok first of all, you started it each time."

"I did not you horny bastered!"

"You threw ME onto the bed, you invited me into the shower, you threw yourself at me on the table and you KNEW it would get me hot if you tried to run."

"Hey hey hey! I did NOT invite you into the shower!"

"You could have showered in your own room, but you decided to use mine. That's an invitation to me."

"Alright whatever! Are you gonna let me up?"

Lockdown pushed himself onto and elbow and tipped Devcon's head back, his warm lips gently touching Devcon's. The brunette sighed and rolled into his lover as his lips kissed back. Lockdown pulled away when Devcon slipped his tongue between his teeth.

"Don't go doing that." Lockdown chided. "Or we're not gonna make it out of this bed."

"Stop tempting me then." Devcon snarled though he didn't untangle himself from Lockdown's embrace.

"Funny, I was just going to say the same to you."

Lockdown pushed himself up and took his hand back, but not before he trailed it across Devcon's bare chest. The brunette sighed and arched his back into the touch.

"You better get dressed before I can't control myself." Lockdown said quietly as he fucked Devcon with his eyes.

"Really? I was just going to say the same to you." Devcon mocked as he rolled over to the other side of the bed.

He was sure that his temperature had rose a couple more degrees and knew it wasn't because of the fever. Devcon shook his aching head and pressed a cool hand to his warm forehead. He was going to make it to the pharmacy today, no exceptions. Lockdown had already promised to control himself, now he just needed to get his own libido under control. Without a glance over his shoulder Devcon found his clothes scattered over the floor and put them back on quickly. He didn't even bother finding socks as he pulled his boots on and stood.

"You're done quick." Lockdown chuckled.

"I want this over with."

Devcon started to say something more than doubled over in a coughing fit.

"Come on," Lockdown chuckled, slinging and arm over the brunette's shoulder. "Let's get you better. I'll drive."

"Bullshit I'm driving." Devcon snapped, pushing the arm off him.

"Fine, just trying to help."

"I've had more than enough of your "help" the last few days."

The two hunters headed out into the warehouse where Lockdown coyly patted the backend of his car and grinned. Devcon rolled his eyes and continued on, Lockdown reluctantly trailing behind him. Devcon opened the garage style door once again and groaned.

"Just fucking great." He grumbled loudly.

The sky had opened up and a cold rain was pounding down over the city. Lockdown appeared at his back and leaned forward to look out, his warmth bleeding through the thin shirt on Devcon's back, making him shiver.

"Well don't you just love the weather?" Lockdown snarked. "Oh well let's get back in bed."

"NO. This is happening today!" Devcon snarled as he walked out into the storm and way from Lockdown's distracting warmth.

"Devcon! Get out of the rain!"

Lockdown came after him in the pouring water. Both got soaked as Devcon headed around the end of their hideout for his car. Lockdown grabbed the brunette's wrist and brought him to a stop. Devcon's head snapped back, his dark brown hair soaked to nearly black, flinging water everywhere.

"What?"

"Are you trying to make yourself worse?" Lockdown said tugging on Devcon's arm. "It's freezing out here, come back inside!"

"I said no!"

Devcon pulled his arm free and continued on, Lockdown on his heels. The blue and white sports car sparkled in the rain as Devcon approached, fishing for the keys in his pocket. He growled when he found his keys missing and whirled back around on Lockdown.

"Give me back my keys you fucking pickpocket!"

"Seriously Devcon, you can't drive in this weather."

"I can drive whenever I want! Give me my damn keys!"

"You're just going to get worse if you stay out here, get inside damn it!"

Devcon lunged for Lockdown's hand. The dark hunter backed out of the way, drenched from head to toe but still quick on his feet.

"I'm going to get worse anyway! I might as well have my freakin' prescription!"

"You're not driving anywhere in this." Lockdown snarled.

Devcon lunged again and this time got his keys out of Lockdown's grip. The brunette sneered and turned back to his car and unlocked the doors. Lockdown grabbed him again and spun him around, his red eyes boring into the blue.

"I'm not letting you do this."

Water dripped down his nose as the blue eyes glared back at him.

"You can't stop me!"

Lockdown leaned in and pressed his lips to Devcon's, tongue sliding between the stunned lips. Devcon moaned and wrapped his arms around the wet hunter. Lockdown's arm enveloped the slim waist as his other hand pressed into the back nearly black brown hair.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Lockdown purred, lips pulling at their mates. "but you've forced my hand."

Devcon said nothing as he pulled on the sopping black shirt and opened his mouth. Lockdown snarled and shoved his tongue back into the hot mouth. The brunette moaned and rubbed his hips against Lockdown's, member already hard. The dark hunter sighed and half closed his eyes, hips answering back vigorously. Devcon pulled on his lover and urged him towards the car. Lockdown lead the brunette back, tongue plundering his mouth, until the hood of the car stopped him. Devcon didn't seem to want to wait to get into the back seat as he sprawled back on the wet hood. Lockdown grinned lustily and allowed himself to be pulled down on top of his lover. Rain splattered against his back as his hips rocked teasingly into the waiting hunter. Devcon gasped and moaned, putting his feet up on the bumper and spread his legs further. Lockdown tried to pull the brunette's wet shirt aside but it took too long. With a snarl his hands gripped the collar and tore it down the front, water flying. Devcon gasped loudly as his chest was violently exposed and moaned even louder when Lockdown's lips locked onto a nipple.

"Mmmmahhhh Lockdown! Take me already!"

"Oh I will." Lockdown groaned, his hands fumbling with the wet pants. "You are so fucking sexy drenched like this! You skin is so slick, its getting me so fucking hot!"

With a few awkward tugs the soaked jeans slid free of wet thighs and Lockdown ran his hand down his lover's stiff member, grinning as his grew warmer and harder under his touch. Devcon moaned in pleasure as his body quaked. Satisfied Devcon was as turned on as he could be Lockdown eased his own hard cock inside the waiting brunette. Already slick with rain water Lockdown slid inside easily.

"Uuuuuugh!" He moaned, his back arching in ecstasy.

Devcon's passage squeezed all around his length in waves, massaging his probing cock and pulling him in deeper. Lockdown nearly lost control. Devcon pulled on his back as he bucked his hips again and again. Lockdown groaned as his rolled his hips and thunder clapped over head. Devcon moaned aloud and gasped as the thunder clapped again with Lockdown's thrust. The dark man's shoulders and hips rolled as he held Devcon, his throbbing member caressed and swallowed deeper.

"Devcon!" He gasped pulling in and out faster. "You're even hotter than ten seconds ago!"

Lockdown could feel Devcon's hard member rubbing against his stomach, leaving a hot trail along his abs. The tattooed man grabbed the warm cock and stroked it up and down.

"Harder!" Devcon gasped as water trickled down his face and chest. "HARDER!"

"GOD! You're turning me on even as we fuck!" Lockdown growled above the thunder. "You're making me so fucking hard!"

Devcon's response was to put his hands on Lockdown's pumping hips and pull on them. Lockdown snarled and snapped his hips hard, ripping a near scream from the man on the hood. Devcon's hands left his hips and instead gripped the hood of his car as he rolled on faster and faster.

"More! More! MORE!" Devcon cried, fingers leaving dents in the metal.

Lockdown arched his back and put his face to the sky while his cock buried itself deep in his lover and Devcon yelled. Lockdown felt warm liquid spatter across his stomach which triggered his own orgasm. His fluids rushed in and filled Devcon's passage and leaked out around his member and down the scarlet thighs. Devcon rested his head against the cool metal as the water streaked down the hood and down his back. He let the rain cool his hot skin as he gasped for air. Lockdown panted hard as he collapsed to his elbows above his brunette. His breath where puffs of warmth in the chilly air against his skin as Devcon sighed and closed his eyes as semen dripped between his legs down onto the hood as Lockdown pulled out of him.

"God you're beautiful." Lockdown mumbled. "So beautiful."

His tattooed hand brushed over Devcon's forehead and snarled.

"Damn it Devcon! Your favor's worse!"

"Mmm don't care…" Devcon rasped.

"Son of a bitch…"

Lockdown picked up Devcon under the knees and around the shoulders and carried the semi conscious brunette out of the freezing rain and back inside as Devcon muttered under this breath how he was fine. The tattooed hunter carefully trudged inside, Devcon held close to his chest. He kicked the door to his room open and gently set the brunette on the bed. It was difficult to get the rain soaked clothes off of the shivering hunter but Lockdown managed. The torn shirt and soaked pants where tossed carelessly into the bathroom as Devcon was lowered back into the bed. The young hunter's bones rattled in their joints as he complained he was too hot.

"Yeah well you skin feels like ice." Lockdown mumbled, brushing his hands along the cold body.

Quietly he tucked his black sheets around the frigid body. Devcon's breath rasped in his throat as Lockdown sat silently beside him for a moment.

"Hey," Lockdown said quietly, putting hand against Devcon's head. "I'm gonna go get something. You're going to stay right where you are and not move alright?"

"Since when… do I fallow orders?" Devcon wheezed.

"Do I need to get the handcuffs?"

Devcon sniffled, coughed, and then shook his head no. Lockdown then left the room, closing the door slowly behind him. Exhausted, Devcon's eyes closed as his head rolled to the side and he fell asleep.

"Dev. Hey Dev wake up."

It felt like he had just closed his eyes when he was gently shaken awake. Devcon opened his bleary eyes as an arm behind his back helped him sit up.

"Damn you're still cold. I told you, you shouldn't have gone out in the rain."

Devcon mumbled as he rested his head on Lockdown's shoulder, he was too tired to argue. He was jostled again and his head was dislodged from the comfortable shoulder. Something small was pressed into his hand that he didn't even bother to look at. He was far too busy trying to get comfortable on Lockdown's chest.

"Come on sit up."

"I'm cold."

"You where just complaining it was hot before I left."

"It's cold without the blankets." Devcon again rested his head on the broad shoulder. "You're warm."

Lockdown cupped his hand around Devcon's and helped him lift his hand to his lips.

"Drink." The dark man demanded.

He tipped the little vial of liquid into the brunette's mouth and then removed whatever he had placed in his hand. Devcon made an ugly face at the taste and then rested his burning cheek against the cool chest supporting him.

"You're warm." He said again weakly.

He slid his hands under Lockdown's coat and shirt, tucking his nose into the nape of his neck. Lockdown growled something Devcon didn't care to listen too before Lockdown stripped off his clothes and crawled under the sheets. Devcon's fevered mind didn't realized the shift in positions as he was laid back down, or the feel of the blankets being tucked around him. The only thing he realized or even cared about was the warm body pressed against his cold skin and the steady beating of a heart lulling him back to sleep.

- Saturday -

Warmth welcomed Devcon back from the abyss of unconsciousness. Slowly his eyes blinked, opening without really seeing before closing. He didn't need to see anyway, he could feel. He felt an arm wrapped around his shoulders holding him to the chest he was nearly crushed against. Another arm circled around his back and rested on top of his hips, and on the crown of his head a nose softy breathed in and out, ruffling his hair in a not too unpleasant way. Devcon tilted his head up and brushed his lips against Lockdown's chin. The big man groaned and stirred to life, arms squeezing Devcon closer. The red eyes cracked open as his chin dipped down to look at him. The brunette wasted no time pressing his lips to the pale ones. Lockdown made a little moan of surprise as Devcon's tongue slipped between his lips and into his mouth. Lockdown closed his eyes as Devcon rolled him onto his back and lay draped on top of him. The tattooed hands drifted down the gently sloped back as Devcon purred.

"Well," Lockdown said slowly as a smile spread across his face. "That's one hell of a way to wake up."

Devcon just kissed down Lockdown's jaw and back to his ear. The pale man smiled as one of his knees bent to better support Devcon's weight on his hips.

"Mmm… Devcon…" Lockdown mumbled as the brunette nibbled on his ear. "Devcon… wait."

Lockdown's hand slipped up to the warm flushed cheek. Devcon leaned into the touch and then turned his barely opened eyes to the red ones. The tattooed thumb brushed across the rosy lips as red and blue eyes locked.

"You can't keep doing that." He purred, letting his head fall back to the sheets out of reach. "Or we won't get anything done."

"What needs to get done?" Devcon mumbled.

"Pharmacy doesn't ring a bell?" Lockdown chuckled tiredly.

Devcon said nothing as his lover's hands slowly caressed his back. Lockdown could feel the fever as Devcon laid his cheek against his chest. It was a little better from last night, but not by much

"Oh that. Fuck it." Devcon sighed, one hand tracing circles around Lockdown's nipple.

"You've been trying to get to it for almost a week and now you don't want to?"

"I'm feeling better."

"Liar."

"I feel better with you here." The sick man mumbled.

"Well if that's not the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Lockdown chuckled, rolling Devcon onto his back into the sheets.

Devcon shuttered with anticipation as Lockdown kissed his neck.

"Come on up you go." Lockdown said as he grabbed Devcon's arms.

"Nooooo." Devcon moaned as he was forced to sit up. "I don't wanta' go out! Just lay back down and fuck me!"

"Tempting," Lockdown smiled as he kissed the burning forehead. "But I want you better so I don't have to listen to you whine."

"I hate you!" Devcon snapped as he was dragged out from under the covers to the edge of the bed. "I should kill you!"

"There's a line for that." Lockdown snorted as he literally had to pull the man out of bed.

"You're such a jackass!"

"Bitch later, get dressed now. I'm leaving in ten minutes and I'm dragging you with me whether you're naked or not."

"Alright already slave driver I'm going!"

Devcon jerked his arm free of Lockdown's grip and stormed out the door.

"Ten minutes!" Lockdown called after him.

Devcon slammed the door behind him, stomped into his own room and slammed that door too. Tiredly he pulled on a clean shirt and pants and then lay down on his own bed. He was asleep before he even finished closing his eyes. Lockdown waited the promised ten minutes before kicking in the brunette's door to find him passed out on the bed.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" he growled through clenched teeth.

He snatched an arm and leg and hauled the man over his head onto his shoulders. Devcon woke swearing like a drunken sailor as Lockdown carried him out like sack of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU SCRUFFY JACKASS!"

"Hey! Who you callin' scruffy?"

Devcon tried kicking his way free but his other leg was only caught and held in place. The brunette squirmed as Lockdown kicked opened the door to the warehouse. The tattooed man tromped to his car and with some difficulty opened the door and deposited Devcon in the passenger seat. Cursing, Devcon untangled himself as Lockdown grabbed his face and pressed his tongue into his mouth. The brunette struggled against the kiss and pushed the other man away.

"Fuck off bastered!"

He slammed the black door in Lockdown's face as he flipped him the finger. The tattooed man snorted and shook his head as he made his way to the driver's side. He slid behind the wheel and looked over to Devcon. The younger man had his arms folded across his chest and he wasn't looking at him.

"You're ass is getting better whether you like it or not."

"I'm not talking to you." Devcon snarled. "I fucking hate you!"

"So I take it we're listening to the radio then."

Lockdown turned on the car and the engine grumbled to life. He eased it out of the warehouse and on to the surface streets with all the other traffic. He punched to first button on the radio.

…_juices flowing down your thigh_

_If you're horny lets do it  
Ride it my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny lets…_

"Ok ok new station." Lockdown said as Devcon glared at him and the channel was changed.

_... midnight hour she cried "more, more, more!"  
With a rebel yell she cried "more, more, more!"  
In the midnight hour babe- "more, more, more!"  
With a rebel yell- "more, more, more!"  
More, more, mo…!_

Devcon punched Lockdown in the shoulder hard. The big man snarled and snapped back.

"OUCH! Like I'm the one choosing what they put on the radio!"

"Change the fucking song!"

Lockdown sneered at the brunette as he spun the dial for another station.

…_fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there  
'Cause the walls start __shaking__  
__The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -  
Shook me all night long!  
Yeah you shook me all night long…_

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?" Devcon snarled as he punched the radio off. "You're doing this on purpose!"

"Oh yeah! I somehow called all these different radio stations and made them play those songs at the exact moment you would be in the car!"

Devcon growled and turned his face out to window, giving Lockdown the cold shoulder. Lockdown rolled his eyes as the car came to a stop at a red light.

"God you're such a princess!"

"Not talking to you!"

Lockdown was about to say something back when a blue sports car screeched to a stop next to him. The dark man's eyes narrowed as the car full of teens honked their horn.

"Get a load of these little idiots." Lockdown chuckled. "If they had any idea who I was…"

The teen behind the wheel revved his car's engine loudly. The challenge had been offered. Lockdown breathed deeply as his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"They're just stupid kids, they're just stupid kids…" He repeated to himself.

Devcon carefully looked out of the corner of his eyes at Lockdown's hands as they gripped the wheel so tight his kneels where turning white. The brunette shifted in his seat as the tattooed hands seemed too kneed the wheel. The other car's engine revved again.

"Oh these kids are asking for trouble." Lockdown snarled. "Their lucky I'm…"

The bounty hunter's sentence trailed off as his face split into a smile as he looked across the street.

"Alright idiots." Lockdown said. "Let's see how you like this."

One hand went from the wheel to the gear shift as the muscle car's engine revved. Devcon shivered from head to toe as the vibrations rocked through his body while Lockdown smirked at the teenagers. The other car answered back with other rev as Devcon's eyes were drawn down Lockdown's arm to his hand grasping the ger shift. The skull that made up the top of the stick was covered with the man's massive palm and his fingers curled around the shaft. Devcon felt his chest tighten watching the fingers stroke the gear shift.

"You better have your seat belt on." Lockdown smiled wickedly. "Cuz I'm about to teach these bitches a lesson."

Devcon said nothing as his crossed his leg over his knee, tiring to hide his erection. A second later the light turned green and Devcon dug his nails into the arm rest. Tires squealed and the sports car tore off the line. Expecting to be slammed back into the seat with the force of the car's acceleration Devcon was surprised when Lockdown gently rolled out of the stop just like he did at every red light.

"What the?" Devcon started to say.

"Car full of sad teen bitches in three… two… one…"

A motorcycle cop turned on his lights and the siren wailed as he sped off after the sports car. Devcon watched as the cop pulled the car over as they cruised by at the speed limit. Lockdown burst out laughing. Devcon had never heard him laugh so clearly or so loud. It was nice to see him not so serious. The tattoos on his face stretched as he smiled over at the brunette. Devcon felt his face flush and his temperature rose.

"Stupid fucking kids." He laughed.

"Pull over!" Devcon snarled. "NOW!"

The muscle car immediately pulled over to the curb and turned off. Lockdown started saying something as Devcon stripped off his seat belt.

"Look Dev it was just a little fun. I knew that cop was there and…"

His sentence was cut off in a mumble as Devcon seized his face and pressed it to his. Lockdown moaned as the brunette scrambled into his lap. The seat was too small for the two of them but Devcon made himself fit. His knees kept slipping off the sides of the brown leather but that didn't seem to bother him. Lockdown's arms wrapped around his waist and tried to hold him steady with little success.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Lockdown moaned as Devcon clutched the seat and rubbed their groins together.

"I don't have to talk to you to fuck you!" Devcon groaned.

Lockdown spread his legs apart and arched his back as Devcon's hands ran under his shirt. His swift fingers found the metal rings piercing Lockdown's nipples and tugged on them. The dark hunter gasped and groaned as Devcon bit his neck as he played with the pricings.

"What brought this Viagra flash on?" Lockdown asked as he held onto both thighs as Devcon rocked into him.

"Your car." Devcon growled pulling Lockdown's shirt over his head. "The engine gets me hot."

"Want me to turn it back on?" Lockdown grinned while undoing Devcon's pants.

"No, I want to turn your engine on now."

"Baby you already done that."

Lockdown growled as he tugged down the tight blue jeans and Devcon tore open his pants. Lockdown moaned as Devcon grabbed his hair with both hands. Snarling, Lockdown thrust himself inside his brunette with a moan of delight. Devcon's shoulders banged against the roof as Lockdown thrust into him. The brunette squeaked but didn't stop pushing his hips in sharp waves. Lockdown moaned as Devcon's shoulders hit the roof again.

"Fucking me in my own damn car, in the middle of the day on the fucking street?" Lockdown grinned pulling on Devcon's thighs. "Someone's getting awfully adventitious!"

"You've been a bad influence on me." Devcon gasped.

"Kinky. Next time I'll take you on the hood of my car behind the police station."

"Wouldn't you just love that?" Devcon purred as he hit the roof again. "But who said I'd let you?"

"You're so lucky I'm already fucking you or I'd be taking you in your seat."

There was a sharp tap on the window that drew their attention. Devcon rolled his eyes and his hips, not bothering to look out the window.

"Cop or meter maid?" He asked.

"Cop." Lockdown snorted. "I got this."

Devcon snatched Lockdown's hand as it reached for the window controls. He redirected it to his member and moaned.

"If you stop, I'll fucking kill you."

"I'm gonna' fuck you so hard when I get done." Lockdown snarled sliding his hand up and down.

The deep crimson window rolled down and for a moment the cop didn't notice anything was wrong.

"License and registration ple… L-Lockdown?"

Devcon rose and fell as Lockdown's eyes widened for a second in surprise.

"Officer Prowl." Lockdown purred as he rocked Devcon in his lap. "Well this is a pleasant surprise. Long time no see."

"W-what are you doing here Lockdown?"

Lockdown's eyes flicked to Devcon with his mouth attached to his throat and then grinned back at the young man in uniform standing beside his car.

"Taking in the sights?" Lockdown chuckled as Devcon bit his shoulder.

"Y-your parked in a loading zone." Prowl stammered, his eyes avoiding looking at either of them. "I'm… I'm going to have to tell you to move."

Lockdown chuckled and barely resisted the urge to say, "but I AM loading something."

"Anything you say… Prowl." Lockdown smirked. "I'll just be…"

Lockdown plunged in hard and Devcon gasped and moaned loudly as his shoulders hit the roof again. The tattooed man grinned when Prowl flinched at the sound.

"I'll just need two hours. Then I'll be outa' here." The hunter said, flashing the man a sultry smile.

"J-just move your car!"

Prowl bowed his head and quickly fled back to his motorcycle. Lockdown watched in the rear view mirror as the thin man straddled the machine and drove off at a speed well above the legal limit. Lockdown smiled as he rolled up the window and the minute the red glass was up he was punched in the other shoulder.

"OW!" He snarled as Devcon glared down at him. "What the fuck?"

"Who the FUCK was that?"

"It's a cop I know!" Lockdown snarled, only getting more turned on with the abuse.

"You just go around knowing cops now?" Devcon snapped, blue eyes blazing.

"He was a special circumstance. Why? Are you jealous?"

"You're not allowed to look at anyone but me like that!"

"So you are jealous."

Lockdown was punched again.

"OUCH! Fucking STOP that or I'm gonna have to do something about it!"

"Make me!"

Lockdown moved lighting fast, rolling his hips up into Devcon as he grabbed his right hand and handcuffed it to the hand grip above the window. The worked up brunette growled and tried to swing his other arm at the man's face. Lockdown caught the hand mid swing and kissed the knuckles before handcuffing that arm to the gear shift. The dark blue eyes burned as Devcon growled, chained arms straining against their restraints.

"How many fucking handcuffs do you fucking own?"

"I buy them in bulk, just for you baby." Lockdown purred, running his hands along his helpless prize's body. "I keep at least two on me at all times. Just encase you get frisky."

"Uhhh!" Devcon groaned as Lockdown's hands followed the curves of his body up to his chest.

He moaned as the tattooed fingers splayed across his chest and the thumbs swept across his nipples back and forth. Lockdown grinned as he leaned leisurely back in his seat and rolled his hips up again. Devcon's arms jerked against the cuffs and his elbow hit the radio dial. Lockdown purred as a familiar beat filled the car.

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

"You couldn't have picked a better song babe." Lockdown purred, arching his back and pulling on Devcon chest.

_Help me; I broke apart my insides  
Help me; i've got no soul to sell  
Help me; the only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself_

"I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside. I wanna fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed." Lockdown growl-sang along with the music. 

_Help me tear down my reason  
Help me; it's your sex I can smell  
Help me; you make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else _

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
__I wanna fuck you like an animal  
__My whole existence is flawed _

_You get me closer to God _

"Oh god!" Devcon moaned above the music, handcuffs rattling.

Lockdown chuckled as he ran his thumbs around the stiff nipples slowly and Devcon arched his back and groaned louder. The nipples themselves quivered as the rigid cock rubbed against the tattooed chest.

"I like your version of the song better Dev. Sing me some more." Lockdown smiled.

"Mmmaahhhh!"

"Oh yeah, you've got a sexy singing voice."

Lockdown groaned as Devocn shifted his hips forward pulling against the handcuffs hard.

"Fuck me like an animal!" He moaned.

"Your wish is my command."

Devcon wasn't sure if it was just the car or if the entire earth was shaking, and truthfully, he didn't care. All he cared about where the nails leaving bright red marks down his chest. He forgot everything as Lockdown pushed into him over and over until he came. Devcon gasped as the hot fluid rushing into him triggered his own orgasm. He shouted as Lockdown pulled their bodies together and kissed his neck. He didn't feel the metal digging into his wrists but felt with acute pleasure the sticky warmth that splashed between their chests. Lockdown pinched his nipples as Devcon's head fell back.

"Fuck you are good." He gasped, as Lockdown ran his fingers through the white on his chest.

"Same to you." The dark man chuckled, licking his finger. "You are fucking great. I could do you all day."

"Beast." Devcon snarled, lifting the head as he sagged against his shackles. "Fucking horny beast."

"Ha!" Lockdown chuckled tiredly. "I'm sorry who crawled on top of who and started fucking because someone got turned on by my engine?"

Devcon closed his eyes as he rocked his hips and squeezed the dick still deep inside of him. Lockdown's shivered as his hands clutched at the bronze hips.

"I don't hear you complaining." Devcon smiled as Lockdown's hips rolled up into him.

"We should go home." Lockdown said breathily, eyes narrowed but burning with lust.

"We're already out." Devcon said flippantly as his handcuffs rattled. "We might as well go get my meds. I think I would love stringing you along for a while before I let you take me home. Now uncuff me."

"Mmmm can't do that."

Lockdown grinned as he put a leg up on the dash board, driving his dick deeper. Devcon's passage was still slick with semen and the motion was easy. The brunette squirmed as his mouth opened but nothing came out.

"I ain't done with you yet. I said I needed two hours and I'm gonna need every minute of it."

"AH!" Devcon moaned. "b-but the pharmacy will be closed in an hour!"

"Well I could always fallow you around with a massive hard on." Lockdown purred as he eased his chair back for a better angle into his chained lover. "I'm sure you'd like that."

Devcon strained against the cuffs and spread his knees as far as he could as Lockdown's fingers circled his nipples.

"I like you hard on right where it is." He gasped.

"Looks like I'll be unloading in a loading zone then." Lockdown smiled.

- Sunday -

When the pair finally got to the pharmacy it was nearing closing time. Devcon walked in, hair and clothes hastily straightened but still disheveled as Lockdown casually strolled in behind him, satisfied smirk on his face. Devcon made a bee line for the counter where a cute little Asian girl in a pristine white lab coat typed away at a computer. Devcon quickly removed his sunglasses from his red rimmed eyes as he put his elbows up on the counter. They were quickly removed when the bright red marks around his wrists where all too clear for the whole world to see.

"Excuse me." He said as politely as he could through clenched teeth.

"Hello!" The girl's cheery voice and attitude grit on Devcon's nerves.

"Yeah hi, I was in here a couple days ago and a tall, red haired kid gave me the wrong prescription."

"Again?" The girl snorted, her face falling into a frown that looked like it belonged on a cartoon character. "He's so going to get fired. Do you have you original prescription and ID?"

"I uh, ran down here without them, but I have the bottle the other guy gave me."

Devcon plunked the bottle down on the counter but the girl still frowned.

"I'm sorry sir but I need to see the doctor's original prescription and your ID to dispense any medication. I'm sorry but its policy."

"Look miss," Devcon said still trying to be nice even as he wanted to ring the girl's neck. "I've been sick for the last week and a half. Could you please help me out here?

"I'm sorry but I can't…"

"Hello darling."

Both Devcon and the girl behind the counter jumped as Lockdown rested on elbow on the counter and smiled pleasantly. Only with Lockdown's looks and demeanor "pleasant" was blood chillingly terrifying.

"I apologize for my friend's mistake. He hasn't been feeling well so you can't really blame him for not getting things straight and remembering details."

His lips pealed back into a handsome smile while the tattoos under his eyes crinkled slightly. Devcon couldn't believe how pale the girl turned.

"I blame myself. So if you could do me just a little favor and grab that prescription real quick? Then we'll be out of your hair."

"N-Name please." She stuttered.

"His name is Devcon. D-E-V-C-O-N. Thanks very much miss."

The girl bolted from the counter into the back room leaving the men alone.

"Are you trying to scare the poor girl to death?" Devcon snapped quietly.

"That's the nicest I've ever been in my life." Lockdown snarled, his usual unpleasant demeanor back. "And a thank you would be nice."

"Thanks for what? Making the girl cry? You're scaring the piss out of her."

"Hey I'm getting you what you want aren't I?"

Lockdown's hand snaked its way down Devcon's back into his back pants pocket and squeezed.

"I expect a thank you when we get back to the car." He purred.

His hand quickly froze in the pocket when a sharp point of a knife was jabbed into his side.

"Don't' make me stab you in public." Devcon growled. "Get your hand off me."

"Where'd you hide that thing?" Lockdown purred in his ear, hand squeezing the hard ass. "I thought I frisked you good before we got in the car."

"Not good enough apparently."

"Strip searches for you from now on." Lockdown chuckled.

The offending hand was removed just as the girl appeared from the back room with a small bottle of pills.

"Sorry that took so long." She said quickly, avoiding having to look at Lockdown. "I wanted to find out who's prescription John switched yours with. There was a man with the name Devon that got yours and you got his."

The girl set the pills down on the counter, still not looking at Lockdown who was looming ominously over both Devcon and the counter.

"The bad news is that this Devon was part of a scientific study with the pills mistakenly given to you."

"I see." Devcon said, wondering what kind of man would sign himself up for a Viagra study, then realizing the man beside him would.

"The good news thought is that the pills you took where placebos."

"Excuse me what?" Devcon had to ask to make sure he heard right. "What did you say?"

"This Mr. Devon was part of a blind trial study. Luckily for you he was given the placebo so you only took sugar pills. You shouldn't suffer any effects."

A chill ran down Devcon's back as he felt Lockdown's eyes boring into the back of his head. He didn't dare look at the man.

"I'm… thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"It was our mistake so this is on us. I'm so sorry for the confusion."

"Thank you kindly ma'me." Lockdown smiled.

Devcon snatched the bottle off the counter and thanked the girl before turning and, resisting the urge to run, calmly walked away. Lockdown was right by his side. The hair on the back of this neck stood on end as the dark man walked a little closer, his hand brushing against Devcon's.

"Don't." Devcon snapped stepping away. 

"Why not babe?" Lockdown smirked.

"Do not!"

Devcon pushed Lockdown away from him as they got outside. Lockdown's grin went from pleased to smug as they headed for the car.

"Waiting till we get in the car to rock my world?"

"Stop! Just stop talking!" Devcon growled, pulling at the handle of the passenger side door.

"What? We're just not going to talk about this?"

"Pretty much!"

Devcon slipped into his seat as Lockdown unlocked the car. The dark man slid behind the wheel and slammed his door.

"So we're just going to ignore the fact that…"

"I'm going to get shit faced drunk and forget this ever happened!" Devcon snapped, aching head in hand.

"Oh I'm just supposed to forget that you fucked my brains out for a week supposedly because of Viagra when really it was you all along?"

"FINE! You wanta' talk? Ok let's talk! How about we start with why you drove all the way across town two days ago in the middle of the night to buy a bottle of cough syrup?"

"Don't Dev." Lockdown said quietly.

"Oh no YOU wanted to talk so we're talking now! SO Lockdown why? Why did you do it hmmm?" Devcon spat. "It wasn't gonna get you paid, it wasn't gonna get you any favors of weapons, it sure as fuck wasn't gonna get you laid so why did you do it?"

Lockdown turned the key without looking at Devcon and the muscle car roared to life.

"Alright." He said flatly. "We don't have to talk."

The ride back to base was a quiet one. Devcon spent the entire ride with his head in his hands. Lockdown didn't' say anything, but would look at the brunette out of the corner of his eyes every once in a while. Devcon didn't fail to notice Lockdown looking at him.

His thoughts jumbled around in his head, crashed into each other only to be push aside by more thoughts. He shook out a couple of little white pills and swallowed them. Not that they would do him any good seeing as how his stomach was in his throat at the moment. His heart was beating so fast he was sure Lockdown could hear it as he was burning up. What the hell had he done to deserve this?

The car came to a stop and turned off before Devcon noticed they where back. Even when he did he didn't get of the car. Lockdown sat in the driver's seat, unmoving as if contemplating what to say.

"Lets get inside." He said flatly.

Devcon scowled when Lockdown spoke to him in the same flat, emotionless voice that he used with everyone else. The brunette opened his door as Lockdown got out and slammed it so hard the entire black car shook.

"So it's ok for you to keep prying for answers out of me but the minute I try to do the same I cross some fucking line?" He snapped loudly.

"You said you didn't want to talk!" Lockdown snapped right back.

"Yeah about this! Not at all!"

"Well how the fuck I'm supposed to know that?"

"If you fuckin' cared you'd fuckin' listen to me! You know what just forget it!"

Devcon snarled and turned quickly turned towards the warehouse entrance. His vision suddenly blurred and his legs seemed too disappear beneath him. The next thing he remembered Lockdown had a hand on his face and Devcon was looking up at the cloudy gray sky.

"Dev! Dev can you hear me?"

Lockdown's face swam into view as Devcon blinked. Was it the fervor or did Lockdown look concerned?

"Come on Dev say something!"

"The… fuck?"

Lockdown's face relaxed and his eyes closed for a moment before opening again.

"That's my Devcon. Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"You didn't read your pill bottle again. If you had, you'd know that these cause fainting if you over exert yourself."

"I'm a dude I don't faint!" Devcon growled.

"Fine. You spontaneously lost consciousness. Come on let's get you inside.

Lockdown cradled Devcon to his chest for only a moment before Devcon thrust his hands into his chest.

"I can walk just fine thank you!"

"You're going to make yourself faint again." Lockdown snarled. "Just let me…!"

"I'm fine!

Devcon hastily pushed himself to his feet and wobbled. His elbow was swiftly caught as Lockdown steadied him.

"Take it easy." Lockdown mumbled as Devcon blinked back the blurry world.

Slipping an arm around him, the tattooed man led a much less fussy Devcon inside. Lockdown eased Devcon into his own bed and set the bottle of pills on the night stand. Devcon took a few deep breaths before looking at the other man defiantly, daring him to ask if he was going to faint again. Lockdown didn't.

"You should get some sleep." Was all the dark man said. "You're exhausted."

"And whose fault is that?" Devcon grumbled.

"Your own damn fault." Lockdown snorted, stripping off his coat. "But I know your just gonna blame me so yeah. It's my fault."

"Damn right it is."

Lockdown tossed the coat on the floor and then took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah all this is somehow my fault. Great. Now can you please lie down before you strain yourself too much again?

"Why should I…"

"Because you're never going to get any better doing the opposite of what's good for you just to spite me."

"Fine I'll sleep, just to spite you that I'm not spiting you."

"Argumentative pretty boy." Lockdown scoffed with a small smirk.

"Pushy, tall dark and handsome." Devcon shot back as he kicked off his shoes and settled down.

It didn't take long for his eyelids to get heavy. With a sigh Devcon closed his eyes, oddly comfortable with Lockdown watching over him at the foot of his bed like some kind of watch dog.

He woke sometime in the middle of the night. The small window near the ceiling let in soft light that illuminated the room just enough for Devcon to see. His head felt clearer then it had in days and his fervor was tolerable. Down at the foot of the bed Lockdown sat, his chin resting on his chest more than likely asleep. Carefully Devcon sat up and put his head on his knees as he contemplated waking the other hunter. He nudged Lockdown with a foot and the man snapped awake. His hand relaxed from his hip when he realized he wasn't in any danger.

"You feeling better?" He asked as Devcon lowered his knees and sat cross legged.

"Much."

They sat in silence for a moment before Devcon leaned in a little closer.

"Can I ask you why you bought cough syrup all the way across town in the middle of the night?" He asked softly.

"Isn't it obvious Dev?" Lockdown half smiled at him.

A tattooed hand brushed through the short brown hair before cupping the brunette's warm cheek.

"I like you." Lockdown purred. "You're the only person I've ever met that I don't feel like strangling."

"How nice." Devcon scoffed rolling his bright eyes.

"You're the only one I've ever… Can I ask you why you rocked my world for a week and you don't want to tell me why?"

Devcon leaned into the touch of the hand as his eyes half closed.

"Because I don't even know the answer myself. And I'm sure you could understand my reluctance to tell you even if I did seeing as how you'd never let me out of bed again."

"I've already got a contractor building me a tower to put you in." Lockdown smiled.

Not one of his public smiles, but a real one. Devcon smiled himself as he leaned in and touched his lips to Lockdown's. It wasn't truly a kiss as much as it was an excuse to be closer to the man. Lockdown let Devcon come closer before he placed his other hand on Devcon's forehead. The fervor was already starting to diminish. He drew his lips away but kept his hand on the man's cheek.

"Go back to sleep and all this will just be a bad dream."

"But I like this dream."

Devcon leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Lockdown's again. The pale lips parted slightly at the gentle touch of a tongue. Devcon slowly worked his hands under Lockdown's shirt and leisurely trailed them up his body. The dark hunter sighed as he took Devcon in his arms, lips still pressed together in a chaste kiss. The tan hands felt along the outlines of his pecks and ghosted over his nipples. The fingers lightly touched the hot body along their path where they snaked down his back. Lockdown smiled as Devcon's mouth opened a little as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He closed his eyes as Devcon unhurriedly pulled the clothing over his head and off his body. His eyes opened and seemed to glow with their own red light as his long black hair fell out of its pony tail all over his shoulders while he recaptured Devcon's lips. The tan hands took hold of the tattooed ones and guided them under Devcon's tight shirt and up his body. Lockdown moaned quietly as Devcon thrust out his chest and led the tattooed hands across him. The tattooed fingers pinched the quickly hardening nipples as Devcon moaned. With a grin Lockdown unbuttoned the shit one button at a time, making sure his fingers touched the warm skin before moving to the next. The brunette shuttered as Lockdown gently pushed the thin material off the bronze shoulders where it fell to the bed.

Devcon moaned softly as Lockdown kissed his chin while his hands carefully moved back to his nipples. The tan fingers interlaced themselves with the pale ones as Devcon moaned again, this time in Lockdown ear. The tattooed hands where slowly drawn down as Devcon nipped and bit at Lockdown's neck until they reached the brunette's jeans. Slowly the tan fingers opened the button and dragged the zipper down. It was Lockdown's turn to moan as his hands where led inside to Devcon's waiting member. The brunette sighed and squirmed as the pale fingers freed themselves and began kneading away at him. Quickly, Devcon stiffened in Lockdown's gentle hands. The dark man lightly pushed Devcon back with his lips as his hands continued sliding up and down. The brunette wrapped his arms around Lockdown's neck as he slowly lay on his back, the other hunter fallowing after his lips. Devcon opened his mouth as Lockdown settled on his propped up elbow with barely a breath between them. The tattooed hand left the erect cock and tenderly ran his hand along Devcon's left thigh and propped his leg up. Devcon moaned as Lockdown tugged his pants off his hips and slowly slid them off. His pierced tongue ran along Devcon's lips as the jeans where dropped off the end of the bed.

Devcon opened his mouth and his own tongue wondered into Lockdown's mouth where it met with the warm pierced one. The two rolled around together, flicking and darting to and fro, teasing each other. Lockdown moaned as he searched for one of Devcon's hands. Devcon smiled into the kiss as he put his hand in Lockdown's. The dark man then ran the tan hand down his chest and abs and rubbed it against his groin. Devcon grinned against the pale lips as he massaged the bulge in the dark man's pants. His other hand joined in and Lockdown squirmed above him. With a smug smile Devcon popped open the sliver button and heard Lockdown hold his breath. Delicately the zipper was undone and Devcon carefully ran the backs of his fingers along Lockdown's member. It was hot to the touch as Devcon grasped it and eased it out of the pants. Lockdown breathed hard and closed his eyes as both tan hands wrapped around its length and stroked it up and down. Lockdown snarled softly as he tucked his nose into the nape of Devcon's neck.

"Ooooooh Dev!" Lockdown moaned as he rolled his hips along with Devcon's hands. "Primus you turn me on!"

Devcon smiled as he tugged Lockdown closer. Lockdown obeyed and inched nearer, rolling his hips along. One of the tan hands left Lockdown's cock and grasped the small chain that dangled around his neck. Carefully the long fingers twisted around the dogtags on the chain and tugged, pulling the other man closer. The pale lips gently nipped at the soft neck.

"You sure you're feeling up to this?" Lockdown asked, his deep voice was quiet.

"I haven't been letting you feel me up for nothing." Devcon purred. "Now do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Oh no. I have a pretty good idea of what you want."

Lockdown reluctantly let go of the crooked knee and trailed his hand down Devcon's inner thigh. Devcon gasped when a finger appeared inside of him. He moaned as Lockdown continued kissing his neck as he swirled his finger around the tight passage. Another finger slipped inside and the two slowly began scissoring back and forth to the brunette's delight. The pale lips worked their way down his throat and up the other side as Devcon let out little moans and squeals as the fingers opened him up. A third finger joined its brothers and all three circled around and around, first quickly then slowly. Devcon's other leg bent as he lifted his hips off the bed with a groan. Another digit joined in while Lockdown's breath sent chills tingling along the smooth skin. Devcon tugged on the dogtags as he closed his eyes and tried not to lose control of himself too soon. Lockdown chuckled darkly when he squealed as the fingers pushed in deeper.

"Easy baby. I've gotta' get ya ready for me."

Devcon grinned as he pushed his hips against the hot body. He loved how every once in a while Lockdown's accent would slip out. It was only for a moment, and just with certain words, but that curious touch of southern twang would just make him melt.

"What a gentlemen you are." Devcon breathed. "It's not like you to delay any kind of gratification."

"Mmm, I just don't want my manly size to hurt you because I'm going to make love to you like never before."

"I'm ready." Devcon breathed against Lockdown's cheek. "I'm ready."

The tan hand gently tugged on Lockdown's hard member, guiding it closer. The pale lips stilled for a moment and smiled as the fingers where removed. Devcon moaned quietly as Lockdown gently pushed his cock along his hand and into the opening. Devcon was already slick from his fingers and Lockdown found himself easily welcomed by the hot body. Devcon gasped and turned his head to the side as Lockdown continued in. Warm lips took advantage of the far more open neck as Devcon's breathing became rapid gasps. For an eternity it seemed the probing cock slid deeper, its enormous size stretching Devcon's walls as far as they could possibly go. Devcon gave a sharp shout and lifted his hips as Lockdown slowly came to a stop. The dark man let his member simply stay still for a moment before pulling back out just as slowly. The brunette squealed as his hands quickly wrapped around the tattooed neck. Lockdown's mouth appeared on top of his as Devcon's mouth opened to moan again. The pierced tongue quickly slipped between perfect white teeth as the pale lips tugged at their mates, making little sucking noises as they did. Devcon eagerly returned the kiss as Lockdown's free hand appeared under the small of his back and lifted. Devcon's knees squeezed against the tattooed hips as he balanced himself so the only things touching the bed where the balls of his feet, shoulders and the back of his head. Lockdown approved with a grunt as he slid his knees further apart and pushed his cock back in.

Devcon's breath came faster as he lifted and rolled his hips with the thrust, squeezing and clenching against Lockdown, trying to hold him in place. Lockdown moaned at Devcon tactics and kept pushing. When Devcon had taken in his full length he rolled his hips up and down nearly making the brunette scream as the hard cock pressed against the tight walls.

"Oh… oh god Lockdown!" Devcon whimpered as the man began to pull out of him.

"That's me, your own personal sex deity." Lockdown smiled.

Devcon couldn't think of anything else to say, he could only moan as he felt Lockdown's hand ghosting over his skin and then gently taking hold of his member. Devcon's toes curled as the hard cock drove back into him while his own cock was stroked in time with the thrust. Lockdown's massive hands where gentle as his fingers squeezed in quick succession from base to tip. Devcon tossed his head from side to side and rolled it back against the sheets as Lockdown carefully rubbed his inner walls. The brunette's breath was shallow and fast as Lockdown pulled out of him just as slowly as before. When he plunged back in Devcon had to wonder if the man was getting bigger. With each thrust Lockdown seemed to fill him more and more until Devcon wasn't sure if he could take it anymore. His nails dug into the pale body as he cried out and raced headlong past control. He shamelessly came in Lockdown's hand.

His head sank into the pillow as he tried to catch his breath but that didn't seem to be on the agenda. Lockdown kept rolling in and out of him, slowly and sensually, without pause. Devcon struggled for air as his back arched to take in the impressive girth. The man didn't appear to be stopping his attentions on Devcon's member either. His fingers where wet with Devcon's semen as they continued to fondle and caress him. Still Lockdown's cock penetrated him slowly, pushing in deeply before gently swirling around as Devcon clenched around him and then pulling out. The tattooed man made sure to eased his member out; keenly aware that Devcon's body didn't want to let him go. The brunette hunter's passage tightened around him more each time he pulled out only to be forced back open with each push in. It was driving them both crazy. Lockdown snarled softly as Devcon shivered and climaxed again, warm juices splattering against the tattooed chest and fingers. Lockdown purred as he grit his teeth and continued on.

"Lockdown!" Devcon gasped in his ear, nearly making the dark hunter orgasm. "Oh my god Lockdown you're a fucking sex god!"

"Mmm are you enjoying me?" The dark hunter smiled as he nipped at his lover's neck.

"Fuck yes!" Devcon moaned as he lifted his hips in sync with Lockdown's. "Your better then everyday combined!"

"Thank ya kindly." Lockdown chuckled. "I wanted to make it extra hot for you."

"MMMAhhhh! Mission accomplished!" Devcon groaned as he arched harder. "Damn could your dick get any bigger?"

Lockdown snorted in amusement as he kissed the open mouth.

"I don't think you could take it if I was."

"I can barley handle you now!"

"Mmm, then allow me to be too much for you to handle."

Lockdown squeezed the cock in his hand as he rolled his hips nice and slow. Devcon quickly lost the power of speech as he hands scrambled for a hold on the broad back. The tattooed man grinned as he went back to the hot mouth just begging for a kiss as the younger man moaned.

"Come with me!" Devcon gasped between kisses.

"What?"

"Come with me." Devcon purred again a little louder. "Oh god Lockdown please!"

Lockdown smiled as his eyes half closed. He leaned in and kissed Devcon's lower lip with a purr.

"You're wish is my commend lover."

Lockdown let go of Devcon and placed his arms above the oh so sexy looking face as he rolled his shoulders back provocatively. The long slender legs wrapped around his waist as Devcon rested back against the bed. With a groan Lockdown rocked himself forward hard.

Devcon moaned as his fingers dug into the marked shoulder blades. His legs tightened and his eyes closed as Lockdown picked up the pace. The brunette was swimming in a sea of pleasure as he was rocked forward and back, warm lips peppering kisses all over his neck and chest, anywhere they could reach. He could feel himself sliding further up the bed as Lockdown pumped his hips harder but he didn't care. His brown hair was tossed over the pillow as his head tipped back letting Lockdown kiss his throat and chin. The moan that escaped the dark man was echoed as their bodies where pulled flush. Devcon could feel the warmth of Lockdown's belly grinding against his and it felt wonderful. He held on for dear life as his world broke apart thrust by thrust until there was nothing left but the man in him. His world narrowed to Lockdown and Lockdown alone as he gasped and writhed beneath him.

"Oh Devcon!" Lockdown whispered in his ear. "Devcon I… lo- DEVCON!"

"LOCKDOWN!"

Devcon's eyes rolled back in his head as he came and felt Lockdown cum in him. He suddenly knew what heaven felt like before he complexly blacked out in ecstasy.

He didn't know how long he had been out. Maybe a few seconds, maybe a day, Devcon really didn't care. The only thing he cared about as he came back to life was that Lockdown's seman where still dripping out of him down his thighs, and he could feel the man laying next to him. He turned his head with what he was sure was a silly looking grin on his face and stared at the man. Lockdown was on his back, eyes closed, long black hair everywhere as he panted and struggled for air.

"Did you faint on me?" the dark man asked with a smug grin.

"NO!" Devcon shot back quickly. "And even if I did it was definitely from the meds."

"Oh yeah." Lockdown chuckled. "Just like all this is the Viagra's fault."

"You want me to prove it to you?" Devcon snarled tiredly. "Come on baby lets go!"

"That's it I give!" Lockdown said breathlessly. "You win. You've officially worn me out."

Devcon chuckled to himself and he tried to roll over but found his body wasn't listening to his brain.

"Good!" He gasped, his lungs suddenly remembering that they needed to get him air. "Because I can't feel anything from the waist down."

Locked chuckled as he put an arm over his head and suddenly Devcon was hypnotized by the way the tattooed chest rose and fell quickly. The pale skin covered in sweat shone in the soft light as the long fingers ran through the ebony hair.

"Now you're just trying to flatter me."

"Mmm you wish. I'm not going to be able to stand for days." Devcon moaned, finally able to roll into Lockdown.

The dark man smiled and put his arm around Devcon, pulling him to his hot body.

"Well then you're welcome and I'm sorry all at the same time."

"I'm gonna be pissing sperm for weeks." Devcon sighed, fingers playing with Lockdown's shinny dogtags.

"Sorry, can't help myself." Lockdown chuckled.

Devcon leaned up and pressed his lips to Lockdown's. The other hunter leaned down into the kiss and opened his mouth as his lips worked up and down. The tan hands took hold of the tattooed face as Devcon rolled onto his back, taking Lockdown with him. The big man lay draped across his bronze lover, lips locked in a criminal kiss. Tongues tired, but determined, as they entwined with each other, lips making soft sucking sounds as the pursed and opened. Devcon could feel the grin Lockdown was wearing when he wouldn't let him out of the lip lock. The tattooed hunter arranged himself more comfortably on the pillows as he lounged against his lover, one arm propping up his head and the other lazily circled around Devcon's chest. The long bronze fingers worked their way through the dark hair as the bright blue eyes closed.

- - late Sunday early Monday -

He had faded out for who knew how long, but Lockdown was still beside him as he groggily woke. Devcon shifted under the sheets and nuzzled up under the man's chin as the red eyes cracked open.

"Has it been a week yet?" The dark man asked.

"Does it matter?" Devcon sighed letting his hand rest on top of Lockdown's chest. "It wasn't really Viagra anyway."

"I think I'll let you tell everyone it was." The dark man grinned. "It makes for a better story."

"How nice of you." Devcon scoffed with a grin. "I'm sure letting me tell people you where locked up with a partner who overdosed on Viagra for a week won't do anything for your reputation."

Lockdown laughed quietly and shook his head. He leaned in and swept up Devcon's lips again with no resistance. He slowly moved beneath the sheets until he was straddling the bronze hips. Devcon groaned as he lay back, marveling at the way the blue sheet hugged the man's naked body and draped off so well it almost looked like a pair of wings. Lockdown's hand cupped his check as the man leaned in.

"I think I know why this week happened." Devcon sighed as the red eyes looked him up and down hungrily.

"Oh really? Care to share?" Lockdown asked with a saucy smile.

"It's probably because you are really, really, REALLY good in bed."

"Well there's that, and then the fact that your really, really, REALLY good in bed. Primus you're beautiful."

"You already got me in bed." Devcon snorted. "What more do you want?"

"To get you in bed again." Was the cheeky answer. "And again, and again, and again. And then after all that. Get you in bed again."

Lockdown kissed him brazenly, mouth open, tongue trying to worm its way past the warm lips. Devcon let it in where it was greeted by his. He gasped as Lockdown's cock squeezed it's way inside him again.

"I thought you had enough." He said as Lockdown shifted his member up and down within him.

"I can never get enough of you Dev."

"Mmm…" Devcon moaned happily as Lockdown kissed his neck. "I swear if you keep this up I'm gonna get pregnant."

"Hmm." Lockdown mused as his mouth continued down Devcon's chest. "I like the sound of that."

"I was joking." Devcon growled softly as Lockdown shifted his hips forward.

"I wasn't."

"It's not even physically possible. Besides, since when did you start liking kids?"

"I don't." Lockdown purred. "But it has a nice ring to it."

"What has a nice ring to it?"

"Lockdown, so good in bed he can knock up a man."

"Keep dreaming sex god." Devcon smiled as he set a leg outside of each of Lockdown's hips. "It's never gonna happen."

"I'm gonna try anyway Dev." Lockdown smirked as he wiggled his cock in deeper.

"Mmm," The brunette moaned shifting his hips forward to accommodate. "You can try all you like."


	8. Four Letter Word part 1

Title: Four Letter Word part 1

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU but meant to take place in animated

Rating: Pg-13 for this chapter

Warning: Lockdown being a horny bastard, "the blonde" being suggestive.

Summery: Lockdown reflects on something that's been bothering him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did the episodes would be A LOT different!

PS. Dear the state of Louisiana/the south. F you for making "mulatto" a dirty racist word! I loved that word until I learned the truth!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Another cigarette was stamped out in the ashtray among countless others just like it. Then a new one was taken out of a pack nearly emptied and pressed to a pair of pale lips. A light was not immediately forth coming as a tattooed thumb flicked the flint wheel over and over, but just got sparks. Lockdown tossed the lighter to the passenger seat and chewed on the end of the unlit cigarette as he watched the people eat their lunch outside of a mom and pop dinner. The dashboard lighter popped out and was quickly snatched up and used. The dark man inhaled and exhaled calmly as he replaced the light in a cloud of smoke. The red eyes watched the people, boringly going about their lives, as he waited for one person in particular. The more he waited the faster the cigarette burned as the events of the day came back to him

~ two hours ago ~

"You getting comfortable?"

"What?" Lockdown snapped at the bartender as the grizzled old man poured him another drink.

"I asked are you getting comfortable."

"Oh yeah," Lockdown sneered as a flying beer bottle sailed by his head. "I'm getting real comfy in this god forsaken crap hole of a bar where half these people want to spill my guts all out over the floor and the other half would twist a knife in my back as soon as they got the chance. It just needs some drapes, a few carpet runners and it'd be home sweet home."

The dark man knocked back his drink as yet another bar brawl started in the middle of the place. The old bartender shook his head and spat on the floor as someone got thrown up on the bar and repeatedly punched in the face. No one moved to help the man as everyone went about their own shady business. Lockdown spared a quick glance as blood splattered across the old dark wood.

"That ain't what I meant." The bartender growled as the guy on the bar swung and hit the guy pummeling him and then they were lost in the brawl that was already starting to break apart.

"Then please," Lockdown growled, he hated talking while he was trying to drink. "Enlighten me."

"You ain't taking as many jobs as you was before."

"I'm picky."

"Yer gone from the game fer weeks at a time, no one sees hide nor hair of you till ya show up here."

"I'm takin' a lot of vacation time." Lockdown snarled. "And it's none of your damn business what I do."

"We was just wondering if that feisty brunette you brought with ya awhile back had anything to do with it is all."

"Like I said, it's none of your damn business." Lockdown snarled warningly.

"Just askin!" The bartender put his hands up as the red eyes narrowed. "A lot of the boys have been talkin, saying you've lost yer touch. Rumor is you've got yourself a nice little place up in the city too. That you're out of the game."

"Well," Lockdown placed a pistol on the bar next to his drink, safety off and tattooed finger on the trigger. "Next time these "boys" are talking about me, you'll do me a favor and tell them to shut their mouths before I get angry won't you?"

The bartender nodded, took the cue and left before Lockdown decided to kill the messenger. The glass in the tattooed hand nearly shattered in the crushing grip as the man sat stark still, eyes burning a hole in the back wall as he glared at nothing in particular. A bar stool being pulled out next to him was the only thing that broke his concentration. A man sat down close to him, making sure he bushed Lockdown's elbow. The bounty hunter glared while he looked the blonde up and down as the good looking man smiled a sultry grin at him.

"No ball and chain today?" the stranger asked, his voice carrying a slight German accent.

For the life of him Lockdown had no idea who the man was, he wasn't so good with names and faces, but the fresh scar on the blonde's forehead seemed familiar.

"Miami Dade," The blonde filled in as if he'd done this before. "Am I really that forgettable?"

"Apparently." Lockdown snapped as the man ordered himself a drink.

"Too bad, I remember you… vividly."

The blonde ran his fingers along the back of Lockdown's hand seductively and plucked at the cuffs of other man's jacket, no doubt wanting the dark bounty hunter to take the clothing off.

"Really?" Lockdown deadpanned. "I remember vividly you where warned against trying to flirt with me."

The blonde stopped touching him and rubbed his forehead where the scar marred his pretty features.

"I didn't see little Rambo with you today so I thought I'd come over here and have a civil conversation."

A hand appeared on the inside of Lockdown's thigh and squeezed tightly. The offending hand was crushed in the bigger man's grip and flung away.

"It's going to get very uncivil if you keep talking."

"I was just going to offer you a job."

The blonde smiled and arched an eyebrow playfully as Lockdown's red eyes narrowed.

"Strictly speaking business of course. Unless you'd like to talk pleasure."

"Not interested. On both counts."

"Not even for another Miami Dade?"

"What part of "not interested" are you just not understanding?" Lockdown growled.

"Fine!" The stranger snapped turning up his nose. "Just wanted to get you back in the saddle."

"I was never out of the damn saddle!"

"Not what I heard."

"Well your getting the info straight from the god damn horse's mouth! I haven't gone anywhere and I don't plan on it."

The blonde man smirked as he stood and ran a cold hand down Lockdown's strong jaw.

"There's only two reasons men like us get distracted from the profession. They either grow a conscience, or they fall in love. Why don't you figure out which one's bothering you."

Lockdown jerked his face out of reach as the blonde winked at him.

"I'll be here with open… arms if you change your mind about business. Or pleasure."

With that he sauntered away, ass bouncing from side to side as he left. Lockdown's eyes swept the entire bar as his nose crinkled and his upper lip pealed back in a teeth bearing snarl. No one met his gaze, some even tried to avoid it entirely by ducking behind or under anything close by. Angry now, the heavily tattooed man stood, his face falling into a glare as he straightened the collar of his black trechcoat and left the bar. His heavy boots thundering in the silence he left in his wake.

~ Present ~

Lockdown bit off the end of the cigarette as the mere memory of earlier aggravated him like an open wound. The unusable cigarette was stamped out in the ashtray like all the ones before and a new one quickly replaced it. Lockdown had not lost his touch. He was still as ruthless and focused as the day he became a bounty hunter. He had no conscience. He'd prove it. Then, as he was lighting his latest cigarette, the person he had been waiting for sat down at the single empty table on the outside patio. A waiter approached the tan man, and with a smile, offered him a menu. The man seated at the table smiled back, and proceed to look the menu over as the waiter left. The blue eyes wandered up from the specials after only a moment, looking for someone expectantly. Lockdown picked up his phone from the dashboard and punched in a number as the spent cigarette in his lips was stamped out in the ashtray.

"Thank you for calling Nooners, how may I help you?" Came an irritatingly cheerful voice.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine." Lockdown said without preamble. "I'm supposed to meet him but I'm running a little late, can you find him and put him on the phone?"

"I uh… sure. What does your friend look like?"

"Tall, dark hair, tan skin, blue eyes, really handsome."

"And his name?"

"Prowl."

Lockdown ignored whatever the host said on the other end of the line as he watched another young man quietly make his way to Prowl and whisper something in his ear. The handsome young cop stood and fallowed the other inside as Lockdown hung up the phone and stepped out of the car. One last cigarette was lit before the empty pack was tossed inside and the black door was shut. The big man set a brisk pace down the street and, ignoring the stares he got, he slipped onto the little diner's patio and took a seat in Prowl's now empty chair.

He picked up Prowl's menu and had just began to scan it as he waited when a hand grabbed the top and slammed it down to the table. The silverware tinkled with the force as Lockdown looked broadly over the end of his cigarette at someone that wasn't Prowl. The man was dark skinned, but almost not enough to call him black, one patent had definitely been white. His hair on the ether hand was jet black, pulled back into large, neat cornrows that nearly brushed the back of his neck. Lockdown decided that if it wasn't for the glaring blue eyes he was one of the handsome men he'd seen.

"You must be Lockdown." The man said darkly as he sat in the chair opposite.

"That seat's taken." Lockdown growled, leaning forward threateningly.

"I know. It's mine. And that seat ain't yours."

"My ass sitting in it says it is."

This guy had a lot of balls talking to him like that. Lockdown studied the stranger carefully as the oddly colored man leaned into meet him. The dark suit he wore was nice looking yes, but worn. No doubt it had been used often and the sight of dark brown underneath the suit jacket hinted at a hidden holster on the man's left side.

"Move your ass before I lose my temper."

"You and what army?" Lockdown challenged.

"Me and all Detroit PD. There's a lot of questions the boys down in homicide want to ask ya."

"Tell you what, I do whatever the hell I want, and you're going get the fuck out of here before I lose my temper. Whither you're in a body bag or not is up to you, detective."

"Jazz," The man said. "Special detective Jazz to you."

The two men glared at each other for a tense moment until it was interrupted by a waiter who seemed oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything?"

"No." Jazz snapped quickly. "My friend here was just about to leave."

"The hell I am." Lockdown growled back.

The waiter had enough sense to disappear before something bad happened.

"I came here to see Prowl, and I'm not leaving until I do."

"Prowl doesn't want to see you. He doesn't like you."

"Who are you to talk for him?" Lockdown snarled.

"He's with me." Jazz snapped. "We're dating."

"I saw him first." Lockdown challenged quietly, leaning over the table.

"I popped his cherry." Jazz shot back, face straight. "He's with me now."

"Knew he was a virgin." Lockdown smiled sitting back in his chair. "How was he?"

"You'll never find out." Jazz snarled.

The handsome black man folded his hands on the table and he leaned into Lockdown's space.

"I think it's time you left."

"I'll leave once I've talked to Prowl."

"No. You'll leave now. Before you upset him."

Jazz put a cell phone to his ear as Lockdown's lips pulled back in to a snarl.

"Yes I'd like to report a sighting of a wanted fugitive going by the name, Lockdown."

"You haven't seen the last of me." Lockdown threatened softly.

"It'd better be." Jazz snarled. "Next time I catch you stalking Prowl I won't have my badge on me."

Lockdown stood without another word and dropped his still smoldering cigarette into the glass of water sitting in front of Jazz. The handsome man did nothing about the insult as Lockdown turned to leave.

"One more thing."

Lockdown didn't turn back around but he did cock his ear in Jazz's direction.

"If you ever do find someone stupid enough to put up with your cheating for more than a couple of seconds, you better worship that person like a god and trick them into marrying you before they realize you're not worth their time."

Lockdown didn't rise to the bait and simply walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he disappeared into the flow of people. The bounty hunter wasn't even completely in his car before a new pack of cigarettes where roughly torn open. The door slammed as the end of the cigarette flared to life with an orange glow. Lockdown should have killed that cop, Jess or Jazz, whatever his name was. If only there hadn't been so many witnesses.

Lockdown's angry thoughts trialed off as Prowl returned to the table. He watched as Jazz stood and embraced the smaller man, whispering something in Prowl's ear. Prowl actually smiled brightly as the two broke apart and took their seats. The darker skinned cop seemed to be listening with rapt attention to every word Prowl said as the other stared a story. Jazz smiled warmly everytime Prowl looked his way and Lockdown watched, discussed, as Prowl couldn't help but smile every time Jazz did. They looked happy together. And when Jazz propped up a menu and stole a kiss behind it Prowl didn't stop him.

"UGH! Lockdown gagged and rolled his eyes as Jazz chuckled and Prowl blushed bright red.

Lockdown needed to get out of here before he vomited. The sight to the two cops together was making him sick. He needed a drink. Badly. His options, however, where limited seeing as how it was four in the afternoon and not much drinking was being done. To make the matter of getting a drink more difficult, he had the cops out looking for him now. No thanks to the douche bag Jazz's alert. That was fine, the last place they'd look for him was right under their noses.

~!~!~!~!~

The club was horrible. It was loud, bright, flashy and full of kids that looked barely old enough to be out of high school. It was everything Lockdown hated. But it also had a few upsides, it was serving alcohol at four in the afternoon, and no one would be looking for him in here. In fact most of the kids where so sloshed they had no idea where the fuck they where let alone could give a half way decent statement to a cop that they'd probably run from anyways.

Lockdown made space for himself at the bar by literally pulling a couple of drunk fraternity brothers out of his way. They turned and started to protest their sudden eviction, but whatever they were going to say never left their lips as Lockdown towered over them, snarling. Daring them to do something about it. The boys scampered off quickly, leaving Lockdown to take up their vacated stools in peace. The bounty hunter smacked down a fistful of hundreds as the bartender past by. The man eyed the money and then the man holding it.

"If I don't see the bottom of my glass the rest of the night this is yours."

The bartender nodded with a smile, ignoring all the other costumers that probably didn't tip him too well.

"What's your poison?"

Lockdown eyed the man and considered killing him for his poor choice of words. Against his better judgment he ignored the "poison" in favor of getting blackout drunk.

"Let's start with whiskey shots and go from there."

A line of shots glasses where laid out in front of the tattooed man and filled.

"Drinking to forget?" The bartender asked.

"Don't talk to me." Lockdown deadpanned before downing a shot.

Several shot later the music was bothering him less and the people around him had got the message to keep clear. The bartender was keeping up with him so far as Lockdown set another empty shot glass and started in on another row of freshly poured rich brown whiskey. As another shot disappeared down his throat his eyes began to wonder around the people packing themselves into the club. There where flawless women of every shape and color as far as the eye could see, with as many equally flawless men. All so young it was barely legal for them to be out drinking. Not so long ago Lockdown would be picking out a mark or two, or four, he liked the look of and would be moving in to score. But now, amid a near literal buffet of sex, there was only one person on his mind. Two more shots were taken as Lockdown realized that he WAS getting comfortable. He was losing his edge over a pair of big blue eyes and, admittedly, the perkiest ass on Earth. Devcon was waiting for him back home, Jesus when had he started think of it as home? The fiery brunette was the only person he wanted. Fuck what was wrong with him. Could he really be...?

"Vodka!" Lockdown snapped at the bartender as he went to fill the empty shots.

"You sure you should be mixing like that?"

"My liver ain't your problem." Lockdown snarled. "Vodka!"

"What kind?"

"Whatever's closest."

A bottle, whose label was ignored, was used to fill the little glasses before the tattooed man with clear liquid. One was taken and drained without a thought. Lockdown was feeling fuzzy as he stared down at the bar and the empty stool next to him. He craved a warm body pressed against his and only one body in particular would do. One flawless figure with perfect bronze skin that melted under his lips and fantastically curved hips that cradled him so wonderfully. Not to mention the razor sharp attitude that kept him on his toes and always on the hunt.

The hunter dug his phone out of his pocket and opened it to find Devcon's picture already displayed on the screen. The other man had no idea this picture existed and would probably want it destroyed if he knew about it. Devcon had been cuddled up on Lockdown's chest after a long night of love making, his brown hair tossed over his pillow and a gentle smile on his face as he slept. Lockdown couldn't help himself when he took the picture. It remind Lockdown that his brunette had a soft side waiting for him to explore. He pressed the speed dial button he had Devcon on and waited. When the sleepily voice answered Lockdown snarled hungrily as he thought about Devcon in bed, waiting for him.

"Hey sexy." He slurred. "What are you wearing?"


	9. Four Letter Word part 2

Title: Four Letter Word part 2

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU but meant to take place in animated

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Lockdown being a horny bastard, and anal

Summery: Devcon "rescues" Lockdown from a drinking beige then engages in some lovin' in a pretty dangerous place with a confession that he didn't see coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did the episodes would be A LOT different!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ 

This was definitely not a call Devcon had ever expected to get. It was so unexpected in fact that at first he thought that someone had stolen Lockdown's phone. He blindly groped for his own phone on the night stand as it rang loudly and startled him out of a deep sleep. The caller id flashed Lockdown's picture mockingly as Devcon flipped it open.

"Hey sexy." Came the gravelly voice amid blaring techno music. "What are you wearing?"

"Lockdown?" Devcon asked holding the phone away from his ear. "Is that you?"

"You've got some other man that calls you up at two in the morning and asks you what you're wearing?"

"No." Devcon grumbled turning on the lights as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "I have a soon to be dead man that calls me at two in the morning asking what I'm wearing."

"He sounds like a real catch." Lockdown chuckled. "You should keep him."

"He's about to get dumped." Devcon snapped. "What the fuck do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"Are you fucking drunk?"

"Yes."

"You? You're drunk?" Devcon scoffed.

Lockdown never got drunk. Sure he drank, but never ever to the point his senses where impaired. His hyper paranoia never allowed such a flaw in his defenses.

"Mmm rough day at the office. Work was murder."

Lockdown chuckled at his own words like he'd made a joke. Devcon's eyes closed slowly as he rubbed his temples to fight off a headache that was already beginning behind his ears.

"Come out and have a few drinks with me." Lockdown purred. "I'd love to see that body of yours out on the dance floor."

"Oh you are so fucking wasted if you think for even a second that I'd dance in public."

"Well then you can dance just for me. HEY! Watch it buddy or you'll be drinking out of an IV!"

"Ahh!" Devcon moaned. "Don't shoot anyone!"

"I've only got two clips I can't do that much damage." Lockdown sneered. "But if it'll get you down here I'll start putting bullets in the cliental."

"Don't even think about it. I'm coming to get your drunk ass."

"I'm waiting."

It was something of a chore to find the right club Lockdown was in seeing as how he didn't make it easy with the drunkenly miss spelled text messages. After a half an hour of searching Devcon found the club. It was the absolute last place on Earth he would have thought Lockdown would be in. It was one of those trendy night clubs college kids frequented on weekends that sported bad techno and over priced drinks. Devcon made his way inside, not even bothering to excuse himself as he pushed twenty-something year olds out of his way. Lockdown wasn't hard to find sitting alone at the bar, the pale man's very presents seemed to keep everyone clear of him, which was probably for the best when Lockdown had a gun on him. Devcon slid into the bar stool beside the other hunter as Lockdown knocked back a shot of clear liquid. The glass was set down amid a pile of others like it. Devcon counted ten to twelve with a glance and a handful of beer bottles.

"Someday you had." Devcon commented.

"It just got a whole lot better."

Lockdown purred as he leaned toward Devcon like he expected him to lean too. He jerked to a stop when the pesky, bolted to the floor, table got in his way. The glasses rattled as the drunk man nearly face planted into them. Devcon rolled his eyes and rubbed his temple again while Lockdown collected himself. The bounty hunter was efficient in everything he did. Everything he did was straight to the point, never any frivolities in his actions. See him like this was just sad.

"You're a wreak." Devcon snorted.

"I only came here to drink and fuck," Lockdown smiled as his red eyes glowed. "And I just finished drinking."

Devcon balked as a hand appeared on his leg under the bar; it squeezed his knee before quickly sliding up. Devcon pushed Lockdown's chair away from him before the man could do anymore damage.

"Get up." Devcon snarled as Lockdown looked from his lap to the bar like he couldn't figure out how it had jumped away from him. "We're leaving."

"We haven't got ta dance yet." Lockdown said after a long pause.

"You hate techno music, and this is really shitty techno." Devcon shot back standing. "You're lucky you haven't got knifed yet."

"M' too good fur that." Lockdown smiled almost gleefully.

"And yet you can't stand."

The brunette pushed his stool in roughly, making the glasses tinkle again. Lockdown's eyes where slowly drawn to them like he had no idea how those got there. After a few moments of staring Lockdown's chair clattered backwards as the man stood, swayed in place, then steadied himself by putting his hands on the table.

"Earthquake?" He asked the bar.

"No, that was the twenty shots you did hitting you all at once."

His words seemed to take a detour getting to the man's alcohol soaked brain as Lockdown's eyes clouded over as he tried to think.

"I didn't have twenty!" He said indignantly after a couple minutes of scilence.

"Counting the beers you had, you did more than that now come on!"

Lockdown obediently let go of the table and took a step forward.

"PIRMUS H. CHRIST!"

Devcon darted forward and caught the big man by the shoulders as he stumbled. Lockdown nearly sent them both tumbling to the ground as he collapsed into Devcon's arms, seeming haven fallen asleep standing up. The smaller man snarled and growled as he tried to keep the much heavier then he looked man on his feet.

"You smell pretty." Lockdown mumbled.

"And you smell like a damn drunk!" Devcon snapped as the people around them began to stare.

"Pull yourself together! You're embarrassing me!"

The words seemed to go in one ear and out the other as Lockdown continued to simply use Devcon as an upright body pillow. The other hunter finally gave up on Lockdown returning to any kind of lucidity and slung one of the meaty tattooed arms over his shoulders. People moved out of their way as Devcon half helped half dragged Lockdown away from the bar.

"What the hell where you thinking?" The brunette snarled, practically spitting venom.

"What was what I thinking?"

Devcon bit his tongue before he started yelling. It never did any good yelling at a drunk man. With a sigh that reached the soles of his feet, Devcon calmed his nerves and steered Lockdown towards the exit of the bar. The chilly early morning air was a smack in the face to the intoxicated man, and Devcon hoped it would sober him up enough that he could walk on his own.

"You're going to be one sorry son-of-a-bitch in the morning." He sighed, taking comfort in the knowledge that fate would punish Lockdown soon.

"But not tonight." Lockdown purred.

Devcon didn't like the way the man said that sentence with such smug satisfaction.

"Where's ma' car?" The drunk demanded.

"Wherever you parked it." Devcon snorted.

"Oh yeah. We gotta go get it."

"No, we're going home."

"I'm not stupid." Lockdown said loudly, his "stupid" sounding suspiciously like "stoo-pid." I know what yer trying to not to do."

"What?"

"That's right. I knew the thing you where with that."

Devcon couldn't even began to try and translate that bit of drunk speak.

"Get ma' car. I'm not lettin' some…" Lockdown sentence trailed off. "Get ma' car."

"Primus you're even bossier drunk." Devcon snarled under his breath. "And just what are you going to do if we find it? You can't drive when you've replaced your blood with whiskey."

"You can drive it."

Ignoring the obvious sign of the apocalypse, and the sure to fallow painful murder if Lockdown ever found out he had driven his car, Devcon shook his head.

"Oh yeah so that way I can leave my car here? No way. We'll come back for yours tomorrow."

"Naw, we can just do sumthin' till I sober up."

Devcon snarled loudly as Lockdown's hand stealthily slipped into his back pocket and began to squeeze his ass.

"Get your hand out of there!" He hissed.

Lockdown licked his check with a sloppy tongue much to the other hunter's mortification.

"You know what? I'm just gonna lock you in that damn death trap and you can sleep off your stupidity there!"

"N' how are ya getting' home?" Lockdown chuckled.

Devcon started to say something, but words failed him as Lockdown jingled the blue and white sports cars keys in his hands. Before he could explode and tare Lockdown's arm out of its socket he took a deep breath and counted to three.

"Are you a bounty hunter or a pick pocket?" He managed to not yell, but just barely.

"Both." Lockdown chuckled.

"Amazing. You can lift my car keys while completely shit faced, but you can't seem to remember where you left your frigin' car!"

"It's by a big building?" Lockdown said, squinting his eyes as he reached as far back in brain as he could.

Devcon sighed as he counted to three again.

"We're surrounded by "big buildings" can you be a little more specific?"

"Blue?"

"Primus forgive me I'm going to straggle you to death!"

Ignoring the hand still groping him, Devcon looked around. All of downtown Detroit, hell the whole damn city, was made up of huge buildings. There where however, very few blue ones. Only two within sight of the club and one was at least a mile and a half away. Knowing a sober Lockdown would never park so far away, the still functioning hunter headed off the direction of the other building, only a block to their left.

Their pace was slow, but Lockdown stumbled less the more they walked. His grasp on language improved too, Devcon noted; the cold air was sobering him up. Or maybe he was just concentrating on squeezing his ass so much it seemed like he was sober.

"Yeah I think this is the one."

Devcon eyed yet another police cruiser that drove by as Lockdown looked around himself.

"You mean the one next to the police station?"

"Nope."

"You fuckin' parked by a damn police station?" Devcon snarled.

"Behind it."

"You're one of the most wanted men on Earth! Why the fuck would you do that?"

"It's the last place anyone would look for me."

Lockdown grinned at him as Devcon scowled back. That explanation seemed more then adequate to Lockdown's alcohol soaked mind as he untangled himself and headed towards the building. Devcon caught his elbow and pulled him out of sight of the precinct.

"Are you crazy? One of those cops could look out and recognize you!"

"Na." Lockdown shrugged off the idea. "Not in a million years."

"You're not the most inconspicuous person." Devcon reminded harshly. "Come on let's just get my car."

"No, ma' cars' right here."

Lockdown made to walk by the front doors of the police station until Devcon steered him off his suicidal course.

"Primus at least TRY not to get caught!"

The younger hunter led Lockdown around the back of the building next to the one full of armed cops and made their way down the alleyway.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Devcon sighed deeply and tired to keep his temper in check.

Lockdown's death metal groupie wet dream car was parked beside the wall that fenced in the station's idle police cruisers. The old brick wall was only a yard taller than the car itself and anyone on the second story and up could look out and see it there.

"I'm baffled how you're not dead yet." The brunette snapped.

"I'm just that good."

Lockdown's grin was lopsided as he weaved his way towards his car.

"Sheer dumb luck." Devcon sighed.

"It works it works."

"If it works you mean."

"Wha' I say?"

"Fuck it just get in the damn car!"

Lockdown patted his jean pockets, then his jacket pockets. When he tried his pants again Devcon nearly lost his cool.

"If your fuckin' lost your keys I'm going to leave your rotting corps on the steps as a present for the homicide department!"

Lockdown grabbed Devcon's hand and pulled him to his chest.

"They're on me somewhere." Lockdown purred. "Help me find them?"

Before Devcon could shove him away Lockdown leaned in and captured his lips, his tongue slipping between the perfect teeth before Devcon could clench his jaw. The brunette struggled for freedom, twisting in Lockdown's grasp as the big man put his arms around him. He finally had to resort to stomping on Lockdown's foot to get free. The drunk hunter reared back snarling and Devcon shoved the other man away.

"KEYS Lockdown!"

"Come get em'."

"If I have to beat your ass to get them I'll do it!"

"How about a good spanking?"

In a drunken blur Lockdown found himself face first against a wall, arm pinned behind his back. Devcon's grip was as unforgiving as steel as he torqued the tattooed arm and made Lockdown nose crinkle in pain.

"It's two fucking AM. I am tired, I'm pissed, and you are grinding on my last nerve. Give me the damn keys."

Lockdown shuttered, his body heating up as Devcon pressed him into the wall. He snarled softly, but not because his arm was about to be ripped from its joint. If Devcon only knew how much he was turning him on instead of deterring him.

"Front right pocket." Lockdown said, unseen grin buried into the bricks.

In a moment Devcon's searching hand wormed its way into his jeans, looking for keys.

"Deeper." Lockdown tried to keep the grin out of his voice as the fingers went deeper. "They're at the bottom."

"Where the…"

"That's not my keys your hands on." Lockdown chuckled.

"OH DAMN IT LOCKDOWN!"

Devcon jerked his hand back and just as he did Lockdown shoved himself away from the wall. The two collided and staggered back, Devcon cursing as his back hit the opposite wall and Lockdown somehow managed to grab his arm. His palm lashed out but was caught and lifted above his head as a knee between his legs pinned him to the wall. Lockdown towered over him, his chest pressing into Devcon as his eyes blinked lazily.

"I thought you were drunk." The angry brunette snarled.

"Not as drunk as you think." Lockdown grinned as his forehead rested against Devcon's. "I can still get what I want."

"Get off me."

"Mmm no."

"Give me the keys."

"No."

"Get in the damn car." Devcon snarled darkly. "Before I shove you ass in that station gift wrapped for the cops!"

"I have a better idea."

A tattooed hand cupped the tan chin and titled it up. Devcon was glad he had a wall to support him because his knees went weak as the red eyes seemed to stare into his very soul. Warm lips covered his slowly as a tongue ran along his. Devcon moaned softly as he opened his mouth and let Lockdown in. The pierced tongue licked along his cheek and around his teeth before finding Devcon's. The wet appendages twirled and danced together for a moment before Lockdown withdrew, leaving Devcon to whimper at the lost.

"How about I fuck you so good no other man will ever be able to satisfy you again?"

The smaller man shivered as Lockdown's lips ghosted over his, just enough to make Devcon lean in a little closer.

"What do ya say to that?"

"Not here." Devcon whispered.

"Mmm," Lockdown moaned softly, tucking his nose into Devcon's ear. "I know the perfect place for you."

The hand under the chin pulled Devcon forward easily. The brunette pealed himself off the wall fallowing after the pale lips as they smiled at him. Lockdown's hands slithered around his sides as he led Devcon backwards. The brunette fallowed unquestioningly as Lockdown pressed his mouth to his. The pierced tongue rushed into the waiting mouth, licking, tasting and touching everything in reach. Lockdown's hand squeezed Devcon's ass as he leaned him back against the hood of his car. Devcon struggled, trying to break the blazing kiss, but Lockdown had a one track mind and nothing was going to change it now. The brunette was laid on his back, his bronze body a stark contrasted to the deep black of the hood, as Lockdown's tongue roamed his mouth. The brunette whimpered as Lockdown lifted himself onto the bumper between his legs.

"Shh…" Lockdown cooed. "You don't want to get caught do you?"

There was a crazy gleam to the red eyes as Lockdown tore open Devcon's shirt, mouth quickly falling to the shivering chest. Devcon moaned, his back arching off the cold metal, which only spurred the tattooed man on. The lonely tongue quickly found a new playmate in the perky pink nipples as the pale lips closed around them, sucking and pulling on the warm flesh.

"There's a whole station full of cops, right on the other side of this wall." Lockdown growled, hands drunkenly pawing at the black belt around Devcon's waist. "All board and just waiting for something to do. You gotta be real quiet babe."

Devcon bit his lower lip hard as his pants where wrenched open. Lockdown grinned triumphantly at the impressive erection and ran the tips of his fingers along the quivering member. Devcon moaned from the back of his throat, his blue eyes closing as Lockdown began unbuckling his own belt.

"God," Lockdown whispered in his ear and even then Devcon could smell the whiskey on his breath. "I want you so bad. The only thing I've thought about all day was getting between your legs. The only thing I want to do is to get inside of you…RIGHT NOW."

Devcon moaned aloud as Lockdown rubbed his ridged cock against his, slowly, its thick heat inciting another rush of blood through the both of them. Lockdown shushed him harshly, leaning over him dangerously.

"I think you want to get caught." The older man whispered, rubbing their engorged organs together again. "Does the thought of an audience excite you?"

"N-no damn it!" Devcon mewled. "S-stop! You're drunk!"

"I don't have to be sober to want you."

Lockdown forcefully tugged the tight black pants down the long brown legs, unmindful of Devcon's quiet protests. The tattooed man drew his hips back and roughly thrust forward. In his drunken state he missed the opening, but the next thrust found its mark. Lockdown's remarkable girth forced its way inside and the man moaned as the wet warmth welcomed him.

"Ooooooh!" Lockdown grinned as he slowly pulled out. "I fucking love that all I have to do is squeeze your ass n' suck your nipples a little and you get so wet for me."

Devcon would have protested, but he was busy moaning as Lockdown ran the head of his cock around his rim. The hard member teasingly slipped in and out shallowly as Lockdown chuckled. He loved how well his Devcon responded to teasing. A few seconds of holding back had the brunette loosened up nice and begging for more. Lockdown straightened his back as he kept his trusts shallow. He could feel Devcon clenching against him as his hole tried to pull him in. That, coupled with the sight of all that attitude and sass inside a perfect body laid out before him had Lockdown greedily wanting more. He swirled his hips as he pressed in deep this time, letting the maddeningly hot body massage his erection inside. The tight passage constricted around him, swallowing him inside deeper and deeper. Lockdown gasped and snarled as Devcon rocked along, his hips quickening the processes like they knew just how close to the edge he was.

Devcon's head fell back against the glass with a deep gasp. Lockdown's cock stretched him wonderfully, its enormous girth making him arch off the car. He needed more as his body tightened, squeezing the hard organ, wanting to feel the rush of warm fluid. Pale lips came crushing down on his before he could moan Lockdown's name. The pierced tongue plundered his mouth mindlessly, sloppily slipping in and out as Lockdown rocked his hips.

A door somewhere closed loudly and Devcon felt a chill go down his back, but he could only moan. Lockdown snarled as he opened his mouth more, sucking on Devcon's lips like he was trying to swallow the moan as it left Devcon's throat. The tan fingers dug into the straining shoulder blades as Devcon began to see spots from lack of air. With a superhuman show of strength Devcon managed to get his mouth back and take a quick gasp. Lockdown snarled as he turned his attention to another part of a bronze body.

"NuaaaH!" Devcon gasped as Lockdown's teeth raked across his neck.

A hard thrust slid the brunette up the hood partway onto the windshield and the sharp teeth sank into the unprotected neck. Devcon yelped angrily and twisted away.

"Don't bite so fucking hard!"

Lockdown sucked the bloody bite marks on the bronze shoulder purring as he lifted Devcon's hips clear off the hood. The brunette whimpered loudly as Lockdown's cock thrust into him roughly, mixing pain with intense pleasure as it went deeper. Devcon's knees fell open as Lockdown pulled himself further up the hood into him. The car's front end sagged beneath their combined weight and the shocks squeaked quietly.

"Fuck you're so hot." Lockdown snarled as he pulled in and out of Devcon, teeth still grazing the bleeding shoulder. "I could blow my load in you right now!"

"J-just get it over with!"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" Lockdown purred, hips rolling criminally slow. "All my hot jizz up in that fine ass of yours, slowly leaking down your raw thighs…" Both men shivered and Devcon felt precum leak from Lockdown's tip. "But as nice as that is, I think I want to see you squirm with me buried deep inside of you first."

Lockdown arched his back, thrusting his hips forward sharply and Devcon tossed his head back against the windshield. He had to arch his back just to take in all of the enormous dick as the man thrust into him agian. Devcon moaned as Lockdown alternated between hard thrusts or quick, slow or soft. The man didn't let him fall into a rhythm and all Devcon could do was do his best to match the erratic moments of his lover. Every thrust Lockdown got hotter and stretched him more. Devcon's lust drunk mind had the fleeting idea that it would just get stuck, leaving him forever in a state of orgasm. Probable, no. Intensely wanted, yes. The brunette gasped as his back bowed more while Lockdown grunted, rocking the entire car. Devcon's hands scrambled for a hold on Lockdown's back as his knees where roughly forced wider. The brunette gasped as Lockdown's cock pressed in farther.

"Mmm…" The dark man purred. "You're so deep tonight, I wonder if…"

The pale man smiled as he thrust in hard, burying himself up to the hilt. Devcon bucked and moaned so loudly it echoed off the ally walls. His nails raked down Lockdown's shoulders, leaving angry red marks that slowly started to bleed.

"Think I found your sweet spot. Oh the things I am gonna do to you!"

Lockdown quickly clamped a hand over Devcon's gaping mouth and stilled. He crouched low over his lover and the brunette moaned against the hand.

"Shhh." Lockdown commanded.

Devcon writhed on the hood, his eyes wide as his body shook. His ears could hear the sound of people talking somewhere close, and he knew that should worry him, but Lockdown's cock was pressed against a very sensitive bundle of nerves and the only thing he could think of right now was the way Lockdown's tip was rubbing it up and down. The tattooed hand was heavy against his mouth as Devcon gasped for air. His legs shook as his knees pressed hard against Lockdown's hips to keep holding him up. The brunette rocked his hips against the hard cock, desperate to orgasm. The rumbling purr from Lockdown shook him down to his bones and made his nails dig into the bleeding shoulder blades. The stiff member slowly began to press in and make small circles as Lockdown swirled his hips.

"You dirty little sex machine." Lockdown growled quietly. "You wanta' fuck me bad don't you?"

Devcon nodded up and down as he lifted his hips, driving Lockdown's cock into him.

"You don't even care there's a couple of cops right on the other side of this wall do you?"

Devcon's head shook left and right, eyes half closing. Lockdown shivered and growled as a tongue darted between his fingers. The red eyes narrowed as the hand was removed and Devcon smiled. Lockdown's tongue shot forward into the blazing mouth as he gripped the lip of the hood. The brunette gasped and moaned softly as Lockdown rolled his whole body into him. The tattooed man snapped his hips sharply, quickly filling Devcon's passage as his mouth closed around his before the brunette moaned loud enough to draw attention to them. The long fingers scratched and tore at the broad back as the bronze hips pumped faster and faster to keep up with the marked ones.

The dark man swallowed the beautiful noises coming from his partner and wanted more. He groaned as his tongue twirled around Devcon's, pulling on it as the brunette begged for release. Lockdown finally granted it when he couldn't hold back his own anymore. His hips thrust forward one last time and then he snarled as Devcon cried out. Brown hair scattered over the windshield as Devcon threw his head back. His whole body shook as Lockdown came inside of him, the hot fluid filled him exquisitely. The dark man moaned into Devcon's mouth as his lovers hips arched up to cradle him as the white liquid leaked down the tight thighs.

When it was finally quiet Lockdown stilled to listen for intruders. They had apparently been quiet enough because the cops on the other side of the wall still carried on their conversation, seemingly none the wiser of the two lovers only a few feet and a wall away. The ruby eyes turned back to their sapphire counterparts that where glaring up at him. Devcon was breathing hard, his bare, blood flecked chest laboring hard.

"Keys Lockdown!" Devcon demanded quietly.

The tattooed man smiled, his pearly white teeth bared like a wolf as he reached into his back pocket and pressed the keys into Devcon's waiting hand.

"We need to get somewhere private so I can hear you scream." He snarled.

"The only place you're going is home to sleep off your drinking binge!"

"Mmm home sounds good." Lockdown purred, lips kissing the spots of blood away. "You can be nice and loud there."

"Get out of me!"

"Of course." Lockdown purred, easing himself out of the warm body. "Take me home babe."

Devcon snarled and grumbled as he rolled off the hood of the car, pulling up his pants as he unlocked the doors to the car.

"Get in!"

"I thought you just wanted me out of you?" Lockdown smiled.

"The CAR bitch!"

"Somebody's testy for just having sex."

Devcon jerked the driver's side door open and slipped into the seat. Lockdown collapsed into the passenger seat a second later. His eyes looked Devcon up and down as the younger hunter put the key into the ignition and started the car.

"You look damn sexy there." Lockdown smiled drunkenly. "If I wasn't catching my breath I'd be jumping you right now."

"Lucky me."

The muscle car wasn't what Devcon was expecting as he eased the machine down the alleyway and out onto the surface streets. It was incredibly finely tuned, the petals hypersensitive to every little change in pressure. All six hundred horses under the hood where on a hair trigger, just begging for Devcon to lay that petal against the floor. Lockdown lounged against the passenger seat, his eyes roaming every inch of the man behind the wheel.

"You handle that stick pretty well." Lockdown grinned slyly as Devcon shifted gears.

"You should know. I handle your stick all the time."

"Oh, there's that sass I like so much." Lockdown smiled. "I was beginning to think you'd lost it."

The man reached over to try and run his fingers along Devcon's face but the brunette batted the hand away as it nearly poked him in the eye.

"Stop it! Do you want to cause a wreak in your own damn car?"

"I don't think I have to worry about that. You're drivin' it real well. Most people couldn't handle all that horsepower."

"Yeah I'll remind you of that when you sober up and try to gut me for driving it."

"I'd never hurt you, maybe bite you a bit but never hurt you. Much."

Devcon shook his head as he turned down the road for their base. Lockdown purred in his seat as he watched the wheel spin through the long fingers. When they finally parked inside the warehouse and killed the engine Lockdown sighed loudly.

"Your damn sexy when you're driving." Lockdown grinned leaning over. "How about you slide over here and I'll show you just how well I liked it?"

"Get out of the car before you barf all over it."

"I'm not going barf."

"If you keep all that alcohol in your system you're going to regret it in the morning."

"How about we work it out of my system? Or you could always suck it out."

"GET OUT!"

Devcon slammed the door behind him as he got out of the car, heading inside. Lockdown scrabbled out of the car and caught his lover in the doorway to the living section of the warehouse and pulled him back.

"Wait, come here."

"What?"

Lockdown ran his fingers along the strong cheek bone and he kissed the brunette's rosy lips softly.

"You're really beautiful."

"You're drunk." Devcon snarled softly as he tried to pull away.

"I don't have to be sober to want you."

Lockdown reached over and took his cheek again, pulling him into his chest.

"Come to bed with me." He smiled, hand already brazenly cupping his ass.

"Haven't you had enough you drunk bastared?" Devcon asked quietly, hands sneaking under Lockdown's shirt to caress the hot chest.

"Haven't you?"

~!~!~!~

The door to Lockdown's room banged open as both bounty hunters tumbled inside. Shirts where torn from chests and dropped on the floor as belts where ripped off. Boots banged into walls as the two toppled into the black sheets. Devcon snarled as they rolled, sheets and pants flying. Lockdown finally caved and collapsed onto his back with Devcon above his hips. The brunette tossed his head back and moaned as Lockdown trust into him. The tattooed fingers curled into claws as Lockdown pulled himself up into a sitting position with his firey brunette in his lap.

"Devcon! Ooooh Dev!" The dark hunter moaned, back arching as his eyes closed.

The bronze fingers buried themselves in the ebony hair as Devcon's head fell back, a smile on his open mouth. Lockdown moaned, kissing Devcon's chest as he held his back, the tattooed fingers digging into the hot skin that had flushed pink.

"Fuck." Devcon agreed as his hips rocked along. "You feel amazing."

Lockdown kissed up to the tan neck, breathing hard, his tongue gently flicking out to taste the glistening skin.

"I love you." The dark hunter gasped.

Devcon froze mid thrust as Lockdown continued to kiss him, hands grasping at the tan body.

"Lockdown don't…"

"No," The drunken man cut over him. "I love you."

Lockdown ran his fingers through the short brown hair as his mouth kissed and sucked at his body.

"I love you."

Devcon shifted his hips and made the handsome man moan. He had swore to never say those words again. The burning hunter decided to simply lose himself instead of think. Devcon kissed his pale lovers lips as he rolled his hips again, taking in the massive cock, nearly coming as Lockdown pressed himself in and rubbed his inner walls.

"Fuck me hard!" Devcon demanded as he panted, his hips already rolling along in time with Lockdown.

"Primus yes!" Lockdown purred in a low voice.

The young man gasped as the huge organ brushed against his sweet spot again. His fingers and toes curled as he cried Lockdown's name loudly, arm tightening around the strong neck.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Devcon yawned and stretched his arms, rolling onto his back while his eyes blinked open. The space to his right was vacant as his arm fell into empty sheets. Devcon lazily turned his head to side looking for Lockdown, but the man wasn't in bed. Slowly Devcon pushed himself to his elbows and glanced around the room. Still there was no sign of the other man. Devcon slung his legs over the edge of the bed and nearly crawled back under the sheets. It was freezing. Quickly he snatched Lockdown's shirt from the floor, pulled it on and buttoned it up. His fingers lingered on the collar as in tucked his nose to it and inhaled the musk of cigarette smoke and Lockdown's sent. His feet lightly patted against the cold floor as Devcon quickly left the room, the shirt barely covering enough of his lower half.

He found Lockdown sitting at the table, his head down in his arms and a half empty bottle of whiskey within arm's reach. Devcon shook his head but smiled as he made his way over.

"You still alive?" Devcon asked as he stood beside the man.

Lockdown shoved the grip of a pistol up into Devcon's chest.

"Kill me. Just fuckin' kill me."

"Sounds like a fun hangover." Devcon said as he took the pistol.

"Put it to my fuckin skull and make sure it's a clean shot. I don't what to have a bullet wound and a fucking hangover."

Devcon sighed as he ejected the magazine and set it on the table, then pulled back the top and ejected the bullet in the chamber. The now harmless gun as set back on the table as Lockdown groaned.

"Fuck. I am NEVER drinking again."

Devcon smiled as he slid his hand under Lockdown's chin and lifted the man's head. The big man was easily coxed back as Devcon pushed him into the back of the chair as he slipped into his lap. Lockdown's eyes closed as the brunette pushed their lips together. The tattooed bounty hunter moaned as his arms looped around his lover's waist as Devcon's hands ran over his chest.

"You really shouldn't drink." Devcon purred. "You're a whole other animal when you're drunk."

"I don't remember." Lockdown muttered as Devcon kissed his neck. "But if this is your hangover cure… I'll drink myself stupid every night. What DID happen last night?"

"Mmm… You have a fifty-fifty chance of either getting a knife in the gut or not getting out of bed for days after the shit you did."

Devcon shivered as he felt Lockdown's growing erection brushing against his own

"Is there anything I can do to increase the odds in favor of the second option?"

Devcon's eyes looked up like he was thinking as his hips rolled forward and Lockdown moaned. The tattooed man groaned at the growing warmth against his middle and light fingers ghosting over his hard cock.

"You've got eleven points in your favor." Devcon smirked. "So it's a sixty-forty chance in favor of not getting out of bed. That's the best you're gonna do."

Lockdown closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Devcon's chest. The brunette wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and head, almost cradling the aching hunter against him.

"Fuck you hangover hallucination." Lockdown muttered into his own shirt. "You almost had me thinking you where the real Devcon."

Devcon chuckled as he tipped Lockdown's face back.

"How's this for real?"

His lips gently touched their pale mates and his tongue slipped between Lockdown's teeth. The tattooed man moaned softly as Devcon held the back of his head and continued to deepen the kiss. For a full minute Lockdown was stunned into submission while Devcon ravaged his mouth. When he was finally allowed to breathe again his blood shot eyes where hazy as he searched Devcon's two faces for some kind of reality.

"You're not… a hallucination?"

"Can a hallucination do this?"

Devcon slowly unbuttoned the oversized shirt seductively, but when Lockdown tried to touch him the young hunter slipped out of his lap.

"Ah ah ah." Devcon smirked.

"Knew it. Hallucination."

Devcon pealed the shirt off his back as he began walking back towards the bedroom. Lockdown's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the tattoo emblazoned across the bronze shoulders. The shirt was dropped to the floor as Devcon paused when he reached the door to Lockdown's room.

"Why don't you come find out if I'm a hallucination?"

The chair clattered backwards as Lockdown stood quickly, holding onto the table for support. Devcon chuckled as he ducked inside and slipped into the warm bed. He rolled onto his back and quickly arranged himself on the pillows before Lockdown came stumbling in. The man stopped in the door frame, clutching it, as he freely gawked at the slight on his bed. Devcon chuckled seductively as he crooked a finger at Lockdown and let his legs fall open.

"Get over here and fuck me." The brunette purred.

Lockdown tripped over his own feet as he staggered to the bed, nearly falling onto his face. Devcon chuckled as he reached over and tugged on a lock of the black hair playfully. With the help of the sheets Lockdown crawled onto the bed and into his brunette's arms, or more rightly, fell into his brunette's arms.

"Damn my head." Lockdown moaned into Devcon's chest. "I don't care if you're a hangover induced brain aneurism, I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress."

The nubile brunette giggled when the declaration went unfulfilled as Lockdown tried to push himself up and failed with a groan.

"Poor baby." Devcon mocked as he rolled Lockdown onto his back.

The bronze hunter straddled the tattooed hips as his hands ran along the pale body. Lockdown moaned as his aching head sank into the pillows. The tan hands massaged the tight chest muscles and worked up to Lockdown's neck.

"Mmm… oh… that feels good."

"That's what I'm here for." Devcon purred, running his fingers through Lockdown's long black hair. "To make you feel all kinds of good."

"Fuck you are good at it!" Lockdown purred as his hips rocked beneath Devcon. "I knew keeping you was a good idea."

For a moment Devcon paused, remembering the man's drunken confession the night before. He wondered if Lockdown would say those words again as he moaned beneath him. When the words weren't forthcoming Devcon rolled his hips. It was for the best Lockdown didn't say it again, things where complicated enough without that particular four letter word.

"Mmm Devcon?"

The hunter was pulled away from his thoughts as Lockdown called his name. His attention was brought back to Lockdown as the sexy man grinned up at him.

"Be gentle with me?" Lockdown asked with a sly grin.

"Oh baby." Devcon purred. "I can make sure no one else ever satisfies you again."


	10. Four Letter Word part 3

Title: Four Letter Word part 3

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon and Jazz/Prowl

Verse: Humanized AU but meant to take place in animated

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Lockdown and Jazz being a horny/suggestive bastards, and anal

Summery: Devcon meets up with an old friend and plans a double date that ends in a train-wreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did the episodes would be A LOT different!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Devcon sat alone at the bar of his favorite local pub quietly sipping his beer. He feigned interest in the latest ballgame being flashed across every television set in the bar, but in truth he was board. With Lockdown out of town things back at base where just little to peaceful and quiet for him. He was a little too lonely in that big warehouse all by himself. He clapped along as one team scored a goal, or touchdown, whatever they called it in baseball, as the bar erupted in cheers. He watched as scores of friends clapped each other on the back and giddily traded their versions of the event they had all just witnessed. Devcon sighed and went back to his beer, it was definitely the company he missed when he was on his own.

"Dev?" He heard someone say.

The brunette turned around looking for Lockdown, but that wasn't who was standing behind him.

"JAZZ!" Devcon shouted above the din.

A smile blossomed across his face as he leapt to his feet. He threw his arms around the dark man's neck as Jazz wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'll be dammed!" Jazz laughed as they both tried to squeeze the air out of the other's lungs. "It's been too long Devcon!"

"Way too long!" The brunette agreed, pulling out the stool next to him for his long lost best friend.

The handsome black man sat, his face unable to stop smiling as he clapped Devcon on the back once again as he ordered a round of beers for them.

"What brings you to town Dev?"

"Business." Devcon shrugged.

"Ah! Don't tell me," Jazz beamed. "That was you that helped us close that Jones kidnapping case wasn't it?"

"What?" Devcon mocked. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really? So when I tell you the little girl that got kidnapped suddenly turned up out of the blue at her parent's house and the guy DPD wanted for questioning suddenly shows up on our door step bound and gagged, that would be news to you?"

"You don't say." Devcon smiled. "Sounds like something out of a crime novel."

"Really? Sounds like a bounty hunter ta me." Jazz parried. "The extract amount of the bounty on the guy mysteriously showed up in the family's bank account."

Devcon laughed as he knocked back the rest of his beer.

"What kind of self respecting bounty hunter takes a kidnapping case? You couldn't pay me enough! And they didn't take the bounty? Whoever it was is a complete moron."

"Guess you're right." Jazz smiled as their beers arrived.

Devcon insisted that they go on his tab and after a moment of bickering the brunette won the argument.

"So what are you of all people doing here?" Devcon asked. "Last I heard the Jazz man as moving up the latter and was Ultra Magnus's personal errand boy."

"Errand boy my ass!" Jazz snapped playfully. "Try personal spy and body guard to one of the most powerful men on the planet."

"Oooh sorry. Didn't mean to hurt your huge ego."

"Of course ya did ya bastard."

"Can't let you go thinking your better than me can I?"

"Still the same smug bastard you where in college I see."

The friends went right on talking, oblivious as the bar went on watching the game without them. The two fell right back in sync as if not a day had passed since they'd seen each other. They talked as the winning team celebrated, and talked as the fans started to file out and leave, and talked until only a few bar flies where left in the corner booths and the night was well on its way to being over.

"So Mr. High and Mighty personal spy, what are you doing here in little old Detroit? Shouldn't you be sitting at Magnus's heels begging for a basket?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Still a detester of authority I see. And not that it's any of your business, but I requested the transfer to the DPD."

"Did ya get tired of all the bull shit at the top of the food chain?" Devcon scoffed.

"NO, I just felt I could be more useful on the streets then locked up in an office all day."

"Hey my offer still stands. You'd make a hell of a bounty hunter."

Yet another round of beers where dropped off for them as Jazz laughed a little louder than he had at the start of the night.

"I'll stay on this side of the law thanks. But just how is business these days?"

"Not too bad, though this douche bag new detective is pretty damn good at catching my marks before I can take them down." Devcon teased.

"Sounds like that detective is a man among men. Maybe you should take a hint from him and be a cop. I could pull some strings and get you in."

Devcon rolled his eyes and smiled like he hadn't in nearly ten years.

"What makes you think I'd get along with a bunch a' do gooder boy scout cops?"

"Because you've mellowed out and grown up to be an adult after all this time?"

"You don't know me at all do you Jazz?"

The handsome man shrugged his mocha shoulders with a devious grin.

"Well I guess Yokotron had ta be wrong about somethin'."

"You know," Devcon said, his vision a little blurry. "You never answered me."

"About wha? I told ya it wasn't me that egged your car hazing week!"

"No not that, which I know it WAS you bitch, but you told me how you got here, but you never told me why you moved out here."

"I needed a change of scenery." Jazz said with a shrug.

"Yeah right, no one moves here for the shity weather, winter storms that burry you alive and sky high crime rates. You met someone didn't you!"

Jazz smiled to himself as he looked down at his glass. Devcon rolled his blue eyes as he elbowed his friend in the shoulder.

"I KNEW it! Come on spill! I want to know all about him."

"Hey, a gentleman never kiss and tells!"

"You where never a gentlemen before!" Devcon laughed at the very idea.

"Tell you what, you tell me why you moved here, and I'll tell you who I'm dating."

"You think I live here? This shit hole of city? I can do a hell of a lot better than this!"

"The Devcon I know doesn't go into random bars lightly. It took me forever ta get you to go drinking with me back in the day. So you have to know the joint pretty damn well and since I didn't see your precious car in the lot you walked."

"I got a new one. A Lotus Exige. Navy blue with white trim."

"UH!" Jazz put a hand over his heart. "I think you just killed my soul!"

"You work a couple jobs with me and you can afford a ride like that."

"So if I walk out there right now it'll be in the parkin' lot?"

Devcon squirmed in his seat and buried himself in his beer.

"That's what I thought. You're seeing someone yourself arin't ya?"

Devcon set down his glass and sighed.

"I can't keep anything from you can I?

"You forget I know your tell. And you're a horrible liar. So you spill, who is it?"

"HE," Devcon stressed the word to Jazz's smiling face.

"Knew it."

"Shut up. HE is someone you're not going to like."

"Aw come on Dev," Jazz protested. "I gotta give the guy the benefit of the doubt. I'm sure I'll like em'."

"He's a bounty hunter." The brunette warned.

"A bounty hunter like you? Or like one from a mob movie?"

"More like if a mob movie and Blackwater got drunk one night at a party, hooked up and had a kid. He's that kind of bounty hunter."

Jazz's smile faltered for a second as if he was contemplating lecturing his friend or smuggling him into witness protection.

"Do ya like this guy?" Jazz finally asked.

"I guess." Devcon shrugged as he picked up his beer again. "He's more trouble then he's worth sometimes."

"If ya like him he can't be all that bad can he?"

"You have no idea! He's rude, and annoying, he doesn't pick up after himself, he smokes like a chimney and don't get me started on his shitty attitude!"

"And you've fallen for him." Jazz grinned knowingly.

"What? NO! You couldn't be more wrong. It'd be funny how wrong you are if it weren't so sad."

"Oh boy," Jazz sighed happily, putting his head in his hands. "You've fallin head over heels and you don't even know it."

"You're being stupid." The bounty hunter growled. "I'm not in love!"

"Who said anything about love?"

Devcon balked as Jazz hammered his point home with a gorgeous smirk.

"I think you're dying to say those words and their just slipping out all over the place."

"Not even!"

"I wanta meet this guy that's got you so flustered." Jazz giggled. "You where never the one who's heart strings where being jerked around. How does it feel to be on the other end of attraction for a change?"

"Like shit." Devcon growled into his glass.

Jazz chuckled as the bartender let everyone know very loudly that it was last call. Devcon paid off their tab and both men left the bar before they were thrown out. Jazz sighed as he pulled his thick coat closer to ward off the three am chill.

"We should do this more often." Devcon smiled as he buttoned up his own coat.

"You know it. Hey, why don't we have dinner sometime? We could bring our boys and can all meet face to face."

"You do realize this is us we're talking about right? Something is going to go horribly wrong, or don't you remember our double dates in college?"

"We're not horny eighteen year olds anymore Dev, we're adults and we can be grown ups about things."

"You sure you wanta' take that chance?" Devcon smiled. "I still giggle when someone says penis."

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen? Dinner at seven, one week from today." Jazz smiled. "No excuses."

"Alright." Devcon sighed as he shook his head but his smile couldn't be brighter. "I can't wait to meet the guy that got you to settle down and stay in one place."

"I called dibbs you can't have him."

Devcon laughed as he embraced his friend and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"See you in a week."

~!~ One week later ~!~

"Why the fuck do I have to go?" Lockdown snapped.

"Because I said so that's why!"

Devcon fussed with his hair in the rearview mirror as Lockdown leaned back in his seat and glared at nothing in particular. He was no doubt unhappy that Devcon had strong armed him into all new clothes for the occasion. Not that anyone else on the planet would be upset with the simple black jeans and dress shirt, but Lockdown had the amazing talent of not liking anything that wasn't his idea. Devcon didn't feel sorry for him in the least. Lockdown got to do everything he wanted all the time, he could suck it up for a single night. Devcon parked behind the restaurant and killed the engine, his eagle eyes already spotting Jazz's flawless white sports car.

"Come on their already here."

"What's the rush? They ain't going anywhere."

"Quite being a bitch." Devcon snapped as he slammed his door.

"I'm not the one being the bitch…" Lockdown muttered to himself as he got out of the car.

When he turned around Devcon was on top of him, those beautiful sapphire eyes boring holes in his face. A long finger was pressed into his chest so hard it would no doubt leave a bruise come sunrise.

"This is important to me." Devcon snarled. "And you are going to be the kindest, most civilized son-of-a-bitch on Earth! Do I make myself clear?"

Lockdown slowly slid his hand up to the beautiful angled neck and pulled Devcon to him. His lips quickly covered their rosy counterparts as his tongue slipped between the pearly white teeth. The brunette tensed, but quickly relaxed into his arms, his lips moving together and apart just enough to make Lockdown want to forget all about dinner. Devcon broke free as Lockdown's fingers clutched tightly at him and the glare returned. Lockdown apologized with a soft nibble of the other's lower lip.

"I'll play nice, promise."

"If you ever want to have sex again you better."

"I plan on having lots more sex." Lockdown purred, running the hand that had been holding Devcon's neck up through the thick brown locks. "If it's important to you, then I'll do whatever you want."

"Good." Devcon purred himself. "Because your package looks fucking amazing in those jeans and I would hate to not have the chance to rip them off you."

Lockdown shivered as Devcon groped the front of his jeans and gave his cock a squeeze. The tattooed man snarled softly as the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Don't go giving me a hard on when you want me to be a gentlemen." He rumbled, his red eyes dark and playful.

"Consider it an assurance of your cooperation." Devcon growled.

With that he turned on his heel and headed for the restaurant. Lockdown smiled and fallowed after the perky ass that only looked sexier in those skin tight jeans. He watched it bounce left and right and began to fantasize about sliding his hands down the tight ass as he rubbed up against it. Or how amazing it would be to peel them off the bronze skin and squeeze those perfect butt cheeks as he thrust himself inside the hot body writhing in his grasp. He needed a cigarette already as he fished his pack and lighter out of a pocket. Devcon froze mid stride and spun around just as Lockdown touched the flame to the end.

"No smoking!"

"I just lit up!" Lockdown growled.

"Then put it out! And get rid of the rest!"

Devcon jammed the keys to his car into Lockdown's chest. His glare made it very clear this was not a negotiable issue as he returned to his journey, leaving Lockdown to head back to the car. The tattooed hunter wondering briefly if the sex was worth it, then realized it was worth a hundred times the humiliation and bicheyness.

The place wasn't packed yet as Devcon slipped through the doors, but it was well on its way. He scanned the crowd for any sign of Jazz and found his mocha colored friend leaning against the bar as he waited. Devcon beamed as he made his way over. He had the fleeting thought of trying to sneak around behind him for a surprise, but decided that was too juvenile for tonight's occasion. He settled on the much more grown up front approach with a wave. Jazz smiled broadly as he embraced his friend in what seemed to be becoming a costmary bear hug.

"Late as usual." Jazzed teased.

"Right on time actually. You're early for once."

"Can't help it, I was excited. And damn boy! You clean up nice. I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than warn jeans. Though I see ya still got your boots."

Devcon looked down at his red cowboy boots that he'd had since even before college. He didn't go anywhere or hunt anyone without them.

"Old habits die hard." Devcon smirked as he looked over Jazz's shoulder at the man standing just behind his friend, forgotten momentarily. "But I want to know who this is."

Jazz beamed and stepped aside as he ushered the smaller man forward. He was almost as tall as Jazz and himself, something usually only achievable with the help of high heels, with legs so long it was nearly criminal for them to be on a man. He was slim, more so then average, but he held himself with such a sense of power that Devcon could certainly imagine he wasn't an easy man to pin down. Props to Jazz for being able to do just that. He had an angular face that lent an air of exoticism to him and the jet black hair and stunningly blue eyes complicated Devcon's attempts to sort out his genetic heritage. He was a beauty in a very non-western way that stated glass cutting cheekbones, gorilla like shoulders and giraffe legs where the epitome of attractiveness. Devcon had to admit, if Jazz hadn't already called dibs this was definitely someone he would like to get to know better between the sheets. He extended his hand as he continued to look Jazz's date up and down, envious of his friend.

"Best looking one he's ever had." Devcon murmured as they shook hands.

"T-Thank you very much."

"Prowl, this is ma' best friend Devcon. Dev this is my lover, Prowl."

The brunette was only half listening to Jazz's introductions. The flattering deep brown shirt and kaki pants where too distracting to hear everything, but something made the little gears in the back of his mind start turning. Where had he heard that name before?

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Devcon smiled, the little gears turning into bigger gears as that name eluded his grasp.

"The pleasure's all mine." Prowl smiled back and Devcon didn't have to wonder why Jazz was so taken with him. "It's nice to finally meet you. Jazz couldn't stop talking about you all week."

"I've been just as excited to meet you. Jazz did leave out how handsome you where though."

Now it was really bothering him. He'd heard that name, he was sure of it. He just couldn't figure out where he'd heard it. It had to be recent; it wasn't the name of any of his marks. Or anyone he collected payment from. No one with that name had put a contract out on anyone so where…?

"Dev," A dark voice growled behind him. "What the hell are you doing with him?"

Devcon turned to see Lockdown at his side, staring, no, glaring at Jazz. Devcon turned back to Jazz who had tensed up like someone had shot him with a teaser as he took a protective step in front of Prowl.

"Lockdown this is…" Devcon started, but Lockdown didn't let him finish.

"Jess and Prowl. I know em'. Long time no see Prowl, how ya been?" The tattooed man said in a kinder voice then what he'd used when addressing Jazz.

There it was. Now Devcon remembered that's Lockdown's cop friend was named Prowl. The one his eyes had lingering on too long.

"It's Jazz. And he's been fine without you around." Jazz snapped. "Now get out of here before I call the station."

"I would but," Lockdown put his arm around Devcon waist, pulling him close to his side. "I have a date to get to."

"Lockdown." Devcon snarled, his fingers digging into the tattooed hand. "This is my BEST FRIEND Jazz and his date. They're who we're here to meet."

There was a saying; that the tension was so thick you could feel it. This didn't even begin to cover it. The tension between the two couples was so thick Michael Phelps wouldn't be able to swim through it. Devcon's mind raced to comprehend all that had happened in the last few seconds and preyed Lockdown was unarmed.

"Jazz party of four?" A host called out over the crowd.

Jazz and Lockdown didn't even seem to have heard as they stared each other down. Prowl quickly stepped forward and took Jazz's darker hand in his own.

"Their calling us." He said simply.

It took a few tugs but Jazz finally broke his gaze and fallowed after Prowl's gentle leading. Lockdown's triumphant smile was interrupted by Devcon getting his claws on his ear and yanking his head closer.

"One night! One fucking night I wanted for myself and you've managed to blow it all to shit in five minutes!"

"It's not my fault! How was I…!"

Lockdown growled as Devcon pulled on his ear and forced him to fallow after their guests.

"This changes nothing!" Devcon snapped quietly. "You're going to be a god damn angel or I will rip your testicles off with a wrench do you understand me?"

"AH! FUCK ALRIGHT! Let go of the damn ear!"

Reluctantly Devcon let the man go and fallowed after Jazz as they were led to a booth in the back. Prowl slid in first next to the window with Jazz taking the seat beside him while Devcon grudgingly took the window seat on the opposite end. Windows where strategically very bad places to sit, but the way this night was heading he might want someone to shoot him before it was over. He watched Lockdown eye the window carefully before sitting down. All four sat in silence until Devcon couldn't take it.

"Let's kill the elephant in the room that I'm the only one out of the loop on. Jazz, Lockdown, how the hell do you two know each other?"

"This thug has a rap sheet on my desk longer then my leg, but we met when I caught him stalking Prowl a couple a' weeks ago." Jazz deadpanned.

"I wasn't stalkin' I just wanted to talk to him."

"Sure. Like you where just trying to talk to him the last ten times you tried to kidnap and sell him to the highest bidder or make him your latest "partner."

"You're just jealous because you're not man enough to keep him satisfied and you know he'll be looking for something better soon.

Devcon's fist slammed down on the table and rattled the silverware before Jazz could utter a comeback. All three at the table stared at him as the brunette glared at his friend and partner in turn.

"This bull shit ends now. If you two want, go to the bathroom, unzip and see who's bigger. One way or another I don't want to hear any more of this bull crap. Now act like adults."

Everyone behaved and opened their menus as a waiter came by for their drink orders.

"Red wine please." Prowl said into the uncomfortable silence.

"Make that two."

"I'll have the same."

"Bud lite." Lockdown drawled.

"Classy." Jazz shot back.

The dark bounty hunter was jabbed in the side before he could snap something equally insulting.

"So Prowl," Devcon started as he set his menu down. "What line of work are you in."

"I'm a police officer, same as Jazz."

"What branch? Homicide? Narcotics? White collar crimes?"

"A little of everything I guess but I'm mostly a beat cop."

"Is that how you met Jazz?" Devcon smiled. "He says he transferred but I'd put money on him getting his balls busted with a demotion."

"Aw come on why you gotta go be like that man?" Jazz whined good humouredly. "You don't think I'd put my life's work to do good before ma' career?"

"No, he transferred at his own request. His boss didn't like it much but he's become an invaluable member of the team."

"Primus you well mannered." Devcon sighed, rolling his eyes. "How the hell did you end up with Jazz? Really, you can do a lot better."

"What happened to my wing man?" Jazz chuckled.

"I'm quite happy with him." Prowl smiled and for the second time that night Devcon was jealous.

The drinks being brought to the table covered the sound of Lockdown's scoff, but it still earned him another elbow in the ribs. When the waitress asked if they were ready to order the menus popped open again. After a brief respite the tension returned as soon as their host was gone.

"So Dev, what have you been up ta lately?"

Devcon missed the evil glare Lockdown shot Jazz but the detective sure didn't.

"Nothing much recently. I only had one job, nothing too exciting."

"And what kind of job was that?" Prowl asked.

"I'm a bounty hunter same as Lockdown." Devcon tilted his head off to the side. "Well not just like Lockdown, I'm legit."

"In your dreams maybe Dev." Jazz used the nic-name again to ruffle feathers as Lockdown slipped his beer in silence. "You straddle the line at best."

"You're just mad that I get to do the things you wish you could." Devcon turned back to Prowl. "I normally… bend the laws a little to get my mark. Jazz just wishes he could to and cut out a lot of paperwork."

"So how long have you two known each other?" The slim beauty asked. "You two seem to know each other very well."

"Jazz and I go way back. Something like fourteen years? We met what? Sophomore year at college?"

"Freshman. Remember I nearly knocked your teeth in first day in master Yokotron's dojo?"

"That was freshman year wasn't it? And if YOU recall I nearly snapped your arm right after. Yokotron was pissed for like a week."

"He got over it when he saw how gifted we where. Speaking of gifted, Prowl here was Master Yokotron's top student a couple of years after we graduated." Jazz slung his arm over Prowl's shoulders. "Small world huh?"

"Another survivor of the old terror." Devcon joked. "We ninjas do have a way of finding each other. What level master are you?"

"I'm… I'm not a master. I had to leave unexpectedly before I could complete my training."

"Not a problem." Devcon said sipping his wine. "Jazz and I are both tenth level, we can make you one in no time."

"Devcon here can even make you a yoga master."

Devcon cringed inwardly at the blatant unveiling. He didn't even need to look as he practically heard Lockdown's neck snapping from turning so fast.

"You're a yoga master?" He said with disbelief and Devcon could hear the unspoken: And you didn't tell me?

"You didn't know?" Jazz said dismissively.

"I haven't practiced in years." Devcon lied, well not so much lied as didn't tell quite the whole truth. "I'm not as limber as I used to be."

This was not a conversation he wanted to have at dinner, let alone with Lockdown sitting right beside him. The bastard was going to have a field day with this.

"Learn something new every day." Lockdown mumbled into his glass with a smile.

"We should get together and train sometime." Jazz said. "It'll be just like the old days."

"Give me a date. I'll be there."

Jazz was in the middle of rattling off dates when their food arrived. A mixed green salad was placed before Prowl, a larger creaser salad in front of Jazz, a chicken creaser for Devcon and a steak so raw it was practically still bleeding for Lockdown. Prowl and Jazz stared aghast as Lockdown cut into the 16 ounce sirloin and grinned as the plate filled with red. Devcon was surprised the thing didn't moo and give a few death twitches as the steak knife sliced into it.

"Some of us are vegetarians." Jazz snapped.

"So? I ain't forcing it down your throat." Lockdown said, stabbing the meat with his fork. "But now I'm thinking about it."

Prowl and Jazz both looked at Devcon, his fork full of salad and chicken half way to his mouth.

"I'm not the strictest vegetarian." He shrugged.

The awkward silence returned again, broken only by the sound of forks tapping against the bottom of plates. Each one a mini bomb in the quiet.

"So," Jazz's voice was heavy in the air. "How did you two meet?"

"On a job." Lockdown said with another bite of bleeding meat.

Devcon sighed; at least they both where trying to act civil. Though they were going to break their jaws from frowning so much.

"We had each other as a target." Devcon added to ease the glares the two were giving each other. "Needless to say things got a little crazy, so, we decided we'd make better partners then enemies."

"Then we fucked like bunnies until we couldn't walk." Lockdown smirked.

He was immediately jabbed in the arm with a salad fork.

"NOT dinner appropriate!" the brunette snarled.

Devcon glanced out the window and hoped to god someone had him in their sights. This wasn't what he had planned on at all. He leaned over the table towards Prowl who looked more uncomfortable then him.

"I'm sorry about them. They have ego problems."

Prowl sheepishly nodded in agreement as everyone went back to their food for a few gloriously uneasy minutes.

"Well at least this isn't nearly as awkward as that one party Tracks threw senior year." Devcon mumbled.

Jazz giggled aloud through a mouthful of salad as Devcon covered a giggle of his own.

"Oh man! I haven't thought about that in years!"

"What happened?" Prowl asked.

"Ok, so this guy Tracks we where classmates with, threw this huge spring break party for all of us too poor to go to Cancun…"

"Another fun story when we snuck on to that party bus junior year." Devcon added.

"One story at a time Dev! So we go to this major party where the whole campus was invited, and we're having a great time with some friends when these two girls just invite themselves into our conversation. And they were young, I mean I thought someone had snuck their kid sisters in or something…"

"And they just attached to us." Devcon butted in. "Like guy seeking missiles with target lock on us.

"And fresh off the farm from the Bible belt girls ta boot. I'm not inta chicks so I didn't really pay any attention to them but man Dev was scared shitless."

"I'm sorry, the one flirting with me introduced herself with, "What's a nice boy like you doing at Satan's party like this? Do you want to come to my bible study instead?" MAJOR red flags."

"Devcon's not religion's biggest fan if you couldn't tell. So this girl is smiling at me, and talkin' to me, batting her lashes and I was oblivious."

"Lucky you." Devcon grumbled.

"Stop interruptin man! Anyways, after a while she tries ta kiss me and I was all "whoa sister I'm not your type." And I don't think she'd even seen a gay man before because she insisted I was her type and couldn't take the hint that I just wasn't interested in her."

"Them them what happened next!"

"I'm getting there! She's not taking the hint right, and I'm pretty buzzed at this point so I do what seemed like a really good idea at the time. I grab a friend, Springer, and I kiss him right there in front of em. And Devcon plays along and kisses him too."

"Funniest thing I've ever seen in my LIFE. Springer had NO idea what hit him!" Devcon laughed.

"And the girls just scream how we led them on and how we're going to burn in hell and they book it to another room in the dorm."

"Now the thing you have to know about Springer," Devcon jumped in yet again. "Is that he was, well, I'm sure still is, in this weird, on-again-off-again relationship thing with a freshmen at the time called Hot Rod. And Hot Rod sees Jazz and I making out with his boy Springer while their in the middle of an on-again week and he just comes flying at us."

"So Dev, pretty well three sheets to the wind now, steps in front of me to explain and just takes a fist right in the eye, and he is out like a light."

Devcon chuckled along with Jazz as they relived the moment.

"So Springer gets a hold of Hot Rod and I'm babbling away like the drunk idiot I am about how it wasn't what it looked like, and, you've got it all wrong, when my drunk ass comes up with another bright idea. I turn to Warpath, this huge, seven foot tall, could snap my dumb ass in half, straight as an arrow teaching assistant ta Yokotron, and I just full on open mouth kiss him, you know to prove to Rody that I'm not after Springer. I'm still surprised Warpath didn't shank me on the spot. But Warpath is married and his wife Flareup just so happens to be there to see all of this and she just spins and decks me, and I go down hard."

"Right on top of me as I'm trying to get up. We spent the rest of the party, half drunk with ice on our faces fleeing the room every time Hot Rod or Flare Up came looking for us."

Prowl laughed as Devcon put a hand over his eye to show just how big of a bruise he had.

"Well at least it wasn't so bad after that right?"

"Yeah," Devcon smiled. "Until we had to go to class with big black eyes and sit next to Rody and Springer and have Flare Up take over the class to teach. THAT was awkward for an entire semester."

"We were quite the talk of the campus for a while after that. Good times my friend."

"Good times."

Most of the tension seemed to abate as the story ended and their empty plates where cleared from the table.

"How are Springer and Rody doing Jazz?"

"Rody changed his name to "Rodimus" when he was made Minor in the police force, I hear he even has his own team, and Springer's leading some A-team style, ultra-elite commando unit. Last I heard they pay really damn well and Springer's always recruiting. If you're interested I can…"

"His got a gig thank you very much." Lockdown growled as he put his arm around Devcon's shoulders and pulled him close.

Jazz's sour mood returned as he twisted back to Lockdown.

"Yeah, but he'd be in infinitely better company with Springer."

"But could he get laid as well every night like when he's with me?"

"You're a piece of work Lockdown."

"Look who's talking. You've been trying to break me and Dev up since we sat down."

"Trust me, if I really tried, you'd be going home alone and you'd never see Devcon again."

"Stop it the both of you!" Devcon snapped. "This is a public place and you're acting like children!"

But it was far too late to stop them now.

"Well you're going to have to try a hell of a lot harder. Cuz I have a lot more to offer him then you."

"Are you kidding? It'd be almost too easy to talk him into leaving your sorry ass."

"If I'm so terrible why does Dev choose to come home to me every night?"

"He's a good person trying to make a better person out of you. Clearly it's not workin."

"I don't know why you think it's any of your damn business who Devcon chooses to be with."

"Because I'm his friend and I'm looking out for him."

"Well there's your problem, that ain't your job. It's mine and I loooove taking care of him."

"Like I really believe you have his best interest at heart! Or whatever you have instead of a heart."

"You know what would make this a lot less doushey and a lot more fun? If we all got naked and had an orgy."

Devcon covered his face with his hand and prayed he would be shot and put out of his misery. The night was derailing and becoming a train wreck. The only thing Devcon could do was watch and hope they all came out alive.

"Primus H. Christ!" Devcon groaned. "Prowl I am so sorry your being put though this. This was NOT how the night was supposed to go."

"You just can't wait to get an opportunity to cheat on him can you?" Jazz sneered. "I put money on you already have."

"It's not cheating, Dev would enjoy it. I'm thinking Prowl on one side me on the other and you two can be the creamy center of our sandwich. I think you'd like my dick up your ass."

"Devcon's too good for you." Jazz snarled.

"No actually he's definitely good enough cuz I ride him hard every night and he's always begging for more. Screaming and begging. He calls me daddy."

"Really? He was never a screamer when we hooked up. More of a moaner really."

Devcon wondered if he could slit his throat with a salad fork. Suddenly all eyes were on him. This was not a topic he wanted to bring up in front of Jazz's date or his. Lockdown apparently shrugged it off as he smirked at Jazz.

"Well that explains why you're in the friend zone. You obviously couldn't please him enough to make him orgasm as hard as I can."

"Or is he faking so you'll finish and pull your tiny dick out of him and let him sleep?"

Devcon banged the table with both hands and made both men jump.

"Jazz. You're going to take Prowl home now and beg him to forgive you for being such an ass. And maybe if you're lucky he will. Lockdown we are going to have a nice long talk. Prowl, it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope we can do this again with a better result. Jazz, I swear to god, your lucky I don't punch you. I will call you later you properly bitch your ass out. Lockdown, MOVE."

Devcon pushed Lockdown out of his seat and stood after him. The brunette tossed down a couple of hundreds to cover the entire meal as an apology for the night and left quickly, trying hard not to notice everyone staring at him on his walk of shame. Devcon was silent as he power walked through the parking lot to his car. Lockdown, who was still in possession of the keys, quickly handed them over without a word. He barely made it into his seat as Devcon fired up the engine and got the hell out of the there.

"Dev I…"

Devcon held up a palm in Lockdown's face as he came to a screeching halt at a red light.

"No. Don't talk to me right now. Any words that come out of your mouth right now will only piss me off and make me want to plunge us off a bridge!"

Lockdown took the hint and shut his mouth as he glared out the window. A seething tension settled over the two that no matter how fast the Lotus drove, they couldn't escape it. Lockdown had a feeling a colossal argument was waiting for him and he could only hope Devcon was unarmed. It wasn't his fault the night was shit. If it hadn't been for Jazz picking fights he would have been the model gentlemen. The Exige skidded stop a halt around the back of their shared base and Devcon sat in silence for a minute as his eyes glared at a point somewhere beyond the windshield.

"Get out." He growled as he undid his seat belt.

Lockdown growled quietly to himself as he stepped out of the car and fallowed Devcon up into the house. Closing and locking the door he watched Devcon run his hands though his hair and take a deep breath.

"One night Lockdown." He started a little too quietly. "That's all I wanted. One night for you to act like a normal human being and meet someone that is important to me that I haven't seen in a long time."

"Is that why you fucked him?" Lockdown snarled, Devcon wasn't the only one who was angry.

"No."

"Then why? Man whores turn you on?"

"NO. I fucked him because ten years I was a horny teenage boy that would fuck anything that moved!"

"Once?" Lockdown growled.

"NO A LOT OF TIMES! We where friends with benefits and now where just friends! How many people have you fucked over the last ten years? How is that any different?"

"It's different because I'm not friends with any of those people! And I don't fuck em multiple times!"

"Oh yeah I'm supposed to be ok with that but you can be pissy as fuck when you find out I used to have sex with someone else? And as wrong as Jazz was to bring that up how dare you spew our personal business all over the restaurant like that? Everyone heard you two! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was?"

"Why the fucking hell do you care so much about what other people think?" Lockdown roared, the first time he'd truly raised his voice to Devcon.

The brunette hunter's eyes narrowed as Lockdown advanced on him until they where only a breath apart.

"You care so much about what Jazz or whoever thinks about me or you with me that…!"

"Wanting you to behave is caring what other people think now?"

"Obviously you're embarrassed to be seen with me! So why don't you go back to fucking the upstanding, on the right side of the law Jazz! I don't fucking need you if you don't want to be with me!"

"Of course I want to be with you!" Devcon shouted. "Why the fuck do you think I'm here?"

"I don't know Devcon? Why are you here?" Lockdown leaned in threateningly. "Am I just a little bit a fun before you decide you need someone that Jazz would approve of?"

Lockdown was slapped across the face with Devcon's open palm. The tattooed man froze as his cheek burned from the strike.

"I'M WITH YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GOD DAMN IT!" Devcon screamed.

Lockdown slowly turned back to look at him as Devcon glared back. His face was flushed, his nostrils flared, brown hair a mess but his blue eyes where burning.

"I care about what Jazz thinks because you're a huge part of my life! You mean a lot to me and I wanted to introduce you to someone who's also important to me!"

"What did you say?" Lockdown asked quietly.

"I said I love you!" Devcon snarled. "And I don't care if we agreed this would be a no strings attached arrangement…"

Devcon was suddenly thrown up against the wall with Lockdown kissing him madly. Devcon's hands groped madly at the dark hunter's neck as he opened his mouth and wildly pulled on Lockdown's lips. The pale man growled as he yanked Devcon against his body and shoved his hands under his shirt, his fingers gripping the strong hips tightly. The brunette moaned into his mouth as he tore open the black dress shirt's buttons and ripped the cloth off the rolling shoulders. Lockdown growled as his nails dug into the hot skin drawing blood and Devcon yowled and bit the pale lip. The brunette hunter grabbed hold of the bulging peck muscles and spun them, slamming Lockdown's back into the wall so hard the single window six feet away rattled.

"Wanta' get a little rough?" Lockdown growled as he jerked Devcon's hips forward to grind against his.

The pale man snarled as Devcon sank his teeth into his neck as his hips rolled harder and hard against his.

"Only a little?" Devcon asked as he moved up to the pierced ear. "What? Can't handle it if I get really rough?"

He bit down hard on the earlobe as Lockdown shouted his name, punctuated by a sharp thrust of his hips. Devcon licked away the trickle of blood as his hands grabbed the button of Lockdown's jeans and tore it open, braking the zipper as he yanked the black fabric away.

"Fuck your easy to turn on." Devcon snarled as he bit the other side of Lockdown's neck as his hand began pumping the blood engorged organ. "Your rock fucking hard already."

"Like your one to talk." Lockdown growled.

His hand reached down and cupped Devcon's stiff cock and squeezed. The pearly teeth left the throat to moan loudly as Lockdown began massaging him as his other hand ripped the shirt off of him. Devcon snarled as the cold hands unbuttoned him and plunged into his pants. Simultaneously fingers worked their way inside of him as his cock was roughly groped. Devcon gasped hoarsely and arched into his tormenter as Lockdown grinned eagerly.

"You're so wet we don't even need foreplay."

Another finger joined the first two and roughly thrust in and out of the brunette before he could protest the mention of excluding foreplay. Devcon made all kinds of wonderful moans and groans as he rolled his hips and pulled on the fingers as they scissored back and forth.

"Like you'd ever deny yourself the pleasure of playing with me." Devcon shot back as he pressed his organ against Lockdown's larger one.

"As if I'd deny you the pleasure of me playing with you." Lockdown hummed as he leaned in and sucked on the beautifully trembling bottom lip.

"Smug bastard!" Devcon challenged, as his mouth opened to kiss the pale hunter once again.

Lockdown's tongue eagerly slipped into the hot mouth as he withdrew his hands and pulled those teasing skin tight jeans off that perky ass. Devcon wasn't about to let him his way as he growled and shifted his hips away. Lockdown quickly tugged them back only to have them escape again. Already fed up with the game Lockdown shoved himself off the wall, catching Devcon's wrists as he stumbled back and both fell to the floor. The bigger hunter pinned his lover beneath him for only a moment before Devcon thrashed and unseated him. They grappled, snarling and rolling as each fought for dominance. The end table was uprooted and crashed onto its side, spilling the lamp it held to the floor. The couch, that for a moment had been the intended objective for their tryst, was upended by flailing hands and toppled backwards. Devcon finally succumbed when Lockdown finally got his hands on his hips and thrust inside of him. He moaned and arched his back as the immense girth forced his slick passage open wide and his thighs farther apart. Lockdown moaned as his throbbing cock finally found relief and worked its way inside.

After that neither could remember details. Only bits and pieces, like a movie cut up into tiny pieces of film that would flash across their minds. Devcon remembered the warmth of Lockdown's chest against his back, and the wet lips sucking and kissing his shoulder blades as Lockdown thrust into him from behind. Lockdown could recall the erotic sight of Devcon's naked body on the end of the table, his legs spread wide as one of his hands slid up and down his shaft and he crooked a finger and invited Lockdown closer. Devcon vividly recalled screaming as he held on to a shelf above his head while cups and dishes fell around him as Lockdown rocked him up and down on a counter. Neither could recount any moment of stillness, or a pause to catch their breaths. Or maybe there had been many of those and they simply chose to forget them. The only thing that mattered was that the pleasure never stopped. Every moment of consciousness was filled by skin glistening with sweat, moans of pain and pleasure, fast gasps of air and the sight of their lover crying out their name in ecstasy.

~!~!~!~!~

Devcon woke slowly, his blue eyes opening and closing like he wasn't sure he wanted to be up yet. His throat ached but he was too tired and comfortable to get up for a glass of water. He nuzzled Lockdown's chest and gently kissed each of the pieced nipples as he came back to consciousness. His tongue had just started to play with the metal rings when a hand slid up his side and cupped his cheek, titling his head up. The pink tongue quickly changed playmates as Lockdown's slithered into his open mouth. The pale lips gently sucked at Devcon's rosy ones, making delicious friction that made the brunette moan once again. Lockdown only pulled away when he felt his cock begin tingle with interest yet again.

"I love you." He said simply as he started into the deep blue eyes that had captured his attention and never let it go.

Devcon smirked knowingly as he leaned in and kissed the very clear bite marks on the pale throat.

"I love you too." He said softly while he tenderly ran a hand along the tattooed hip, none too shy about trailing his fingers up and down Lockdown's speed V.

"I guess we're officially lovers now."

Lockdown purred as his eyes softened under Devcon's feather light touches. He would be making sweet love to him soon, but for the next few minutes, Lockdown simply wanted to indulge himself by just being with his new, now official, lover.

"As opposed to just being shacked up?" Devcon chuckled lightly.

"I like calling you lover, lover."

Devcon tilted his head up and kissed Lockdown's cheek.

"I'm still going to call you bastard, bastard."

"That's fine, I know what you really mean."

"Oh do you?"

Lockdown purred as he rolled on top of Devcon and kissed his ear. The brunette moaned happily as Lockdown settled himself between his legs and pinned his arms above his head.

"I know you really want to call me "master."

"UH!" Devcon groaned, and then laughed. "Not on your life!"

"Mmm we'll see about that."

Just as things were starting to get good a cell phone rang loudly and interrupted the mood.

"Leave it." Lockdown grumbled as Devcon rolled out from under him.

"I just wanta see who it is."

Lockdown crawled over and kissed his lover's neck as Devcon retrieved his phone to look at the collar ID.

"It's Jazz." He said with a groan as Lockdown kissed down his shoulder blades. "I should bitch his ass out."

"Noooo." Lockdown moaned, taking Devcon's hand and phone in his. "Let him go to voice mail."

"I should at least…!" Devcon started.

"I've got a better idea."

Lockdown pried the small sliver phone from Devcon's hand before the other could do anything about it.

"No damn it!" Devcon snapped flipping onto his back trying to grab the phone back.

Lockdown grinned wickedly as he opened the phone and held it to his ear.

"The mortal you once knew as Devcon has evolved from this plane of existence and has become a sex god that I'm busy worshiping. He'll have to call you back after he's stopped moaning my name and clenching my enormous, eleven inch dick that's thrusting in and out of him so hard we broke the bed we were making hot nasty love in. Oh, and you'll have to congratulate him too, I came so many times in him he grew ovaries and is now pregnant my child."

With that the phone was snapped closed and tossed over the end of the bed. Devcon laughed as Lockdown bent down to nibble and suck on his neck.

"You're a real asshole you know that?" Devcon chuckled as he titled his head back to let his lover have more play room.

"Mmm yep. Knew that." The dark man mumbled between kisses and bites.

"Thanks to you I'm now going to get my ass chewed out when I call him back."

"So don't call him back. He's just going to tell you I'm bad for you." Lockdown rumbled. "Last chance. You sure you wouldn't prefer a kind, respectable man that won't answer your phone and call you a sex god to your friends?"

"Lockdown," Devcon purred as he lay on his back with his arms above his head looking a little too submissive to be innocent. "What does my tattoo say?"

"Property of Lockdown." The dark man growled.

"So that means I belong to… who?"

"Me." Lockdown snarled as Devcon shifted his hips beneath him.

"Who?"

"ME!" The tattooed hunter thundered as Devcon's hand slid up his back to his neck.

"So are you just going to let someone come along and TAKE your rightfully earned premium right out from under you?"

"Never," The dark man growled quietly as his fingers dug into the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. "I'll fight to keep you, and kill anyone that tries to take you away from me!"

"Why?" Devcon asked as he pushed himself up off the bed to flutter his lips against Lockdown's.

"Because you're MINE!" Lockdown hissed. "And I love you."

Devcon's hand latched onto Lockdown's ebony hair and pulled him aside as he bucked his hips and threw the other hunter off him and onto his back. Lockdown's wrists where quickly held down, but the tattooed hunter didn't want to be anywhere other than where he was. He smirked up at those blue eyes smoldering with lust as Devcon straddled his naked hips. Lockdown's massive erection rubbed against Devcon's belly as the brunette leaned down to kiss the sliver dog tags around his lover's neck. The dark hunter moaned as his cock brushed against Devcon's hot member. His brunette was more than happy to slow his movement and let Lockdown moan for more. One bronze hand carefully let go of the wrist it had been holding to lightly ghost finger tips along the throbbing cock. The crimson eyes squeezed closed as the long fingers wrapped around his length and the thumb began rubbing circles over his head.

"UUUUUH DEVCON!" Lockdown moaned loudly. "I want you bad!"

Devcon smiled evilly as he teased the little slit and rubbed harder. Lockdown arched and raised his hips, groaning louder in need. The brunette shivered with anticipation as sticky pre cum gathered under his thumb as Lockdown tried to thrust his hips again. Just imagining the enormous cock sliding inside of him, stretching him as far as he could go and setting fire to every nerve ending in his body had Devcon breaking out into a sweat as he licked his lips. Devcon would follow him to the ends of the Earth, just to touch him. But he wanted just a little more play before he was at Lockdown's mercy.

"Who do you belong to Lockdown?" he purred softy.

"You Dev!" Lockdown yelled without hesitation. "I belong to YOU!"

Devcon's other hand let go of its captive wrist and instead played with the sliver chain looped around the gorgeous neck.

"Damn straight. And I'm not going anywhere because your MINE and I love you. And I want all of you."

Devcon positioned himself over the huge member and slowly lowered his hips until he had taken in the entirety of the long length. His fingers curled into claws against the pale flesh as his eyes closed and his teeth gnashed together. The searing flash of pain was quickly followed by mind blowing pleasure that made Devcon lose any higher thinking ability. Lockdown was his addiction and he was a full blown junkie. He wanted, and needed, the feelings the beautifully tattooed man stirred within him. Lockdown shifted his hips and the small motion nearly made the brunette orgasm. Lockdown's girth pressed against his prostate and held his passage open even as he tried to clench tighter. The brown hair was tossed everywhere as Lockdown gripped the bronze hips and thrust again, stabbing Devcon's sweet spot with enough power to rip a scream from the lovely throat.

Devcon moaned as he rolled his own hips in sync with the next thrust of Lockdown's hips. The dark hunter's smile, his burning eyes, his very touch called to him and made his soul sing, and oh god could Lockdown make him sing.

"God your beautiful!" Lockdown gasped.

"Of course I am," Devcon moaned as he rocked along. "I'm your personal sex god."

"Mmm ooh babe, say it!"

Devcon smiled as he moved his hips with Lockdown, fluid already trickling down his thighs.

"Say what?" he smirked. "That I love you?"

"Y-you! You know it's true! OH fuck yes OH!" Lockdown panted.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Devcon groaned as Lockdown thrust into him harder.

"I can't hear you lover." The dark man smirked.

"I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!"

"Damn right."

"Possessive asshole." Devcon snarled.

"Needy bitch." Lockdown shot back.

"God I love you so much!"

"I know you do."

"Smug bastard!"

"Love you too."

~!~!~!~

Faint buzzing irritated Lockdown awake. The big man groaned softly as he untangled his arms from around Devcon's middle and rolled over the find the source of his irritation. He didn't have to look too long. On the floor, just within reach, was Devcon's cell phone, its face glowing brightly as it buzzed over and over. Lockdown grumbled and scooped up the little annoyance. The glowing face showed Devcon had three new voice mails and twenty-two text messages. He flipped open the phone and scrolled though the inbox to see who they were from. The pale lips parted into a smile when every single one was from Jazz. No doubt cussing him out for earlier. He quickly debated whether or not he should read a few when he grinned and opened the first message. They were a couple now, it wasn't an "invasion of privacy" anymore. What he read made his smile widen.

First off it isn't humanly possible to have an eleven inch penis! Secondly, who does that guy think he is answering your phone like that? When I see him I'm gon-

Lockdown chuckled to himself. There was no need to read the rest now. He hit the reply button and typed his own message to Jazz.

LD here, Jazz u and I r gonna be bffs just had the best sex of my life thanxs 2u BTW jealous of my penis much? GTG Devcon's a horny beast and wants my cock again

After he sent his message he turned off the phone and let it fall back to the floor with a clatter. Smiling he tucked his nose into the nape of Devcon's neck and slipped his arms back around his waist. With a final chuckle he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.


	11. Hearing Problems

Title: Hearing Problems

Pairing: LockdownXDevcon

Verse: Humanized AU but meant to take place in animated

Rating: Pg-13 to NC-17

Warning: Lockdown being a horny bastard, some anal

Summery: How Lockdown's libido affects his hearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did the episodes would be A LOT different!

Disclaimer part 2: My friend glacierSCIENCE came up with the examples and the "what Lockdown hears." I Just expanded them into little drabbles because it was too tempting!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

How Lockdown's libido affects his hearing

Example 1:

Devcon: Fuuuuuck! I need a shower and a nice bed

-What Lockdown Hears-

Devcon: I need a nice fuck in the shower and in the bed

The door was shoved aside to the little room as a couple a duffle bags where tossed in and fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Geeze you're gonna brake something! Could you please take better care of your equipment?"

"That's your job." Chuckled a dark voice as the lights where switched on.

Lockdown was shoved aside as Devcon let himself into the motel room before the other man's customary sweep of the room for danger was finished. Devcon dropped his bags on the single king sized bed and put his hands on his hips.

"Isn't it funny how every time I tell them two twin beds they always seem to mess up and give us a single?"

Devcon glared over his shoulder at Lockdown who was stripping off his heavy coat. The big man shrugged innocently (something difficult for the bounty hunter to look) and tossed his coat over the back of the single chair. The gun belt around his waist was next to be removed as Devcon snorted at the act and turned back to his own business. The brunette's own jacket was tossed onto the chair as he began taking things out of the bags.

"Damn that job was a bitch." He said.

"Most of 'em are." Lockdown confirmed as he eyes locked onto Devcon's ass.

"Fuuuuck I need shower and a nice bed."

Before he could pull out a change of clothes he was accosted from behind. Lockdown rubbed up behind him, nose tucked into the nape of his neck.

"What the hell?"

"I'm just doing what you told me."

Devcon growled but couldn't find the strength to push the other way.

"I said I needed a shower!"

"Really? I could have sworn you said you needed a nice fuck in the shower and in the bed."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Example 2

Devcon: Hand me a bottle of beer.

-What Lockdown hears-

Devcon: Hand me a bottle of beer so I can show you what I want to do to your cock as I lick the rim.

Devcon flicked through the channels on the TV as he took another swing from his beer. Lockdown didn't say anything as the show he had just started to get into was changed, but he did roll his eyes. He nursed his own beer as the TV continued to change.

"LA ink is on. You wanta' watch?" Devcon asked with a glance in Lockdown's direction.

"Oh yeah." Lockdown snorted. "I want to watch some catty bitches chat about their girl drama as they occasionally tattoo some poor sap and then rip them off on the price."

"You like tattoos."

Lockdown turned his face to his brunette with bored, half closed eyes. Devcon only grinned at him. The channel was changed as Devcon finished the last of the beer.

"Hey, hand me another bottle of beer."

Lockdown reached over the end of the couch and tugged another bottle of Corona out of the cooler and tossed it into Devcon's lap. The man picked it up and twisted the top off and put it to his lips. Before he could put it down Lockdown was in his lap. The beer was dropped to the floor as Devcon squeaked as his pants where pulled down.

"Jesus! What the fuck?"

"I can read between the lines." Lockdown grinned as he kissed Devcon's now stiff nipples. "I know what you really said."

"Christ I just said I wanted a beer!"

"No, you clearly said; "Hand me a bottle of beer so I can show you what I want to do to your cock as I lick the rim."

"NO I fucking did-Ooooooh!"

Devcon's head fell back as Lockdown's mouth closed around his cock, pierced tongue slowly circling around the tip like it was the rim of a bottle.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Example 3

Devcon: I'm running to the store

-What Lockdown hears-

Devcon: I want you to fuck me so much that we have to run to the store and re-up our supply of condoms

"I'm running to the store." Devcon said as he pulled his thick jacket on. "The storm is supposed to dump like ten feet of snow for a week. Do we need anything before we're snowed in for a while?"

Devcon was tugged backwards and hot lips where placed over his. The brunette melted a little as Lockdown pushed him against the door.

"Mmm. Condoms."

"We have condoms!"

"Yeah," Lockdown moaned as he rubbed his groin against Devcon's. "But I'm gonna fuck you so much we're gonna go through the entire box we've got. Just what you wanted."

"That's not what I…!"

"Oh yes it is." Lockdown snarled. "You told me so."

Lockdown stripped off Devcon's belt and undid his pants. His brunette squeaked as his cock penetrated him.

"Get those new fire and ice ones." Lockdown growled as he began pumping his hips. "And why don't you pick up some more of that yours and my lubricant. That strawberry stuff drives you wild."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Example 4

Devcon: I saw your cop friend today. He was getting it on with some other cop in the back of their squad car.

-What Lockdown hears-

Devcon: I want you to take me on the hood of your car at the back of the police station

"Did you remember the pie?" Lockdown asked as Devcon slid into the passenger seat.

"What is with you and pie?" Devcon snorted as he dug in the bag and handed the tattooed bounty hunter a small box.

"I like pie." Lockdown said as he picked up the chocolate desert with his bare hands.

Devcon watched with a mix of horror and revulsion as Lockdown shoved the pie into his mouth.

"You're a pig!" Devcon snarled.

"What? I like pie." Lockdown said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"As if I haven't seen enough disturbing imagery today." The younger hunter snorted turning away."

"Wha?"

"I saw your cop friend outside the diner." Devcon growled, throwing a nasty glare over his shoulder.

"Prowl? He ain't my friend." Lockdown said quickly, trying to back pedal out of an argument he hadn't even started. "Why he say something to you?"

"No. Jazz was keeping him quite busy in the back of their squad car. I really didn't need to see that."

Lockdown reached over and grabbed Devcon's chin and pulled it to his lips. The brunette's hand let go of the rest of the food he was holding as he tasted chocolate.

"How about we go park behind the police station and I'll take you on the hood of the car?" Lockdown purred, pale lips pulling at Devcon's rosy ones.

"You're crazy! We were lucky we weren't caught the first time!"

"Yeah… but revenge sex is better than pie."

"We're NOT going anywhere." Devcon snarled.

"Then here works for me." Lockdown smiled as he slipped out of his seat and over Devcon hips.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Example 5

Devcon: Mornin'

-What Lockdown hears-

Devcon: I want you. NOW.

Sleep was slow to leave him as Lockdown yawned and tightened his arms around the warm body he was holding close. Before his eyes even opened he peppered the tender skin with kisses as Devcon began to wake.

"Mmm… Mornin'." The brunette mumbled softly.

Lockdown purred as his muscles bunched and he slowly rolled Devcon onto his back. The young brunette sighed as Lockdowns lips left a warm trail down his chest. The big man's red eyes barely cracked open as his nose trailed along the warm body back up to the soft lips. A quiet moan left Devcon's lips as Lockdown ran a hand through his hair as his lips closed around his mouth. The tan legs opened and cradled Lockdown's hips as Devcon's hands worked their way up the broad tattooed chest, over the powerful shoulders until they cupped the strong jaw. The two tongues swirled around the hot mouths as Lockdown gently rolled his hips up into Devcon.

"Mornin'." Lockdown sighed softly.

"Nothing like waking up to a horny man at your backside." Devcon moaned scarcaticly.

"Can't help it when you moan my name in your sleep like you do."

"WHAT? Bullshit!"

"It's true. And my body just reacts to it on instinct."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Example 6

Devcon: Fuck this! I'm going commando until the damn washer is fixed

-What Lockdown hears-

Devcon: Kill the washer repair man

The washing machine's lid was opened and barely damp clothes where pulled out and then tossed back inside.

"Fucking hell!" Devcon snarled, slamming the lid closed. "Lockdown did you ever call anyone about this fucking machine?"

"Yeah babe." Lockdown yelled from the garage where he was working on his car's engine. "They said someone would be out here between nine and eternity."

"Figures." Devcon snarled. "I'm almost out of clean clothes!"

"Wear something dirty then!" Lockdown snapped as he put his hands up on the lifted hood. "It's gonna get fixed."

"Fuck it! I'm going commando until the damn washer is fixed!"

Lockdown's grip faltered and the hood slammed down. Right after which there was a knock on the back door of the warehouse.

"What was that?" Devcon asked from inside the living quarters.

"Nothing." Lockdown said pulling a handgun from the back of his pants. "I dropped the hood."

"I thought I heard something after that."

"Nope nothing." Lockdown said clicking off the safety.

Lockdown opened the door to a man in gray overalls.

"I'm here to fix a washing machine." The man said staring down at his clipboard.

When he looked up he was staring down the barrel of an enormous gun.

"You've got three seconds to run." Lockdown said coldly as he cocked the trigger. "One…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Example 7

Devcon: You arrogant son-of-a bitch! You're going to get yourself killed pulling that shit and I'm going to laugh at your sorry ass when it happens!

-What Lockdown hears-

Devcon: Come back to me safe

"You arrogant son-of-a bitch! You're going to get yourself killed pulling that shit and I'm going to laugh at your sorry ass when it happens!" Devcon yelled at the top of his lungs.

Lockdown snapped the gun belt on around his waist, seemingly ignoring the other man.

"You're a stupid asshole and you're going to die because of your ego!" Devcon snarled, turning on his heel.

His elbow was grabbed and the brunette spun like he was tiger caught by the tail. Before he could snarl another insult Lockdown had pressed his lips to his. The brunette's flaring temper cooled slightly as Lockdown drew away.

"Don't worry." He said softly, not letting go of his arm. "I'll come back to you safe."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Example 8

Devcon: Y-You Bastard!

-What Lockdown hears-

Devcon: I love you

"You stupid, arrogant, stupid asshole!" Devcon snarled darkly.

His blood soaked hands shook slightly as he carefully stitched the bullet wound closed. Lockdown said nothing as he held still in a pool of red, pain flickering across his face with each stitch.

"I told you! I TOLD you it was a shitty plan but no! You couldn't be bothered to listen to reason! You just have to have everything your way or nothing at all! You're lucky you're even alive! Half an inch to the left and it would have hit your heart!"

His nerves so frayed, Devcon flinched when Lockdown put a blood stained hand on top of his. His red eyes where pained but he still managed a smile.

"They couldn't hit my heart," He said quietly. "Because it belongs to you."

Devcon froze in place, Lockdown's hand weakly squeezing his.

"Y-You bastard!" Devcon said softly.

A small smile spread across Lockdown's even paler face as Devcon's sapphire eyes became a little watery.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Example 9

Devcon: Move your ass over

-What Lockdown hears-

Devcon: Move over. I want to ride you like a damn rodeo

A snarl left Devcon's throat as he shoved Lockdown's greater bulk.

"Move your ass over! You're hogging the bed!" The brunette snarled. "And the sheets!"

"What ya gonna do about it?" Lockdown purred jokingly.

"Lockdown it's like twenty below out there!"

"So?"

"Move your ass over!"

Lockdown griped Devcon's wrists and rolled Devcon on top of him.

"Why don't you ride me like you're in a rodeo? That should warm you up real quick."

"Why don't you just share the fucking blankets douche bag?"

"Because I'm a bucking bronco." Lockdown sneered. "Neigh."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Example 10

Devcon: I have two tickets to Nine Inch Nalis

-What Lockdown hears-

Devcon: Buy a 100-pack box of Magnum condoms 'cause we're going to christen every inch of that concert hall

Lockdown rifled through Devcon's wallet and pulled out a pair of tickets. He recognized the name of the band (they've fucked to every album NIN had produced) but he didn't like that Devcon hadn't mentioned the tickets to him.

"Are you really so insecure that you have to check my wallet?"

Un-phased at being caught snooping Lockdown flashed the tickets at Devcon.

"Planning on a late night with someone?" Lockdown asked coldly. "Doesn't your old friend Jazz like music?"

"That other ticket is for you jackass." Devcon snapped. "I was going to ask you to come with me but you don't seem to want to."

"Well… you should have told me sooner."

Lockdown paused looking between Devcon and the tickets. The blue eyes rolled as Devcon folded his arms over his chest.

"I have a pair of tickets to a concert at the mega amphitheatre. Would you like to come with me?"

"You're asking me out on a date?" Lockdown smiled. "A real date? I don't know."

"Oh for the love of Primus man you are impossible! Are you going or not?"

"Oh I'm coming." Lockdown smirked as he quickly closed the distance between them and placed a hand on either side of the brunette's head. "And we need to buy a 100-pack box of Magnum condoms 'cause we're going to christen every inch of that concert hall."


	12. Heatwave

Title: Heatwave

Pairing: LockdownXDevcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: NC-17 VERY NC-17!

Warning: lots of man on man sex

Summery: It's too hot for Devcon and Lockdown makes it better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did the episodes would be A LOT different!

It's been so hot around here lately I had to do something to pass the time and get my mind off the heat! And I wanted to experiment with a story where I used NO DIALOG at all! No one says a word out loud! And while it was fun, I now realize how much of a crutch I've made dialog! I'm going to work on that in the future!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The air itself was trying to strangle the city of Detroit. The high pressure front of air circled around the city like a noose and slowly tightened its grip. The heat wave had dragged on for five days now. While it wouldn't have been so bad if it had just been triple digit temperatures, the god awful humidity made everything unbearable. Even the robots, in every sector of the city, where shutting down with heat related maintenance problems, adding a new dimension of difficulty to life.

Devcon wiped his brow once again as he let the hood of his car slam down. The battery was shot to hell in this extreme heat. His long fingers ran through his sweat matted hair once more as he rested against the hood. He striped the light shirt off of himself and tossed towards a corner where it lay crumpled in a sweat soaked heap. Now, Devcon wasn't a man that liked to be ill prepared for any situation, and he wasn't a man to walk around the house naked, but it was too damn hot. He stripped off his jeans and tossed them after his shirt. His naked form sprawled against the hood of the Lotus Exige whose metal was slightly cooler than him. The bounty hunter chuckled, how strange was it that he was naked on the hood of his car and Lockdown wasn't between his legs. Devcon moaned. That lucky bastard was out of town on a job, completely missing the misery of the heat wave. No doubt he was somewhere with air conditioning. It didn't take long for the metal to become uncomfortably hot under him. Devcon's skin made a pealing sound as he sat up and pushed himself off the car to search for a cooler spot.

Inside the living area of the warehouse wasn't much cooler then out in the garage. The single, old as dirt, fan buzzed away nonstop over by the couch, but all it really did was blow the hot air around. Devcon sighed and wandered into the kitchen. He rested his head against the refrigerator, completely drained of energy. He was not a creature that did well in heat. Give him a good cold day and he was sharp and on top of his game. The minute the mercury rose above ninety all he wanted to do was take a nap and read a good book. With the temperature flirting with one hundred and two it was too hot even to do that. Tiredly he opened the fridge and pulled out a cool bottle of beer. Twisting the top off, he downed a cooling gulp and headed back to the couch. Halfway back the door rattled and unlocked, swinging open quickly. Lockdown's eyes widened with something akin to mild surprise as he froze in the doorway. Devcon's eyes narrowed as if to say; don't even think about it, as the crimson eyes looked his naked body up and down. He continued over to the couch ignoring Lockdown dropping his duffle bags beside the door. If he thought for one second they were going to fool around he was sadly mistaken. It was too fucking hot to fuck. Devcon was going to sit down when a hand took the beer out of his. It reappeared against his neck and sent a pleasant chill down his spine. Lockdown purred softly as he kissed Devcon's ear and slowly ran the beer bottle up across his forehead and down the other side of his throat. The brunette whimpered as the cold glass slid down and left of cool trail of condensation across his chest. Damn that felt so good. How come he hadn't thought of this earlier? He spun around as Lockdown's free arm circled around him and trapped the beer between them.

The blue eyes carefully studied the heavily tattooed hunter as Devcon kissed the man's chin. The pale skin had only a single bead a sweat trailing down the back of marked neck. The brunette snarled softly as Lockdown set the bottle on the closest surface without caring that it toppled to the floor. Devcon slowly stripped Lockdown's jacket off his shoulders, god! How the hell could he wear a jacket in this weather? The dark man pressed his lips to the rosy ones as his fingers splayed across the bronze back and pulled him closer. Devcon purred as he quickly unbuttoned Lockdown's dirty shirt and tossed it aside. Lockdown snarled as he slipped his tongue across the hot mouth as Devcon unzipped his pants. The bulky combat boots where kicked off as the brunette wrapped himself around the tattooed man.

Devcon moaned softly as Lockdown pressed his hot body against his. Sweaty skin slid against each other and seemed to lock them together. Lockdown's arms slid around the bronze waist and pulled their hips flush. Devcon's eyelids sagged as he opened his mouth to take in Lockdown's tongue and pull on his lips. His dark lover responded all too eagerly. Devcon slowly lowered himself down, pulling on Lockdown's neck to fallow him. Both slowly fell to the floor, Lockdown's arms caught him before he could crush the brunette, but Devcon didn't seem to mind. He pressed his knees tight against Lockdown's strong hips as his lips sucked on their mate's. The tattooed arms bent and lowered the big man to his elbows and the brunette moaned softly as his hand slid along Lockdown's cool skin. How was it that Devcon was melting alive but Lockdown was as cool as a spring morning? It was almost like he was conditioned to function in the extreme heat. The younger hunter gasped as the pale lips left his mouth and kissed down his neck, soft bites peppering the flushed skin. Lockdown continued down and gently sucked the stiff pink nipples, earning him a very vocal reward.

The bronze back arched up into the sensation as Lockdown ran a hand down the glistening body. His lips pulled on the tender nipples as the pierced tongue darted across it, dragging soft, tried noises from the other hunter. The warm tongue left a wet trail across his skin and when the fan blew across him Devcon shivered. Lockdown purred softly as he kissed down the perfectly toned, washboard abs and let his tongue dip in and out of the little valleys the muscles made. Devcon rocked his hips up against Lockdown, trying to impress upon him how long it had been and how much he wanted him, but his lover was in no hurry. Lockdown simply slipped his hand under the small of the arching back and held it up against his body. Devcon rocked his hips again when Lockdown bit his pecks with enough force to leave faint teeth marks. If it was a hundred and two outside it felt like a thousand pulled flush to Lockdown's bulk.

The bronze skin grew slicker with perspiration that the pale lips slowly worked to kiss away. Devcon moaned needingly as he rocked himself again against the hard erection he could feel Lockdown was sporting. He wanted relief, relief from the heat in the air that was trying to choke him and from the fire Lockdown was causing inside of him. Devcon groaned as Lockdown's hand left him and groped for his pile of clothes. Devcon whimpered softly when his lover turned away from him to find something. Pouting, the brunette roughly kissed Lockdown's neck. The dark hunter alternated between kissing the hot mouth and groping for what he was looking for, and didn't properly take care of either. Devcon growled angrily as his nails dug into the soft skin of the tattooed neck and was rewarded with a heated glare. The brunette wanted to open his mouth and say something, anything, but whatever words came out of him melted into moans when he tried to speak. Lockdown nuzzled up under the hot chin and kissed the gasping throat as he shifted all his weight onto his elbow.

A hot squeal escaped Devcon's throat as cold fingers inserted themselves into his ass. The lube on Lockdown's fingers cooled on contact and made the tan flesh prickle with goose bumps. Devcon shivered as the two fingers pumped in and out of him slowly easing open the tight ring of muscle that clenched tightly against the invading digits. A third and fourth finger fallowed in quick succession, each liberally coated with icy cold lube. Devcon arched his back, his head rolled back and his arms let go of Lockdown's neck as he moaned loudly. The slick fingers rubbed, caressed and probed almost haphazardly as Lockdown purred and sucked on the hard nipples, still in no hurry. Devcon rolled his hips against the cold fingers, wanting them, NEEDING them to press against his prostate and give him the mind melting orgasm he knew Lockdown was keeping from him. He whined as Lockdown gently nibbled the spry pink flesh between his teeth as his fingers held open the slick passage. The brunette's arms twisted above his head and squeezed his knees tighter, rocking his hips hard. Lockdown breathed heavily as he looked down at his lover. Devcon looked up at him, his chest heaving, body covered with sweat, his ass open wide dripping with lube and eyes pleading for more. Devcon started to whisper something when he was cut off as Lockdown swept up his shaky lips in a deep kiss. The brunette moaned softly into the hot open mouth and plunged his tongue inside as his hands circled around the big chest.

Lockdown sighed as he softly bit the plump lower lip and withdrew his fingers. The container of lube was hastily emptied into the waiting palm. Devcon whimpered quietly as he tugged the dark, possibly blood stained, jeans lower over the tattooed hips as Lockdown ran his hand up and down his throbbing cock, coating it with lube. If his mouth wasn't tied up playing tongue tag Devcon would have begged, but Lockdown seemed to finally want to give him what he wanted. His dark lover kissed his throat as his free hand slowly caressed the glistening sides and took hold of the straining hips and held them down. Devcon tensed and his mouth opened in a silence cry against Lockdown's warm cheek as the head of the enormous cock breached him. Lockdown's hand guided his cock into the wet passage where it met little resistance as it roughly pushed its way inside. The big man hissed in pleasure as Devcon's ass pulled on him, clenching and tugging the huge dick deeper. Devcon's fingers and toes curled as the big organ slid inside of him, stretching his passage twice what the fingers had. He mewled and bucked as every sensitive nerve in his body was pressed as easily as a button.

Lockdown panted as he ran a hand up the perfectly slopped back and held his lovers neck up so Devcon arched up off the floor. The washboard abs tightened to hold the new posture, making his ass squeeze the dick now fully seated in him. The smug grin Lockdown wore was noted, but ignored for now as he pushed the straining knees apart. Devcon decided now was a good time to show his lover just how good at yoga he was. His hands left their hold and instead bent back under his shoulders to support his weight as he lifted his heels to balance on the balls of his feet. Lockdown grunted in approval and smiled down at him, sliding his knees out and forward to get a better angle as Devcon let his legs fall further open. The tattooed man thrust in hard and moaned as Devcon matched his thrust with one of his own. The marked fingers slithered up the straining muscles and pinched the stiff nipples. The brunette groaned as his arms shook, his body grew weak as his temperature rose but Lockdown continued, seeming to gain strength with the heat. His eyes and thrusts sharpened as if he were drawing the energy right out of the air. Devcon moaned as he began to sink into Lockdown's lap, fucking being a yoga master when you had a foot long cock pile driving into you. Devcon bit his lip when his legs finally gave out on him and delivered him squarely into Lockdown. He expected to be quickly thrown on his back and have Lockdown literally lord his superiority over him as he made him submit. But he was surprised when the rough hands simply caressed him and lifted his back until he was sitting up, knees on the outside of Lockdown's hips with their chest rubbing against each other. With Lockdown on his knees Devcon was half a head taller than him and had to look down to look into the gleaming red eyes he was so accustomed to looking up at.

Lockdown grinned slyly up at him as he kissed the bronze knuckles before looping both the captive arms around his neck and sliding his own hands down the curve of the strong back to squeeze the firm butt cheeks. Devcon purred as the hips beneath him swirled, making the ridged cock lodged in his passage move left and right, forcing him wider. Devcon choked on a moan as he tightened his arms and shifted his hips with Lockdown's movement to ease the pain. Curling his toes under him to get more traction, Devcon fallowed his lover's lead. Long fingers clutched at the ebony locks of hair as the brunette whimpered and moaned incoherently. Lockdown's thrusts stayed powerful and picked up speed, bringing Devcon ever closer to orgasm. He could feel his tattooed lover holding back, grunting each time their bellies scraped against each other and Devcon's aching cock bushed against his skin. The younger hunter was far past caring if Lockdown jerked him off or not, he could practically feel Lockdown's girth swelling with semen as he neared ecstasy. The brunette snarled and pulled on his lover's big cock that pressed tight against his prostate as he kissed Lockdown's forehead franticly. Devcon tried to speak, to say something that would emphasize his need, to communicate how bad he wanted it. His words dissolve into a breathy moan as Lockdown sucked on his neck and growled. The brunette gasped and howled as Lockdown came inside of him. The hot fluid rushing into him made Devcon cry out and tighten his arms around Lockdown as he came hard and collapsed, shaking, into the tattooed shoulder.

His breath gradually slowed from fast shallow gasps as he started at the beautiful tattooed back. Sapphire eyes traced the exquisite black lines in all their looping, whirling, and now sweaty, glory. Lightly his finger traced one of the lines as Lockdown sighed in his ear, making the stray brown hairs that had escaped the dampness flutter. Seman trickled down his thighs and Lockdown shifted beneath him and Devcon tingled from head to toe. The big man yanked the fan's cord and dragged the ancient thing closer, pointing it at the two of them. Devcon sighted as the breeze, while unbearably hot before, now felt like a cool fall wind against his back.

The young hunter purred as he kissed Lockdown's ear and the man hummed happily. Devcon grinned as Lockdown nuzzled his neck. The blue eyes darkened as Lockdown's rumbling purr made him tingle. Devcon gently kissed the pale lips and pulled on them, leaning back. Lockdown quickly eased Devcon down onto his back, never breaking their kiss as he did. The brunette idly twisted is fingers in the dark hair. Lockdown was learning to speak his language very well, he was nearly fluent in all his little cues and hints, and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Devcon nibbled on Lockdown's lower lip as the fan cooled them slowly, but Lockdown's body held against his was a heat he didn't mind. He rocked his hips as Lockdown's breathing quickened and smiled. Maybe he was starting to pick up on his lover's language as well. Devcon ran his tongue along the pale lips; maybe he didn't mind submission so much. As long as he was submitting to his equal.


	13. Contract Negotiations

Title: Contract Negotiations

Pairing: LockdownX Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: NC-17

Warning: human male sexin's

Summery: How some bounty hunters work out the details of their contracts…

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, if I did I would make a lot of different plot points!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A final handgun was stuffed into the back of the black jeans and a shirt was pulled down, hiding it from view. Lockdown pulled his long hair back and tied it behind his neck as rustling from the bed made him grin. He pulled his coat on over his shoulders and swore he would not look.

"Lockdown." Devcon moaned sleepily.

"Morin' babe. Sorry I gotta take off so fast, I got a long flight ahead of me."

The dark hunter pulled on his boots and stood.

"Lockdown." His lover purred his name again so sweetly Lockdown had to turn around.

Devcon was sitting up and leaned back against the headboard, his knees bent and legs open, with a sheet pulled up between his thighs covering, but clearly not hiding, his sizable erection. Lockdown would have dove right back into bed if Devcon hadn't frozen him with that sexy stare.

"What would it take to get you to crawl back under the sheets with me?"

"Those sheets?" Lockdown grinned, pointing to the only thing in the world that looked good enough to break a contract for. "Normally you wouldn't have to ask twice, but if you've got an extra five mill laying around, maybe you could outbid my client."

"I'll give you ten million. Store credit of course." Devcon smirked with smoldering eyes.

"Bold opening bid." Lockdown purred.

A cell phone was pulled from Lockdown's back pocket and a number was dialed. After two rings the call was answered. The dark hunter turned his back on Devcon so he wouldn't eye fuck his lover while on the phone with a client.

"I got a better offer." He said simply.

What Devcon didn't see was Lockdown hanging up the phone before he continued on the dead line.

"That is unless you can do better. … 15 you say?"

Lockdown looked over his shoulder at Devcon shifting his legs on the bed provocatively.

"Seventeen." The brunette moaned.

"Any higher?" Lockdown asked the phone. "Twenty five? You really want this done."

"Thirty five!" Devcon snapped.

"Forty?"

"Eighty million." Devcon growled darkly.

"Can you beat eighty?" Lockdown asked the dead phone.

The red eyes flashed across to the far wall as if in thought. When they returned to Devcon the ruby eyes widened. From Devcon's long finger dangled a pair to fluffy, hot pink handcuffs. Lockdown hadn't seen those since Devcon had beat his ass in the sex shop when he had suggested buying them. Apparently Devcon HAD bought them while he had been on the floor bleeding.

"Sorry. I just got an offer you can't beat."

Lockdown tossed the phone over his shoulder before ripping off his coat. Devcon smiled as Lockdown crawled back in bed on top of him. The brunette wrapped his arms around Lockdown's neck as their lips met.

"How much do you charge for your services?" Lockdown smirked between kisses.

"Million dollars an hour." Devcon purred as he pulled Lockdown closer.

"Oh baby." Lockdown snarled. "You really undersold yourself. I would have paid a hell of a lot more for you."

"Mmm funny." Devcon arched his back and pulled on the dark shirt. "I was going to say the same to you."

Lockdown grabbed one of the hands from around his neck and pressed it against the headboard. Devcon smiled as the hot pink fluff was snapped around his wrist and clicked into place. The other end was quickly secured to the headboard before the brunette could change his mind. Purring, Lockdown kissed his way back down the captive arm up to the helpless throat. He could feel the steady heartbeat began to speed up as the carotid artery throbbed against his lips. Devcon whimpered beneath him as Lockdown gently bit into the hot flesh. The brunette's barely covered body bucked up against Lockdown's as the tattoo covered fingers squeezed the perky pink nipples. Devcon's free hand clutched at the ebony hair as he moaned and squirmed between Lockdown's thighs. The pale lips moved down the gasping throat to the wide collar bones where they stopped momentarily.

"How much will it run me to do something kinky?"

"Triple." Devcon moaned with half closed eyes.

"Sold."

Lockdown unclipped a pair of standard issue, none fluffy, handcuffs from the back of his belt and flung his lover's other arm against the head board. Devcon didn't have enough time to gasp before his other wrist was chained to the bed.

"Triple it is."

Carefully Lockdown lips took over for one of his hands and freed it to do other things. While his mouth closed around the supple pink nipple and sucked, his fingers slowly slid down the amazingly hard body. Lockdown took his time, he had eighty million to spend, and he was going to use every single dollar wisely. The tattooed fingers gently brushed across the black sheet and the heat beneath made an animalistic snarl bubble up out of the dark bounty hunter. Devcon moaned and pulled against the handcuffs, eager for his lover to continue with whatever he had planned. Lockdown's only dilemma was deciding what he wanted to do first. As his trophy moaned his name yet again, he simply chose to do whatever came to mind. He ran his hand over the bulge in the sheet again and closed his fingers around it tightly. The brunette whimpered as his cock was slowly stroked up and down, sheet and all.

"FUCK!" Lockdown moaned against the nipple in his mouth. "If these things leaked whiskey every time I sucked em' you'd be perfect!"

"Ooooh Lockdown! Come on, fill me up! I want your dick inside of me!"

"Hold your horses beautiful." Lockdown chuckled.

"Oh I'm holding onto a huge fucking stud right now."

"Fuck I love it when you talk sexy!"

Devcon rolled his hips up into Lockdown's hand with a needy groan. Reluctantly the hand let go of the cock and gingerly pulled away the sheet. Lockdown paused his assault on Devcon's nipple to look down at his lover's member with a grin. It was already at the fully aroused position, glistening beads of sliver cum where gathering at the tip and slowly beginning to dribble down the throbbing shaft. Lockdown shuddered as just the sight of Devcon's wet dick made his own aroused cock stain harder against its denim prison. Lockdown quickly went back to kissing the hot body with the sound of Devcon's rasping breath loud as gunshots in his ears. The marked hand shakily grabbed hold of the even hotter member and began stroking it again. Lockdown wondered how Devcon had any blood left to keep him alive when clearly most of it had rushed to his cock.

"OoooH! OOOHhhmmmoh!" Devcon rasped as he arched his back and strained against the handcuff so hard they would no doubt leave bruises. "OH fuCK LockDOWN! MMmmm oh god! Come on I want MORE!"

The dark hunter smiled a little crazily as he bit down on the captive nipple. He tried desperately to itemize the things he wanted to do to his lover. To have a list of the filthy fucking things he wanted to hear Devcon him beg for, but whenever he closed his eyes to try and think, all he could see was that big dick and that sexy face. Devcon cried out loudly as Lockdown snarled and squeezed his hand and teeth tighter. Seman leaked freely from Devcon now, it dripped down his member and though Lockdown's fingers. With feather light gentleness, Lockdown ran his fingers through the hot cum until they were nice and coated. Devcon whimpered when the hand left his cock, but shouted with pleasure as a pair of fingers thrust themselves inside his ass. Lockdown snarled at the slurping noises Devcon's ass made as he pumped his fingers in and out of him. His pale lips left their sweet nipple just so the bounty hunter could watch the tight ring of muscle quickly begin to loosen. But he couldn't wait to finish one task before starting another. Lockdown moved back so he could bow his head and bring his mouth down. The pierced tongue extended and slithered across the head of the cock. Devcon shouted as a third finger slipped inside of him while at the same time the tip of a very hot tongue swirled around the slit of his dick. Lockdown lapped up the quickening flow of cum with long lazy strokes. He took his time, running his tongue over the dick like it was a melting cone of ice cream. Lockdown made sure he got every drop his lover produced for him. Devcon squealed and canted his hips forward as yet another finger leant itself to its brothers. The brunette moaned as the four spread themselves out and pushed open the walls of his ass.

"Fuck it Lockdown!" Devcon shouted at the ceiling. "I'm gonna cum before you get your dick in me at this rate!"

"Fine with me." Lockdown mumbled against Devcon's head.

The brunette was about to say something more when, as he watched, Lockdown's lips parted and slipped around the head of his cock. Devcon's body spasmed as Lockdown sucked him, tongue teasing the underside of his dick. The dark hunter opened his mouth again and took in more of Devcon's member as he swirled his fingers and scissored all of them back and forth. Devcon grabbed hold of the handcuffs binding him as he shouted Lockdown's name. The dark hunter swallowed the small amount of fluid that had burst into his mouth as Devcon shook violently with the effort it took to hold back his orgasm. Lockdown wanted to tell him not to do that, but Devcon looked fucking HOT shaking and clenching like that. As he slid his lover's member further down his throat, Lockdown watched Devcon with hungry eyes. The brunette's face contorted with pure, unadulterated ecstasy. His ass tightened around Lockdown's fingers as Devcon desperately tried to hang on.

Lockdown didn't want Devcon to hang on though. He wanted the brunette pushed over the edge and have him cum so hard it hurt. His remaining hand that had still been playing with a nipple was redeployed. It roughly cupped Devcon's sack and began massaging it. It was a scant few seconds before Devcon's eyes squeezed closed and his back bowed, thrusting his dick further down Lockdown's throat. With a scream Devcon reached ecstasy. His ass tighten so hard it crushed all four intruding fingers together while Lockdown swallowed the veritable flood of cum that spilled out of his lover. It took a full minute for the tattooed bounty hunter to finish gulping down the sticky liquid when it finally slowed to a trickle. Devcon groaned and collapsed against the pillows, sagging in his chains. Lockdown slowly pulled his mouth off Devcon's softening member, but he tested his fingers to see how much give Devcon's ass still had. He found it was more than enough to accommodate what he had in mind. His lover moaned as he kissed down his cock and went further still. Devcon gasped as he felt the pierced tongue slid inside of him next to the long fingers that had begun probing him again.

"OHHHhhhHH AH FUCK! Lockdown! OH Fucking… FUCK! Lockdown what are you…? OoooOOOH!"

Lockdown just smiled, and he knew Devcon could feel him smiling because of the little aroused whimper that fallowed his outburst. Lockdown jammed his tongue back in to stroke the inside of his beautiful brunette.

"Fuck Lockdown! Are you trying to kill me? I haven't caught my… OoooOH… My… MMMmm… ooooh my breath from the last fuck!"

The tattooed bounty hunter ignored his lover's plea. His engine was still running hot and his own cock needed some attention. He slid his tongue further along the passage his fingers held open and searched for Devcon's prostate. The red eyes flicked back and forth as Lockdown watched Devcon's cock slowly begin to grow hard. He jabbed harder and probed deeper until he finally found what he was looking for. His fingers gently brushed the delicate prostate as Devcon moaned and rolled his hips, wanting more. Lockdown withdrew his tongue as he pressed all the fingers that could reach it against the organ. Devcon's cock filled with blood and grew to its full size under Lockdown's lustful gaze. The hunter ran his tongue up the once again stiff member as he raised his head.

"Devcon." He called out.

The brunette lifted his head up with the soft rattle of the handcuff chains.

"I want to you watch Dev." Lockdown purred as he pulled himself up to his full height.

Even on his knees Lockdown was impressively tall. Devcon shuddered as he looked up at his partner and lover as the fingers withdrew themselves from him. Lockdown smirked as Devcon's gaze fallowed his hands as he ran them down his chest to his groin. The dark hunter moaned as he swept his hands across the massive bulge his cock had made. He watched as Devcon's sapphire eyes seemed to grow darker as he cupped the bulge and stroked it, showing off just how big it was. Lockdown was surprised his boner hadn't busted right through the zipper as he moaned as he stroked himself. He was so hard it physically hurt. Devcon snarled and pulled against his restraints as he spread his legs further apart.

"Damn it all to fuck Lockdown!" Devcon snarled. "Stop teasing me!"

Lockdown smirked down at his oh so eager prize as he gave his jeans a firm squeeze. With carefully practiced slowness, Lockdown's fingers slid to the button and easily popped it open. A flicker of excitement passed over Devcon's face as his eyes remained focused solely on Lockdown's groin and hands. Even slower, Lockdown's fingers plucked at the zipper and dragged it down. Once it had enough room, his cock practically exploded out of his jeans as Lockdown let out a small sigh of relief. The dark hunter finished unzipping and pulled his jeans down just enough to expose all of himself. No longer constrained, his dick quickly swelled to its full eleven inches as Lockdown ran a hand erotically up and down its thick, erect length.

Lockdown was big. Devcon had run out of words to describe just how big his lover was. Huge, enormous, gigantic, massive, colossal, immense, considerable, hell even a thesaurus had run out of words. Lockdown was simply the most well endowed man Devcon had ever been with. He watched Lockdown double fist his own cock as he moaned and looked Devcon right in the eyes.

"Oh babe. I need some relief." He purred, rubbing a thumb over his head that was growing wet.

Devcon rattled his chains, wanting to slide himself onto that monster as he cursed letting Lockdown chain his arms. His lover chuckled as one of his hands smeared the sticky cum across his quivering head. The brunette on his back moaned and arched, desperate to be filled to bursting with that gloriously huge cock.

"Baby, do you know how bad I want to pound into you?" Lockdown asked.

"Almost as bad as I want it!" Devcon snarled as he watched the tattooed hands slide up and down the enormous dick that should be inside of him instead of out on display.

"Mmm yeah you do. You want me inside that velvety ass of yours, fucking you until we can't walk. You want to be on your back for daaaays with my dick pressed tight inside you."

"Then why haven't you shoved it in yet?" Devcon demanded.

"Because," Lockdown murmured, his huge cock slicked with his own cum. "You liked to be teased.

"NO! I don't!"

"I'll prove it."

Lockdown put a hand on each of Devcon's hips and pulled the brunette too him, as far as the handcuffs would allow. The red eyes devoured the sight of his lover's prone form, helpless to do anything but what Lockdown wanted to do with him. With a smirk, the dark hunter pushed the head of his cock inside Devcon's loosened opening. The younger hunter cried out and bucked his hips that where quickly pinned down by Lockdown's strong arms. Devcon snarled and thrashed as Lockdown wiggled his cock around, but did nothing else.

"Fucking hell Lockdown!" Devcon moaned, his eyes closing as his head fell back against the pillows again.

"See? You love it. You love that feeling of anticipation… don't you?"

"Yes! Fine! Whatever! Just fuck me now!"

Devcon wrapped both his legs around Lockdown and dug his heels into the strong back. Lockdown rubbed the bronze thighs and, with a grunt, pushed his entire eleven inches inside of Devcon all at once.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Lockdown moaned loudly as Devcon shouted curses. "Do you have any fucking idea how fucking hot it is that you can take all of me?"

Devcon was too busy trying to adjust and accommodate all of Lockdown's enormous girth to answer. His entire passage was stretched to the max, the invading dick so fat that nothing more could fit inside of him. Lockdown was so far inside of him Devcon could feel the teeth of the zipper against the skin of his ass. The younger hunter arched his back and tried to ease the pressure in his ass before Lockdown made him bleed. The hard cock shifted and rubbed the sensitive passageway as Lockdown adjusted himself and angled Devcon's hips better. The rough material of the jeans scrapped against his hypersensitive flesh and the brunette broke out in goose bumps. Why did he find it so fucking hot that Lockdown was making love to him nearly fully clothed?

"Mmm. So much better than my fingers right? You're already massaging me." Lockdown said as his head rolled back, letting himself really enjoy Devcon's clenching and releasing of his whole cock. "Ooooh I'm so ready to blow my load."

Devcon rolled his hips and groaned as the big dick pushed against his prostate. Lockdown chuckled as he rolled his hips in answer, drawing a long, low moan from his lover.

"You're so tight today." Lockdown purred, reviling in the feeling of Devcon's passage constricting all around him. "God you make me so horny! Even as I'm fucking you, you're turning me on!"

Lockdown slowly began to withdraw himself from the hot ass, only to force himself back in. Devcon mewled and whimpered as he moved his hips in sync with the tattooed hunter's rhythm. Normally he'd want to control pace but to hell with that! He wanted an orgasm and wanted it now!

"Mmmmmm oh yeah babe! Ohhh Dev move just like that for me… yeah! Like that! Just like that!"

Lockdown closed his eyes as he rocked his hips back and forth, back and forth. Picking up the pace and thrusting fastest and faster. Devcon moved beautifully, like he always did. Those deadly hips of his increased their pleasure tenfold it seemed as Lockdown single mindedly chased his pleasure. Sex for him used to be a selfish endeavor. He'd take want he wanted from a willing partner without caring if they got what they wanted. Devcon however, Devcon got special treatment. When it came to the brunette, Lockdown was just as aroused, just as turned on when he pleasured Devcon and brought him to ecstasy as when Devcon pleasured him. Devcon's orgasm was Lockdown's orgasm, and Lockdown liked orgasming.

"OOOOOh babe!" Lockdown purred. "I can go all night with you when you move like that! Keep going Dev baby don't stop!"

As Devcon moaned his lover's name over and over, Lockdown wondered just how many mind blowing orgasms he had bought.

~!~ 72 million dollars later… ~!~

Lockdown liked this. He liked lying naked on the couch, watching TV with Devcon at his back. He even liked Devcon tucking his nose into the nape of his neck and breathing slowly while the tan arms wrapped around his chest, holding him. Devcon gently stroked his chest as Lockdown tried to watch the nightly news. Though, if Devcon kept stroking him like that, or went any lower, he'd be using up the last of his store credit. He kinda wanted to save that for a little later. The news that was barely getting any attention suddenly began playing a very interesting story. Lockdown groped for the remote and turned up the volume, only missing the first few moments of the newscasters' monologue. 

"-Middle East, an assassination plot was foiled today when a lone gunman tried to assault the delegation peace talks. He was quickly apprehended and is now in custody. The entire world can let out a collective sigh of relief as both parties agreed to continue their talks in spite of the event."

"I deserve a fucking noble peace prize." Devcon snorted from behind Lockdown.

"Oh really?" Lockdown chuckled. "For what?"

"Please." Devcon sighed, kissing the priced ear. "I'm a bounty hunter too if you've forgotten. You think I didn't know you where gonna get called for a job out there with all the peace talks?"

"So all this… this was all to keep the peace talks going?"

"Like I said, I deserve a fucking peace prize."

"Mmm you're a naughty little bounty hunter." Lockdown purred reaching behind him to grab a hold of the brown hair. "Making me give up my five million for three days of all the hot kinky sex I wanted."

"Who are you calling naughty?" Devcon snapped playfully, nipping at the tattooed throat. "I wasn't the one ghost bidding on his own contract to drive up the price."

"Mmm." Lockdown rolled over to face his ever surprising lover. "You knew and let me drive up the price that much and you didn't say anything?"

"Who say I wanted to go with the lowest bid?"

Devcon pulled his lover closer and kissed his open mouth. Lockdown moaned in delight as he slipped his arms around the tight body and squeezed the even tighter ass.

"Am I well worth that 80 million?" Lockdown asked as he rubbed his rock hard cock against the bronze six pack.

"Worth every penny." Devcon smiled as he rubbed his own stiff member against Lockdown's.

"I should have never shown you my weakness for sex."

"Not my fault you tipped your hand."

"I want to use my last eight million. Now."

"Oh really? I had no idea." Devcon purred.


	14. Y Gallery's Lucrative Pursuit Challenge

Title: Y!Gallery's Lucrative Pursuit Challenge

Pairing: LockdownX Devcon

Verse 1: AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Verse 2: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating1: PG-13

Rating 2: NC-17

Warning: Some cursing, mentions and hints of bot smexing, then human male sexin's

Summery: What is your favorite aspect of Lockdown and Devcon's relationship? Or perhaps show your theory as to why the two different bounty hunters love each other and go at it like bunnies hopped up on Viagra (as opposed to killing each other)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did the episodes would be A LOT different!

~!~!~

My favorite thing about the relationship:

~!~!~

The Death's Head was a ship well accustomed to long periods of quiet. Though lately, things had been anything but.

"You're an ego maniac!" The newest resident of the small ship snarled loudly as he boarded. "Do you think I wouldn't be able to survive, or my world would crumble without you?"

"Of course I do. That's why I'm an ego manic."

Devcon growled as he stored his rifle in the weapons locker Lockdown had designated for him. He usually would take his time disarming the weapon when putting it away but Lockdown was leaning his chest against his back. His hook idly traced the seam in the white side as Devcon snarled and slammed his locker closed. The pale lips kissed his neck, it apparently didn't bother Lockdown that the blue and white was covered in dirt and grime, or as Devcon called it, camouflage. The smaller mech growled as his optics darkened. Lockdown was shoved off of him as Devcon turned to face him.

"If you EVER pull a stunt like that on one of my hunts again I'm going to reach down your throat and pull your interfacing array out through your mouth!"

Lockdown let Devcon have the space to walk by him before he followed after the handsome mech. The once pristine blue and white glared over his shoulder and the pale face plates and ruby red lights.

"WHAT?"

"I saved your ass. Don't' I get a thank you? I know exactly what I'd like you to do to show your appreciation."

Devcon spun so fast Lockdown was sure his equilibrium sensors wouldn't be able duplicate the move. A brilliant red finger, coated with organic contaminates, was jabbed into his dark chest with a loud clang of metal on metal.

"If your interfering aft hadn't decided to royally frag everything up for me, my plan would have been flawless!"

"You call pinned down by three sets of lazerfire "flawless?"

"I! Had! A! Plan!"

"Your. "Plan." Was. Slag."

"You wouldn't know! You where too busy fraggin' it up for me!"

"Well maybe if you where a better bounty hunter I wouldn't have to rescue you."

"Rescue me? I was drawing them into a trap! That was until YOU diverted their attention!"

"A trap? So you where the bait?"

"I was trying to be!"

Lockdown's red optics narrowed as he advanced on Devcon. The smaller mech was forced back until he was trapped against the wall. The blue optics darkened as Lockdown put both hand and hook on the wall beside the blue shoulders.

"Don't do it again." The black mech snarled softly. "I forbid it."

"If you ever, ever, tell me what I can and can't do again you'll be dead before you hit the floor."

"I own you." Lockdown growled, pushing Devcon further against the wall with his chest as he ghosted his lips against the gray ones. "I can, and will, tell you whatever I want. And you will obey."

"I don't obey anyone but myself." Devcon's words where an icy snarl. "Now get away from me or I'll break your arms in four places before you can scream."

Lockdown's lips pressed to the grey ones and for a moment the two kissed, then broke apart to glare at each other. Both didn't give any ground and neither moved as the stare down dragged on. It was only the beeping of the ship's proximity alert that ended the contest. Grudgingly, Lockdown removed himself from the warm chaises.

"Was them fallowing us part of your plan?" Lockdown asked.

"I'm making it up as I go now." Devcon snarled.

The blue and white mech's sais appeared in his hands as he brushed by his partner. Lockdown turned to watch him go, red optics fondly watching that fine aft work back and forth.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

Devcon paused and half turned back as Lockdown grinned and sauntered forward.

"At your rates? I don't think so."

The dark hunter grinned as he slid his hand around the mech to the small of his back and pulled him against his chassis.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a discount."

"Well if that's not just the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." Devcon snorted, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "I'll pass."

"You could have all this perineum grade awesomeness at your disposal and you're going to turn me down?"

"Mmm." Devcon mused as he trailed the tip of a sai down the black and green chest. "Maybe after I collect my bounty I'll hire you."

"After? What would you use me fore after a hunt?"

Devcon smirked as he turned and walked away towards the door.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." He called over his shoulder.

~!~!~

Why I think they don't just kill each other:

~!~!~

Lockdown had never thought of himself as a dancer. He had always been a hunter of dangerous men with prices on their heads. He could track someone in a city as easily as he could in a forest, or desert, or anywhere on this earth. He was the best at what he did because he was methodical and tireless in his pursuits. Every hunt fallowed a concise plan with backups and fail safes that had been painstakingly put together after hours of research had been put into it. Despite all his talents and work, when it came to Devcon, the beautiful brunette more often than not slipped through his fingers.

Lockdown had learned very early on into their relationship that Devcon couldn't be approached with the same meticulous planning that Lockdown usually employed. The other hunter had been gifted with quick thinking and improvisation. He could come up with interesting and unforeseen ways of getting out of a problem and render all Lockdown's planning moot. In order to capture the brunette Lockdown had to let go of his iron grip on control. When it came to Devcon, it wasn't a war, it was a dance. He had to be flexible and impulsive. Spontaneous even. Something he didn't often allow into his life, but when he did, the reward was well worth it.

The last week's newspaper crinkled in his hands as Lockdown turned the page to read more about the peace talks in the Middle East. They appeared to be going far better than anyone expected. Good. That meant he'd more than likely have a job or two in that area soon. He heard the door open and listened to Devcon grunt as he pushed his hunting bags inside.

"You sure took your sweet ass time." Lockdown snorted. 

Devcon dropped the bags and sighed deeply. There was no customary "I knew you were here so I considered not coming back," or something equally sassy from the newly returned hunter. Lockdown cocked his head to the side to listen better as Devcon hung up his coat.

"Something wrong babe?"

"Everything's peachy." Devcon snarled as he headed into the kitchen.

The newspaper was folded and put aside on the stack of others that waited to be read as Lockdown stood and fallowed after Devcon. The heavily tattooed man watched his partner tiredly get a water bottle out of the fridge, not the usual beer, and lean against the counter.

"Rough job?" Lockdown asked.

The feisty brunette was often far more vocal about what had made his job a living hell.

"Long." Devcon corrected between gulps of water. "I haven't slept in three days."

Inspired, Lockdown stepped forward and put a hand around the very trim body.

"Then we should get you to bed."

Devcon's bright blue eyes narrowed as he moved away from Lockdown and thus began the first steps.

"Get your hooks off of me you animal!"

"If you weren't so damn touchable I'd be able to control myself."

"If you think for once second I'm gonna let you get away with this you are seriously mistaken."

"I believe I already have."

Lockdown stepped up to match his lover's dance moves. He fallowed Devcon's lead and waited for his chance. The brunette leaned left to get out of reach, Lockdown fallowed and countered by putting his other hand on the luscious hip. Devcon quickly reversed and moved right, only to be blocked again, this time by lips. The moment Devcon took to collect himself Lockdown took and advantage of and moved in close. Just when he thought they were about to do the horizontal tango, Devcon struck at this elbow and freed himself form Lockdown's grasp, slipping though the gap in his defenses. Lockdown growled softly at the failed attempt and fallowed after Devcon as he retreated, more determined than before.

"Where you going sexy?" Lockdown purred while Devcon lead him out into the warehouse. "I ain't done with you yet."

"Well I'm done with you."

Devcon popped the truck of his Lotus and started unloading the rest of his stuff. Lockdown wrapped his arms around the other hunter's waist and tucked his nose just behind his ear. The dark man moaned as he smelled the soft auburn hair.

"Babe that can wait, I can't."

"You can and you will." Devcon snapped.

Lockdown kissed the warm skin just behind the unpireced ear with a smile as Devcon only half heartily tried to escape. His fingers worked their way toward the black belt circling the strong hips and had just begun to try and change the nature of the dance when Devcon once again broke rhythm. He spun in Lockdown's embrace, breaking the tattooed hands hold on him and shoved the big man back.

"Would you knock it off you horn dog? God! I swear sometimes I don't know why I just don't shoot you and be done with it!"

"Same reason I don't do it." Lockdown purred as Devcon slammed the trunk closed.

The brunette picked up the remainder of his things and stormed into the living quarters. The tattooed hunter grinned and fallowed his dance partner inside. This was like war, but war hand a goal; a purpose. This dance he did with Devcon didn't have that. It was just fun. Lockdown stooped, picked up the burnette's bags he had left by the door, and fallowed him into his bedroom.

"What are you a dog fallowing me everywhere?" Devcon snapped.

"No, your pack pony."

Devcon tried to glare, but after a moment he could only sigh. He pressed his palms into his eyes as he groaned tiredly.

"Whatever. Thanks."

Once more Lockdown came forward. He trailed the backs of his fingers down Devcon's flushed cheek instead of pulling him close like he so badly wanted too.

"Can I do anything else for you?" He asked quietly.

Devcon's bright eyes dimmed and finally closed as he leaned into the gentle fingers.

"I want you to stop touching me so I can sleep you bastered." He sighed softly.

Lockdown bowed his head and pushed a kiss into the thick hair. He had tried his best, but this dance had run its course.

"Good night Dev." He murmured. "It's good to have you home."

As his fingers trialed down the perfect neck to let him go Devcon tilted his head up and captured the pale lips with his own. Lockdown hummed happily as Devcon sighed and melted against him. The long tan fingers clutched and twisted the back of his shirt as Devcon moaned. Unpredictable as always; Lockdown thought. His arms slipped around the slim waist while he opened his mouth. Devcon plunged his tongue inside as he tugged on Lockdown's dark shirt.

"Fuck!" he groaned as Lockdown undid his belt and unzipped the quickly tightening jeans. "Why didn't I just kill you when I had the chance?"

Lockdown grinned and purred softly into his lover's ear as his hand slipped around Devcon's hard organ and slowly began pumping it up and down.

"Because you love me so much."

The beautiful brunette mewled aloud as Lockdown gently nipped at his ear and fingers tightened around the large quivering cock. Devcon tried to pull himself together enough to assert that he definitely did NOT love the bastard, but when he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was a tired moan that was quickly covered with sweet lips. He arced against Lockdown's hard body as the pierced tongue leisurely trailed along his teeth.

"Mmm and I love you." Lockdown whispered against his lips. "I missed your pretty ass."

Devcon tightened his grip on the black shirt as he felt Lockdown's erection, still trapped inside his jeans, rub against his own. He hissed softly as he shuddered, he needed Lockdown and badly. No matter what he did or how far he ran he was always pulled back to the dark hunter. How was it that for all their differences, they seemed to fit together? Why did Lockdown's bitchy, overbearing personality draw Devcon to him like a magnet? Lockdown slowly eased his lover onto the bed and Devcon put up no resistance. Pale lips pressed against his neck as Lockdown's hands left his cock and slowly undid his belt and zipper. His massive erection was quickly reviled as Lockdown stripped his pants off and tossed them aside. Devcon moaned and lifted his hips as fingers appeared inside of him, gently stroking his passage as they swirled around and around.

How could he tell Lockdown that he couldn't sleep without his warmth beside him? Or how could he ever live down telling the bastard that he couldn't rest on his hunts until he had touched himself while thinking of him? Devcon groaned as Lockdown enormous dick slid inside of him. With a satisfied grunt the dark hunter rocked his hips forward and back and pulled a hot moan from the brunette under him. Devcon's arms looped around the tattooed neck and pulled his lover closer until all he could smell was Lockdown's hair.

"Mmm… oooh! FUCK, Lockdown I missed you!"

"I know."


	15. Hard Merchandise

Title: Hard Merchandise

Pairing: LockdownX Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: NC-17 VERY NC-17!

Warning: lots of man on man sex

Summery: There is a fine line between love and hate, this is how Devcon and Lockdown found that line and crossed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The bounty hunter had never been summoned to the office of the Magnus himself before. He was used to dealing with the leader's peons and underlings, and he was sure that in the end that's who he'd really be dealing with, but Ultra Magnus had called him personally with this job. Devcon knocked politely on the door he had been instructed to knock on and waited. He wasn't sure if he should consider this an honor, or a pain in his ass.

"Come in." Said a voice that didn't sound like peon.

Devcon pushed aside the door and let himself into the office. It was not what he expected it to be. The office of the leader of both the civilian police force and commander of the military second only to the president was rather bear. There weren't a million awards of merit and achievement lining the walls, nor where there any pictures of fiends, family or notable dignitaries. It was simply a clutter free, organized place to work. The man behind the desk was also not what Devcon had expected. The Magnus himself rose to greet him. The old man was impressively tall, a full head taller then Devcon as they exchanged a firm handshake. The older man had sharp blue eyes that matched his hair color. Though, that bright blue hair and started to turn white by his temples and seemed to be working it's way up form there. The Magnus offered him a seat that Devcon took as the man sat back down himself.

"I heard a great deal about you." He said without preamble.

"All good things I'm sure." Devcon tried to keep his sarcasm in check, but he really had no control over it, it just popped out.

"Not all good." The older man's eyes pinned him to the back of his seat. "But most definitely all impressive."

The Magnus picked up a pair of wire reading glasses and put them on the bridge of his, no doubt broken a few times, nose as he picked up thin file folder from his desk.

"Your file is most remarkable. You would have gone far if you hadn't washed out of the military."

"I have problems with authority I'm told." Devcon said, crossing one leg over the other. "But I'm sure my file says that too."

The powerful old man said nothing more on the subject as he set the file back down on the desk.

"I'll be frank with you Devcon, while your record is exceptional, I don't know if your up to task on this. I've sent teams of my best after this particular target and he still remains at large."

Devcon was quiet certain he didn't want to ask about the fate those men if the Magnus didn't bring it up. The bounty hunter shook off the twinge of apprehension that came with taking every new contract.

"You don't send the Marines to do the Air Force's job and you don't send SEALS to do a Ranger's. I know you have real talented soldiers, but this is a bounty hunter's job."

Ultra Magnus carefully removed the reading glasses and set them on the desk without a sound. Devcon stared into the robin's egg blue eyes and saw a still bold, twenty something solider staring back at him. The current Magnus must have been one hell of a sight to see back in the day.

"I'm running out of options to deal with this problem."

A new folder was picked up and tossed across the desk in front of Devcon. The hunter picked it up and opened it as he sat back in his chair to study.

"That is your target. If you think you can handle it, the mission is yours."

Devcon noted the folder was significantly lighter then his own and all the others currently waiting on the desk. So much for the usefulness of the FBI, CIA and everything in between. The dark blue eyes scanned everything quickly and logged it away for later. The target was ex-blackwater, a big red flag already. This guy knew exactly how the military was gonna come after him and exactly how to deal with it. No wonder Mangus had no luck bringing him in himself. That "ex" was definitely something to worry about. Blackwater didn't kick anyone out unless they where bad at what they did, or they where dead. And seeing as how Ultra Mangus wanted this guy behind bars, Devcon had a feeling that he wasn't "ex" Blackwater because he couldn't get the job done. He scanned another page, Primus H. Christ the list of weaponry he was rumored to have would give a Gunnery Sargent a hard on!Some of his guns hadn't even hit the market yet! Black or otherwise. He flipped to the last two pages and stopped. The guy was good at avoiding cameras. There where only three pictures of him and they where all crap.

One was of just his shoulder, but there was nothing identifying about the long black trenchcoat sleeve that would help Devcon find him. The other two where a bit better, but no by much. There was granny looking one was of his back, thankfully without the coat this time. The target was wearing a black t-shirt, reviling numerous tattoos. Devcon took extra time scanning the back ink. His arms where covered in sleeves of tattoos that seemed to fallow a lose geometric pattern. The bounty hunter could see some influence from Thailand, and Somalia in them. The guy had long black hair that was pulled back and brushed against his shoulder blades but it didn't cover a few sharp angles of even more tattoos on the back of his neck. The blue eyes lingered on the man a little longer before he moved on to the final picture. This one was taken from the front and was slightly better quality then the others. It still didn't contain the man's face, though part of a chin and cheek where barely in frame. The target looked like he had just been in a fire fight and then a fist fight right after that. Hew was bleeding and his shirt was torn from shoulder to hip. Devcon's eyes stopped scanning; the man was ripped. Now that Devcon could see his body, he saw even more tattoos adoring the hard chest and abs. He spotted Algerian, Pakistani and Yemen influenced designs, but it was hard to tell where exactly they where from with the hastily taken, poor quality photo. Devcon dropped the investigation of the tattoos when his blue eyes had scanned down and settled on what he could see of the man's hips and thighs. They looked damn good. His hips alone looked like they could thrust for days and damn what Devcon wouldn't give to get in-between a pair of lean thighs like that. That bulge in the front of his pants was something that definitely needed to be investigated as well. If this guy had a face as good looking as his body, Devcon might have trouble focusing on the mission.

"Well, have you decided?" Magnus asked.

Devcon closed the folder and set it on his crossed leg. Like hell he was going to pass up a chance to hunt a man that looked like that. No one in the criminal world ever looked that good.

"I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"I deal with assholes like this all the time. It'll be like another bounty. Do you have any more information on him?"

"That's all we have."

"Well then I better get started and see what I can dig up."

Devcon stood, though Ultra Magnus remained seated, saluted the man and let himself out of the office, his target's folder in hand. Devcon let his mind wander as he exited the military compound and headed to his waiting car. Maybe he could... Devcon flipped the folder open. Lockdown. Strange name, never heard of him. Maybe he could seduces this Lockdown and get a good one night stand out of him before he had to turn him in. A body, and more importantly, hips like that should not got to waste in solitary confinement.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The road house style bar was crowded with low lives and crooks this time of night. The dank little building was in the middle of nearly being torn apart again by a giant bar fight as the crowd erupted again in screams and yells. The whole place was alive with movement and noise except for a large space along the bar. A lone man sat in that space and everyone, even the mob in the middle of a fight, gave him a plenty of room. Lockdown was in the middle of his beer when the bar stool next to him was pulled out and occupied. There was only a handful of people dumb enough to be so bold around him.

"Locky old buddy!"

"Swindle."

The burly bounty hunter rolled his red eyes and took another pull on his beer. The last person Lockdown wanted to have ruin his after hunt beer was the obnoxious arms dealer. Swindle smiled, but no matter how hard he tried, there was always something crooked about it.

"What a coincidence your here! I was just going to call you! I hear you bagged yourself a big old bounty! Your timing couldn't be more perfect because I just came into possession of these sweet new rifles and boy are they beauties, a little pricey, but I tell you what if I where the marrying type I would settle down with one of these..."

Lockdown tuned the man out after that. Swindle was good at his job, the best in fact, he could sell sand to a man dying in a desert, but he would never shut the hell up. That alone annoyed Lockdown enough for him to want to put one between those annoying purple eyes. The bounty hunter let the man prattle on and on without even listening to him until Swindle finally seemed to notice he wasn't the center of attention.

"Well what ya think?" Swindle probed as he tucked his short ebony hair behind an ear. "Do we have a deal or what?"

"I think I've already got myself a new arms dealer. Far less annoying." Lockdown deadpanned with narrowed eyes.

Swindle looked aghast by the news. He puffed out his chest that was squeezed into a silk, two hundred grand tan suit and looked like a pissed off sparrow. The purple sunglasses where torn off the bridge of his nose and slammed down on the bar in a huff.

"You're cheating on me? Locky, Lockdown, baby how could you? You told me I was your only arms dealer!"

"She has a nicer ass."

"You always liked my ass!"

"It's getting boring." Lockdown said dryly as he tapped the bar with his knuckles and another beer was brought to him.

"Well if your looking for something interesting to do, you know, besides me, I may have a little job you'd like."

Lockdown watched out of the corner of his eye as Swindle put his elbow on the bar with a smug grin. The arms dealer pulled a file from the inside of his suit jacket and casually placed in on the bar. Lockdown eyed it as he watched the long fingers spin a folder around and around the bar. Swindle KNEW it pissed him off when he wasn't giving a mark right away.

"You've got three seconds before I beat it out of you." Lockdown growled.

"I charge extra for the kinky stuff LD, you know that." Swindle smiled.

The file stopped spinning as a tattooed hand dropped down on the file and dragged it closer to the bounty hunter.

"Excellent! You won't be disappointed. Of course I wouldn't know anything about it because I would never ever peek at one of your target's files!"

Lockdown seriously doubted that as he opened the file folder and took a swing of the fresh beer. The name of the target was a tad surprising and highly suspicious.

"Who are you middle manning for swindle?" Lockdown asked darkly.

The arms dealer batted his purple eyes innocently and smiled another crooked smile.

"Someone very wealthy who can not be named but you know very well. He just can't be bothered to be too close to this one Locky. It's got Elite Guard stink all over it."

"Is that so? Well then why the FUCK do you think I'd stick my neck out for someone so small time?"

"A very big payday. Huge, shit ton of money payday... with just my teeny tiny ten percent finder's fee taken out of course."

"How big?"

Swindle arched a well manicured eyebrow and leaned forward to run his tongue over Lockdown's ear. Lockdown's red eyes brightened when Swindle told him just how many zeros where attached to this mark. He ignored the teeth that bit his ear piercings as he went back to the intel he had been provided with. There wasn't much. He'd heard the name Devcon before, but the guy stuck to a very strict clientele. He ran hunts for the military, Elite Guard and local police forces. All of which where small time pay offs and Lockdown didn't bother with such laughable amounts of compensation. The bad guys paid a hell of a lot better for him and his skills.

Even though Devcon stayed in certain circles, his reputation for being a damn good hunter had grown and penetrated into most of the dark underbelly of society. In other words, Lockdown had heard of him, heard he was good, but didn't consider him a rival.

"Who put together this file?" Lockdown growled as he flicked through the scant few pages.

"I did thank you very much!" Swindle said as he turned up his nose, miffed that his advances had been ignored. "And let me tell you what, your lucky I even got that! All his records are deleted. Just gone! What you have there are hard copies which are a pain in the ass to get a hold of. He has some locked up tight in the Elite Guard's vault but their beyond my clearance level."

"Don't you have top secret clearance or something like that?"

"Yes I do. Even with that I went through a lot to get you what you have! You should be kissing my damn boots!"

"And why shouldn't I just put a bullet in you instead?"

"Because Devcon's planning on putting one right there."

Swindle pointed a long finger between the crimson eyes.

"What?"

"Yep." Swindle smiled. "He was hired by the big man Mangus himself to take you out."

"Really now?"

Lockdown took a closer look at the file of the man that was going to try to take him down. Fuck it was an impressive record Devcon had. He was a blackbelt in a few different disciplines, something called a fifth dan in Muay Thai and Aikidou, things he had never heard of before. Hand to hand combat would be fun with this one. Even with most of his records destroyed, it was obvious to Lockdown the man had formal military training, the weapons and tactics he used where practically straight out of Westpoint's handbook. Weird that Swindle hadn't found any paper trail leading to Devcon being an officer. That L115 simper rifle he used was nothing to overlook either. He flipped to the last page of the thin file. There was only a single picture of the man, young man to by more accurate. Lockdown tried no to smile as he looked the picture over. The picture was in profile, but the subject had his head turned away. Devcon was a brunette, he always had a thing for brunettes. He had been on an black hair kick for a while, but had had enough of them after trying and failing to get Prowl into bed. He couldn't see Devcon's face but the photo showed most of a beautiful body. Tight blue jeans, tight blue shirt and not a tattoo to be seen on that perfectly tan skin. Well, at least none Lockdown could see. Hot damn this hunter had a tight body, and fuck that was a tight ass squeezed into those oh so tight jeans. Lockdown wondered what else was tight in that body. Maybe he'd get a chance to find out.

"That smile says you like the job."

"I like the job." Lockdown snorted. "Now get the fuck out of here, your killing my buzz."

"Good hunting, I'll save you a rifle."

With that Swindle rose from the bar, straightened his suit jacket and shot Lockdown one last smile. The arms dealer cocked his hips to the side and arched an eyebrow invitingly. Lockdown waved off the offer and turned his back on him. Swindle shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly and turned on his expensively booted heel, then left the bar. While a quick roll in the hey with the arms dealer did sound fun, Lockdown thought as he swirled his beer around it's bottle, now that he had this perfect brunette in his mind, Swindle was just not what he wanted. Lockdown opened the file to the picture of Devcon again. Lockdown finished off his beer as he looked that tight body up and down again. This new hunter, he wanted him now.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Lockdown had picked out a warehouse in downtown Detroit were Devcon had been rumored to have been summon by the Magnus to set his trap. It would be piled high with shipping crates that would provide countless blind corners and hiding spots for Lockdown to ambush him. Devcon wouldn't know Lockdown was expecting him, and Lockdown planned on keeping it that way. He planted some false rumors in his usual haunts and waited in the maze of the warehouse for Devcon to come wondering right into his arms.

Devcon parked his Lotus a half a block away from the warehouse he was here to check out. He placed a handgun in the back of his jeans and an extra clip in his pocket before he made his way closer. He wasn't sure if Lockdown would be in a dump like this or not, but he wasn't going in unarmed. When he first heard from his informants Lockdown was holed up in a warehouse he didn't really believe them. But now that he was here, it seemed like a perfect hiding spot for someone in their line of work. As he got closer, Devcon swept the area with his eyes for anything that could tell him if his info was right. There where no cars parked outside, no lights, no signs of life and it was eerily silent. In this more industrial part of town there where no sounds of the city to fill the void of quiet. It was perfect if you where always paranoid about someone trying sneaking up on you. Devcon made a complete lap around the building counting five exit doors and the big loading dock doors that where all tightly locked. The brunette hunter chose a door close to a corner, picked the lock, and quietly let himself inside.

The inside of the warehouse was typical, a huge rectangle with an impossibly high ceiling and completely devoid of anything but shipping crates. There where no signs of anyone living, or even staying the night here. Devcon didn't like the feeling he got, but he had to check the whole place out, just to be sure. The hunter removed his gun from it's hiding place and turned off the safety as he moved into the labyrinth of crates. They didn't even seem to be in rows, but rather stacked haphazardly and made all kinds of small, hidden places and blind corners. How come no one could organize anything for him and make this easy? The hair on the back of his neck crawled after only a minute of delving into the maze. He didn't like this, it was starting to feel like a trap. As he rounded another corner, Devcon thought he heard something that sounded like a soft footfall close by. The bounty hunter instantly flattened himself against a crate and stopped breathing. He didn't hear anything more, but it was enough for him. Someone was in here and the hunter hand become the hunted. Devcon slowly began to back up and make his way back to the door, taking extra care to be silent. The noise came again, sounding like it was right on the other side of the crate Devcon had his back to, and it was fallowing him. Devcon narrowed his eyes and steeled himself as he counted to three. At three he burst around the corner, pistol drawn and leveled as he faced a mirror image of his stance not more then an arm's length away.

The first time they met was over the barrels of their guns. Devcon hesitated to pull the trigger as he looked at the man holding a gun on him. The granny photos didn't do him justice. Lockdown was the very embodiment of lethality. His body, even cloaked in shadow and a long trenchcoat,looked to be made of nothing but tempered steel. As Devcon predicted, he was having trouble focusing on the mission when he was staring at Lockdown's incredibly handsome face. The other bounty hunter had wicked looking tattoos even there. Two on either side of his face jutted up from his chin, while two more under his eyes cut down across his cheekbones. His eyebrows and ears where priced multiple times and above each of his eyes, another black tattoo jetted up across his forehead nearly to his hair line. The most captivating thing about him though, where his striking eyes that started over the black metal of the ridiculously large handgun into Devcon's own. They where as clear as crystal and the color of freshly spilled blood.

"You must be Lockdown." Devcon said quietly.

"And you're Devcon."

The brunette felt violated as the red eyes looked him up and down and the dark hunter smiled like had had just stripped Devcon of his clothes.

"I gotta say, I don't mind your tight body after my ass."

Devcon's nostrils flared as he scowled angrily. He didn't care what kind of body Lockdown had, his attitude rubbed him the wrong way.

"Are you going to come quietly? Or does this have to get psychical?" Devcon snarled.

"Psychical please. Very psychical." Lockdown smirked, he eyes stripping Devcon once again.

The tattooed hunter stepped aside just in time to avoid the bullet that buried itself in a crate two rows behind him, then it was on. Devcon moved in quick as a flash as Lockdown got him back in his sights and fired. Devcon's hand shot up and shoved the tattooed wrist way from him and sent the bullet into the ceiling. A shoulder was rammed into the hard chest that sent Lockdown staggering back as Devcon's attacking hand locked around the tattooed wrist and gun and twisted until the fire arm was released and caught by Devcon's free hand. Using his momentum and surprise Devcon bent his knees and stepped forward into Lockdown's chest and sent him sprawling backwards to the floor. The gun he had just acquired was pointed down at his mark along with his own.

"I suggest you come quietly or I'll be forced to put a round in each of your knees."

Lockdown looked up at him from the flat of his back and studied the other hunter's face. Devcon seriously didn't like the way Lockdown was looking at him. There was no hint of fear or a willingness to surrender in these deep red eyes, Devcon only found mild surprise that was quickly turning into something else.

"Sorry, I never come quietly." Lockdown smirked.

Before Devcon could do anything, Lockdown's leg swept out and knocked both guns out of Devocn's hands. The brunette had only enough time to catch a glimpse of Lockdown using the motion to bring his other leg around and under him as he twisted his torso to push himself up. Then his leg took Devcon's out from under him. Devcon hit the floor hard and rolled, springing up instantly to block a flying roundhouse punch to his ribs. The brunette dropped low and took an opening on Lockdown's ribs, only to be blocked and forced away when Lockdown changed his stance faster then Devcon expected. Damn those hips where fast. The move put him within grabbing distance but when Lockdown reached for him, he caught nothing more then some stay locks of brown hair. Both hunters recovered and broke apart, circling each other. Devcon liked Lockdown even less now that he know he was able to defend himself. His fighting style was unrefined and sloppy, but there was something naggingly familiar about it.

"You got a lota' balls coming after me." Lockdown said taking half a step closer. "I've killed guys twice your size just for the hell of it."

"You're just another dumb thug." Devcon snapped back as he held his ground.

"Do you have any idea who I am kid?"

"Not a clue, though I do know your attitude leaves something to be desired. Mostly it makes me desire to shoot your mouth off."

Lockdown actually chuckled as he slipped his long back trenchcoat off his massive shoulders and tossed it aside. Devcon's eyes swept over the black tattoos against the pale skin and quickly wondered if the man's entire body was covered in tattoos.

"You're sassy. I like that."

Devcon snarled as Lockdown kicked away the handgun that fallen near his feet.

"Lets see what you've got kid."

Devcon didn't want this to turn into a pissing match. The last thing he needed was to be trapped in a maze, locked in a fist fight with a guy bigger then himself. But now that he'd lost the element of surprise, though he seemed to have never had it at all, even if he did manege to get away now the next time they met this would once again be the outcome.

Devcon moved in fast and Lockdown was there to meet him. He knew already that Lockdown had the advantage over him in the brute force department so he had to stay out of reach if he wanted to survive this. His breathing stayed deep and even as he blocked and punch and countered with a roundhouse kick. Lockdown twisted away and made to grab the leg only for it to be quickly withdrawn. He was forced backwards as Devcon struck at this jaw. The blow was deflected expertly as Lockdown once again tried to force Devcon into a contest of strength.

The two parried each other, back and forth to the soft sounds of their own scrapping boots. The pace was fast, Lockdown's strikes quick, but the blows he manged to land where light, teasing. He was sand bagging. Testing Devcon to see how good he was, looking for weaknesses in his defenses. Devcon hated Lockdown more when he dodged a sweeping kick to the knees. Lockdown was good, better in fact then anyone Devcon had ever come up against, and it was making him angry. He was so good, that when Devcon got a hold of his wrist, Lockdown managed to turn the tables on him. Lockdown latched on to Devcon's hand and spun him around, got a meaty arm around his throat and began to choke him. Devcon gasped as Lockdown pulled his arm tighter against this throat, he elbowed the man in the ribs to no avail. The dark hunter grunted and then pushed his captive up against a crate, burying his nose into the amazingly soft brown hair.

"Stop struggling." Lockdown purred in his ear. "You're worth more to me alive."

Devcon made a croaking sound as he thrashed and clawed at the arm. Lockdown left him just enough room to barely be able breathe, but he was starting to see spots. If he lost consciousness he was dead. His blue eyes cracked open in time to see a fleeting red dot ghost over the crates and disappear behind him.

"LOOK OUT!" Devcon croaked.

The brunette put a foot up on the crate fast and thrust them both away an instant before a bullet lodged itself into the aluminum side where their heads had just been. Lockdown stumbled and caught himself and Devcon on the crate opposite the one with a bullet now in it. Devcon grabbed the collar of his shirt to keep from falling as Lockdown seized his wrist and pulled him down the row as a hailstorm of lead fallow after their heels. Devcon snarled and shoved Lockdown behind another row of crates out of the line of fire.

"Friends of yours?" Devcon snarled.

"I don't have friends!" Lockdown yelled back over the sound of ricocheting bullets.

The tattooed man pulled another gun seemingly out of nowhere.

"Looks like we have party crashers then. Lucky you."

"I'll beat your ass if we live through this." Devcon snapped, ducking as a bullet clipped the corner of their hiding spot near his head.

"Did you really only bring one gun?" Lockdown asked annoyed. "Some hunter you are."

"HEY! I didn't really expect you to be in a shit hole like this. Sorry for thinking you had standards."

"Then this is a good lesson in being prepared kid!"

"I could stick a knife in your gut right now if you'd like. Stop fucking calling me kid!"

"What kind of idiot brings a knife to a fucking gunfight?"

"The idiot that's going to stab you in the face!"

"Tell you what, lets get these guys on a one way trip to hell and then we can tango all you like!"

"I count five. You got good enough aim to drop all of them in under a second?"

"Personal best is three."

"Well then I suggest we get the hell out of here."

"Agreed. I'll cover that fine ass when you break for the door."

"And why the fuck would I trust you?"

"Because what good would that pretty ass of yours do me if it's got more holes then necessary in it?"

"This is going to be the stupidest thing I've ever done." Devcon snarled.

"Yeah? Well next time bring a fucking back up gun and we won't have this problem! Move!"

Lockdown shoved Devcon towards the door as he emptied his clip in the direction of their attackers with rapid, well aimed shots. Like a whack a mole game their assailants hunkered down to avoid the fire. It was hard to tell in the bad light, but Lockdown was sure he saw a burst of of red spray come from behind one of them. His back hit the door and he threw it open before he was caught in the return fire. Lockdown made it outside in time to see Devcon release a lookout from a strangle hold. As the body fell to the ground limp, Lockdown couldn't tell if the man was dead or not. He was about to make a comment when blaring sirens and flashing lights came screeching towards them.

"We are fucking popular tonight." Devcon snarled as the glint of silver in his hand disappeared back under his shirt.

"Where you parked?" Lockdown asked.

"Ten second walk that way." Devcon pointed away from the cops that where closing in fast. "I've got an arsenal in the trunk."

"That's great."

Devon was grabbed from behind and a rag was clamped tightly over his nose and mouth. The brunette kicked and struggled as his consciousness began to fade.

"My place is closer."

"B-Bastard!" Devcon manged to growl before his eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp in Lockdown's arms.

With police baring down on them and armed assailants at their backs, Lockdown put his nose into the soft brown locks and inhaled.

"You smell damn good kid." Lockdown smiled as he picked the other hunter up and slung him over a shoulder.

The kid was lighter then he looked, which came in handy when Lockdown had to lug his dead weight around trying to avoid cops. The dark hunter stealthily slipped into the back alleyways and made his way unseen to his car. The black muscle car waited for Lockdown to load his bounty into the passenger seat and slip behind the wheel himself. With a dull roar the black and red car stirred to life and quickly whisked it's owner away from his pursuers. After a half an hour of checking his rear view mirrors for tails, the tattooed bounty hunter headed for one of his safe house. As the traffic thinned out the farther he got from the city, the red eyes drifted to the passenger seat. Devcon hadn't moved since he'd been placed, and even though Lockdown had smothered him with enough chloroform to knock out an elephant, Devcon somehow manged to look somewhat dignified. Most marks that found themselves in the same position where drooling on themselves the entire car ride, but somehow Devcon manged to look like he was just sleeping. Knocked unconscious, the brunette looked far younger then how he carried himself, though Lockdown would bet his hard earned money that Devcon hadn't even broken thirty yet.

Lockdown's eyes darted back to the road but just as quickly when back to his captive. His eyes traced the soft slope of his nose, down the high cheekbones and over and around the plump lips. Before he really realized what he was doing Lockdown found his hand holding the side of the handsome face and his thumb was tracing slow circles over the rosy colored lips. They felt soft and inviting. Lockdown purred as his eyes darted between the road and his passenger. He moved his thumb slowly around and around, feeling the light breaths against his hand. He was almost angry when his turn came up and he had to take his hand back to drive down the narrow, winding road that led back into the woods outside Detroit. It was only then that he noticed his forearm was bleeding. Lockdown watched the red drip down his forearm from the bullet lodged in his arm without really felling it. Adrenalin and arousal was still plumping through his veins. The only thing he felt was the want to touch those soft lips some more.

After driving in the dark for forty minutes he finally pulled up alongside the safe house. The bounty hunter killed the engine and sat in the car, weak light from the half moon streaming in through the red tinted windows. Lockdown looked over at Devcon, still motionless, slummed over in his seat. The tattooed man unbuckled the seat belt and slid over, gathering the young brunette in his arms. One hand slipped around Devcon's back and the other cupped the back of his neck as Lockdown pressed his lips to the rosy ones. They where warm and inviting, just like they looked, Lockdown thought as he continued to kiss the unconscious man. He shivered as he slipped his tongue into the open mouth and tasted the brunette. Lockdown's eyes closed as he opened his mouth more as his ran his tongue along some very perfect teeth. He pressed the warm man against him, feeling that fine, hard body beneath the thin shirt. Lockdown ran his hand down the gently slopped back and grabbed the fine ass and squeezed. Devcon's ass felt as tight as it looked. Lockdown moaned as his tongue left a wet trial along the soft lips. Fuck Devcon was turning him on and he wasn't even awake. Lockdown only stopped himself when he realized he was going too far with it. The dark hunter tore his mouth away, breathing hard. He took a moment to collect himself as his eyes opened and roamed the beautiful face. A small smile tugged at the pale lips. Now he knew exactly what he wanted, and he was going to have it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Devcon's head was foggy and heavy. It felt like he had been at an all night rave back in college with Jazz, without the fun of being at a party. He'd only felt like this once in his life, during the war, and it had bad consequences. He heard someone speaking quietly far away but his head was not clear enough to hear what was being said. So instead of listening, he tried to get himself back to normal. He groaned and shifted, noting that he was on a somewhat soft bed. A blanket had been draped over him and quite frankly, he was more comfortable then he had been in the last few thousand motels he had found himself in when sleeping in his car had run it's course. As he moved and woke up braincell by braincell, and his mind started to clear away the fog. When he finally opened his eyes Devcon found he was staring up at a dark ceiling, a ceiling he didn't recognize. A low voice was still floating in through the air and it bothered Devcon. He didn't know that voice anymore then he knew the ceiling. Slowly he pushed himself up, head spinning but clearing with every moment, got out of bed and quietly slipped to the door. Gingerly, Devcon eased the door open a crack and listened to a conversation already in progress.

". . . I don't give a damn Swindle. I want to know who the fuck tried to put a bullet in me, . . . No, when someone takes a shot at me, I take it personal. . . . Swindle, you fucking listen to me. You don't want to piss me off. I am in such a bad mood right now pulling your guts out through your ass wouldn't make me feel better."

Devcon slipped closer to the opening and peaked out. Lockdown paced back and forth across the small open room on the other side of the door. The blue eyes spied the gun Lockdown used on him back in the warehouse sitting on a small well worn table close by. Devcon was about to move for it when Lockdown paced back towards the door Devcon was hiding behind.

"Shut up." Lockdown snarled. "If you don't get me a name in an hour, I'm going to assume YOU sold me out, and Swindle, you know I don't like traitors. I will rip you balls off and force them down your throat."

The man hung up in the phone and stuck it in his back pocket. Devcon watched the other bounty hunter run his finger through the long black hair. His right arm was wrapped with gauze that was bright red with blood. Devcon silently slipped though the door and stanched up the gun. Lockdown put his arm down and cocked his head in Devcon's direction as the brunette pointed the weapon at his head.

"You're awake sleepy head."

"You fucking chloroformed me!"

"You wouldn't come quietly it I had asked."

"Gee, can't imagine why I wouldn't want to hang out with a dangerous felon."

"Lucky for you when someone hires me, then hires someone else to kill me, I take that personal. The contract if off. By the way, you left the safety on."

Devcon checked the safety and snapped it off as Lockdown turned to face the other hunter.

"Do you really want to be pointing that gun at me? I saw that quite a few of those bullets where aiming for your head as well as mine."

Devcon took a step closer the exit door of the house only to be blocked as Lockdown stepped with him, blocking the only way out.

"I can deal with them on my own." the brunette snarled. "Now get out of my way or I'll shoot you."

"No you wont." Lockdown smirked as he took a step forward. "You don't know where you are, you have no transportation and you have a bounty on your head."

"I have a fucking price on my head?"

"You need to set that gun down and make a plan with me about how we're going to deal with this."

"We?" Devcon scoffed. "There is no "we." I'm not trusting a man that just wants to turn me in for the cash. But you're going to get a piece of lead in your heart if you take one more step."

Lockdown's crimson eyes darkened as he smiled and took a step closer, bringing him easily within range to make a grab for the gun.

"Then shoot. See how far you get without me."

Devcon's eyes narrowed as he squeezed the trigger. An empty soundly click echoed through the air as Lockdown's sly smile widened.

"You didn't honestly think I'd leave a loaded gun lying around did you?"

Devcon made attempted to smash the other man's skull in with the pistol but he was easily foiled when Lockdown caught his wrist and twisted it back hard. The gun clattered to the floor as Devcon snarled in pain.

"You're a feisty one." Lockdown smirked. "I like that."

"Let me go you bastard!"

"I suggest a partnership." Lockdown continued. "Sense we seem to be in the same metaphorical boat and all, two minds are better then one and all that."

"I don't partner up with people like you."

The dark hunter twisted his captive's wrist a little as he yanked Devcon's arm and brought him closer. The brunette was pulled into the broad chest and forced to stay there. His blue eyes widened with surprise as Lockdown leaned in close to him.

"You need me Devcon."

"Like I need a hole in my head." Devcon snarled back.

The corners of Lockdown's lips turned up as he once again felt that fine body up against his. Through his shirt he could feel a pair of perky nipples digging into his chest. Lockdown's eye lids sagged as he tried not to purr as memories from the night before floated back to him.

"You might get one of those if you try to leave."

"Is that a threat out of you?"

"A statement of fact about what's waiting for you if we go this alone."

"I'd rather take my chances with a Blackwater army then with you."

"That's your call, but let me make you an offer. You help me take care of our little problem, and I'll give you another shot at taking me in."

Devcon's lips pealed back into a snarl as his nostrils flared angrily.

"It doesn't matter what you do, I'll fucking take you in anyway!"

"Then what do you have to lose?"

Lockdown smiled down at him with half closed red eyes and somehow, without Devcon noticing, his other hand appeared on the small of his back holding the brunette there against him. For a split second Devcon hesitated, Lockdown was about to move in for the capture when the brunette recovered his wits. With his free arm, he brought his elbow down outside Lockdown's wounded arm that was holding his waist and slammed it against his side, pinning the bloody arm to him. Lockdown snarled, bared his teeth and tried to pull away. Devcon held him tightly as Lockdown jerked his wounded arm but couldn't get it back.

"I'm losing my patience with you." Devcon growled. "And that's a dangerous thing."

Lockdown's eyes opened, the crimson irises dark. Ignoring the pain in his arm he forced the smaller man backwards until his back hit a wall. He towered over Devcon, drawing himself up and pressed his chest against the other hunter for maximum intimidation.

"I," The dark man said softly. "am a dangerous thing."

If his dangerous demeanor had any effect on Devcon, the brunette hid it damn well.

"You're bleeding on my shirt." He answered back monotonely.

A stare down silently dragged on for a long five minutes when neither bounty hunter stepped down from the challenge. It was only when Lockdown's phone began to ring that their eyes parted.

"Do you want to get that?" Devcon asked.

"Only if you wanta put your hand down my pack pocket at get it for me."

"I'd rather get kicked in the nuts."

"Truce then?"

"Fine."

Devcon and Lockdown let go of their respective hold on each other and broke away. Lockdown quickly retrieved his phone and pressed it to his ear. Devcon tried to get his heart to stop pounding so hard in his throat but wasn't having much luck.

"What?" Lockdown growled.

Devcon was horrified to see a steady stream of blood flowing down the man's tattooed arm, down his fingers and dribbling on to the floor as he lifted his arm to his ear. Devcon knew he had squeezed the wound tight but he didn't think he had reopened the thing. Lockdown turned his back to Devcon as he snarled louder into the phone.

"That ain't gonna cut it! I want names and locations YESTERDAY, because if I don't have them soon, you best start praying to whichever god will listen to your pathetic little forked tongue and start readying your ass for HELL."

Once again the phone was hung up roughly and stored away.

"Your bleeding." Devcon deadpanned.

Lockdown looked down at his arm and shrugged. Devcon's hackles raised when the bleeding was ignored.

"Did you even get the bullet out?" He snapped.

"I'll get to it."

Devcon pushed himself from his place on the wall and strode right up to the other hunter and grabbed his wounded arm.

"The fuck are you doing?" Lockdown growled as Devcon pealed off the bandages and looked at the wound.

"I'm gonna need a pen knife, tweezers, some thread or dental floss, a sewing needle and a bottle of whiskey."

"So you're going to MacGyver that bullet out of my arm?"

"Since you obviously won't do it."

Lockdown rolled his eyes but decided to give the pretty face want he wanted. He pointed out where he could find the tools he needed and got the whiskey for himself. Once Devcon had collected and inspected what he needed he directed Lockdown to the small table and the single chair and forced him to sit. A liberal amount of whiskey was poured on the wound, making Lockdown growl as it burned, and then the tools themselves where sterilized it the brown liquid. Lockdown took the bottle back and downed at lest a fourth of the remaining alcohol before he let the other hunter near his arm. With freshly washed hands, Devcon picked up the tweezers and began probing the entrance wound. Lockdown's eye's closed and fingers curled but he remained still.

"I'm going to need another bottle." He snarled as Devcon pushed the tweezers in farther after the bullet.

"You're going to have to make due with what you've got." Devcon said flatly.

After a moment of searching, the tip of the tweezers found the slug. Snarling and cursing filled the air as Devcon yanked the bloody metal out.

"There. The hard part is over."

The brunette put down his tool and picked up the needle and thread as Lockdown snatched up the whiskey and downed another fourth. There was silence as Devcon began to stitched the ragged ends of the wound closed.

"Can't stand the sight of blood?" Lockdown asked as the whiskey finally started to kick in.

"I can stand blood just fine." Devcon shot back.

"It seems to me your going through an awful lot of trouble for a guy that just going to turn you in for the cash."

Devcon was silent a moment as he tired to stitch the two halves of a tattoo back together as closely as he could, and why he was going through the extra effort, he didn't know.

"I was in the war." he said after a moment, not needing to exaggerate on which war. "I've seen enough blood, guts and mutilated bodies for a thousand lifetimes. I'm sick of seeing it."

"I was almost in that war," Lockdown commented. "But then I remembered I had no morals qualms about fleeing the country when the draft came around."

"If only we all could have been so fortunate to have no morals."

Devcon tied off the final stitch and cut the reaming thread off with the knife. What was left of the whiskey was poured over the stitches to kill any bacteria and then the MacGyver operation was over. Lockdown carefully flexed his tender arm and inspected Devcon's handy work.

"You're pretty damn good."

"I've done it a few times."

"I could use a partner like you around."

"And I could use that like a hole in my head."

Lockdown's freshly stitched arm reached up and caught Devcon by his chin. Not roughly, but it forced him to look at the tattooed hunter.

"Think about it. There will be great fringe benefits."

Then the hand pulled Devcon close and Lockdown's lips covered the rosy ones before Devcon could stop him. The brunette froze as Lockdown pulled at his lips, his body tensed as he opened his mouth and a tongue slipped between his lips. It slid along the roof of his moth and he could feel very clearly a ball like piercing in the center of the hot tongue. Devcon had no idea why he seemed to be letting this happen. This went against every fiber of his being... didn't it? Lockdown's wounded arm slipped around his waist and pulled him into the larger man's lap. Lockdown's mouth opened more and invited Devcon's tongue to come play. Hesitantly, the brunette hunter eased into his explorations, running his tongue first along the perfect bottom teeth, then along the top ones, moaning as Lockdown's hands gripped him tightly. Devcon's hands slipped around Lockdown's neck as he slid his chest against the other hunter's. The brunette groaned softly as the swell in Lockdown's jeans rubbed against his own. Lockdown tipped his head back and pulled Devcon closer as the tattooed hands tore open Devcon's shirt. Carefully Lockdown ran his hands down the perfect body, tweaking the stiff nipples for a moment before one hand slid down to the brunette's groin. Devcon groaned as the tattooed fingers brushed against his hot body teasingly as Lockdown moaned and pulled on Devcon's beautiful lips single mindedly.

Both jumped wen a phone rang loudly in the silence that had fallen between them. Blue and red eyes locked for a split second as they broke apart, staring at each other for the span of a heartbeat. Lockdown's face jerked to the side as Devcon's fist smashed into his jaw.

"Don't ever do that again or I will kill you on the spot!" Devcon snarled as he shoved himself away.

Lockdown rubbed his sore cheek as Devcon's pretty ass disappeared back into the bedroom with the slam of the door. Lockdown growled as he tugged his phone out and press it to his ear.

"You've cost me more then you can imagine so whatever you are about to say, you better be sure your life is worth it."

Lockdown narrowed his eyes and listened as Swindle hastily explained himself. The tattooed hunter hooked his elbows over the back of his chair ignoring his stinging cheek as Swindle prattled on.

Devcon ran his fingers through this hair and dug his nails into his scalp. Why the hell had he let things go has far as they had? Lockdown was dangerous and after him for the bounty on his head. Fuck he'd already chloroformed him once and dragged him out to the middle of nowhere with no escape. How the fuck was he going to get out of this? He had just finished re-buttoning his shirt when the door banged open behind him and the brunette whipped around like a viper.

"WHAT?"

"I got a location of our party crashers. Move your ass it's time sensitive."

Devcon arched an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean move you ass, you're coming with."

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you."

"Well you don't get a choice. You're coming to help."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because as it turns out, the contract on you was not exclusive to me. Someone else was hired to make sure the job got done, so,"

Lockdown came into the room and for the first time Devcon wanted to shrink away from him. He was still jumpy and nervous from what had happened between them only moments ago, but Lockdown acted as if nothing had happened. He came up to Devcon, with barely any daylight between them and leaned in. Devcon's body tightened like he was preparing to be struck as his heart rate increased. Lockdown was taller then him, but barely. Maybe only and inch or two, but when he was that close he seemed to tower above everything. A flash of heat ran up Devcon's spine when Lockdown's hand slithered across his throat, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled Devcon against his chest.

"I said move your ass."

Devcon scowled but did not move. Lockdown's lips quirked up into a small smile as his other hand slid around Devcon's waist to his back.

"Well if you don't want to leave we can stay right here for weeks and," Lockdown's hand slid down and squeezed Devcon's ass. "get to know each other better."

Devcon forcefully shoved Lockdown away. He hated that smug smile the other wore and he hated the tingle that had gone through him knowing it was meant for him.

"Get your shit together." Devcon snarled as his heart pounded. "We're leaving."

"I thought you'd see things my way." Lockdown said.

"You're going to be seeing my fist in your face."

"Alright then, lets move kid, we have things to do."

"Stop calling me kid damn it." Devcon snarled as he fallowed after the tattooed man.

Lockdown chuckled to himself as he turned and made his way out of the room with Devcon behind him. He picked up the empty pistol from where it had fallen in their earlier struggle. He shoved it int the back of his jeans and headed outside, waiting just inside the door frame to check outside before walking out. He had to wait to lock the door of the safe house as Devcon took his sweet time coming outside. The brunette eyed the black and red car sitting just outside the door and then tried to take stock of his surroundings.

"You look like you've never been camping before. What? Never seen a tree up close?" Lockdown asked with a sneer.

"No, I'm just trying to remember this spot so I know where to call in an air strike later."

"You're just full of all kinds of sass, aren't you?"

"I'm just one big fucking ray of sunshine."

Devcon stopped beside the passenger side door as Lockdown tossed his trench coat in the backseat and slid behind the wheel.

"What part of "move your ass" did you not understand?"

"I'm not getting in this damn death trap until you tell me where we're going."

"Trust me, the car is safer then out there. Get in."

"You tell me who we're going after."

"Get in the car and I'll tell you."

"No."

"Now."

"Or what? You'll chloroformed me again?"

"No, I'll drag your ass inside."

"Not the greatest incentive. I think I'll walk."

"You have to three or I'm pulling you in"

"Oh I'm so scared."

"One..."

"Here let me help you, two three. Now tell me where the fuck we're going."

"Fucking hell this is like dealing with a child."

"I know you are but what am I?"

In the blink of an eye Lockdown had slid over and grabbed hold of both of both Devcon's arms and yanked. The brunette barely avoided having his head smashed against the roof of the car as he was dragged inside, kicking and screaming. Lockdown snarled and snapped as he struggled with Devcon to get him in his seat. When Devcon was finally forced into his seat, Lockdown let the other hunter go and stated the car. Why the fuck he was going through so much trouble, he didn't know.

"You're a fucking brat." Lockdown snarled as Devcon slammed the door closed. "How you survived this long is beyond me. I need a cigarette just to deal with you."

"The feeling is mutual." Devcon snorted.

They drove down the road for a while in salience before Devcon interrupted the bumpy ride.

"Now will you tell me who the fuck wants us dead?"

"Blackwater."

"Fucking Blackwater?"

"Looks like you got your wish to take your chances with a Blackwater army. I bet your pretty happy you stuck with me."

"Oh just ecstatic. It's like I just found out I got a cold sore and hemorrhoids at the same time. What's your beef with them anyway?"

"They haven't leaned to stay the fuck away from my contracts."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Teach them a lesson." Lockdown said darkly.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The tattooed bounty hunter leaned his back against the driver's side door as he snapped his lighter closed and took a long drag of his cigarette. His shadow danced erratically back and forth in the glow of the house fire a block way from where he was standing. Another siren flashing firetruck roared by and the hunter didn't even bother to flinch at the sound. Instead of investigating what was going on with the fire like everyone else, he was casting and eye over the car parked behind his own. It was a pretty little sporty thing, all navy blue with white trim and racing stripes. Lockdown had no idea what kind of car it was but he really had no interest in cars that looked too delicate to take a beating. It was pretty to look at though. Gray smoke was exhaled as somebody stepped out of the ally between a set of buildings, checked left and right, then made their way over. Devcon was glaring at him as he brushed past Lockdown and opened the door of the pretty little car behind Lockdown's. He tossed a heavy looking duffel bag inside and slammed the door.

"You executed those men!" Devcon snarled in a low voice as Lockdown removed the cigarette from his lips.

"I did." The dark man said simply. "And before you get all high and mighty on me, do you think they would have done anything different to me? Or you?"

Devcon's beautiful lips pursed and pulled together into a tight frown. Lockdown couldn't help smiling a little at how cute Devcon looked when he was angry. The bounty hunter wondered how the kid scarred anybody with a baby face like that.

"You need a few tattoos." Lockdown smirked. "I don't know how anyone takes a cute little ass like yours seriously as a bounty hunter."

"You didn't have to kill them like that." Devcon snapped. "They where human beings! And then you just set their bodies on fire?"

"Devcon," Lockdown realized he liked the tease of that name on his lips. "This isn't play time. It's kill of be killed. They wanted to kill me, so I killed them first."

He dropped his cigarette to the floor and stamped it out with a boot and found he liked Devcon's name on his lips better then the taste of tobacco. The brunette stayed silent as he shifted his weight from foot to foot almost uneasily. The red eyes rolled in annoyance. He had no idea how Devcon could survive if he had an aversion to killing people sent to kill him. Though, when he look uneasy and vulnerable, he looked damn alluring. Too damn alluring. The tattoeod hunter found he didn't want to control his hands anymore. Lockdown smirked and put a hand around the strong back and pulled the other hunter closer.

"You're a damn good sniper. You did a great job protecting me."

"I didn't have a choice did I?" Devcon snarled as he was pulled against the hard body.

"You could have let them kill me."

"Your contract may be void but mines not."

"So are you going to take me in now?"

"Yes."

"Can I make a last request?"

"Depends on what it is."

Lockdown grabbed hold of the back of Devcon's neck and brought their faces close. The brunette tried to free himself as Lockdown's mouth covered his, but his will betrayed him. His knees went weak as Lockdown's mouth opened and his tongue ran along his lips slowly, teasingly. The heat that Devcon thought he had gotten rid of returned to his body full force as he opened his mouth. Lockdown's eye lids sagged as his arm slid down Devcon's back as their tongues touched and wrestled back and forth. The brunette's hands lightly touched the powerful hips and the long fingers slowly curled around the dark jean belt loops. Lockdown tilted his head back and broke the kiss, his arms tightening their hold on him. The ruby red eyes looked down into the blue before Lockdown leaned in and put his nose to Devcon's ear.

"Lets move this inside my car." He whispered as he reached down and opened the back door.

Devcon's eyes darkened as Lockdown purred, waiting for an answer. The brunette made up his lusty mind quickly and pushed Lockdown towards the car. He hadn't been laid for a long while, what could it hurt to indulge his own needs when they happened to be want Lockdown wanted as well? For a moment, Lockdown struggled as Devcon pushed, but he quickly yielded as Devcon snarled softly and nipped his neck. That was all it took to get Lockdown in the backseat. Devcon crawled in after him slamming the door behind himself. Neither hunter wasted anytime as their lips met again. Lockdown's cold hands slid quickly under Devcon's shirt and swept up the perfect body to rub the amazingly hard nipples. Devcon moaned softly and Lockdown instantly wanted to hear more of that erotic sound. The tattooed hunter tried to get to his knees but Devcon beat him too it, his hands pushed the bigger man down onto his back. Lockdown's pale skin seemed to glow against the dark material of the seat, his red eyes smiling up at the other bounty hunter as Devcon pushed Lockdown's knees apart and crawled between them. Lockdown chuckled as he caught Devcon by the chin and pulled his face down.

"I like em' feisty." He smiled as his hands pulled the tight t-shirt over the brunette's head and tossed it to the floor.

"Strip!" Devcon demanded.

The brunette slid his hands under Lockdown's shirt and found the man had pierced nipples. He had never met some one with so many piercings before, it was kind of hot. The long fingers played with the metal rings and made the dark hunter moan and then grin wickedly.

"Mmm, you're making me all tingly thinking you can take control like that. It's cute."

"What makes you think I'm not in charge?"

Lockdown sat up under Devcon and shed his shirt. The blue eyes roamed over the pale flesh that was covered in tattoos. Down his throat, over his collar bones, on his pecks, his sides, his abs, his hips, every inch of his torso was covered in similar looping, spiraling, sharp edged designs. There was only one different from the rest that didn't seem to fit. It was a small, solid black square in the middle of his sternum. Devcon didn't care much about tattoos though as Lockdown's marked hands grabbed hold of his jeans and tore them open. The younger man moaned softy as Lockdown tugged his pants down his thighs, then pulled his knees out from under him. Devcon gasped as he was pulled from a place of power to one where he had none, not even for balance. His hands caught Lockdown's shoulders as one of the tattooed hands kept his knee locked where it was and the other slowly trailed up his inner thigh. He squirmed and moaned as the pale hand slipped up his hard cock and then down under his balls all while Lockdown smiled.

"Mmmmmm, very impressive." He said as his fingers wiggled their way inside of Devcon's ass.

Devcon panted and moaned as the fingers inside of him scissored back and forth. He squirmed and mewled as Lockdown opened him wider and wider.

"You feel good already." Lockdown whispered in Devcon's ear. "I can't wait to get inside you."

"W-What makes you think you can!" Devcon demanded.

"Because I'm bigger." Lockdown smirked, licking Devcon's ear. "Much bigger."

"Bullshit!"

Lockdown smiled as he withdrew his fingers and let go of Devcon's knee. His tattooed hands undid the button and zipper of his pants and freed his member. Devcon's eyes widened at the shear size of Lockdown's dick. It was huge. His cock was hard as a rock and climbing up past the man's navel, hot damn he was big! Lockdown smirked as Devcon mewled softly and slid a hand up and down it's length. He wasn't bragging when he said he was bigger. The hard organ was hot under his hand as the brunette wrapped his fingers around it and stroked. Primus it was fat too. A marked hand slid down the monster and Devcon shivered, he had no idea if he could take all of that girth. He couldn't take his eyes off of it either, it was the only thing on Lockdown's body that didn't seem to be tattooed, but it was pierced. Two small barbells ran under the skin through the base of the big head and another large barbell was vertically stabbed though it. Devcon didn't know what those silver pieces of metal would do to him and his body tensed. Lockdown slid his pants off his hips and leaned closer to Devcon.

"Don't worry," He said softly. "They feel really good. It'll blow your mind."

"Condom!" Devcon snapped horsey. "Or this doesn't go any farther!"

Devcon glared at him as Lockdown smiled and leaned back and reached into the back pocket of the passenger chair and pulled out a huge looking condom. The package was torn open and the condom was quickly put on all while the red eyes smirked at him. The brunette groaned as Lockdown tugged his hips up over his massive organ and Devcon carefully lowered himself onto it. The enormous head slipped inside of him and the piercings, even through the rubber, pressed on sensitive nerves.

"OH god!" Devcon yelled as his nails dug into Lockdown's shoulders.

"Babe, you haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Lockdown chuckled.

The tattooed hands caressed and pulled the bronze hips down further onto him as Lockdown ran his tongue over the rosy lips. Devcon opened his mouth and Lockdown moaned and slid his tongue inside. Their lips pushed against each other up and down as their chests rose and fell steadily.

"Let me know if I hurt you." Lockdown growled softly against the panting lips. "I'm really damn big."

"You're arrogant bastered!" Devcon snarled.

The tattooed hips slid forward and pushed more the the huge cock into the brunette's passage. Devcon groaned as his back arched, his hips shifting forward as Lockdown bent his knees and slid the smaller man into his lap.

"Oh yeah." Lockdown said as he leaned back against the door, a smug smile on his face. "Oh yeah kid you feel great. Your so tight and soft... and so wet. Mmmm you feel so good."

"UUUHH! S-Stop!" Devcon panted. " Y-You're... too big! I can't take it! What the fuck are you part horse?"

"Shhhh..." Lockdown cooed as he slid his hands down Devcon's ass, between his cheeks and pulled them a part a little. "Never had a big man before? Just relax darlin'. Roll those pretty hips a little and move, lossen up a bit."

The brunette hunter groaned as he shifted his hips, rolled them as the enormous cock inside of him slipped in further little by little. His breath came in short gasps as Lockdown caressed and squeezed his ass. Devcon moaned and shivered as his nails dug into the tattooed shoulders harder. He rolled his hips again and spread his keens, making more room for the monstrous dick that was quickly driving him crazy.

"Mmm you move really well kid. Take your time, I'm in no rush."

"I SAID..." Devcon growled. "Stop calling me kid!"

With a hard thrust of his hips Devcon took in the rest of Lockdown's cock. The dark bounty hunter's head hit the window as he moaned and arched his back. Devcon groaned and doubled over as Lockdown's nails raked over his hips and left long red gashes in his tan skin. The bigger hunter chuckled seductively as he spread his knees wider and shifted his hips for a better angle.

"Mmm and you said you couldn't take it. Ooooh you're velvety ass is just the perfect size, you fit me like a glove. Nice and tight."

Slowly, the marked hips rocked forward and back. Devcon whimpered and held on tighter to Lockdown's massive shoulders as his hips fallowed the movement. The balls of metal slid along now hyper sensitive nerve endings and Devcon cried out. Lockdown was right, they did feel amazing.

The big man guided him for awhile, cooing and snarling as his monstrously huge dick slid in and out of the other hunter. Then Devcon moved against him. Lockdown snorted and narrowed his eyes as Devcon smirked back. When Lockdown rolled his hips again, Devcon moved against his rhythm and began to set his own pace. Lockdown snarled and growled as he moved his legs and thrust, demanding Devcon come back to the speed he had set. The brunette leered as he tightened around Lockdown's probings dick and moved against his intentions in the most pleasing way.

"Ooooh you are so feisty!" Lockdown snarled.

"And you're a bastard." Devcon shot back.

The pale lips parted into a smile as he roughly grabbed Devcon's hips and pulled them down as he rocked forward. Devcon yelped and then growled as he moved his hands from Lockdown's shoulders to his back and bucked his hips. Lockdown moaned, snarling as he bit into Devcon's neck hard and was slapped across the face.

"No fucking biting!" Devcon snapped.

Lockdown arched an eyebrow and half closed his eyes seductively, the slap was clearly not a deterrent.

"Fine. Not that hard."

Lockdown snarled softly as his arms slid up the perfect back as he nipped at the glistening chest as he thrust harder. Devcon moaned and rolled along as his skin was peppered with teeth marks. He hugged Lockdown closer to him as the tattooed man drove him closer to the edge of ecstasy. The brunette growled and moved his body in sharp waves, and Lockdown relishing in the feel of Devcon's passage constricting all around him, pulling on him. Fuck Devcon as hot. As the brunette moaned louder and rocked him harder Lockdown moaned with him and groped madly at the pumping hips. He had no choice but to give into Devcon and fallow his lead. He matched the beautiful hunter's pace and let Devcon decide what to do. Devcon took over with out missing a beat and rode Lockdown like he was a thoroughbred. He guided Lockdown and urged him on until Lockdown had to close his eyes and hold the hot body close before his world shattered into a million pieces. Devcon was gasping in his ear and the hot breath sent shivers down Lockdown's tattoo dotted spine. Damn Devcon's prostate was deep, Lockdown thought with a smile, something he was perfectly equipped to handle. His hips rose and fell faster as Devcon moaned into his neck. The tattooed man snarled and braced his legs as he thrust as deep as he could. With a final shout, Devcon gave Lockdown the final push to get him over the finish line. His nails dug into the shoulder blades he had been holding onto and sliced down the tattooed back as Devcon curled into Lockdown's chest as he came. Lockdown howled as his orgasm exploded out of him. White static clouded out his vision as he collapsed onto the door in a heap, Devcon sprawled on his chest. The dark hunter breathed hard as he rested his hot body against the cool metal of the car door as his hands let go of the bronze hips and instead circled around Devon's back.

Primus Devcon was something else entirely. He was an animal. Lockdown couldn't remember the last time someone had not only been able to take in his whole dick, but had made him orgasm that well. One hand swept up the sweaty back and stroked the dark brown hair as Lockdown grinned. The other stroked the perky ass and gave it a firm smack. The brunette hunter groaned as he pushed himself up off Lockdown's chest.

"Where do you think your going cowboy?"

Devcon glared at him as he lifted his hips off Lockdown's softening member and moved to the other side of the back seat. Lockdown groaned with disappointment as the brunette pulled his shirt back over his head.

"This is good bye." Devcon snapped tiredly. "I'm leaving."

"Not planning on taking your hard merchandise with you?" Lockdown grinned up at him.

"Not after this." Devcon snarled, pulling on his pants and then bright red boots. "This is so fucking far from protocol."

"I'll say. You should have been a jockey the way you where ridin' me."

"Shut up." Devcon snarled once again.

"Aw come on don't go so fast babe. This stud wants another lap around the track."

"Fuck off." Devcon growled as he started to open the car door.

Lockdown sat up quickly and pulled Devcon back to him and kissed him one last time. Devcon didn't melt into him like before, but he was solid and real, and still hot from moments ago. Lockdown was finally pushed away as the brunette growled at him.

"If I ever see you again I will kill you on sight!" and with a slam of the door he was gone.

Lockdown eased himself back down onto the backseat and fished a cigarette out of his scattered clothes. The roar of the engine of the car just behind his made him tingle as he laid down. There was no mating call sweeter to him then the sound of a 700 horse power monster starting up. He found his lighter as a pair of headlights switched on, streaming in through the back window and cast every thing in dark red light. As his post sex cigarette was lit, the sports car behind him pulled around his car and was gone in seconds. The tattooed hunter lounged in the backseat, slowly puffing away. The car steadily filled with smoke as Lockdown put a hand behind his head, basking in his own afterglow. Devcon's come was still splattered across his abs, damn, he couldn't remember the last time he had been fucked that well. He also couldn't remember any time someone had run off on him. Primus Lockdown felt like a horse that just won the damn Kentucky Derby. Exhausted, jittery and completely satisfied. The pale lips parted to let a stream of sliver smoke out of his lungs and Lockdown smiled. Oh no. That wasn't goodbye, it was just Devcon getting a head start.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

It had been at least two months now scene it first happened. One night, Devcon had entered his motel room, froze, and double checked all the windows. He glared at the neatly made bed, and the innocent looking note pad sitting in the middle of it. "Wish you where here" had been scrawled across the blank paper. It had no name, no finger prints, nothing else in the room even seemed to be touched. It was just there. And ever scene then, something was almost always amiss.

Devcon's life lead him around the county and the world on bad motel at a time. He never used his name but a fake one and always paid in cash. He was as untraceable as a human could get, but when it happened a second time, he knew it wasn't a coincidence. This time, on the dirty bathroom mirror, someone had take their finger and wrote "found you" in the layers of dust. Devcon fled the room immediately, changing to a room on the opposite side of the place. That didn't work either. In the morning there was a note taped to his door in the same hand writing as the notes before it. "Try harder" it read. Devcon ripped the note from the door and left in a hurry.

Around that same time, he had another bounty that needed taking care of out in California, more then enough distance from whoever was leaving the aggravating, and quite frankly, creepy notes. California soon proved it was not a safe haven for him. As he came looking to pick up his mark, the man mysterious vanished mere hours before Devcon reached him. As Devcon tore the mark's house apart looking for any kind of clue to where he could have gone, he came across the next note. "Want him? Come back to me." Devcon's blood first ran cold, then with equal swiftness, boiled with rage.

Lockdown.

It was the only explanation. Devcon didn't know how the man was fallowing him, or how he knew what bounty he was going after. However he was doing it, Devcon swore that it was not going to happen again. He pulled up stakes in the golden state and was two states east by the next day, and just kept driving virtually nonstop until he hit the Texas, Louisiana border. He switched up his routine, and instead of a cheep motel, he stayed in a nice upscale hotel. One with lots of surveillance cameras. For three days Devcon was worry (and note) free. He felt good enough to leave and get food down the street and thought he would be safe for a few hours. When he returned, he could feel something was wrong with the very air. The thermostat had been turned up to a god awful 89 degrees, the light was on by the bed, and Devcon never left lights on in a room he wasn't in. As the brunette entered further into the room he found his immaculately made bed had the indent of a body pressed into the comforter. Someone had laid on it in his absence. Devcon softly put his hand on the sheets, it was still pretty warm. Lockdown again? Devcon was hard pressed to believe it could be anyone else, but there was no note. Was he getting more brazen? A quick search did in fact turn up a note, this one even more disturbing then all the others; "Run all you want. It'll make the chase more fun." The few worldly items Devcon had where packed and he was checking out in under ten minutes. When he inquired at the front desk if anyone had asked about him the girl behind the counter gave him a very vivid description of the nightmare bounty hunter, asking for his room number, claiming he was a friend. The poor girl still looked shaken up from the encounter.

After that Devcon bounced around the Eastern seaboard, never staying in one place more then a night. But Lockdown kept up, and he was indeed getting bolder. Notes in Devcon's absences gave way to increasing in person visits. The brunette bounty hunter would leave his room for food or scouting and when he would return, Lockdown had already come and gone. Always leaving aggravating signs of his of his presents. He made or unmade the bed, turned lights on or off, moved small objects around, helped himself to any food that might be lying around and he even went so far as to take some of Devcon's clothes. Devcon had almost resided himself to the idea that he was basically living with an incredibility annoying ghost when Lockdown took things up another level. Devcon's weapons soon began to disappear out of the truck of his car. It started with his prized sniper rifle. One night it was there, the next morning when Devcon needed it, it was gone. Where it's case usually sat, a note with now familiar handwriting sat in it's place. "Come get it back."

The brunette bounty hunter was more then furious. Stalking him was one thing, but breaking into his car and touching his guns was entirely off limits. The young hunter stripped his Louts inside and out, nearly to the ground, looking for some kind of tracker, but there was none. He smashed his phone into a million pieces and left it's remains in the parking lot. After that he only used burner phones, that at least seemed to slow the frequency of Lockdown's "visits" but they didn't stop. Devcon couldn't even hunt bounties successfully. It had become hit or miss with Lockdown more often then not beating him to the punch. From the few he managed to get his hands on, they hold him Lockdown had even warned them he was coming. Devcon began criss-crossing the county more times then he could count. He ditched his Lotus at an informant's house and "borrowed" a new one. Every couple of days or towns, he'd steal or rent a new car, taking whatever was easiest and not sticking to a pattern. Lockdown's visits slowed again but he didn't disappear.

Devcon was slowly going insane and he knew it. He could see Lockdown was trying to run him down, force his hand into surrender, and no doubt hoped Devcon wold go crawling back to him. But Devcon would put a shotgun in his mouth and pull the trigger before he even considered that. The lack of any restful sleep, the long hours on the road, everything was wearing him down, driving him to the point of desperation. As the long highway stretched out before him, Devcon made up his mind hastily. He couldn't keep living like this. Either Lockdown had to die, or he did. A plan born of too many bad cups of coffee, too many sleepless nights and a man handing onto sanity by a thread was haphazardly devised.

When Devcon pulled into the motel that night he checked into three different rooms, all under his own name. One small single room, a suite and the honeymoon suite. He then parked his borrowed car and put his, now significantly fewer, things into the big honeymoon suite and left. He didn't go back to his car or either of the other two rooms, but instead left the property and climbed to the top the building beside the motel with the best view of all of Devcon's rooms he had set up. He would wait for a week if he needed to, but if Lockdown held true to his pattern, he would be here tonight or the next.

For hours Devcon waited on the roof, and around midnight the muffled rumble of Lockdown's engine lingered in the night air. Devcon slipped to the edge of the roof and made damn sure to keep hidden as he watched the black and red car park at lest a block away on the opposite side of the street of the motel. That explained why Devcon had never heard Lockdown before. The sneaky bastard was keeping his tell-tale car out of hearing distance. The man himself was basically a shadow as he quickly slipped down the street and entered the parking lot unnoticed by anyone other then the man on the roof. The tattooed hunter checked the parking lot and Devcon's stolen car quickly before moving onto the rooms. He checked the two smaller rooms first, sliding what looked like at this distance to Devcon like and electronic lock pick. If it was, it would explain how Lockdown was able to always gain entrance to his room no matter what hotel he was in. The tattooed hunter only peeked his head in the door of the two smaller rooms, saw that they where unoccupied and moved on. Devcon's body, tired and worn as it was, tensed as adrenaline begin to pour into his veins. His heat hammered against his ribs as Lockdown entered the honeymoon suite and then slipped quietly inside and closed the door behind him. Like lightning Devcon leapt from his spot. With barely controlled rage, Devcon scaled down the fire escape and made it across the distance in Olympic sprinter time. From the back of his jeans Devcon pulled a pistol and from a pocket he pulled a silencer and screwed it into the mussel. This shit ended tonight.

Devcon approached quietly, he wasn't going to give Lockdown any warning this time. He made it to the door, his heart hammering away in his chest as he swiped his key card and threw open the door all at once. Time seemed to slowdown as he stepped into the room and saw Lockdown on the other side of the vest expanse jerk up form inspecting something and they locked eyes. Devcon didn't hesitate this time as he aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. The silencer masked the shot so it was little more then a loud pop. The glass in the pictures frame where Lockdown's head had been millisecond before exploded in sound. It tinkled to the floor in a million pieces, each sounding like a little gunshot in itself. The sharp pops fallowed after Lockdown's heels as the man sprinted across the room behind a wall. Two or three bullets buried themselves into the wall before the gun was emptied. Devcon tossed it aside uncaring and headed for the wall and came around the corner flying.

Lockdown was truly startled when the brunette was suddenly on top of him, fist connecting with this jaw. The bigger man stumbled back as Devcon's bright red boot slammed into his gut and nearly sent him to the floor. The tattooed hunter maneged to dart away from the next attack and he was seriously starting to rethink his whole plan.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Devcon screamed.

Lockdown forced his now injured lungs to take in more air as he caught Devcon's next punch. His grab was countered with a spinning kick that probability would have shattered Lockdown's ribs like matchsticks if he hadn't had moved just in time. Devcon pulled no punches, Lockdown could see it in the handsome face that he had been pushed to the brink. Before he could counter Devcon's last uppercut, the brunette had twisted and kicked him in the back, sending him across the room where he slammed into a wall. The cheap painting fell from the wall, splintered and Lockdown started to consider the fact that he may have really underestimated Devcon's strength. A vice like grip caught him by the back of the neck and pulled him way from the wall into a punch in the face. The dark hunter staggered back, catching Devcon's next punch by sheer luck. Enraged, Devcon swung his other arm and smashed Lockdown in the ear, but the big man hung onto his captive arm. The blue eyes where wild with anger and exhaustion as he stuck again. This time Lockdown twisted away, bringing Devcon with him and slammed the man's back into the wall. The light fixtures on the ceiling rattled as Devcon trashed ferociously. His legs kicked in all directions, nails scratched and drew blood as the brunette shouted every curse word he knew, in every language he could think of. Lockdown held him tight, pinned him to the wall with his greater weight and pressed his lips to Devcon's. The brunette struggled harder and snarled as the big hands let got of his wrists and instead grabbed him around the waist. Lockdown moaned as he pulled the lethal body against his own. The brunette switched gears like he was schizophrenic. His arms locked around Lockdown's neck as his hips bucked hard against the other hunter's. Lockdown grunted as Devcon dug his nails into the back of his neck and shoved his tongue into his mouth. The tattooed man snarled as Devcon pushed himself off the wall with power Lockdown had no idea he had. The broad back slammed into the wall on the other side of the room as Devcon practically suffocated him with his tongue.

Lockdown snarled as he grabbed the fine ass and lifted Devcon up onto his hips. The brunette quickly wrapped his legs around the tattooed hips as his hands tore open the black shirt. Lockdown's hands groped at the tight jeans and the belt that held them up. He almost couldn't keep his hold on the squirming man as Devcon ran his hands over his nipple piercings and tugged on the small rings. The dark hunter moaned into the hot mouth as Devcon's hands then fumbled with his belt. Snarling, Lockdown pushed himself off the wall and stumbled into a dresser, or table, he didn't give a damn what it was. He set Devcon down on it and tore off his belt and tossed it aside. Next he grabbed the long legs and tugged off the bright red cowboy boots with a smile and dropped them too the floor. Devcon unbuttoned Lockdown's dark jeans and pulled them down as the dark man began to tug off his. The brunette snarled pressing his lips to Lockdown's again as his hands curled around the man's enormous member and began to stroke it. Lockdown purred loudly as he slid Devcon's pants off his legs and let them fall to their feet. His mouth opened against Devcon's begging one as he moved in and slid his body up against the tan one. Devcon moaned as his hands continued to slide up and down Lockdown's cock as the tattooed hands slid down his back, over his hips and between his legs. The dark hunter moaned as his hands slid down the amazing thighs to the knees where he pushed them further apart and then wrapped them around his body. Devcon moaned into his mouth as Lockdown moved his hands back up his legs and roughly slipped his fingers inside of him. The brunette whimpered as Lockdown quickly pumped his fingers in and out of him, first two, then three and four.

"Did you miss me?" Lockdown asked with a raspy voice against the rosy lips.

Devcon made no answer. His sapphire eyes darkened as his hands suddenly thrust Lockdown away. The hunter was more surprised then anything as he was forced back and Devcon slid off the table,dresser, whatever and then pulled Lockdown back to him. The tattooed hunter shivered as Devcon rubbed his hot naked body up against his.

"I think the question is," Devcon purred as he ran his hands down the heavily tattooed back. "Did YOU miss ME?"

"I missed that fine ass of yours. Its so sweet and soft, I just couldn't stop thinking about it." Lockdown purred as Devcon's hard member rubbed against his abs.

Lockdown then found himself on his back the floor. Devcon snarled with dark, playful eyes as he held the other hunter down with one palm jammed into his sternum.

"You sure when through a fuck of a lot of effort just to get laid."

Lockdown grinned as the back of his head throbbed when it had stuck the floor. The tattooed man quickly grabbed the arm and bucked his hips and flipped Devcon to his back. He leered down at the beautiful brunette, thinking he had won.

"Your some of the best ass I've had." Lockdown purred as he pressed his hips into his captive. "I wanted another taste."

Devcon snarled with a grin and rolled, dragging Lockdown with him. Lockdown snarled back as Devcon struck him in the ribs and pinned him to the floor. The tattooed hunter grabbed hold of the slim waist and tossed Devcon off him. Lockdown didn't know if they where fighting, or if this was foreplay, but he liked it. The brunette was fast and agile, and his blows where light and playful and Lockdown found them more of a turn on then anything anyone else had tried on him. He fallowed Devcon as the young hunter scrambled to his feet and caught him by the hips as they both fell into a couch. He snarled as Devcon pulled on his hair and rolled him onto his back. God he was feisty Lockdown thought as Devcon bit his neck and lips over and over. The tattooed hands grabbed hold of the amazingly perky ass and thrust his rock hard cock inside. Devcon moaned loudly and he fell into the tattooed lap as Lockdown grinned as the velvety ass seemed to slurp his dick up. The pale hunter snarled into the brown hair as he rolled and bucked his hips furiously shoving his thick cock further inside the hot body. His heart pounded as Devcon gasped against his chest and rolled his hips with him, helping the throbbing dick that was liberally leaking come deep into his passage that constricted tightly around it. Lockdown rolled his hips up again and Devcon pushed himself forward sharply. The couch toppled back under their combine weight and sent them both tumbling over the floor, neither seemed to notice. Lockdown came to rest above Devcon and a moment later the brunette had his legs around his waist again.

Lockdown snarled and pulled in and out of the gorgeous hunter as Devcon moaned beneath him. Primus he sounded so amazing and all Lockdown wanted to do was hear more. He stroked the brunette's insides until Devcon arched his back and came. Lockdown shuttered as the hot organ pressed to his body erupted with warm sticky liquid and spattered his chest with it. The tattooed man moaned as he came himself inside the hot body. He fell to his elbows as his orgasm seemed to be ripped out of his bones. He shivered as his body felt numb and hyper sensitive at the same time. Lockdown pressed his nose into the brown locks as Devcon gasped against his neck. The tan hands caressed the tattooed chest and Lockdown could feel callouses on those pretty palms, a tell tale sign of Devcon's familiarity with weapons, and that thought made Lockdown moan in arousal. He could feel his cock swelling again as Devcon rolled his hips back and forth and rocked him deeper into him. Lockdown moaned as he felt the lethal body shift beneath him and flip him onto his back. The dark man didn't fight him this time and Devcon reciprocated by being gentle with him. The brunette straddled the tattooed hips and grinned down at him as Lockdown brought his hands up and held the graceful hunter. Devcon rolled his shoulders back and moaned as Lockdown's fingers tightened and dug into his hips as Devcon rolled himself above Lockdown. The red eyes brightened as they devoured the sight of Devcon, eyes closed, back arched in ecstasy, thick cock buried completely inside of him, with trials of white semen flowing down his red tinted thighs, and Lockdown loved the view. He loved seeing the brunette like this, the signs of possession all over his body, faint teeth marks on his throat and chest, scratch marks on his sides and hips and the sight of Lockdown's sperm dripping down his legs to the floor. Lockdown gripped his prize tighter, and had no intention to let go of him. Ever.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Devcon woke quickly, his instincts forcing him out of unconsciousness with a start as someone ran a hand down his side. Like a coiled spring he snatched the hand and rolled in a flash, pinning the owner of the hand beneath his hips on the bed. The red eyes just looked up at him amused as Devcon glared down at Lockdown.

"Touchy." The pale man said with a smile.

"I want my stuff back!" Devcon growled.

"I'd been waiting to give it back." Lockdown smiled. "But I haven't seen you in a while."

"And I want my bounties!"

"I've got your cash in the car. Anything else you'd like from me?"

"To want you to leave me the hell alone!"

Devcon let go of the other man and rolled off of him, back to his side of the bed. The now even more exhausted brunette collapsed back into his pillow and sighted heavily.

"That is a no can do."

Devcon prickled as a finger was lightly trailed down his spine.

"Why not?" Devcon snapped.

"Because you are just too damn pretty to keep my hands off."

The sapphire eyes opened wide as teeth softly nibbled at his throat. Devcon reached over and pushed the pale tattooed face away from him with a snarl.

"So you took my stuff, stole my bounties, drove me insane and now you want one more go?"

"What can I say?" Lockdown purred. "You're a really good ride."

Devcon was about to say something about how pathetic that was, when Lockdown rolled him off his side onto his back. The brunette felt his heart speed up as Lockdown's strong hands pushed his knees apart. The big tattooed chest slid between this legs as the pale lips placed kisses up his abdomen and chest. Devcon tired not to relax and enjoy the way the leathery, calloused hands slid along his sides in long easy strokes, but it was too difficult when it felt so good.

"I have a business proposition for you." Lockdown rumbled against the tan chest. "Be my partner."

"I thought I made it clear the last time you asked that, I'm not interested."

Lockdown chuckled softly as he kissed up the gasping throat as a hand moved up the perfectly chiseled chest to hold the other side. He let his body stretch out and rest against the tan one beneath his, scrapping their bellies together. The dark man purred as Devcon moaned and his legs closed on Lockdown's hips and trapped them there above his

"Mmm I thought I could change your mind." Lockdown's whispered in a low voice.

"No." Devcon glowered, but it sounded more like a purr.

"Let me show you why you should reconsider."

Devcon moaned as Lockdown's enormous dick slid inside of him yet again. God, how many times last night had Lockdown's cock penetrated him to his core? His back bowed as his head sunk deeper into the pillow. His arms curled around the tattooed ones on each side of his shoulders as he groaned and lifted his hips off the bed. Lockdown's face dropped down to Devcon's neck as he thrust his hips into the tight body.

"God you're beautiful." Lockdown sighed against the flushed cheek. "I want you so bad."

Devcon moaned as Lockdown pushed deeper and harder. He arched his back so hard his belly scrapped against Lockdown's. The thick cock forced his legs further apart as it drove into him and Devcon whimpered, he had been so thoroughly fucked all night he couldn't take much more.

"Damn it Lockdown!" He groaned as the man bit his neck tenderly. "I can't..."

"Can't what?" the powerful hunter growled.

"Primus! I can't have anymore sex!"

"Really? Because you're still doing a damn good job." Lockdown leaned in and put his lips to Devcon's ear. "You're all around my huge dick, clenching, pulling... massaging... me. I have to really be careful not to blow my load too early. That's how hot you are Dev. You make me lose control."

"Mmm ah! Don't... Don't call me Dev!" The brunette snapped rolling his hips, loving the way the enormously thick dick forced him open as far as it could go and then some.

"Why not?" Lockdown purred, closing his eyes in rapture as Devcon's passage tightened around his cock.

"O-Only my friends can... can call me that!"

"Mmm... and what about partners?"

"You're not my part... Ummmmooohhhh... partner!"

"I will be." Lockdown snarled softly.

"NO!"

"Then I'm just going to have to make love to you until you change your mind."

Devcon cried out as Lockdown's massive girth pressed against his sweet spot. God he needed more, it wasn't enough to make him orgasm. Lockdown didn't seem interested in that though. He took extra care not to put anymore pressure on Devcon's prostate as he continued to thrust in and out. Devcon mewled and groaned as he panted and clawed at Lockdown's massive shoulders.

"Lockdown!" he howled. "Stop teasing me!"

"Be mine." Lockdown snarled. "And I'll let you come."

"Never!" Devcon hissed through grit teeth.

"Then we're going to have sex every minute of everyday, and I'm going to drag out your orgasm for hours each and every single time until you give in to me."

"You fucking, creepy asshole!" Devcon yelled, digging his nails into the pale skin so hard they drew blood.

"I want you that bad." Lockdown whispered. "I'll have you sooner or later. I always get my mark."

The brunette whimpered and cried as Lockdown kept thrusting, his huge dick filling him and stretching his walls as far as they could go. Devcon panted as his head fell to the side and Lockdown's lips pressed soft kisses to his gasping throat. Fuck he couldn't go on! Anymore of this and his heart was going to explode and Lockdown's massive cock was going to tare him in half.

"Devcon," Lockdown whispered in his ear. "Please, I want you."

"Primus help me!" Devcon groaned.

One hand shakily let go of it's death grip on the tattooed shoulder and gently put it on Lockdown's neck.

"A-Alright." He breathed. "I'll be your partner."

Lockdown hummed happily as he put a hand alongside Devcon's gasping throat.

"You won't be disappointed." He smiled.

Devcon's eyes closed as his head fell back as Lockdown rammed his cock against his prostate. The brunette screamed in pure ecstasy as three amazingly well placed, powerful strokes sent him headlong into orgasm. He felt hot fluid gush inside of him as Lockdown yelled his pleasure loudly into his neck. The big man shook above him as Devcon gasped and clutched at the tattooed back as he came down from the high. Fuck Lockdown was amazing. As he shifted his hips the brunette moaned as fluid inside of him shifted not too uncomfortably. Damn it Lockdown had gotten away with not wearing a condom agian. The dark hunter kissed his shoulder as he pulled out of Devcon and rolled to the side, panting beside the smaller brunette. The sapphire eyes closed as hot semen leaked down his thighs not too unpleasantly. Devcon moaned as Lockdown's hand suddenly appeared on his thigh and then gently worked up between his legs and then down again, stroking him.

"You are so damn good." Lockdown whispered in his ear. "I can't get enough of you."

Devcon snorted and shook his tired head. He didn't care that Lockdown's come was still flowing out of him quite pleasantly. He rolled into the man's chest and quickly fell into uncontentiousness. And for the first time scene this whole messed up job started, he got some sleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The blue eyes opened a crack and watched as the other hunter sling his coat over the broad tattooed shoulders that where covered in deep red scratches. After Lockdown was done pulling his long black hair back into a lose ponytail he turned his attention back to Devcon.

"Don't get up and say good bye or anything." The pale man chuckled patronizingly.

"Fuck off." Devcon growled, burying his face into his pillow. "And get the fuck out."

A hand caught him under the chin and lifted him up into a searing kiss. Lockdown jammed his tongue into Devcon's mouth as he pulled the brunette nearly out of bed. Devcon whimpered and struggled against the force, but he was too tired and drained to fight the man anymore. As he stopped fighting Lockdown moaned as he ran his tongue around every corner of Devcon's moth, taking his time to map and remember all the tastes and sensations. He ran his other hand down Devcon's back and the white sheet fell away from the gleaming bronze skin. He gave the plump lower lip one last bite before he finally drew back.

"You'll be in Detroit in four days." Lockdown told the other hunter softly, his hands moveing all around the naked body. "I've left you a map so you know where to go. If your not there, I'll come looking for you."

"Not on your life." Devcon snarled back.

"You'll be there." The dark hunter purred, his lips ghosting over the soft ones as one hand cuped the perfect ass and the other slid down the hard cock. "I can feel it."

"You're an ego manic." Devcon breathed in the other hunter's sent and leaned in a little closer to the warm body.

"And you like it."

Devcon tried to get one last kiss, but Lockdown pulled his lips just out of reach.

"You'll get that in Detroit."

Then the tattooed hunter stood and left the brunette in the bed alone. The hotel room door closed with a loud click and Devcon collapsed onto his back with a sigh. He had no idea what to do, this particular situation had never come up before. The tired brunette pulled the sheets up over his naked body and tucked them under his chin. His logical brain told him to stay as far away from Lockdown as he possibly could. It wanted to bring him to the elite guard and let them deal with him. But another part of him, well, another part of him had clicked with the other bounty hunter, and he didn't know why. There was a hard to explain attraction he felt between them, and he knew Lockdown felt it too. Fuck, Lockdown was hell bent on turning that spark into a wildfire. A spark that, if last night was any indicator, they both seemed eager to explore. Devcon groaned as he rolled onto his side. His back ached, another sign of just how good last night, and Lockdown, had been. The crystal clear eyes closed, and Lockdown appeared again behind the eyelids. Devcon moaned as he put his pillow over his head as he rubbed the small of his back. Damn it he needed sleep before he made a decision.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Six day past and Devcon found himself in Detroit. The map he had lead him to the docks and back into a huge maze of warehouses. The place was hard to find and the irony was not lost on Devcon when he pulled up outside his destination and found it was another warehouse. What was it with it with Lockdown and warehouses? Speak of the devil, the man himself lifted the large loading dock doors and waved him in. Devcon nursed his Lotus under the huge door and parked it behind Lockdown's death trap of a car. He took a deep breath and steadied himself as he opened the door. He slipped out of the car as Lockdown let the door slam closed.

"Your late." The tattooed man said as he dusted his hands on his pants.

"I took my time." Devcon shrugged as he kept the Lotus door between them. "I see you're still here waiting for me. So, how many day where you going to sit here if I decided not to show up?"

"I knew you'd be here."

Lockdown put his elbows up on the open car door between him and Devcon and leaned in. The blue eyes narrowed as the tattooed man simply waited for him to say something.

"I want my stuff back. Now."

"It's in the living area."

The ebony head nodded towards the far end of the warehouse.

"You live here?" Devcon asked.

"Between motel rooms. Come on, I'll give you the tour."

The dark man stepped away from the sports car and moved towards a door in the far wall of the vast expanse. Devcon hesitated, not sure if he should really allow himself to be dragged deeper into Lockdown's lair. The tattooed man looked over his shoulder at him and smirked.

"Are you just going to stand there and look pretty all day?"

Devcon tensed and then shut the car door after him. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he casually strolled after Lockdown. The big man was waiting for him at the door and they started at each other for a split second before Lockdown opened the door.

"Welcome to your new base of operations."

He had to push the brunette through the doorway when Devcon stopped dead in his tracks. This was not a base of operation, Devcon thought to himself, this was a dump. There was very little change from the warehouse proper to what Devcon was standing in now. The walls where where made of the same gray metal and wood, and the floor was exactly the same as the concrete two steps ago. It was barren of anything that a person would identity as belonging in a home let alone a base. The only thing that set it apart from the rest of the space, was the fact that it was smaller.

"Wow." Devcon deadpanned. "This is... impressive? I've seen homeless people that live in nicer cardboard boxes then this."

"Yeah well I'm not here much."

Lockdown bushed by the brunette and their arms touched. Devcon shivered as that warm feeling from before shot up his spine.

"I put in this wall myself, it doesn't look like much but its core is five inches of bullet proof glass. Not that shitty "bullet resistant" crap. I put in the ceiling too," Lockdown pointed up. "Its false. It has four entry, exit points, two in here two out there, that lead to a couple of hidden rooms in case of a breach, and it keeps the snow off my back so it's all I need."

"You put all of this together yourself?" Devcon asked.

Lockdown shrugged his massive shoulders nonchalantly and walked towards another door. The blue eyes roamed the broad back and down the muscular arms and Devcon could easily see Lockdown being good with his hands. Very, very good.

"This," Lockdown hooked a thumb at the door he was standing in front of. "Is your room. Mine's down there."

"You think I'm going to live here?" Devcon spat.

"It's that or I fallow you everywhere you go."

Lockdown's hand appeared alongside his throat and Devcon wondered why he was already so comfortable with Lockdown's hand on such a vulnerable spot, and he shivered. His heart pounded as Lockdown leaned into him.

"Would you like to see my room Dev?" Lockdown asked quietly.

"Very much." Devcon purred while he ran his hands over Lockdown's chest, not correcting the use of the nickname.

"Come with me then." Lockdown growled in Devcon's ear as his hands slid into his back pockets.

The brunette growled himself as he was lead down the hall into Lockdown's room.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The ruby eyes where half closed with satisfaction as Lockdown kissed and sucked the shoulder blades of his new partner. Devcon moaned beneath him as he got to his elbows. A tattooed hand ran down the brunette's body as Lockdown grinned.

"You need a better bed." Devcon groaned tiredly.

True, Lockdown thought, after all it was only a mattress on the floor, but it saved on injuries when they rolled off of it and they couldn't brake it, and they definitely would have broken a bed frame this time.

"It's already better with you in it."

"You just think your so smooth." Devcon snorted.

Lockdown smirked as he trailed his nose down the lovely back, along the perfectly sloped spine. All that virgin skin, the beautiful bronze color, Devcon's back was just the perfect place for a tattoo, and Lockdown had a pretty good one in mind already. A cell phone rang from the side of the mattress and Devcon groaned. A tan arm reached out from under the single blanket and groped for the noise maker.

"Devcon." The hunter croaked into the phone when he got a hold of it.

Lockdown tried to listen in but Devcon shoved his face away as the pale man put his face on his shoulder.

"Yea... yea... I got it. Be there in a few."

Devcon closed the phone and let it drop to the floor. Lockdown kissed the back of the tan neck as the brunette hunter collapsed to his arms with a groan.

"Leaving me so soon?" Lockdown asked.

"Got a job. Providing you don't take it out from under me."

"I guess I could let you have this one."

"Well then get off of me!"

Devcon tried to roll over but he only manged to make it too his back before Lockdown pinned him to the bed. The tattooed hands held his wrists lightly but Devcon had no plans on moving.

"You can't go."

Lockdown's lips kissed Devcon's collar bone as his hips rocked into the bronze ones. Devcon moaned softly and arched his back.

"Mmm why not?"

"I haven't finished exploring you yet."

"And how long is that gonna take?" Devcon purred.

"Mmm." Lockdown smirked. "Could be days."

"Draw a map. Get off me I'm leaving."

"Make me." Lockdown snarled playfully.

"Half the fun is making you." Devcon smirked back.

~fin


	16. Trick or Treat?

Title: Trick or Treat

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: NC-17 VERY NC-17!

Warning: lots of man on man sex

Summery: Devcon meets someone new at a costume party.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Cops actuality knew how to throw a good Halloween party. Mostly anyway. Devcon was leaned up against the back wall sipping a cup of "punch" that had been mysteriously spiked as he filled his cup. A fun little reminder of his college days, and one Jazz had picked up on. The two had shared a knowing grin when Devcon had offered a very spiked drink to Jazz's handsome, oh so uptight, boyfriend Prowl. The man was dressed as a samurai, and obviously didn't have enough warrior's sense to check his drink when both Devcon and Jazz where smiling they way they where. By the time he got to the bottom of the cup, Jazz was able to lead him out onto the dance floor. And Devcon had to admit, it was the first time he'd seen a samurai and a ninja dancing together. He wasn't dressed up himself, but half of the officers weren't either. They came and went, to and from shifts, some dressed up, some just in their uniforms. It didn't matter, it was all fun, but Devcon was feeling a little lonely seeing Jazz and Prowl together. Not that Lockdown could be here even if he wanted to. Devcon was in police headquarters, four floors up and surrounded by every kind of officer there was. Lockdown trying to get in here would be committing suicide.

Besides, the man worked practically non stop. There was no doubt some ridiculously insane amount of money on a fugitive that he was chasing. He wasn't worried though, Lockdown would be back soon enough to ease his loneliness, among a few of his other cravings. His mind was a little foggy from the alcohol, so at first he didn't notice the cop that had just walked in and scanned the room. He didn't notice that he was spotted and was being approached, and he didn't notice the man sliding up close.

"You look too damn good not to invite back to my place."

Devcon tried not to let his temper flare as the cop put an arm up on the wall beside his head. The blue eyes rolled as Devcon sighed and lifted his cups to his lips. Alcohol had a way of mellowing him out.

"Listen buddy, I'd be way to much for you to handle. Now move along."

Devcon's chin was caught and turned to look at the man leaning over him. The cop was in full dress blues, his hat pulled down low over his eyes and pale tips tipped up in smug smile. The cold hand tilted Devcon's stunned face off to the side a little as the man lifted his face.

"Really? Because I think you're just about right."

Devcon stared into a pair of blood red eyes and for a second, was too stunned to notice the black tattoos curling across the pale face.

"Hello baby." Lockdown purred.

Devcon's mouth opened in astonishment as he looked the man over again. The long black hair was no where to be seen, more then likely tucked up under the crisp hat, and he didn't look like himself dressed in the stunning navy blue uniform.

"How... how did you get in here?"

Lockdown leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to the open lips.

"It's a costume party isn't it? I have lots of experience sneaking into places. It's all about confidence."

Lockdown slipped an arm to his hip and pulled Devcon against him.

"My name's Officer Naughty, and I have a concealed weapon that you should search me for."

Devcon's bright blue eyes darkened as he smiled up into the ruby red ones that looked at him so lustily.

"Officer Naughty, you should know, I have a very jealous boyfriend that wouldn't like it if I... found your concealed weapon."

Lockdown smiled and put in lips to Devcon's ear.

"He doesn't have to know does he?"

"Your funeral."

Lockdown smiled and took his lover by the hand. They left the party quietly and unnoticed and disappeared into an office only two doors down the hall. Devcon gasped softly as Lockdown pushed him against a book shelf loaded, not with books, but with pictures and awards for the office's owner. Lockdown's lips covered his as the tattooed arms, now covered by long sleeves, looped around his body and pulled the brunette's body flush. Devcon grinned into the kiss as Lockdown's massive erection throbbed against his groin. 

"Your weapons not very concealed officer."

"Mmm, I can't hide it for long from you."

Devcon's long fingers lightly gripped the straight black tie at the base of Lockdown's throat and gently loosened it a little.

"I'm not one to have an affair," Devcon purred softly as he began slowly unbuttoning the shinning gold buttons. "But my boyfriend leaves me alone for so long. I have needs that need to be filled... over and over."

"It's a crime to leave such a sexy little thing like you." Lockdown sighed. "If you where mine I'd never leave you alone, ever."

"Mmm, he does his best, and he _definitely_ makes it up to me when he gets home. Say, your tattoos seem very familiar."

Devcon traced a finger around the numerous black tattoos emblazoned across the massive chest that had just been revealed when the final button had been removed. The brunette leaned in and kissed the rings of metal that had been stabbed through the pink nipples making Lockdown moan aloud. Devcon grinned as he worked his way up the pale collar bones, and up the tattooed neck to the open lips.

"You know, my boyfriend has nipple rings just like this. And he has these, sexy little dog tags that I bought him, just like these. Wait, it... couldn't be..."

Devcon smiled as he reached up and lifted the officers hat off the man's head. Long black hair tumbled out and down the man's neck, and flowed down his back. Devcon made a sound of mock surprise as he purred and placed the hat on his own head.

"Lockdown! You're officer naughty?"

"Guilty as charged."

Devcon purred as he pulled off his lover's belt and undid his favorite button of all.

"I thought is was a little strange that another man on Earth could have a dick as big as yours."

"I am one of a kind." Lockdown snarled as Devcon's hot hands freed his cock.

"No, leave it on." Devcon said when Lockdown tried to remove the suit and tie.

Lockdown's eyes darkened as he shivered. Devcon smirked back as he tugged on the tie and brought his lover close.

"It looks so sexy, I can't think of anything better then you ravaging me while wearing it."

Lockdown snarled as he slid his hands down the bronze hips and ripped off the dark pants. Devcon groaned happily as Lockdown enormous wet dick was pressed tight inside his passage. Devon moaned as the massive head was thrust into him, stretching and opening him up, making room for the rest of the monstrous cock. His back pressed into the bookshelf as Lockdown lifted him onto his hips. The meticulously placed photos fell and rattled as Devcon moaned loudly as Lockdown's colossal member slipped further into him, the metal piercings scraping along his passage walls, sending pain and pleasure racing through every nerve ending in his body.

"Every time I look at you," Lockdown whispered breathlessly in Devcon's ear as trophies and photos began falling to to floor. "All I can think about is ravaging you."

Devcon gasped and groaned as semen begin flowing out of the big dick inside of him. It quickly slicked his tight passageway and began running down his thighs. Lockdown snarled as the tan fingers twisted into and pulled his long hair.

"Ugh! Harder!" Devcon screamed. "Oooohh... Fuck me harder! Yes yes yes YES!"

"That's it." Lockdown moaned, licking his lips as he trust his hips harder. "Yes! Move for me just like that! God you move you hips so well! MMMmm my dick feels so good inside of you! Oh baby keep going! Keep going! GO! OoooOO I'm gonna blow my load!"

Lockdown's head fell back as Devcon was flooded with the tattooed man's DNA. The brunette spread his hips and clenched hard, thrusting against Lockdown as his cum kept flowing. The ebony hair bounty hunter kept rocking his hips mindlessly as Devcon came with a shout and then collapsed into Lockdown's arms.

Lockdown pressed Devcon against the shelf as he nuzzled the beautiful face and tried to catch his breath. Devcon purred and slid his tongue past the pale lips into the hot mouth. Lockdown eagerly reciprocated. Breathless gasps filled their ears as their mouths opened and closed, wet tongues rubbing and tangling together over and over. For a few moments they both stilled and broke apart silently and stared at each other for a heart beat. Lockdown gently wrapped his arms around the amazingly hot body and took him to the massive desk and laid Devcon back onto it. The brunette lifted his hips and pulled on Lockdown's cock. The tattooed man broke the kiss to groan as his cock began to swell.

"Mmmmm!" Devcon moaned. "You know, the average twenty year old human male needs at least four minutes after orgasm before they can preform again."

"Well bebe, I'm no average man, and you're no average orgasm."

The desk was in shambles when they where done with it. So was the file cabinet. The leather couch in the corner and the blinds on the window were both permanently broken. Lockdown sat gasping for breath in the oversized leather arm arm, covered in sweat and cum with Devcon straddled over his hips. The tattooed bounty hunter purred happily as Devcon finished screaming from his last orgasm. The marked fingers dug into the flushed skin as the tight, velvety ass still squeezed and caressed his cock wonderfully. Devcon breathed hard and moaned softy as he ran his hands down Lockdown's chest. His brilliant blue eyes narrowed as he nuzzled up against Lockdown's chest and nipped at his neck.

"Aren't you satisfied yet?" Lockdown hummed with a smile as Devcon arched his back.

"I told you." Devcon snarled. "I have needs."

Lockdown chuckled as he ran his hands down the beautifully perfect back and over the perky swell of the bronze ass that he gave an affectionate squeeze.

"Tell you what. How about you go find a costume, and we'll fuck til Christmas."

"I like that plan." Devcon smiled as he pushed himself up Lockdown's chest to put his nose in his ear. "What would you like me to be?"

"Mmm, a ninja." Lockdown purred, stroking the ass that still had his dick shoved tightly up it. "I wanta see your lethal body in a whole lot a black."

"Then you best find yourself another costume." Devcon purred softly. "Maybe a pirate."

"Baby, anything for you. But you have to get off my dick first."

"I don't want to." Devcon moaned. "It feels so good."

Lockdown smirked as he pulled the beautiful hips down and thrust up into his lover's tight ass. Devcon hissed and moaned as his nails curled into the muscular shoulders.

"One for the road then." Lockdown purred into the thick brown hair. "Consider this your treat."


	17. While You Where Away

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: While You Where Away

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: NC-17 VERY NC-17!

Warning: masturbation and man on man sexin's

Summery: When Lockdown is away Devcon will... be a paranoid ball of stress that just wants his man back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A month. Four weeks. Thirty days. 730 hours. 43,829 minutes. He wasn't about to start counting the seconds. Devcon sighed from his place on the end of his bed. The blue eyes cast themselves about the room, the perfectly organized, spotlessly clean room and sighed again. The whole house looked just like his room. He'd spent a moth organizing and cleaning the place from top to bottom. He had organized dishes, food, towels, toilet paper, guns and car parts. Hell, the ammo closet was even in alphabetical and caliber order. His Lotus had been washed no less than three times and had a full oil, filter, fluid, engine, muffler and brake change. Devcon felt a sense of accomplishment for all he got done, but he was lonely. Lockdown had been gone a month.

Four weeks ago the dark hunter packed his guns and said good bye. Lockdown left on a hunt with no mention of when he'd return. Devcon had at first liked the freedom from his partner's ever constant presents and attention. He'd been able to finally practice his yoga without having to hide from him, and even gone out to dinner with Jazz once or twice to catch up with his old frat buddy. He even had one pleasant dinner with his old friend and his new lover Prowl. After that disastrous dinner date awhile back this last one was far nicer then the first. Probably because Lockdown wasn't there. Prowl was undoubtedly the best thing that ever happened to Jazz and Devcon was happy for him, but as the days turned into weeks the loneliness set in. Then the worry, which was followed quickly by paranoia. Was Lockdown in trouble? Had he been captured? Why hadn't he at least called, he always called. What if he hadn't gone on a job at all but fled the county? Did he use an excuse to try and get away from him? Was he ever coming back? Had leaving been his plan all along? Why the fuck was this bothering him so much? Devcon sprawled back on his bed, exhausted from chasing his own thoughts around his head. If Lockdown was captured or worse, he'd have to wait till he had some kind of intel to go off of. If Lockdown had dumped him and run off with that fucking blonde from the bar, he'd hunt him down and beat him to death with a tire iron, starting with his face. One way or another, he'd deal with it when the time came.

Devcon rolled onto his side and moaned. He hadn't been laid in the last month either. While he had gone longer without, he could be a damn sex camel if he needed to be, he'd admit he was spoiled. He was used to Lockdown's ravenous libido. Which kept his own demanding libido satisfied. Primus, the last thing on Earth Devcon need was Lockdown finding out about the depth of his own sex drive. If he ever did find out, they'd never get out of bed again. Though, getting that handsome bastard between the sheets sounded pretty damn good right now.

"Ok, not a good conversation to be having by myself." Devcon growled as he pushed himself up off the bed.

Lockdown's shirtless image haunted the inside of his eyelids as Devcon closed his eyes to try and clear his head. Devcon tried to shake the image out of his mind's eye, but Lockdown refused to go anywhere. The brunette stood quickly to find something else to occupy his mind with before he went crazy. There wasn't too much else he could do though, the entire warehouse was clean. The single room that he had left untouched was Lockdown's. Devcon had left it as it was not because he was worried it would infuriate the other bounty hunter, but because it was a nightmare in there.

Lockdown kept his riffles, handguns, sniper scopes and munitions in perfect condition. His car was treated like a temple, but his room was little more than a trash dump. When it came to cleaning up after himself Lockdown was a typical seventeen year old boy. He simply dropped everything and that became the item's new "proper" place. Devcon decide to hell with it, he needed something to do before he went insane. Once he got done loading everything into garbage bags he'd call and let the bastard know if he didn't hear from him soon his stuff was going up in flames. Devcon let himself into Lockdown's room and flicked the light on. Yep. Lockdown was a seventeen year old alright. Clothes were scattered and heaped upon every inch of the floor. Devcon spotted trash and food left overs mixed in with shoes and gun magazines. How Lockdown found anything in the rat hole, or how the hell he knew what was even clean, Devcon had no idea. Devcon was going to have to instate a new rule about cleanliness or something because this was just unacceptable.

Devcon began at the door and worked his way in. It took just fifteen minutes for him to scream "fuck it!" and give up. With an irritated sigh Devcon sat on the unmade bed. Articles of clothing where picked out of the black sheets and lobbed them towards the heaping pile by the door. The last shirt was about to be thrown when Devcon stopped and looked it over. The thin black material felt nice between his fingers as he inspected the shirt. It was one of Lockdown's favorites, and one of Devcon's as well. The stretchy black fabric hugged the big man's barrel like chest tightly, accenting those sexy curves of his. The shirt showed off just enough of the amazing tattooed body to tantalize the imagination so that every time Lockdown wore it, all Devcon could think about was tearing it off of him. Devcon held the shirt up to his nose and inhaled. It still smelled of tobacco and motor oil mixed with Lockdown's particular sent. God, when the hell had that become Devcon's favorite smell? The brunette inhaled again as he sprawled back on the bed, clutching the shirt to his chest as he smelled it. Devcon groped for one of the pillows and pulled it to him, burying his face in the center. He sighed into the pillow cover that still smelled of Lockdown's hair.

"Fuck." He mumbled into the pillow. "When did I become such a needy little bitch?"

Devcon rolled onto his side, still clutching the shirt. Lockdown really had nothing to come back for. He had his car, his guns and enough money to buy a small country if he wanted. Devcon closed his eyes and smelled the pillow again. He wanted and need that bastard to come back. Devcon groaned as his hand moved down his body with a mind of its own. The brunette sighed as his hand snaked under his shirt and down the front of his pants. The blue eyes closed with a needy little moan as he began stroking himself. He told himself that it would be quick, that he hadn't been touched in weeks and he needed to be, but Devcon knew Lockdown had spoiled him. He'd never be able to settle for "quick" again.

His pants became tight all too quickly as he rolled onto his back, stroking his member nice and slow as Lockdown's shirt was rubbed against his chest. He unzipped his pants with a sigh and continued. He moaned as his knees came up and his feet braced against the bed. He wanted to pump his hips and wrap his legs around Lockdown's waist, but the man wasn't here, he'd have to make due without. Devcon rolled back to his side and buried his face in the sheets as he stroked faster. He could smell Lockdown everywhere, he could practically feel the man right next to him, his rough, callused hand curling around his dick and doing that thing he did with his thumb. Devcon came with a groan and then relaxed into the warmth of the bed. He missed crawling into a warm bed after a long day or week of hunting. So much better then a strange motel bed for god knew how long seance it had been washed. Having someone to crawl into bed with was a nice change in lifestyle as well. Virtually from the time he had started college to the present his sex life was one long list of one night stands, usually ending with him creeping out a dorm or window before the first light of day. To actually have someone to come home too, to have a pair of arms that wanted to hold him every night, well... he could see himself getting used to it. Maybe he already was a little too used to it for all his wild nature's liking. His libido sure as hell didn't mind though. Devcon moaned again as his body demeaned more attention. He pushed himself up to his elbows and reached over to the nightstand. He jerked the drawer open and dug through it, nearly desperate to find what he was looking for. He tossed a couple of CD's aside with ridiculous names like "lucrative pursuit" and "hard merchandise" that Lockdown always insisted be playing during sex, and a pair of hot pink handcuffs before he found what he was looking for.

A bright purple vibrator was pulled out of the drawer and Devcon snorted as he rolled onto his back. He didn't think that after hooking up with Lockdown he'd ever need one of these again, but then, he hadn't expected to be left on his own for a month either. The brunette kicked off his pants and shed his shirt as he leaned back onto the pillows with a sigh.

"Damn it I'm such a little bitch." Devcon snarled as the vibrator was turned on and eased into him.

The man moaned as the plastic pulsed within him and made him shiver. His hand went back to his hot member and returned to stroking as Devcon sank back into the sheets as his eyes closed as soft whimpers left his lips. The vibrator's setting increased and pulsed faster, making Devcon arch off the warm bed with a groan. His hand griped his hard cock tighter as he stroked faster, turning his head into the pillow. His breath came faster as the brunette inhaled the sent of Lockdown's hair. He moaned loudly as the vibrator increased again, but it didn't bring him the same pleasure. Sticky hot cum was leaking down his shaft as he moaned, his toes where curling and he was on the edge of a orgasm, but it was ordinary. There was no edge of danger. There was no threat that his soul was going to be torn apart by an ecstasy so great Devcon would almost be afraid to cum. There was no huge, hot organ thrust up against his prostate, caressing it, temping it. No echoing moans and snarls, no nails biting into his back or sides. No lips, no wet tongue playing with his. No lover here to share this pleasure with. With a soft moan Devcon came to an imaginary Lockdown between his open legs.

Devcon sighed after the tingles quickly disappeared, leaving him tired and missing his partner. The barely satisfying vibrator was removed as Devcon curled up in the bed and pulled the black sheets over him. He clutched Lockdown's shirt to his chest and closed his eyes, vowing that he'd find Lockdown tomorrow and get a proper sex session out of him, no matter what.

Devcon woke late in the afternoon, tired and mostly unsatisfied. Annoyed with himself for being so weak the night before he tossed aside the covers and Lockdown's shirt and got out of the bed. Getting dressed was somewhat difficult, as Devcon had to dig for his scattered pants and shirt, but they where found and pulled on none the less.

"Fuck." Devocn groaned as he looked at the bed and the mess he'd made of it. "If Lockdown sees this I'm not gonna hear the end of it."

The bed was stripped and taken out into the warehouse to the washing machine. The sheets didn't make up a full load so Devcon when back to get a handful of cloths. Before he knew it, he had four or five rounds going. As he started the newest load and poured in soap and fabric softener, he felt like a real domestic civilian. After how many years of hunting and running and everything in between, and now here he found himself, doing laundry, and not even his own at that. His smirked as the dryer went off and he began taking out the dry sheets. What the fuck would his college self think of him now? Devcon shook his head and snorted. He'd do doubt want to kick his own ass. The skin on the back of his neck prickled suddenly and Devcon stood up straight. There was only one thing that made the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up like that and his body tingle the way it was.

Devcon felt his lover's breath hot on his neck as Lockdown's hips forced him against the washing machine. He didn't care that he was trapped as the tattooed hands single mindedly undid his belt and tossed it who knew where. He didn't care how the pieced nipples dug into him as Lockdown laid his chest on his back. He didn't even care that they hadn't spoken a word and Lockdown was already forcing his hard member inside of him. Devcon moaned softly as his fingers turned into claws that hooked around the lip of the machine. Lockdown echoed the moan as his hands wrapped around the tan body and pulled it to his chest. The brunette's hips where pinned against the hot metal as his lover's cock forced itself into the tight opening of his ass and kept pushing deeper. Neither spoke as Lockdown began thrusting quickly, pulling his huge dick in and out faster and faster. Devcon had no complaints, or, at lest none he was going to speak and have Lockdown stop. For a few glorious minutes Devcon was thoughtless, he only reveled in the feeling of Lockdown deep inside of him, his cock stretching and probing him until he whimpered and mewled, unable to take anymore. There was a sharp intake of air by his ear, and then a strained moan as Lockdown furiously buried his face into the brown hair.

"Devcon!" The dark man whispered hoarsely in his ear.

Devcon whimpered softly as Lockdown came. His blue eyes closed in rapture as his lover's hot, sticky fluid exploded inside of him and filled him to bursting. He came and hard into Lockdown's hand that was gripping his cock tight and stroking him. When Devcon finally stopped trembling he relaxed his body and sagged against Lockdown's arms. There where things a vibrator would never be able to satisfy, and Devcon had a list of things he liked better then a pulsating piece of plastic. One of which was the feeling of Lockdown's seamen dripping down his thighs as he was held against his lover's hot body. Pale lips kissed his ear over and over as Lockdown breathed in the comforting sent of Devcon's hair.

"Devcon…" He purred in a low voice. "Primus I missed you."

He pulled himself out of his brunette as his hands trailed down the strong body. Devcon shifted and turned, taking his time to face Lockdown. The long fingers quickly latched onto Lockdown's shirt, curled into fists, and yanked the taller bounty hunter closer. Devcon kissed the slight depression at the base of Lockdown's throat where it met with the ends of both collarbones. He paused and then put his nose to the tattooed neck and kissed it softly, there was no need to rush now. There last, woefully quick, tryst was a product of their penitent up, animal, need. They needed to touch. They needed to fuck. They needed each other so badly their need surpassed everything else. With their overwhelming desire for each other was satisfied, for now, they could take their time.

"Why didn't you call?" Devcon snarled, though it sounded more like an invitation to continue then to explain.

Lockdown's crimson eyes opened slowly as his hands settled themselves against Devcon's powerful hips. They caressed the bronze skin and slid down, pulling the brunette's pants down as the slim tan neck was gently kissed as Lockdown nibbled up his lovers throat. Devcon purred softly as he was leaned back.

"I couldn't." Lockdown mumbled.

"You couldn't pick up a fucking phone?"

"If you would have picked up and said my name I would have dropped everything I was doing to come back to you." Lockdown purred, pressing Devcon further back. "I would have blown a fifty million dollar job just to get my hands on you if I heard your voice I wanted you so bad."

"Then you could have sent a damn text message!"

"Mmm but then I would have asked you to send me naked pictures. And then I'd be in the same boat as if I had called. You see my dilemma?"

Lockdown rocked his hips into his lover an made Devcon moan softly. His cock was swollen and fat again with arousal and Lockdown moaned as he pressed it against Devcon's. The pale hunter shuttered as Devcon's hand looped around his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. The other hand reached around Lockdown's back and pulled him flush to the tan body. Lockdown growled as his hands dropped behind the sticky thighs and lifted the other hunter onto the top of the washing machine amid the pile of clean laundry. The annoying pants where torn off the long, sexy legs as Devcon wrapped his arms around the tattooed neck.

"My own little Stepford wife." Lockdown mocked as Devcon tossed the laundry to the floor.

The brunette roughly grabbed the dog tags and twisted them sharply so the chain cut into the pale neck and cut off the man's air. Lockdown made a soft choking noise as his nails dug into Devcon's legs and broke the skin.

"Next time," Devcon snarled, yanking the chain hard, dragging Lockdown down to him. "You call. Or I'm going to cut off the limbs that stick out."

Lockdown's red eyes rolled back into his head as his pale lips upturned into a smile. He snarled as he wrenched his lover's legs apart roughly and tried to thrust his throbbing member inside the hot wet passage. Devcon instead tightened the chain around the throat and brought his face so close to Lockdown's his lips whispered against the pale ones as he growled.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

The dark man snarled as he brushed his lips against Devcon's nose as he hands swept up the beautifully sculpted back and pulled him close. Devcon bent forward and latched his teeth onto Lockdown's throat as the tattooed man moaned as his dog tags where released.

"Shut up and fuck me bastard."

Devcon tossed his head back and howled as his lover's enormous erection forced itself inside and opened him up once again. His muscles tightened as he slid forward to take in more of the amazingly huge cock. Lockdown snarled as he tugged Devcon's hips forward more, forcing his lover to take all of him. Devcon mewled as he quickly pumped his hips and took the massive member in. His hands left Lockdown's neck and slid down the big barrel chest, decorated with sweat and black ink. Devcon groaned and thrashed against the monstrous dick as it was eased deeper and deeper, searching for his prostate. His nails clawed at at slick skin and left angry looking red marks down the pale skin as Lowdown's hips pumped faster. One of the tattooed hands wrapped around Devcon's throbbing member that was dying for some attention. Devcon whimpered as Lockdown's nimble fingers had cum spurting from him in moments.

"Oh babe," Lockdown snarled into the brown hair. "Oh Primus Dev I missed you! I missed your wet ass and the way it drinks me up and how you massage me to where I can't do anything but fuck you more!"

"Shut up!" Devcon snapped as he wrapped his legs around Lockdown like he had longed to do for a month. "The only thing I want to hear is you screaming my name!"

Lockdown slid his hand up the tan thighs, up and over the pumping hips to the strong back. The pale fingers splayed out and pulled the hot body against his chest as his other hand slid up and down Devcon's thick shaft. Lockdown snarled as he pressed his lips to Devcon's rosy ones as his lover scooted forward. Devcon moved so well Lockdown moaned and pulled him closer. He had been away so long he'd nearly forgotten just how sinful those beautiful hips where. They shifted and moved, pulled and squeezed him so well that he swore on the spot, no more jobs longer then two weeks. Two weeks? Fuck that, two days. Even two days was pushing it. Though, picturing Devcon dipped in chocolate, sprawled out on the hood of his car every night for a month, well Lockdown had quite a few new ideas of what he wanted to do to his lover. Absence not only made the heart grow fonder, it made it grow inventive and kinky. His fingers where covered in sticky cum as he stroked his brunette harder and faster. Devcon cried out loudly as Lockdown purred and softly nipped the gasping throat and punctuated the genial gesture with a sharp thrust of hips. Devcon's nails dug into his chest as Lockdown purred louder over his moan and softly kissed Devcon's lovely throat. He nuzzled up to the warm ear and put his lips to it.

"Say it." Lockdown moaned.

Devcon turned his head towards him as his hands slid down to his tattooed ass and squeezed. Lockdown returned the squeeze to the leaking member in his hand.

"What would you like me to say?" Devcon whimpered.

"I love you." Lockdown whispered in his ear, letting his voice drop to a deep tenor that was reserved just for the brunette. "I missed you."

"Mmm ditto." Devcon teased.

"That's not what I wanted to hear." Lockdown sighed as Devcon tightened around him.

"What makes you think I missed you?" Devcon moaned as Lockdown rocked him against the machine.

"Because you love me?" Lockdown snarled softly in the unperceived ear. "And since I've been gone you couldn't stop thinking about me, wanting me, needing me."

"Then you are sadly mistaken."

Devcon groaned as Lockdown's arms tightened around him, hugging him to his hot body.

"I have a vibrator so you weren't missed at all."

"Wasn't I?" Lockdown smiled into the side of the pretty throat.

Devcon gasped as Lockdown thrust his stiff member against the sensitive prostate. The pale man smiled as Devcon's nails left claw marks on his ass up to the small of his back as his head caressed him. He could feel the brunette's toes curling as his own tattooed fingers dug into the warm skin of his lover's back. Lockdown moaned as crushed his lips down on their mates as he gripped the throbbing, pulsing member and tugged it harder. Devcon moaned into him as his back arched as Lockdown's tongue freely plundered his mouth. The sapphire blue eyes rolled back and closed as moans came faster and escalated in volume. Lockdown's breath in his ear made Devcon's soul shiver, and a rolling heat ran up his spine as he felt cum begin to leak into his passage. He panted as Lockdown's hips pushed his rock hard cock faster and deeper inside of him, helped by the slick semen dripping down the red thighs.

"Mmm! Ooooh Lockdown!"

The pale man snarled as he stabbed his lover's prostate hard. Devcon had no choice but to let the tension in his belly go. A hot spurt of semen splashed between them and he could hear a strained growl from his lover before he was flooded with Lockdown's orgasm. The brunette cried out softly as Lockdown kept pumping in and out of him through their climax until he stilled and gathered Devcon into his arms.

"Well I missed you." Lockdown whispered against the warm tan cheek. "Primus did I miss you."

The brunette gently pushed Lockdown's chest away from him with a soft growl. The last thing Lockdown wanted to do was let go of him, but he had learned from experience that the tighter he tried to hold him, the harder Devcon pushed him away. His arms loosened and his hands wound their way down the hot skin, pale black and white sliding over glowing bronze. Devcon put a long finger to the thin lips when Lockdown was just about to say something. Despite the dick still shoved tightly up his ass, the young hunter slid gracefully, or at lest to Lockdown's eye he was graceful, to his feet and into Lockdown's arms. The warms lips pressed against his as Lockdown was pushed back. Slowly the bounty hunter sank to his knees and then sprawled onto his back into the clean black sheets on the floor with Devcon attached to his lips. Tattooed fingers gently slid up and over the perky ass and squeezed it. The brunette moaned back as his fingers curled around the massive tattooed shoulders as he rocked his hips forward. Lockdown arched up with a deep groan as Devcon's swirling hips made him hard yet again.

"Oh babe!" Lockdown moaned as his back bowed and lifted his hips off the floor.

Devcon smiled smugly as Lockdown closed his eyes and his knees bent under his care. The brunette shivered as his lover's monstrous dick lengthened considerably inside of him. Long fingers slowly trialed down the sweaty chest to play with the sliver dog tags.

"Lockdown..." Devcon purred.

The ruby eyes opened and looked up at him. Devcon loved the look Lockdown always gave him when he was on his back. It was that slightly paranoid twitch in the corner of his mouth that was always over ridden by the lusty twinkle in those blood red eyes that made Devcon chuckle and narrow his eyes playfully. What was it about abusing the man's paranoia that made Devcon's devious side so aggressive?

"Yeah baby?" Lockdown purred, shifting under his lover.

Devcon leaned down, rolling his whole body in the movement. His naked form rubbing against Lockdown's hot flesh, his hard nipples digging into the tattooed chest. The pale bounty hunter growled as his nails sunk into Devcon's back. Both pairs of lips met again roughly, but briefly.

"I missed you." Devcon whispered softly as Lockdown bucked his hips up into him. "But only a little."

"I'll take what I can get." Lockdown moaned loudly.

Devcon sank to his elbows with a grin, taking extra care to make every inch of their skin touch. He leaned over and ground his hot member into his lover's oh so impressive washboard abs that always looked so much better cum splattered.

"I love you too, just a little though." Devcon cooed as he bit the studded ear.

"Now that," Lockdown growled softly. "Is something I can't accept."

"Oh really?" Devcon purred. "And why not?"

"Because I want all your love baby." Lockdown gripped Devcon tighter and pulled him closer. "Forever."

"Well then," Devcon sneered. "You're gonna have to work for that."


	18. Natural Instincts

Warning! This is a gift piece about (male) mating tigers. If this bothers you, then uses the back button. Viewer discretion is advised.

Title: Natural Instincts

Pairings: Lockdown and Devcon in tiger form

Verse: AU; tiger universe.

Rating: Ma/ NC-17

Warnings: mild tiger violence, but lots of tiger mating going on

Summery: Lockdown is in search of territory of his own, but finds something else instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did the episodes would be A LOT different!

Note: I have taken some liberties with tiger behavior. Deal.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sharp red eyes took in the sights as the gleaming white tiger came to a stop. His mouth hung open to let the excess heat escape his body as his whiskers came forward inquisitively. Lockdown wandered over to a large tree that had been sent marked. It was faint, and clearly needed to be updated, but it still meant the territory was owned and patrolled. Passing through could be dangerous, but Lockdown wasn't worried. He was built and horned for fighting. He had yet to meet a challenge that he couldn't overcome. He boldly strode into the alien world an began to explore.

If Lockdown had one vice, it was curiosity. He hadn't even been walking two minutes when his attention was caught by some strange rocks. Lockdown padded over to investigate, ignoring his mission of finding territory of his own. The rocks where flat and seemed to be stacked on top of one another. A massive paw could not push them over, and with a leap, the white tiger found it was wide enough to walk on. Lockdown swished his tail and began walking along the raised rocks. He had seen similar rocks around where human's lived, but Lockdown knew there where no humans around. It had been months scene the sent of a human had defiled the big tiger's nose. Intrigued, Lockdown fallowed the stone pathway for minutes and minutes, far longer then any tiger in their right mind would have, but Lockdown was glad he did. The rocks he was standing on lead him to a city of stone, with jungle slowly overtaking it. The massive tiger hopped lightly off his unusual path and decided to explore some more. The human ruins where intriguing and he explored them all. The smaller ones held curiosities and everywhere they where leftover domestic animals, easy prey for later. Lockdown pushed on and lept up a large flight of stone stairs into the biggest building of all. The smell of the owner of the territory was strong inside the castle as Lockdown padded his way through it. It was a very nice smell but one that Lockdown would have to get rid of if he decided he wanted this for his own. He was half way considering it when his explorations brought him to a vast open back yard. As he looked it over, he was convinced it was paradise.

The courtyard was vast and sprawling, over grown with large shady trees and long cool grass. There where fountains still flowing with water and more pools and man made streams then Lockdown could possibly investigate in a single day. The white tiger was just thinking that he should find the owner of this territory and run them off when the wind shifted and his whiskers came forward. Swiftly Lockdown trotted towards the farthest end of the courtyard to another, and the largest, pool. The waters where contained by elegant raised rocks, and laying on the smooth rocks on the far side of the pool was a beautiful tiger. Lockdown crouched down instinctively and watched the other. It's head was resting on it's massive forepaws and it's long tail was dipping into the water nonchalantly. Lockdown was again curious as he stealthy crept forward inch by inch.

This new tiger was an odd color. Lockdown had seen plenty of other tigers in his life, and they where all colored the same, but this tiger was different. He was a dull, burnt orange with a tan underbelly. A unique coloring, just like Lockdown himself. The white tiger's upper lips pealed back as a new sent wafted through the air. Lockdown quickly recognized it and stood from his hiding place, maybe fighting wasn't the only way to claim this territory for himself. Lockdown announced himself with a soft roar. The other tiger's head quickly snapped up as Lockdown stood on the other end of the pool expectantly. The orange and tan cat snarled and was about to leap to his paws when Lockdown sat down, clearly showing that he was not aggressive. The stranger was then demanded to identify himself and the white tiger did with a much softer roar.

Lockdown.

The orange and tan cat crossed his front paws and snarled as the big intruder stepped into his pool and came closer. The white tiger cooed softly and asked for his host's name. Still on edge and not sure of this invader, the orange tiger snarled threateningly.

I'm Devcon. Beware.

Lockdown waded his way across the shallow pool that only came up to his chest. The water was cool and fresh and Lockdown liked the feel of it as he made his way over to Devcon. He made sure to keep his ears up and go slow as the hauntingly blue eyes watched his every move. Lockdown came within a few feet of the other tiger as Devcon uncrossed his paws and looked down at him. The white tiger cooed softly and waited. The orange and tan tiger looked down at him confused.

Mate with me, Lockdown cooed again and stepped closer. Devcon snarled and got to his paws. His message was loud and clear.

I don't think so.

Lockdown gawfed and tried to call him back as Devcon walked away from him. The white tiger roared softly as he bounded out of the pool and after the other . Devcon looked over his rippling shoulders at Lockdown as he fallowed him. The orange ears where laid back as the white tiger called to him again. The orange tiger turned and roared sharply at the other, Devcon was quickly running out of tolerance. Lockdown trotted after Devcon even after the warning, purring loudly. Devcon gawfted, turned, and kept his back to the red eyed intruder who fallowed after him still. The slightly smaller tiger drew back his lips and snarled warningly as Lockdown got too close, his patience was growing thin. It was one thing to not be looking for a territory fight or to be just passing through, but he was not going to stand for anymore of this annoying, courting, behavior. Devcon had no interest in taking a mate, even if he was in heat. The stranger took his host's temperance for granted and gave the orange and tan cat a bite on the flank. It wasn't hard, more of a "love nip" then an actual bite, meant to get the graceful cat in the mating mood, but that, however, didn't matter. Devcon whipped around faster then lighting and threw the arrogant white tiger to the floor. Lockdown's red eyes widened as he was pinned on his back. Devcon growled harshly in his face and roared, bearing his bone crushing fangs at the trapped tiger, letting him know that his behavior was not going to be tolerated any longer. Before Lockdown could free himself, he was let go of. The humbled tiger rolled to his side and watched the other walk away, fluffy tail swishing behind him angrily.

No doubt thinking he had taught the impudent newcomer a lesson that he was the alpha here, Devcon roared and wheeled around when there was a smack on his other flank. There was nothing for his massive paw to strike because Lockdown was already well out of reach. The white nuisance was on the tips of three paws, the fourth hung in the air as if waiting for Devcon to come to him. The red eyes where playful as the tiger hopped closer. Devcon hopped back, confused as to what was going on until Lockdown mock charged him. The orange tiger scrambled back then watched as Lockdown stopped and waited. Devcon then ran towards and chased the other tiger for a short distance only to let Lockdown escape, then turn tail and run when the white tiger turned and charged him. Devcon sprinted away, feeling Lockdown right on his heels. They raced atop the raised stones through the pools into the long grass, mussel's rippling under their glossy coats. One of the huge white paws reached out and swiped at the orange back legs, Devcon snarled and turned, wrapping his paws around Lockdown's neck and wrestled him to the ground. They tumbled over and over in the grass and broke apart. The orange and tan tiger snarled and bared his teeth again, raising a paw.

Lockdown hooted and cooed carefully coming closer and closer, no longer worried about another attack. The growling continued from the orange tiger as their whiskers met and intertwined. Lockdown snarled back softly as Devcon got to all four paws, quivering. His suitor was handsome, he'd give him that. And strong. The orange tiger growled softly, almost invitingly as Lockdown rubbed his face along the soft orange fur. It was Devcon's turn to purr as the heat of the other jungle hunter rubbed along his body. Devcon nipped along the passing white fur and made Lockdown snarled heatedly. A big orange paw swatted playfully at the long tail as it past. Lockdown spun, but Devcon had already moved. The orange cat was rubbing along the other tiger's side purring quiet loudly with half closed eyes. The blood red eyes closed as a long sandpaper tongue began grooming his face. The white tiger snarled and lept away when his soft ear was bitten, but his ruffled fur was quickly smoothed back down when the orange tiger rubbed up under his chin. Devcon rolled onto his back and playfully patted at the handsome white tiger, snarling softly. In all honesty, he could do a lot worse then Lockdown. As Lockdown purred and placed a large paw over him Devcon shivered from the tips of his ears down to the tip of his tail. Lockdown was big, strong, and very psychically fit seeing as he could keep up with him and that stunning white coat was very attractive indeed. Lockdown was a perfect mate, the perfect mate, for him, and Devcon gave into his natural instincts. He wanted to mate, and he wanted to mate with Lockdown. The white tiger snarled and Devcon rolled to his feet and bounded away into the grass. Enthralled and enchanted Lockdown fallowed boldly after his soon to be prize. He was greeted with a warm wet nose and tantalizing whiskers mixing with his.

Lockdown purred softly as Devcon licked his mouth and nose, it was a strange feeling having someone be affectionate with him. Lockdown's past was checkered with nothing but aggression from others. From his own kind and especially a certain black and white lion, he had never been welcomed by anyone. He put a paw over Devcon's neck and snarled. He wanted to mate with this beautiful tiger NOW. Devcon seemed to pick up on the others eagerness and couldn't help but become more eager himself. He ducked out from under Lockdown's paw, turned around and laid down on his belly, his front paws extended out and his back legs bent slightly. Lockdown growled hungrily at the sight of all the lean muscles flexing beneath beautiful fur as he padded over lightly and mounted his prize with a territorial roar. Devcon roared in unison and both continued growling and snarling as Lockdown thrust hard and fast into his new mate. The blazing white tiger roared and lowered his teeth to the velvety fur of the lose skin just behind the neck. One wrong bite could put a sudden end to their budding romance, but Lockdown was well experienced in the nuances of mating. His killer jaws that dispatched pray and rivals with deadly ease, were soft and genial as he took hold of the other tiger. With a loud snarl Lockdown finished the mating ritual. Devcon jumped to his paws, throwing the white tiger off of him with a snarl. Lockdown purred as Devcon came closer but roared and jumped back when he was stuck across the face.

The orange tiger lunged at him again, striking out with his paws, and drove the other hunter away from him. When the white tiger was a satisfactory distance away Devcon laid down in the flattened grass and rolled on to his back, waving his paws in the air. Lockdown watched and waited as the orange and tan tiger rolled elegantly. The black and white hunter carefully came closer when Devcon lay still on his side. Playfully the large orange tiger swatted at him as he rolled to his feet. Panting in the heat, Devcon rubbed up against the hot white fur and then continued on. Lockdown purred softly as he nipped the strong flanks and fallowed after his mating partner. Devcon led him back to the pool where they had first met and with a effortless jump, lept atop the warm stones and then slipped into the cold water. Lockdown put his front paws on the stone and pricked his ears as he watched Devcon glide through the water as gracefully as if he had been stalking in the jungle. When Devcon turned and cooed at him, Lockdown was practically tripping over himself to get into the pool. The water cooled him nicely as the white tiger gild over to the waiting Devcon.

Again Devcon snarled and snapped as Lockdown rubbed against him and put his massive paws over him. Lockdown purred loudly as he straddled Devcon's haunches and wrapped his paws around the tan belly. Devcon roared loudly as Lockdown begin mating with him again. Lockdown snarled back as he began thrusting, sending water sloshing everywhere. The tiger's growling and snarling grew louder, Devcon roaring softly in pain and pleasure. Lockdown's pink nose was buried in the lose folds of skin behind the pretty neck and his large fangs closed around the vulnerable throat as the white tiger climaxed. Devcon raged loudly as Lockdown finished and was driven away from the other tiger again. Lockdown hooted softly and was rewarded with a smack across the chest with a giant paw. It was quickly made up to him as Devcon rubbed up under the white tiger's chin and purred quite loudly. Lockdown returned the affection and groomed the wet orange coat as Devcon rubbed against him passionately. The red eyes narrowed as Lockdown lept up and straddled the other tiger again.

Their mating continued for days. Lockdown had lost track of how many sun rises he had witnessed with Devcon beside him. His lust was so great that he'd also lost track of how many times they had mated. All the white tiger knew, was that the moment one mating was finished, he only needed to wait for Devcon to complete his rolling ritual before they mated again. And again and again. In the mornings and evenings at dusk, they mated among the long grass and trees, sometimes playing a quick game of chase between long bouts of copulating. In the afternoons the elegant pools of water cooled their hot fur, but could not cool their lust for one another. For many sunrises the two where inseparable and ignorant of everything else, even food. Once Lockdown had watched a flock of chickens wander by them as Devcon rolled at his paws. For a moment, the white tiger halfheartedly thought of pouncing on one of them for a snack, but Devcon was almost finished waving his paws in the air and that meant he was almost ready to mate again. Lockdown couldn't be distracted from Devcon by anything. He took his prize over and over, day and night equally, each and every mounting a success. In times when Devcon would not let him mate so soon after a particularity rough session, Lockdown spent his time grooming his mating partner, and Devcon groomed him back. The white tiger quickly grew attached to his orange mate and his desire to find a territory of his own disappeared. Then, one evening, Lockdown no longer smelled the strong sent of heat from Devcon. The orange tiger quickly became uninterested in anymore mating as Lockdown still tried softly to call him back.

Devcon swished his tail as he got to his paws and walked away from Lockdown and the makeshift den they had made together in the tall grass. Now that his heat was over, Lockdown would move on, might as well show him the door now. The orange tiger was surprised when the other fallowed after him. Devcon threw a glance over his shoulder as he walked, Lockdown in tow. Confused because he had already made his stance on anymore mating clear, Devcon paused. Lockdown came forward and rubbed up under the tan chin purring. Snarling, Devcon demand to know what Lockdown wanted.

Be my bondmate, Lockdown purred. Devcon balked at the offer. He and his kind where solitary animals, a pair bond was so rare, it was nearly non existent. As Lockdown groomed his whiskers and cheek Devcon mulled over the decision laid at his paws. Lockdown was strong and handsome, every inch of him screamed "I am an amazing hunter" and after the intense week of mating, he was an amazing lover as well. Devcon shivered down to the pads of his paws as he began grooming Lockdown back. The white tiger purred and pressed his nose to Devcon's, his whiskers forward. Devcon did the same, his body tense and tingling as their sensitive whiskers intertwined once more. Neither knew how long they stood nose to nose memorizing each others sent, their breath, their heart beat. All Devcon knew is that he was forsaking all other tigers to take Lockdown as his one and only mate, and that didn't bother him in the lest. The orange cat nuzzled his new bond mate and cooed softly to him. Lockdown rubbed his face against Devcon echoing his purr. The light was nearly gone now as Devcon slid past his new mate and headed back towards the large stone castle. Lockdown fallowed the orange tiger up the stairs that had brought him down into Devcon's pools in the first place. The graceful tiger lead him away through the stone walls up another long flight of stairs that Lockdown had not seen on the way in. The stairs lead to a large open courtyard roof with a huge stone thrown surrounded by tall trees. The thrown was big enough for the pair to sit in and lay side by side with room to spare and Devcon lept easily into the stone seat and cooed to invite Lockdown to him. The white tiger took his place beside Devcon and sat, examining his new home. Devcon laid on his side and rolled to his back at Lockdown's paws purring loudly. Lockdown's red eyes looked over his new territory as the sunlight died. He had started this journey in search of a place of his own, and he had found a kingdom instead. He nuzzled Devcon lovingly as he purred aloud. He had found a mate truly worthy of him to rule with, and soon, Lockdown put a paw lightly on Devcon's belly, they would have heirs.


	19. Interrogation

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: Interrogation

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon, eluded to Jazz/Prowl

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: very berry NC-17/

Warning: tough man sex.

Summery: Jazz and Lockdown have a little showdown.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Blue and red eyes glared at each other from across the table. The interview room was cold and barren, and besides the two men in chairs opposite each other, it was lifeless. The man with the red eyes was incredibly pale looking in the harsh florescent light, and his numerous black tattoos and long black hair added to the illusion of the corpse like paler. The other man was a photo negative of him. His skin was the color of a coffee house mocha and free of any tattoos. His dark hair was pulled into large, neat dreadlocks that swept back from his face down to his neck.

"Lets try this again shall we? The dark skined man said, folding his arms onto the tabletop and leaned forward. "What's your name?"

"Louis." The man said with aggravating smile. "My parents where big Ann Rice fans if you couldn't tell."

"Cut the bull shit Lockdown and answer the question."

"You keep calling me "Lockdown" but I have no idea who that is officer... Jess right?"

Jazz's blue eyes narrowed and his handsome mouth twisted into a harsh frown.

"We both know who you are are so why don't you just make this easy for yourself? We caught you breaking and entering on private property, with a concealed fire arm and a dead body that just so happened to be shot with the same caliber weapon you where hiding. We got you so just talk and we'll take murder with special circumstances, and the death penalty, off the table."

"Well, this is how I see it." Lockdown sat back in his chair and put his handcuffed hands behind his head. "The door was unlocked and I, the good, upstanding citizen that I am, went in to see if everything was all right. As for the gun, I have a permit for that, and for the murder charge, well since you've swabbed my hands for GSR and have no doubt test fired my gun and found it doesn't match the round that killed the man, and the fact that you haven't presented me with any concrete evidence of my supposed guilt, I can only assume I passed all your tests with flying colors. So Jazz…"

Lockdown tilted his chair back on two legs, incredibly aloof about the whole thing.

"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. So why don't you formally charge me with something or I'm walking out that door."

The detective was about to reply when the interview room door opened.

"Jazz, a moment please." Someone from behind the door said.

"I'm busy Sentinel." Jazz growled.

"This isn't a request."

The door opened wider reviling a man in his early to mid thirties with navy blue hair that was slicked back with an absurd amount of gel. Lockdown's sharp eyes saw the cop was in need of another dye job to cover the touch of gray roots. Sentinel's age was catching up, the end of his last coloring was visible around his ears where the grays had grown out.

"Sentinel Prime right?" Lockdown said as Jazz stood from the table. "I read about your capture of those home grown terrorists a while ago. Pretty interesting stuff. How'd you do it again?"

Sentinel took one look at Lockdown and averted his eyes as he quickly retreaded from the room.

"Trade secret." He said nervously.

Jazz walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, furious that Sentinel had interrupted him in the middle of an irrigation. Everyone knew better then to do that.

"This had better be important Sentinel! I have that bastared dead to rights!"

"You're letting him go."

"I'm what?" Jazz snapped. "The hell I am!"

"That wasn't a request. It's a order." Sentinel said, his mouth forming a hard line as he squared his shoulders.

"I'm not letting that man walk until I know for sure that he isn't good for this murder!" Jazz snarled.

Never one to miss an opportunity to lord his position of authority over someone, Sentential shoved a stack of papers into Jazz's chest.

"Here then. That's the work up of the gun we took from him and the GSR results."

The detective quickly took the stack and flipped through it. This was not what he wanted to see at all. The testing of the weapon they had taken off Lockdown didn't even have a five percent match to the murder weapon and gun shot residue on his hands was negative.

"And give him this back. Permits real."

Sentinel shoved a small white box into Jazz's arms on top of all the paper work. The mocha colored detective recognized the rectangular evidence box as one that they stored guns in. Jazz could not even begin to believe this was happening. They where giving a suspect back their gun!

"Sentinel man, how'd this stuff get done so fast?"

"I pushed it though." Sentential said, a few octaves higher then necessary. "I don't want a special circumstances case hanging over this station!"

"Sense when have you cared about..." 

"Jazz don't question my orders! You have the evidence that clears the man in that room so get him out of here!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Step on it." Sentinel snarled, drawing himself up to tower all of a half of an inch over Jazz. "Someone paid his bail and is here to pick his ass up. You collared him, you deal with it."

The station commander turned on his heel and left in a hurry. Jazz would have to be the worst detective in the world to not notice his boss's nervousness around Lockdown and about the whole case in general. The pompous Prime never did anything, or pushed any paper work through, unless it was part of his own self serving agenda. Jazz would love a moment without prying eyes around to get to the bottom of this little mystery. But trying to get anything out of Sentinel was like pulling teeth. Jazz shook his head and knew it wasn't worth the fight. He tucked the report, paperwork and box under his arm and headed out to his desk to take his sweet ass time before he let Lockdown go. The detective found someone lingering over his work station as he approached, and they weren't in uniform. They did, however, have a perky little ass that popped in those oh so tight blue jeans. If Jazz wasn't in a very committed relationship (and if he wasn't at work setting a good example) he would have liked to give it a good hard squeeze.

"Excuse me, are you lookin' for someone?" He asked.

Jazz was met with a flashing smirk as the brunette in the tight jeans and the nice ass hovering over the back of his chair turned around.

"Why yes officer, I've been a naughty, naughty boy and I need to be punished by a big strong man in uniform." Devcon mocked.

"So it's business as usual with you then?" Jazz laughed at his old friend as he tossed his armload of paper work down on his desk.

"Pretty much, and you? You're not you normal smiley self."

"Seein' you always brightens my day." Jazz smiled.

His smile was met with a knowing "that's bullshit" look. Jazz knew better then to keep up the act around his friend.

"I bet you can guess why."

"Well I'm here to get HIM. So why don't you hand him on over and I'll get him out of that pretty hair of yours."

"Dev," Jazz took a step forward to keep the conversation between them. "He looks good for murder. Do you really want to protect a guy that's capable of something like that?"

"We're all capable Jazz." Devcon said in low voice. "But he didn't do it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we do more together then just hump like rabbits on Viagra. We hunt together. I know him."

"So what you're saying is the dangerous man with the gun, didn't kill the man that was killed with a gun?"

"What I'm saying, is someone beat him to the punch."

"But if he'd found that guy alive things would be different?"

Devcon shook his head and jabbed a finger softly into the navy blue tie.

"Always the cop. Babe, their worth more if you bring them in alive. A premium takes a huge dive when hearts stop beating."

"You just took away my motive."

"Good, now let me take away my man and you can get back to yours."

Devcon titled his head off to where Prowl was stripping off his jacket and stuffing it into a locker.

"Who," Devcon said softly, "By the way is a total fox in that uniform. You really let him run around with an ass that good in pants that tight?"

"MINE!" Jazz snapped playfully. "Fine, you can have the bastard if it will keep your eyes offa' my Prowl."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Devcon smirked. "Have you SEEN that ass straddling a motorcycle? Cuz I saw it in the parking lot and all I can say is "boing!" I went from six to midnight just like that."

"Your bastard is in interrogation." Jazz growled. "Go look at his ass."

"He was an asshole wasn't he?" Devcon asked, sympathetic to his friend's ordeal.

"You have no idea Dev. I spent four hours locked in a room with the guy."

"Try sleeping with him. Come on, I'll take you out to dinner to make up for it."

Jazz arched his eyebrows as Devcon pulled the jacket from the back of his chair and tossed it at him.

"Don't you have too..." Jazz started, pointing over his shoulder towards the interrogation rooms.

Devcon smirked evilly and motioned for Jazz to fallow.

~!~!~!~!~

Lockdown really rather liked interrogation rooms. They had only the necessities. If they didn't keep it so cold it might actually be kind of nice. Only one entrance and exit to keep and eye on, it was easily defensible and no one bothered him here so it was wonderfully quiet. He liked it when the dumb asses kept him here. It sure as hell beat being down in the tank with the low lifes. He had just started to wonder how Devcon's naked body would look sprawled out across the interview table, knees up and legs out, ass wet and ready for him when the door opened and Jazz paused in the door frame.

"We called that number you gave us. Devcon answered and said he's too busy right now and he'll see if he can't swing by later to pay your bail and pick you up."

Lockdown had been smug throughout Jazz's pathetic attempts at investigating him, but he had been planning on Devcon showing up to get him out of here. The chair was set back down on four leg seriously.

"What?" Lockdown asked.

"Yeah, Dev's already got plans for the evening so you'll just have to sit tight until he shows up."

"What plans?" Lockdown snarled, what could be more important then him?

"He has a dinner date with me. Cross your fingers. I've got a feeling I'm gonna get lucky with him tonight."

Lockdown snarled as Jazz smirked and shut the door, locking it from the outside. That arrogant little prick! Lockdown's eyes narrowed as he glared at the door. Jazz was dragging his feet, trying to hold him until he found something that pinned this murder on him. Yet, at the same time, it sound liked Devcon had his hand in this too. The sexy brunette would have got the call hours ago from the cops. It was one of the fail safe plans they had made, should one of them be caught by the cops, they would give the others number and have their bail paid and be out of jail before the cops knew what they where dealing with. Devcon would have already been here waiting. Lockdown's scowl turned into a soft smirk. The dinner joke was no doubt Devcon's idea, a form of punishment for Lockdown tormenting Jazz during the process. Jazz had no doubt said something about the four hour "interrogation" and all the shit that had gone down to the brunette. Lockdown turned his eyes up to the one way mirror and smiled. Oh yea, his Devcon was here punishing him, but when all was said and done, he'd be leaving with the beautiful brunette on his arm. He just give him a few minutes and he'd be out of here.

On the other side of the glass Devcon smiled himself as Lockdown looked right at him without really seeing him. Damn it, that bastard was really getting to know him well.

"You ready to go?" Jazz asked from the doorway of the observation room.

"Yeah." Devcon said as he took one last look at his lover before he walked away "I just want to wipe that smug smile off his face."

"A couple of hours locked in there should do the trick."

"If you really feel like pissing him off crank the AC."

"I don't need to come back to my station in flames."

"True." Devcon tossed his keys at his friend.

Jazz caught them and looked at Devcon confused.

"So you can see what ta real sports car drives like"

"My car IS a real sports car!" Jazz protested.

"Barely."

"Just for that, I'm wrapping your car around a tree."

"Dinner first."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Devcon and Jazz got back four hours later. It took longer then expected when Jazz introduced his friend to half the station that was at the local cop bar. It didn't matter though, Devcon had a good time. When they got back to the interrogation room Jazz asked if Devcon waned an escort to walk out with him when Lockdown was off his leash.

"I can deal with him." Devcon said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Jazz chuckled and unlocked the door and opened it wide. He knew his old sparing partner was more then capable of defending himself, he had the scars to prove that.

"Your bail's been posted." Jazz said into the quiet room. "Dev's here to pick your unworthy ass up."

Devcon folded his arms as Lockdwon stood from his seat and walk to the door. His eyes where narrowed and a hard frown turned his handsome lips down. His whole being radiated "pissed off" like a Hell's Angel that had just had his bike called a tricycle. Lockdown was a man, unaccustomed to things not going his way, and if there was one person that needed a reality check, in Devcon's opinion, it was his partner.

"Got yourself into trouble again?" The brunette asked.

"It's been four hours." Lockdown's voice was flat and Devcon knew he shouldn't push him anymore. "Where have you been? You where supposed to be here."

Devcon growled and rolled his eyes as Jazz took the handcuffs off.

"I've told you a million times. You're NOT the center of my universe. I had plans and I wasn't about to drop everything to come rescue your sorry ass. If you want a mindless slave go find some barely legal tail that will worship the ground you walk on."

The crimson glare turned to Jazz and stared at him accusingly. The detective just glared back, he agreed with Devcon whole heartledly. While he didn't like their relationship in the slightest, he was happy to see Devcon wasn't letting Lockdown turn things into something unhealthy.

"Lets go babe." The tattooed man said as he slung an arm over Devcon's shoulders.

Devcon snorted and pushed the offending arm off of him as they made their way though the station, Jazz's blue eyes watching them go.

"You really let me rot in here while you went out on a date with him?" Lockdown growled.

"Someone has to take me out since you wont." Devcon snapped back. "If you didn't want to waste your time here you shouldn't have got caught in the first place. How the fuck did you survive before me?"

"Well maybe if I had a better spotter I wouldn't have got caught!" Lockdown snarled as they waited by the elevator doors.

"I TOLD you I couldn't see the front of the building from my kill nest." Devcon snarled back, blue eyes flashing. "You told me it was fine. You'd be in and out in under a minute! What the fuck happened in there?"

"We where set up." Lockdown said quietly, moving closer so the group of cops passing couldn't hear them.

"The body was still warm when I got there and someone had to have tipped off the cops cuz they showed up fast like the smelled fresh donuts."

Devcon punched the button for the elevator again and again as they waited far too long for the car, Lockdown was getting that look in his eyes.

"Any idea who?" Devcon asked, changing the subject.

"I have a theory. I've seen that style of hit before."

Well at least the subject was changed, but now Devcon didn't like the new look Lockdown had.

"What are we gonna do about this?"

"I'm going to find the son-of-a-bitch that killed my bounty and take my seven million out of their face."

"Our bounty you mean." Devcon corrected.

"Yeah," Lockdown shrugged. "Mine, yours whatever."

"See? That's one reason I hate hunting with you. It's always "you" and "yours."

The door binged and opened to an empty elevator. Devcon rolled his eyes, only Lockdown would have the balls to talk about murder in front of homicide detectives. They stepped inside and Devcon hit the button for the ground floor. As the door closed Lockdown leaned in and put his lips to Devcon's ear.

"I don't like it."

"Like what?"

"I can smell Jazz on you. I don't like it."

The tattooed hand punched the emergency stop on the elevator and the car lerached to a hard stop and the lights went out.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Devcon growled as he recovered his footing.

"Reclaiming my territory." Lockdown snarled, pushing Devcon up against the corner of the elevator.

"Are you insane?"

"No, I'm jealous." Lockdown said just before he crushed his lips down on the ones that had eluded him for so long.

He slid his arms around the struggling body and pulled it against his roughly. The tan arms that tried to push them apart where ignored as Lockdown crushed his lover against his chest as his tongue slipped into the hot mouth.

"Cut it out!" Devcon snarled breathlessly. "We're surrounded by cops you moron!"

"I know." Lockdown purred, slipping a hand into the back of Devcon's jeans and sliding the tight pants down as he squeezed the perfect ass. "It makes it so much hotter."

Lockdown bit the rosy lower lip as he rolled his hips into his lover. Devcon bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning as Lockdown's massive, hot package rubbed against him. If Lockdown kept this up he was going to...

"Stop right now!" Devcon snarled harshly.

"Mmm no." Lockdown purred.

"This is not happening!"

"You say that," Lockdown growled softly, his hands coming around to unbutton Devcon's pants and belt. "But you know it is."

Devcon snarled and leaned his head back against the wall as Lockdown bit his neck as a tattooed hand came around to trail long fingers lightly up Devcon's stiff member. The soft finger tips made the organ grow as the brunette mewled.

A few floors up in the surveillance room, a pair of young cadets looked at each other. The one with dark blue hair picked up a phone and dialed as his orange haired twin shrugged.

"Mr. Jazz sir, the bad man you brought in, he is in the elevator sir, you might be wanting to see what he is now doing."

"I'm on my way." Jazz said, snapping his phone closed.

Lockdown's red eyes flashed up to the top corner of the elevator and smiled at the little round lens watching them. Devcon moaned softly and brought his attention back to him, gently, Lockdown kissed the gasping throat as his hands dragged down the tight pants down just enough. Devcon may have said something like "no" or "wait" but Lockdown could tell he didn't mean it the way his hips where pumping like that. The dark hunter purred happily as Devcon's fingers twisted into the back of his shirt and his teeth parted for him. The warm pierced tongue slipped into the hot mouth and Lockdown felt Devcon shiver in his arms. The brunette's hands slowing scratched down the broad back as his mouth was plundered, his fingers ripped open Lockdown's belt and tore open his pants with a snarl. The tattooed hunter groaned as his enormous cock grew up well past his belly button in Devcon's hands. He brushed his nose through the soft brown hair as he looked up at the camera again and his eyes narrowed with a smirk.

Up in the surveillance room Jazz looked down at the monitor Jetstrom and Jetfire where pointing and staring at. Lockdown's smiled at them before his back took up most of the screen, but hands desperately gripping his shoulders where clear on the monitor, and moans floated through the seekers.

"What are they doing?" Jetfire asked. "The scary one is... kissing Mr. Jazz's friend?"

"No no brother." Jetstorm said. "They are hugging."

The orange headed cadet tilted his head off to the side as he watched a belt be tossed across the elevator.

"They hug without belts brother?" he asked.

"Mr. Jazz, is your friend... biting the bad man?"

Jazz's thumb mashed down on the power button and the screen went black as Lockdown lifted Devcon onto his hips. Both boys of twenty or so looked up at their mentor and teacher, for now, none the wiser.

"I can take it from here boys." Jazz said with a friendly smile. "Why don't ya guys take a break? I hear Bee's tryin' ta get those boosters attached ta his car again."

"Again?" The twins said as one.

"Will he never be learning?"

"We should go and see them go BOOM!"

Jazz shooed them out of the room and left himself out after them. He needed to have a intervention and get that elevator moving again.

"Damn it Lockdown!" Devcon growled as his partner slid his hands behind his thighs and jammed his huge stiff cock inside of his lover.

Devcon cried out softly as Lockdown slid inside of him. His monstrous erection pushing him open hard and fast.

"Fucking damn it!" Devcon groaned as the massive organ pushed deeper. "Is there anywhere you won't have sex with me?"

"I prefer to think of it as a "love ambush" in an odd place." Lockdown smirked, pulling Devcon's thighs apart.

The pale hunter moaned as Devcon's body squeezed him hard. The brunette was already nice and slick for him, but Lockdown was finding it more difficult then usual to get in nice and deep.

"Fuck you're tight." Lockdown snarled in his brunette's ear pushing harder. "Does risk make you hot baby?"

"You arrogant son of a bitch!" Devcon growled.

"You know I love it when you talk dirty to me. I need to love ambush you more if you're gonna feel this good when I do."

Devcon snarled and struggled against the lips caressing his throat and the dick caressing his prostate. Lockdown only smiled as his lover squirmed and massaged his cock more. For being such a wildcat behind closed doors, Dev could be such a prude whenever they had sex in public. There was a sudden knock on the doors and Lockdown moaned loudly as Devcon's entire body grew hot and tightened around his highly aroused dick. He almost lost his load when Devcon shivered and clenched hard.

"The rest of the station would appreciate it if we could get our elevator back" Jazz's muffled voice said through the doors.

The ruby eyes rolled as he thrust his cock deep into Devcon's passage and made his lover moan.

"Sorry," Lockdown said over his shoulder. "Must be technical difficulties."

"Lockdown!" Devcon growled softly. "Knock if off! We need to get out of here!"

"Babe," Lockdown moaned, rolling his hips again, raking his thick cock deep within his tight lover. "I am so far past caring if we're caught."

Devcon gasped as Lockdown's hands took hold of the perky ass and shoved himself inside up to the hilt. The brunette howled softly and tossed his head back with a curse.

"Damn it! You're not even wearing a condom! How the fuck I'm I suppose to walk out of here?"

"With my load still up your ass." Lockdown chuckled. "Just squeeze and clench. You're so good at that."

The blue eyes flashed dangerously as Devcon's pearly white teeth where bared.

"If you think for one second I'm going to let you cum now you are mistaken!"

Lockdown smiled smugly as he reached over and pushed the emergency stop button again. The lights flickered on and the car began moving slowly. Devcon's eyes widened almost fearfully as Lockdown smirked down at him.

"Well then, let see what happens first, I get off, or we become the stuff of legend around this station."

"You're are such a fucking asshole!" Devcon snarled as he wrapped his arms around Lockdown's neck.

The dark hunter didn't waste anytime with a response as he began thrusting his hips faster. He didn't care which outcome happened, all he care about was that either way, he was balls deep in his lover. Devcon bucked his hips and snarled biting, raking his fingers down Lockdown's arms in a frenzy as the elevator beeped it was at floor two and kept going slowly. Lockdown moaned as Devcon squealed his swollen cock and it began to leak. He could feel his fluids shifting and building up pressure that he couldn't hold back for long. Tattooed abs strained and shivered as Lockdown thrust faster and faster snarling and sucking hard at Devcon's neck and shoulders.

"God damn it would you just cum already!" Devcon shouted angrily as the elevator beeped that they where at floor one.

Lockdown growled as his sunk his teeth into Devcon's beautiful throat as he thrust his hips into Devcon so hard he pinned the others hips to the wall. The brunette howled as Lockdown's seed gushed into him for what seemed like hours. Devcon closed his eyes and moaned as Lockdown rocked his hips, dragging his dick in and out as he came.

"You're a son of a bitch!" Devcon panted, his belly warm.

The car beeped again to let everyone know it had reached the ground floor. The door to the elevator slid open to the sight of one very pissed off head detective. Jazz had his arms folded over his chest and glared darkly through his translucent visor.

"Hello boys. Having some technical difficulties are you?"

"Nothing I couldn't take care of." Lockdown said smugly, making very visible display of zipping up his fly.

"Get out of my station." Jazz snarled.

"Already got off in it." Lockdown grinned, brushing by the detective, bumping his shoulder hard. "Oh wait, you said out."

Jazz snarled as he brushed his shoulder off like he had something unpleasant on his suit. His sharp eyes then locked onto Devcon as his friend hastily redid his belt. The brunette flipped up the collar of his shirt but Jazz could still see the deep teeth marks and the broken blood vessels that where already started to darken. Devcon looked up at him with a mix of a kid that had be caught with his hand in the cookie jar and an adult had that just had some amazing sex.

"What?" Devcon demanded, coming out of the elevator a little bow legged.

Oh Jazz could say a lot of things to that. A few lectures came to mind, more then a few curse words, but that wouldn't keep this from happening again. Though, he knew exactly what would.

"Should have have smiled."

"What?" Devcon paused mid stride.

"I said, you shoulda' smiled. You where on camera."

"I was... what?" Devcon said freezing.

"Givin' away free porn away to a couple of impressionable young cadets watching the monitors. They really like you what you did, said they wanted Lockdown to give them some pointers. He at lest smiled at the camera."

Jazz watched with a completely straight face as Devcon's' eyes widened and his face went pale.

"Excuse me, I have someone to kill."

"He said to the homicide detective." Jazz said as Devcon quickly past him.

Jazz smiled evilly as Devcon disappeared out the door after Lockdown. With any luck, Dev would actually kill the bounty hunter and do the world a favor, but after seeing the elevator tape, Jazz had a pretty good idea why Lockdown wasn't already in a shallow grave. Couldn't hurt to dream though.


	20. All Wrapped Up

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: All Wrapped Up

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: Mature audiences only, NC-17

Warning: holiday man sexs

Summery: What do you get for the bounty hunter that has everything?

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

Happy holidays to all the Lockdown and Devcon fans!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

This must be want a panic attack felt like. Lockdown's hackles raised as a whole group of people pushed by him roughly with mutterings of "sorry" and "merry Christmas." He was in mall. Him. Lockdown. Bounty hunter extraordinaire. In a mall on Christmas eve, with normal people, and he was having a panic attack. Lockdown had no idea where to even begin. He had no gift for Devcon and tomorrow was their first Christmas together. Hell, it was his first Christmas actually celebrating Christmas. When he had first walked in he had suddenly become very aware that he had no clue what Devcon wanted. Or needed. Or even liked. He even had no clue what the man he had said "I love you" to, favorite color was.

"Sir?" The guy at the check out counter of the book store said. "Are you going to buy anything?"

Lockdown was panicking now. He was going to draw attention to himself if he just stood here like an idiot. He grabbed a large spool of bright red ribbon and set it down on the counter, more out of reflex then any desire to have the ribbon.

"This." He said, glaring at the funny look he got in return.

With the ribbon bought Lockdown left the mall, fighting the urge to sprint. The very second he was outside he was lighting a cigarette. Primus that was horrible. Lockdown had already raced through the first cigarette and had started on his second when he made it to his car. Slamming the door he slouched in his seat, take deep lungfuls of calming smoke.

"Son of a bitch." He snarled after his frayed nerves started to relax.

Lockdown closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly to clam himself down. How the fuck did people put up with each other like that? When he opened his eyes again he turned to the spool of ribbon laying innocently on the passenger seat. What the fuck was he going to do with some damn ribbon? He had nothing to wrap and it was fifteen minutes to midnight. Tattooed fingers where run through the long black hair as Lockdown tried to think. He couldn't brave the mall again without causing a massacre and everything else would be closed at this hour. The bounty hunter seriously considered breaking up with Devcon until new years just to avoid the pressure of finding his lover a worthy gift. Lockdown picked up the ribbon out of idle curiosity and began unwinding it. It was soft and silky between his pale fingers and suddenly, he had an idea. The red eyes narrowed as he tested the ribbon's durability. When a few hard tugs didn't break it apart, the plan solidified. It wasn't a traditional Christmas present, but when had Lockdown ever done anything traditional?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Devcon was rousted from a restful sleep by his phone going off. Groggily, he picked it up as he looked at the clock. Six am it flashed at him. He turned back to the phone and opened it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" He asked, sounding more awake then he was.

"Come see what's under the tree for you." A deep voice said over the line.

Devcon sat up as the phone went quite. What did Lockdown have up his sleeve now? The brunette hunter slipped out from under the warm covers and pulled on a pair of boxers before venturing out in the cold warehouse. He softly wondered out of his room past the kitchen over the couch to the tiny little Christmas tree and stopped dead in his tracks starring.

Lockdown was naked, sitting on his knees, his long black hair tied back with a silky red ribbon. Around his neck, his silver dog tags where covered by a big red bow, his bear arms laced from shoulders to fingers in red, with a single red bow tied strategically on the organ between his legs. Which was already an impressive size, presenting the bow much better.

"Well," Devcon smiled, now wide awake. "I didn't know we where going to open presents so early."

The brunette carefully walked over, his eyes narrowing slyly, as he looked his lovers body over. Lockdown looked up at Devcon expectantly as the brunette ran his hand under Lockdown's chin and down his neck to the red bow.

"Let me give you yours." Devcon purred.

The brunette slipped behind Lockdown and knelt, his hands resting on the broad shoulders. Easily he pressed his thumbs into the massive shoulder blades as his fingers splayed out. Lockdown groaned as Devcon massaged down his back, working out all the knots and kinks. Devcon smiled and put his nose to Lockdown's ear as he worked a particularly difficult knot.

"You're so tight baby."

"Hump," Lockdown grunt laughed. "Maybe if you'd work me more often I wouldn't be."

"That can be arranged." Devcon purred, kissing Lockdown's neck.

Devcon licked his lips and tasted strawberry.

"Expecting something?" Devcon mocked, moved down the tattoo dotted spine to the small of the man's back.

Lockdown knew he liked strawberry flavored things, and flavored body paint like that always made him frisky. Lockdown chuckled as Devcon's hands came around front and caressed his "speed v," those warm fingers just barely missing touching is gift wrapped cock.

"Maybe I'm expecting a little something, but I'm going to be giving a lot more."

Devcon kissed up Lockdown's shoulder and neck as his hands dipped down and undid the red bow slowly.

"Why don't you stuff my stocking with your candy cane?" Devcon purred.

"Mmm, sexy and holiday themed."

Lockdown titled his head back as Devcon slid the ribbon free. The rosy and pale lips met as Lockdown turned in his lover's arms. The brunette kissed back eagerly as Lockdown took him by the waist and laid him down. Devcon purred as Lockdown slid his boxers off as he twirled and pinched at the pale hunters piercings. Lockdown slid a hand down one long leg as he eased his hard member inside. Devcon moaned as he arched his back while Lockdown kissed his collar bone, most pleased. Tan fingers undid the bow in Lockdown's hair and let the ebony locks fall free as the brunette trailed the silky ribbon down the strong back.

"How did you know red is my favorite color?" Devcon moaned as Lockdown rocked his hips nice and slow.

Lockdown smiled as he nipped his lover's sexy throat.

"Merry Christmas Dev." Lockdown purred.


	21. Fatherly Instincts

Warning! This is a piece about (male) mating tigers with m-preg. If this bothers you, then uses the back button. Viewer discretion is advised.

Title: Fatherly Instincts

Pairings: Lockdown and Devcon in tiger form

Verse: AU; tiger universe.

Rating: Ma/ NC-17

Warnings: mild tiger threats and m-preg

Summery: Lockdown and Devcon's family grows.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did the episodes would be A LOT different!

Note: I have taken some liberties with tiger behavior and litter sizes.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The jungle temple quickly adopted it's new massive white tiger occupant. Lockdown was at home in the new surrounding within a few days. There was more water then he knew what to do with and he was practically tripping over game animals.

And his mate.

Devcon could not have been more perfect for him. The stunning orange tiger was bold and strong, and bewitchingly beautiful. He was every inch as good a hunter as Lockdown himself and the two found their bond easily strengthened. With the unexpected addition to the quiet stone temple, new unique hunting strategies where tried with two tigers. The two made an unstoppable team and trapping, cornering and better ambushing ensured that neither tiger ever went hungry one they decided to hunt. Lockdown and Devcon where the undisputed rulers of a kingdom that seemed to stretch form horizon to horizon. Their days where long and peaceful and their nights warm. From one full moon to the next nothing trouble the pairs paradise. Then, Lockdown started to notice little things wrong with his bondmate.

On hunts now, the orange tiger fell behind during a chase and was more winded then usual after they had caught their prey. Lockdown tried to find out what was wrong, but Devcon had grown moodier then usual. On the upside though, Devcon had grown much more affectionate with his mate. The orange tiger would spend the long hot afternoons grooming his mate's white coat until it shown. Lockdown definitely wasn't complaining about that. It was around their second full moon together that Lockdown noticed.

Devcon had been leaning against him, purring as Lockdown loving groomed his ears when the orange tiger had laid down on his side at mate's paws. Lockdown's red eyes stared confused as the tan belly bulged up above the orange cat's side. Even though they'd had a big dinner of deer, that wouldn't explain Devcon's size. The orange tiger raised his head when Lockdown didn't lay down beside him. The white tiger gave his mate a confused look, to which Devcon put his paws around his mate's neck and pulled him down.

Cubs. Devcon purred as he groomed Lockdown's stunned face.

Cubs? Lockdown coo'd back.

Devcon's answer was to snuggle up under Lockdown's chin and purr.

After that night, Lockdown kept a much more careful eye on his mate. The orange tiger's belly swelled quickly over the next few weeks as Devcon's appetite became ravenous. Hunting soon became more difficult for the soon to be mother as the growing cubs got bigger. Devcon got slower and had far less endurance to keep up with Lockdown on hunts. If the white tiger had moved on after mating, the constantly tired Devcon would be hard pressed to feed himself. Lockdown though turned out to be a great provider for their quickly growing family. The white tiger didn't mind picking up the hunting slack, Devcon more then made up for it with grooming and snuggling. Lockdown found that he was incredibly proud of his mate and his accomplishment. Cubs where not easy to conceive and mating pairs could take years to have their first litter. And yet their first mating season Devcon was already carrying Lockdown's litter. A big one too judging by the size of Devcon's ever growing middle.

As the third full moon rose over the jungle, Devcon looked to be roughly the same size as the silver orb. Lockdown gently licked the top of Devcon's head as his mate groaned in his paws. The white tiger tired to sooth his beautiful mate that had been distressed for some nights now. The orange tiger had stopped hunting about a week ago, his swinging belly making it nearly impossible for him to sneak up on a target. Lockdown did his best to comfort his mate as the cubs time neared. After a few hours Devcon finally fell into a seemingly restful sleep and Lockdown laid down and fallowed his mate into unconsciousness.

As the moon rose high over the jungle Devcon was woken from his sleep by a pain racing up his middle. With a lot of struggling he made it to his paws without waking his mate. Devcon glanced lovingly back at Lockdown's glowing white form in the moonlight and purred for a few long moments before another, stronger, pain along his belly made him walk away on silent paws. Quietly, the heavy orange tiger descend the sitars into the warm underground level of his home. Devcon had been preparing for this moment for weeks now and had picked out a perfect warm safe spot. He eased his large belly inside a tiny room with a little difficulty and made his way into a sheltered corner. After quickly inspecting the den he had made Devcon eased himself to the floor. With a sigh he rolled over to his side, the enormous bulge that was his middle shifting as he made himself as comfortable as he could. Then, it was time.

Lockdown woke leisurely, yawning and stretching out his long limbs in the sunlight that was already well on it's way to fading. Without Devcon's constant wake up calls to be fed, the white tiger actually got a solid, and much needed, eighteen hours of sleep. Speaking of his nagging, heavily pregnant mate, where was Devcon? Lockdown sat up and looked around their rooftop thrown, the the orange and tan tiger was nowhere to be seen. Lockdown yawned again and got up. No doubt Devcon had got up early for a drink. Lockdown strolled easily down to the pools, knowing that with Devcon's condition he'd catch up to his mate in no time. There was no Devcon though at the pools. Lockdown lapped at the crystal clear waters and tried to think where else his mate could have wondered so heavy with cubs.

As he searched the white tiger's pace went from a stroll, to a fast walk, to a distressed trot. Lockdown called out for his mate over and over but got no response. Panicked that something had happened to him when Devcon was in no condition to defend himself, Lockdown raced back to where he had last left his mate. He fallowed his sharp nose and Devcon's sent from their resting place down the stairs into the under level of the temple. It was dark and mostly unexplored and Devcon's trail became a little distressed as Lockdown fallowed it into a little human room when he heard a sigh. Carefully the white tiger crept inside and froze when he found his mate.

Devcon was curled up in a dark corner, his front paws pillowing his sleeping face while his black legs where stretched out behind him. His once enormous tan belly was flat and pressed up against it where tiny, furry forms. Lockdown inched forward for a better look and was stopped in his tracks by a threatening snarl, Devcon's eyes where narrowed at him and his teeth beard. His mate's message was clear; one more step and you'll be disemboweled. Lockdown sat a few feet away from his mate and stared at the small little moving balls of fur squirming about Devcon's belly. Three where orange and two where bight white. Lockdown laid down and put his head on his front paws, he had plenty of mating partners over the years, but if he had ever fathered a litter, he didn't know about it. This was his first. Five. Five tiny new cubs. His new cubs. Lockdown watched with amazement as the little ones squirmed and mewled, seemingly waking up from a nap. They wrestled one another blindly for a spot to nurse as their mother purred happily.

The white tiger watched with fascination as his cubs finished nursing and slowly began to explore. Their tiny bodies seemed so frail as two of the little oranges attempted to climb Devcon's belly and Lockdown tensed and let out a strained cry when one slipped and nearly fell. The little fighter held on and clawed it's way back up as Devcon lifted his head and gently licked it's mewling sibling perched a top his side. The other, slightly larger, orange cub was crawling over one of Devcon's paws that was too big a climb. It's two overly large for it's tiny body front paws where hooked over Devcon's leg, but the tiny cubs hind paws and tail where too new for it to control properly. Lockdown' watched with fatherly amusement as the cub couldn't quite get all it's legs to work together the right way. Devcon's pink tongue descended on it and began grooming the little climber. One of the little white cubs was climbing between Devcon's back legs, comically half buried under the much larger limb. The other white cub though, it's tiny little ears where swiveling around back towards Lockdown. The new father waited and watched as the little cub crawled around, away from the comfort and safety of it's mother's side. It's little white face was pointed towards Lockdown as it clawed over and mewled at the much bigger tiger. Lockdown's red eyes flashed up to his mate as the cub crawled up to his nose. Devcon had stopped licking clean the cub in his paws to watch his white son mew at his father. Devcon snarled warningly at his mate that looked ready to spring to his offspring's side at any second. The orange mother made it very clear that even the smallest sign of aggression towards the cub, and Devcon would not hesitate to dispatch his mate, permanently.

Lockdown had no intention of being aggressive at all. He carefully inched closer to his cub and lowered his nose to sniff the little one. The cub mewled loudly without any fear, as if it know instinctively that this was another protector. Lockdown's whiskers came forward and touched the blind, deaf cub as he sniffed it. It sneezed and mewled as Lockdown's sensitive whiskers mapped the little one's breath and fluttering heartbeat, while his nose inhaled and forever memorized it's sent. The father purred happily as his rough pink tongue licked the little one. The cub cried louder in protest to the bath but soon fell quiet as Lockdown groomed away the little bits of dust and dirt from it's baby fluff. With the gentility Lockdown had shown during mating season, the big white tiger picked up his tiny white cub by the lose folds of skin behind it's little neck and carefully carried it back to Devcon. Softly Lockdown set the cub down where it quickly found a nipple and begin to nurse again. Devcon purred pleasantly as his mate gently collected the rest of the cubs and put them back against his belly. The orange cat nuzzled his white mate as their offspring began to suckle again. Lockdown purred and lay down on his side close to his mate, forming a circle with their paws touching to prevent any escapes. Content that Lockdown wouldn't harm his new cubs, Devcon laid his head down on his mate's paws, exhausted. Lockdown gave his tired mate's ears a soft affectionate nibble before turning back to keep a fatherly eye on their nursing cubs.


	22. Fire and Gasoline

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: Fire and Gasoline (I may change the title later when I think of a better one)

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: Mature audiences only, NC-17

Warning: man smexs

Summery: a typical night in our favorite bounty hunter's home

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Devcon woke with cold feet, cold hands, and a hot temper.

"Quit stealing the covers asshole!"

He snarled and yanked the cocoon of blankets off Lockdown and the tattooed hunter growled as he woke in a most unpleasant mood.

"You like being cold." He snarled, tugging the covers back.

"I don't like to freeze!"

"You also don't like ta share apparently either."

"The quickest way to end this relationship is to hog my fucking covers!"

"You're in my bed their my covers!"

Lockdown rolled over as Devcon succeeded in taking the blankets from him. Growling, the dark hunter tugged his lover too him, wall of linen and all.

"If you want warmth all you had to do was ask!"

Devcon pushed him away when Lockdown swooped in for a kiss.

"Fucking hell you literally just woke up! Leave me alone you fucking animal!"

"Stop sleeping with me then."

"Get your dick under control!"

"Not unless it's in you."

Lockdown flipped Devcon onto his back and with deft fingers began tormenting every inch of skin he could reach. The brunette snapped and snarled for only a moment before his voice softened into whimpers and moans. Lockdown smiled as he pulled the covers from Devcon cold hands and tossed them aside.

"You don't need those anymore."

"I'm still cold!"

"Not for long."

The dark hunter left them both dripping with sweat, gasping and with no need for blankets. Devcon should have know that this would have been the result. They where like fire and gasoline, there was no other outcome but a wildfire. Still, he wondered if all that heat would burn him alive.

"You ever think we're doing this all wrong?"

Lockdown turned his head slightly as Devcon spoke.

"Think we're doing what wrong?"

"This. Whatever it is."

"What about "it?"

"We tried to kill each other, slept together, tried to kill each other again, slept together again, moved in together, one of us got the others name tattooed on our body, then we exchanged gifts, were snowed in for a week in a blizzard, then we said "I love you," and we've never even dated."

"So?"

"So? So don't you think we're doing this all out of order?"

Lockdown tugged Devcon to his chest and covered his lips with him own. Devcon moaned softy as a tattooed hand tilted his chin up.

"I'm perfectly happy with our order. Besides, we've been on dates."

"That shit hole of a bar we stopped in because you wanted a beer and me dragging you out of a strip club don't count as dates."

"Felt like dates to me."

"You felt wrong."

"Hun, I'm usually good at feeling." Lockdown said as he slid his hand down the naked bronze body, drawing a purr from his lover. "Very good."

Devcon said no more as he pushed himself against the pale body and wrapped his arms around Lockdown's neck, on fire again.


	23. Breakfast in Bed

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: Breakfast in Bed

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: Mature audiences only, NC-17

Warning: man smexs, foul language

Summery: A ride along inside Devcon's head one morning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

OK! So this was a "challenge" in one of my writing classes; to write in a way we usually don't. And well, I always write in the third person, so I thought I'd challenge myself with writing a first person story.

Right off the bat I will say that I hate first person stories. I don't know why, I just do. It doesn't matter if their fiction, non-fiction, fantasy, scifi, even Taransformers fics, I just can't stand it. There are some stories that I can put up with it but on the whole, I will set down a story written in the first person.

With that said, my attempt is terrible. I haven't got a good base to go off of, but I did it none the less.

Getting in Devcon's head was fun though, I've never had such freedom to explore someone's thoughts the way I have here. It was a little over whelming. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Devcon," my lover mumbles as he wakes up.

That's my name, though I've never heard it quite the way Lockdown says it. He's got this, drawl, that makes him say the "o" a little longer. I only hear it every once in a while, usually when he's tired. Whatever it is I can't place it. It might be southern but Lockdown won't let me hear enough of it to know for sure. One more thing on the list of stuff I don't know about him. I push those thoughts aside as he kisses the back of my neck. This particular morning ritual I like better then his usual. I like it even more when he kisses down my shoulder, and just like he's reading my thoughts, he trails his lips down my neck over my shoulder.

"Mornin'." He said with that stupid accent I can't place.

"Mornin' yourself."

His fingers lightly caress my chest and the touches stay light. Usually I have to fight him off me with a club, but this morning he's in a rare clam mood. Lockdown kisses my shoulder once more and then gets out of bed. No hassle, no fight, it's like we're a normal couple. It wireds me out a little. I don't roll over to watch him leave like I want to, it'll make me look needy, but I listen as he pulls on some clothes before he leaves. Then I've got Lockdown's whole room to myself. I've trained him well, he knows my room is my turf and his room is the fun room. When I'm in mine, he doesn't bother me. When I'm in his, we don't do a whole lot of sleeping.

Once I'm sure he's out of earshot I roll over and put my nose in his pillow, smelling the sent his hair. It's a combination of new car and his fucking cancer sticks, and I can't get enough of it. I've never had a relationship where I've been driven this crazy by a smell. I've never had a relationship when I've been this crazy about anyone period. My cell rings from the nightstand and interrupts my thoughts. I reach over and congratulate myself on remembering to leave it somewhere safe. The last ten phones I've left in my pocket where destroyed, Lockdown doesn't give a fuck about phones when he's tearing my pants off. Speaking of someone else Lockdown doesn't care for...

"Do all officers have to be up in time to get the first batch of donuts?" I tease Jazz as I open the phone.

"Do all bounty hunters sleep in until one in the afternoon?"

I love Jazz. He's the only man on Earth that actually gets my asshole-ish sense of humor without ever missing a beat.

"I had a late night, leave me alone."

"You have a lot of those lately. Can you pencil a date in with your best friend tonight?"

I look down at myself. The bed is a mess from all the sex, I have no idea where my clothes are, and I'm still sporting my morning hard on. Today is more of a curl up in bed and fuck some more day. This getting up and going out just sounds tiring, but I want to spend time with my other significant other.

"Can you give me like... nine hours to get ready?"

"You're worse then a girl."

"I could tell you why I need the time, but I don't think your allowed to listen to phone sex on duty."

"I'll live without. I'll see you at ten, our bar. Prowl gets off duty at midnight, you'll have to call him to come out because he's just going to go home and sleep."

"Well fuck that! You go out to the bar and I'll go sleep with Prowl."

Sure I mean that as a joke now, but given the opportunity I would be all over Jazz's boy. He's a fox.

"Only in your dreams."

"My dreams are quite vivid."

Jazz laughs as he hangs up and I'm left with dial tone. I put the phone away and sprawl back onto the pillows. Jazz has no idea how much I really appreciate his friendship. It's gotten me though some really hard times. I'm glad he found someone that makes him happy. I've never seen his face light up like it does when Prowl's around. Prowl doesn't have to do anything either, Jazz just brightens standing in the same room as him. It makes me jealous really. Jazz never lit up like that for me.

Pushing myself up I get out of bed and drop that line of thought. Jazz and Prowl are perfect for each other and Jazz and I are perfect as just friends. I rummage though all the shit on Lockdown's floor, trying to find my clothes but the only things I can find are my boots. They still make me chuckle whenever I'm alone. Yokotron said not to come to class dressed like a slob, so I came dressed like an idiot. It was my own little rebellion against him that always made him frown. I'd like to say I've grown up and matured, but I wear my red cowboy boots every chance I get.

It's far too quiet, I had to go check on Lockdown. It's not like him to leave me in peace for so long. I put my boots down by the door where they won't be swallowed up by the mess and head out. The air is chilly against my naked flesh, but I don't plan on being out too long. I just need enough time to make sure Lockdown isn't getting into trouble. The first thing I hear is Lockdown in the kitchen. I've never seen him in there but for a few minutes when he's looking for his whiskey. Quiet as I can, I make it to the source of the noise and stop dead in my tracks.

Lockdown is cooking.

I have to say it again, just to make sure I heard myself right. Lockdown is in the kitchen, cooking. Not just making a bowel of cereal that passes for cooking with me. He's frying eggs and bacon, hash-browns are sitting on a plate already golden brown, and I swear to Primus almighty himself, he's in the middle of making french toast. And it's not the cereal kind, it's legit french toast. Who the hell is this?

He doesn't even glance over his shoulder as he said, "Sunny side up or down?"

I'm too stunned to answer right away. One, he's cooking for two, me and him, not just himself. And two, his solid steal body is being shown off with nothing but a pair of boxers to block the view. I watch his m_uscles shift and flex and make his tattoos move. The dots that go from his neck all the way down his spine have this magical power over me that makes me want to run my fingers down his back. The loops that I know go down his thighs peek up just above his boxers and I want to put my hands under the elastic and fallow them. _

_ "What inspired this?" I ask moving closer on silent feet._

_ "It's the first time we've had the same day off in a while." He shrugs his massive shoulders just as I'm right behind him. "Thought it'd be nice to eat together." _

_ I wrap my arms around his waist and hook my chin over his shoulder nuzzling against his neck. He's actually startled and dropped the piece of toast he was dipping in sauce. Smirking, I rub my hands over his abs and down into his boxers. A nice low growl lets me know that he likes the attention. _

_ "Smells good." I said coyly. _

_ "It'll taste better if you don't make me burn it." _

_ I can see he hands gripping the counter. His knuckles are white and if I didn't know any better, I'd think he's trying to pry the counter top right off. He's doing everything in his power to stay in __control of himself, funny, when he's the horny one he doesn't show such restraint. _

_ "Mmm, I like things... well done." _

_ I pry one of his hands off the counter and slip under it. His lips are instantly on my neck as I grab the front of his boxers with both hands and rip them open. The button clatters somewhere as his cock swells up out of the hole. Purring I slide one hand down his big dick. His lips kiss faster as he pushes against me. I want to chuckle when his dick bounces as he bucks his hips, I've been touching him for maybe a whole minute and he's already full size. At at least eleven freakin' inches that's an amazing feat. The heads a nice aroused red so I rub my thumb over it. Lockdown moans and finally his hands wrap around my body, pulling me close to his chest. _

_ It's my turn to groan as his hands glide down and grab my ass roughly. I retaliate by squeezing __his erection. Pre cum dips onto my fingers as I'm thrust against the counter, Lockdown moaning in my ear. His dick throbs in my hand as I bush a finger over one of his piercings. He always says they'll make me feel good, but I know those barbells of metal touch some powerful nerves, and I know how to tweak them just right to make him feel even better. _

_ "Uh AH! Primus baby!" _

_ "You like that?" I purr, rubbing the end of a piecing along his shaft. _

_ His whole body shivers while his dick quivers excitedly in my hand. Slowly, I curl my fingers around his girth and gently begin to stroke. Lockdown writhes in my grasp and groans every time my fist bumps against the underside of his head. _

_ "B-babe!" He groans in my ear. "Primus Dev I want you!" _

_ His voice makes my body grow hot. It sends chills down my spine and my dick straight up. I've __never wanted anyone as bad as I want Lockdown. _

_ "Then take me," I groan, pumping his dick faster. "Take me!"_

_ He pushes his lips against mine as he presses me against the counter and slides his hands behind my thighs. I don't want to wait for him though, we've wasted enough time with foreplay. I sling one leg around his waist and thank Primus he's quicker witted then some of the people I've slept with. He understands what I'm doing and grabs my knee to steady me before I fall. Once he's got a good grip, I wrap my other leg around him and lean back against the counter. One hand slides up to hold my back while he presses his dick into me. I groan as the fat head squeezes into my ass, pushing hard. I really shouldn't fatten his cock up so much before he fucks me, I always forget how big he gets. I love the tight fit though, and he does too. He pulls out and then rolls his hips, easing himself inside. After the head is in the rest is easy, but Lockdown apparently wants to take his time. One of his piercings rubs against something sensitive and I barely stop myself from screaming. The stupid smile on his face tells me I didn't do a very good job hiding my pleasure._

_ I rock my hips and squeeze, and his smile is replaced by a much more satisfying sex face. Mmm I love his sex face. His eyes close, his nose flares and wrinkles, and he growls like a wild animal, it makes me all tingly. Of course that tingling could be his enormous dick getting closer to my prostate. My thighs are forced farther and farther apart as he rolls deeper and I try to clench harder against him. __It's useless though. He's leaking cum and coating my ass in it, making it slick and perfect for him get in deeper. The next thrust makes me moan and arch my back as his head touches that bundle of nerves it's been looking for. My own dick is on fire, begging to be touched as I whimper and try to get a hand free to stroke myself before I explode. _

_ "Ah ah ah." Lockdown purrs, catching my hand before I can touch. "That's mine ta play with."_

_ "Then do something!" I snarl, and even to my ears, I sound a little crazy. _

_ "I will, but I like what it's doin' now." _

_ It barely registers that this whole time my dick has been sliding up and down Lockdown's abs. The fucking perv loves that I'm so hard for him and can't hide it. He runs his hand though the trials of __cum my cock has left all over his abdomen before he grips my shaft tight. He starts pumping me hard and I nearly lose myself in his hands._

_ "You're ready aren't you?" _

_ I don't want to play anymore, "YES!" I gasp. _

_ "Maybe if you ask me real nice I might-"_

_ Snarling I dig my heels into his back like he's a horse. Like hell I'll ask nice. _

_ "Fuck me now!"_

_ Those red eyes light up as his smile gets wider. My thighs are grabbed hard enough to leave bruises and I don't care. The only thing I can think is "oh my god" as Lockdown practically slams me down onto his dick. My nails claw at his back while my toes curl. He slams into me again and I can't hold back the scream. I close my eyes and roll my hips in time with Lockdown's thrusts, his dick spilling so much seaman inside me I can't hold it all in. It dribbles down my thighs as I gasp and howl like a cat in heat. I want more, so much more. _

_ "Faster!" I cry holding onto the strong back. "Harder!"_

_ Lockdown fulfills my requests spectacularly. He grunts as he arches his back and fills my aching body with his enormous cock. He thrusts his hips until he's fully sheathed and then pulls out and does it again. He jabs my prostate once, twice and then..._

_ I come back to my senses in time to hear the drawn out moan that accompanies Lockdown's orgasm. I gasp sharply as he comes inside of me. The hot sticky semen overflows and streams down my legs. The grin I wear has to be from ear to ear as I shiver one last time before relaxing back on to the counter. _

_ My lust satisfied for the moment I relish in the feeling of Lockdown's breath on my cheek. He hums something that might have been words in my ear but I can't make it out. I chuckle weakly at his attempt to speak and find I can't talk any better then he can. _

_ The lack of words doesn't bother me. I smile and kiss Lockdown's lip softy. He opens his mouth and slides his tongue to mine. I can't stop myself. I twine my tongue with his, sucking on his lips like their the only things in the world. _

_ "Look what you've made me do..." He groans against my lips. "I burnt breakfast." _

_ I honestly forgot about the food. But with Lockdown's dick still throbbing in my ass I don't care about much else. _

_ "I'll live." I shift my hips and Lockdown moans._

_ "Babe stop teasin' my dick."_

_ "Who said I'm teasing?" _

_ His eyes get darker but his face stays blank. I hate that I can't read the man. _

_ "Eat first, sex later." _

_ "Did I miss something? When did we switch personalities?" _

_ Lockdown's fingers touch my cheek softly and without thinking, I lean into his touch. His forehead rest against mine and suddenly the only thing I want is to just stay right here with him and never move again. _

_ "Gotta eat to keep up your strength up." His hand trails down my side and cups my ass. "You're gonna need it." _

_ "If you make me breakfast everyday I'm going to need more then just strength." _

_ I lean in and kiss him, my tongue already in his open mouth before he can resist. No one makes me so absolutely insane that I can't think of anyone else. I thought after my last relationship disaster I was incapable of loving another human being. But from the moment I locked eyes with him, I've been drawn to him. I can't escape, but I don't want to. I run my hands down his chest and I can feel his cock getting harder inside of me. He moans as it swells and begins to throb again. I smirk and roll my hips, loving all eleven inches. Lockdown's body is made of tempered steel but it feels like velvet against my skin. I stroke his tattooed chest as he grunts and shifts his hips this way and that. I fit his cock like a glove, sometimes I swear I was made for him. _

_ "Lock, babe," I tease with the nickname he hates. "I love you." _

_ "I love ya to Devcon."_

_ There's the stupid fucking accent again! _


	24. Crime and Punishment

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: Crime and Punishment

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: Mature audiences only, NC-17

Warning: man smexs, foul language, a riding crop and Devcon being naughty

Summery: See the title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

This is a gift piece for the Lockdown and Devcon Club over on Deviantart! If you haven't already, PLEASE come join us! Enjoy one of the bunnies from the bunny farm! Thank you all so much for making this club amazing!

With love,

~Ruin

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Lockdown stirred slowly. His head was foggy and every move he made was sluggish. He ordered his hand to his face, but the limb wouldn't obey. Something cold and metallic under him made him shiver. Goosebumps rose along every inch of his body, and it was then he realized he was naked.

"Oh good. You're awake."

Awareness came back to him as Devcon's voice rang in his ears. Hazy memories floated across his mind as he tried to understand how he came to be in this position. He had just gotten home, it was dark. He called out for Devcon but was met with silence. Then something clamped down around his mouth and nose. The hunter struggled but his assailant kept his arm locked around his neck and the cloth over his face. He hadn't meant to, but Lockdown took a breath of the deceptively sweet smell. He didn't have a chance then. He barely thought the word "chloroform" before his vision blurred. That was the last thing he remembered.

Something cold touched the naked flesh of his inner thigh but he couldn't jerk away. Not for lack of trying. Lockdown strained against his own joints with no success, he was locked into place by both wrists and ankles spread eagle.

"Don't struggle so much." Devcon said. "At least, not yet."

Lockdown eyes opened to blackness. He opened his mouth only to find it gagged. A chill shot down his spine as Devcon's chuckle broke through his forced silence. Lockdown struggled in earnest against his bindings. His brow broke out in a cold sweat and his heart hammered against his ribs. He trashed from side to side, intent on getting free even if he had to pull some joints out of their sockets to do it.

"I said don't struggle!"

A sharp smack on his thigh brought Lockdown's bid for freedom to an abrupt end. It was not flesh that touched his, but leather. Lockdown's mind raced to try to comprehend just what Devcon was doing with what felt like a riding crop.

"Good boy." Devcon purred in his ear. "You wouldn't want to scratch the paint job of your precious car would you?"

Lockdown snarled _let me go!_ But it was nothing more then garbled growling with the gag clenched in his teeth.

"Shh," his lover purred, putting a finger against his lips. "You're going to listen and not speak."

Lockdown jumped wildly when a warm hand ran down his side, fingers lingering on unprotected points of weakness. The captured hunter quivered from head to toe as Devcon caressed the spot where his ribs ended and left his internal organs defenseless.

"You have been a very bad bounty hunter." Devcon said in a husky voice.

Lockdown shivered as both Devcon's hands appeared on his hips and slowly slid down to his inner thighs. He arched into the touch as the deft finger tips ghosted along his balls before tickling down to his knees. Was Devcon doing what he thought he was doing?

"I know you're wondering what you did. You have a nasty habit of conveniently forgetting what irks me."

Lockdown racked his brain for something, but he kept being interrupted by Devcon's hands. They slid up and down his legs, over his hips. He was being driven mad by the feather light touches. Devcon was infuriating him on a whole new level. Was he mad or just playing the part? One minute he smacked him with a crop, and the next he caressed him. His cock though was anything but confused. Lockdown moaned as his dick tingled with arousal, blood rushing to respond to Devcon's care. His lover's soft lips nibbled at his earlobe for a moment before they pressed in close.

"You remember the elevator incident don't you?"

Lockdown's mind lit up like a lighting strike. He cherished the memory of taking his lover hard and fast in the police station elevator. All while security cameras captured everything. He considered it one of the highest notches on his bedpost. Just as he smiled, he was smacked on the thigh, dangerously close to his growing erection. This time it was much more then a playful sting. He howled in pain and jerked his hips as far away as he could. His bouncing cock didn't seem to care, it swelled faster as Lockdown's heart pounded.

"I thought so."

Lockdown tugged again at his restrains as Devcon's voice slowly moved to his other side as he spoke.

"You may have guessed, but I'm a little pissed about that."

Groaning, Lockdown tracked Devcon's movements by the tips of the fingers moving up his leg as his lover walked. Then they appeared on his abdomen, caressing and stoking his hip bones tenderly, leaving Lockdown more confused then before. He didn't know if he should groan as the fingers danced up his chest, or chew through the gag and yell for more. His decision was put off for later as the warm hands where suddenly on his throat. Lockdown's spine stiffened instantly at the pressure on his jugular.

"If you ever do something like that again," Devcon snarled, his voice dark. "You'll regret the day you met me."

Just as suddenly as the hands where at his throat, they left. Sliding over the tattooed body they stopped at the pierced nipples and caressed them. Lockdown arched his back and shifted his hips forward as Devcon pinched them just right. In a split second he went from purring to yelling as Devcon twisted the nipples hard. The dark hunter tried to pull away as his legs jerked in spasms. His dick trembled and grew unbearably hot as Devcon continuted.

"Do you understand me?"

Lockdown's nose flared as his breaths came fast and shallow. He snarled and convulsed, muscles burning with effort and finally shook his head up and down.

"Good boy."

Devcon finally released his nipples and Lockdown slumped against the hood of his car. Warm lips kissed the side of his throat and down to his collar bones as Lockdown gulped raspy breaths of air through the gag.

"Not so much fun being tied up, is it?" Devcon asked, his lips fluttering against the abused nipples. Lockdown's growling stopped as Devcon's light fingers wrapped around his erection and began to squeeze. "Or maybe you are liking it."

Mixed messages zipped back and forth across Lockdown's brain. His nervous tick of paranoia made him fight, while Devcon's forceful attention made him want to surrender. Devcon's hand slid up and down his throbbing cock, making it quiver and spurt globs of precum that slid down his shaft. He chewed on the gag and groaned as his lover rubbed one of his dydoe piercings and sent a firestorm though his body. Just as he got lost in a sea of sensation, Devcon slapped him again with the riding crop. He shied away from the biting pain, but his cock throbbed harder.

"I'm not going to let you enjoy all of this." the sneer in the low voice so clear it could practically be seen.

Lockdown wasn't sure if he enjoyed any of it. Half the time he was sweating bullets that someone would burst in guns blazing, while the rest of time he was on a sexually frustrating roller coaster; Devcon constantly flip-flopping between satisfying him and then not. _How the hell does anyone like this? _He thought.

The muscle car sagged underneath him as Lockdown felt a knee slide up the outside of his leg. Accompanying the knee was the touch of Devcon's hands. They quickly worked their way up his sides, pinching and pulling at the rings of metal in his nipples. _You're fucking aggravating!_ Lockdown growled into the gag.

"Oh shut up already." Devcon purred as his other knee pressed against Lockdown's hip. "I could be doing so much worse."

Lockdown paused in his snarling to contemplate just what the hell could be worse. Devcon picked up on his hesitation. His low chuckle made Lockdown's blood boil. Warmth pressed against his abdomen and chest as lips ghosted over his own.

"I could always turn the car on. Let the engine run and get your back nice and hot. That would be pretty bad."

Lockdown shuttered.

"Or, I could just not touch you at all. You wouldn't like that would you?"

Lockdown shook his head "no."

"Then be a good boy and be thankful you're getting off easy... figuratively speaking." Devcon's voice was a whisper as his lips fluttered above the gag. "My bad, bad boy."

With a moan Lockdown rocked his hips forward and rubbed his swollen cock against the hot inner thigh. Devcon's smile blossomed against his cheek as Lockdown purred while the hips above him shifted a little closer, teasing his dick. Being so close all he wanted to do was reach up and grab that body that wiggled just out of reach. The urge to get his hands on his lover was made all the more prominent by the fact that that was exactly what he couldn't do. Teeth suddenly clamped down on his throat and he yelled, body thrashing. The pressure was only there for a moment but when it let him go Lockdown felt drops of blood trailing down his neck.

"Don't bite me so hard again." Devcon said in his ear. "'Cuz from now on, I'll bite back."

Tingles racked Lockdown's body. Devcon biting back was a very alluring prospect indeed. His back arched, cock begging to slip inside the tight opening.

"You make such a sight strapped down. I think I'll do this more often." The sinful hands eagerly caressed the laboring chest.

Lockdown shook his head vigorously side to side. This was the last time he would be in this situation. Devcon only laughed at his outburst. Something clattered to the floor and Lockdown cocked his head to the side to hear better.

"No more whip. It's time I rewarded you. You are going to be a good boy from now on aren't you Lockdown?"

_Define "good..."_ Lockdown mumbled, thankful the gag made his words indecipherable. He still inclined his head yes; nods where hardly legally binding. He'd say whatever would get Devcon to fuck him at this point. Nails bit into his collar bones as Devcon rested his chest against his.

"Do something like the elevator, and I'm going to belt you down ass up."

Lockdown stilled and his nostrils flared indignity.

"Next time," Devcon said. "I'll take your ass virginity."

_Over my dead body!_ Lockdown howled as he thrashed. His bindings rattled as he pulled at them.

"Then don't give me a reason."

With sudden swiftness Devcon lowered his hips and forced the hard cock inside of him. Lockdown cried out, thrusting his hips forward as much as his restraints would allow. Devcon's moan echoed off the walls of the vast empty space as he sank lower, enveloping more of the erect shaft. Swollen and throbbing with desire, Lockdown's cock was pushed deeper into the slick passage. The velvety walls contracted in slow waves, pulling and massaging the leaking member inside. Lockdown groaned as Devcon settled above his hips once he'd taken in his entire dick.

"Yes!" Devcon breathed, digging his nails into Lockdown's tattooed chest. "Mmm oh yes! You're nice and hard for me. I think you like being dominated."

Lockdown threw his head to the side as Devcon thrust his hips forward, squeezing all around his massive erection. The nails raked down his body as his lover rocked faster. Lockdown was completely helpless to do anything other then be ridden.

"Fuck!" Devcon shouted.

Lockdown moaned as Devcon rocked faster, the car swaying beneath them. His teeth gnashed at the gag in his ecstasy. His hands wanted to wonder the hot body and pull him down against him. Devcon only gasped harder as his body constricted around the enormous cock.

"Oh baby! Primus you feel good!" Devcon yelled. "Lockdown!"

The car rocked back and forth in time with Devcon's thrusts, shocks squeaking in protest. Lockdown didn't care. His toes curled and his shoulders pulled so hard they might have dislocated at any moment. He thrust his hips the little that they could move, trying to make Devcon orgasm before he lost all control. His lover held on. Devcon's well lubricated ass quivered and spasmed around his cock, and Lockdown could feel his seamen trickling out of his lover and down his thighs. His mind was too full of images of Devcon filled to the breaking point with his cock to hold back any longer. His back arched off the hood, muscles in his legs and arms bulging with desperate power, and came. Devcon shouted as hot seamen gushed into his entrance. Lockdown bucked and growled against the gag as he kept cumming. Devcon's passage filled quickly and overflowed. Lockdown snarled as cum ran back down his cock onto his hips and Devcon's legs.

"Lockdown!" Devcon howled.

Trembling so hard Lockdown could feel it, Devcon came. His entrance tightened around Lockdown who tossed his head. Cum he didn't know he had gushed from the slit in his dick in a second orgasm. Devcon curled into his lover, his nails biting into the tattooed flesh in his throws of passion. Lockdown's hips cradled his lover's body until Devcon's senses finally came back to him.

Lockdown's bleeding chest labored with effort just to breath. His nostrils flared as Devcon's fast breaths warmed his pecks. _Fuck!_ He groaned into the gag.

"I guess it's about time I let you have your mouth back." Devcon said between gulps of air.

The fingers began to tug at the gag only to pause.

"You did learn something didn't you?"

Lockdown nodded his head and the fabric was removed. He licked his dry lips and gulped a few times.

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "I learned you're a hell of a dominatrix."

Devcon snarled and stuffed the gag back into his mouth, and Lockdown didn't give a fuck.

"You son of a bitch!" His lover snarled. "You're going to pay for that!"

Lockdown only laughed. With any luck Devcon would be making him pay all night.


	25. Kitty Makes Three

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: Kitty Makes Three

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: Pg-13

Warning: Lockdown molesting Devcon but you're all cock blocked this chapter. No p0rnz

Summery: See the title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

His intuition paid off yet again. Devcon tightened the new scarf around his neck as the first flakes of snow drifted to the ground from angry gray clouds. The scarf itched his neck as he carried the over stuffed bags of groceries to his car. He wished Lockdown hadn't decided to get... creative, with his old one last snowstorm. Once the bags in were piled in the passenger seat of his lotus Devcon slipped behind the wheel and headed for home.

Detroit was beautiful when it snowed. It was one of the reasons Devcon stayed. When the skyscrapers and trees where dusted with just a little bit of white, or even a lot of white, Devcon could stand at the little window in the warehouse and stare for hours at what he could see of the docks and Lake Erie.

He pulled up to the warehouse just as the snow was really beginning to come down. The large garage style loading door was down and locked, Lockdown clearly wasn't back from his hunt yet. He quickly got out of the Lotus, undid the chains and lifted the door. He nursed the sports car inside out of the snow that had dusted the ground and beginning to pile up. Kicking open the door the bounty hunter fumbled for the light switch, a grocery bag in each arm.

"Primus damn, son of a- there we go!" The living quarters flooded with light.

The door squeaked lazily behind him in a freezing breeze as the bags were deposited on the kitchen counter. When he had the last bag inside he shut the door on the cold behind him. He stopped dead when something crinkled in the kitchen. Silently Devcon knelt, his face dark, as he set down his burden and lifted a pistol from the back of his jeans. His red boots didn't make a sound as he took one cautious step after another toward the kitchen. Another loud crinkle made him narrow his eyes. He stepped into the little kitchen, sweeping it with the gun but no one was there. One of the bags was toppled over with food spilling out. Devcon put the gun down as an apple tumbled to the floor and the still upright bag twitched. He carefully reached over and pulled down the bag to see a pair of golden eyes.

"Well well well, I have a thief on my hands." Devcon said with a genuine smile.

Before he could do anything more the thief burst out of the bag in a flurry of lettuce. It was a blur that disappeared under the couch before Devcon could see it clearly. The bag toppled to the floor in its wake and spilled its continence all over the floor. A pack of sausages links was chewed open and partly eaten among the cheese and broken eggs. Devcon picked up the half eaten link from the pile and slowly walked to the couch. He sat don on the floor and crossed his legs, looking for the visitor.

"Here kitty kitty kitty. Devcon said breaking off a piece of meat and holding it out. "Come on I'm not going to hurt you."

A black nose tuck itself out from under the couch and sniffed. Slowly the cat crawled out, inching toward the offered food. It was quite the odd looking little thing Devcon though. All white with black patches like someone had dropped a can of paint on it. Big golden eyes surrounded by circles of black fur stayed locked on Devcon as the cat regarded him with skepticism.

"It's alright, look." the bounty hunter set down the piece of meet and took his hand away.

Finally, the cat crept all the way to him and devoured the sausage bit. Devcon stroked its matted clumpy fur as its white tipped black tail waved back and forth. Once it was done it looked up expectantly. Devcon smiled and let it have the rest of the sausage. The little back and white mewled and gobbled it up.

"Poor thing." Devcon said patting its head. "You probably haven't eaten in days have you?"

The cat licked its black lips and meowed up at him before it rubbed its face against his knee. Devcon laughed and scratched behind its black ear that sagged a bit lower then the white. A paw was placed on Devcon's knee that the cat used to push itself up into the hand that pet it.

"I see you're a boy." Devcon chuckled scratching the black belly. "A very well endowed boy. You must be quite the lady cat heartthrob."

The golden eyes looked up at him and heaved a sigh. The brunette smirked as the cat crawled over his knee and trotted back toward the kitchen.

"Oh no!" Devcon said as he scooped up the the black and white fur ball. "Don't go making anymore messes. I'll get you something else to eat."

He stood, scratching behind the mismatched ears and the cat didn't protest at all. In fact he seemed to like being pet and getting his way.

"Pushy little thing arin't you?" Devcon chuckled as he walked to the kitchen to clean up and find something better to feed his new friend. "Like someone else I know."

He set the cat down on the counter top where it proceed to sit like a king on a thrown and stare down at him with its tail wrapped around its paws.

"You know... you're bossy, make a mess of things and like my sausage." He laughed at his own _double entendre_ as he salvaged what he could from the spilled bags. "I'm gonna call you Locky. Might as well get to use the nic name."

The cat's ears flicked and perked forward as Devcon got into the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk.

"I don't hear any complaints. So that settles it. You're Locky."

Locky meowed and stood up as Devcon got down a bowl and put it on the counter by the black tipped paws. The cat stuck his little back nose into the milk before Devcon even stopped pouring. As the milk quickly disappeared Devcon rummaged through the cabinets and fridge for something to feed him. The black and white face was being licked clean when Devcon finally gave in and crumbled up another sausage and gave it too Locky.

"Cat food needs to go on the list now before you get spoiled." Locky flicked an ear Devcon direction as he inhaled the meat. "And you need a bath. Badly."

Devcon picked up the cat when he was done eating and scratched behind his ears again as he headed to the bathroom.

"If you're anything like your namesake you'll love a bath with me."

Lockdown hated snow. It was wet and annoying and above all, it was cold. Lockdown hated the cold. It always seemed to snow while he was out of town and pile up just enough to make driving and parking a muscle car without chains fun. He practically had to shovel the driveway clear to get his car into the garage. Inside was no better then out. Lockdown shivered as he slammed the door closed.

"Great, just great. Fucking cold." His sweaty shirt stuck to his body, the patches of blotchy red standing out against his pale skin.

He stripped off the torn jacket and tossed it on the floor as he kicked open the door. A blast of warm air enveloped him and made him tare off the sticky shirt. He needed a shower and more importantly then that, a shower buddy. "Devcon!" He called, unbuttoning his pants. "I'm back."

"Sorry the confetti was on back order. I'll throw a parade next time."

Lockdown smirked as he kicked off his heavy boots and sauntered toward his sexy partner's voice. Devcon was on the couch reading a book, his back to the door and Lockdown. The pale hunter slung his arms around his lover's neck and buried his nose in the brown hair.

"Primus you smell good." He moaned as Devcon scoffed. "Now how about a proper welcome home in the shower?"

Lockdown grabbed the book and tossed it to the floor as his hands slid down the perfectly toned tan chest. He kissed down the gasping throat as he slid his hands over the washboard abs. He stopped in the middle of unzipping the brunette's pants when something meowed unhappily.

"The fuck?" Lockdown looked up from making a hickey on Devcon's neck into a pair of yellow eyes. "Where the fuck did you get a cat?"

"None of your damn business." Devcon said as he pet the black and white furball.

"Yeah it's my business. Get rid of it!"

Devcon scooped up the cat just as Lockdown reached for it. "Hands off!"

"Get that animal out of here!"

The cat hissed and swatted at Lockdown as he reached for it again. Its claws caught his hand and Lockdown pulled it back with a hiss. Bright drops of red welled up on the pale skin and dripped on to the black tattoos.

"Oh great now you scared him." Devcon snapped.

"Scared him? The little fucker made me bleed. Its lucky I don't-"

Devcon ignored him and instead stroked the cat's back. "It's alright Locky. He's just an asshole."

"'Locky?' You call it 'Locky?' Are you trying to insult me?"

"I'm not calling you Locky am I?" Devcon said as he cradled the cat to his chest and stroked its back and white head. "Besides, you have to admit there is a strong resemblance between you two."

Lockdown snarled and glared at the cat, he couldn't see anything. He was a man, that was a cat. End of story.

"You know I hate that fucking nic name."

"Which is why I don't call you it. Fuck, you take everything personal." Devcon rolled his eyes. "He liked the name and needed a home so I gave him one."

Lockdown climbed over the back of the couch and resisted the impulse to say something stupid like; 'yeah my home.'

"Fine, keep it, call it whatever you want just get it out of your lap."

"Why?"

"Because that's mine."

The dark bounty hunter grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck and hauled it out of Devcon's arms and dropped it on the floor. The cat yowled indignity as Lockdwon pushed Devcon down on his back and then straddled his hips. The brunette started to protest but Lockdown shoved his tongue into his mouth before he could say anything. Devcon moaned as Lockdown unbuttoned his pants and finished upzipping them. He kissed his way up the smooth collar bones to the warm neck as his hands dipped into the brunette's boxers.

"Mmm I missed ya babe." Lockdown purred, rocking his hips above Devcon as his growing cock slowly began to free itself from his jeans. "All I want to do is hold you do an-holy fuck!"

Lockdown's head snapped up as the cat jumped up onto the armrest of the couch and glared down at him. Devcon moaned and Lockdown quickly shoved the cat off the couch.

"What was that?" the brunette asked when there was a loud thump.

"Nothing sexy, nothing. Now, were where we?"

Devcon moaned and bent his knees when Lockdown bit his neck and his hips rolled up to meet the dark man's in slow thrusts. A low growl that wasn't from Devcon's throat made Lockdown look up again. The fucking cat was back in the same spot over looking them. Lockdown shoved him off with a snarl and rubbed his hips against Devcon's only to have the cat jump right back up.

"Lets move this too my room babe." Lockdown purred as he pushed the annoying cat down yet again and got up. "We need to be comfortable because I don't plan on us being able to walk for a while."

He pulled Devcon from the couch into his arms. The brunette seemed more then eager to continue and pressed himself against Lockdown's warm body.

"What are you waiting for then?"

Locky watched the two humans get up and leave. He hopped lightly to the floor and followed them. He couldn't help it the big one didn't know how to mate right and he had to tell him. The two disappeared into a room so Locky trotted after. He yowled loudly as he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and tossed back out by the big human.

"No animals." It snapped in human's indecipherable language and slammed the door.

Locky wagged his tail and stared for a moment before padding over to the door and scratching it. He stood on his back paws and kept digging away until something smashed into the door with a bang. The tom cat bolted back under the couch as the big human yelled some more.

When it stopped, he came out and trotted back to the door that now was marked as his. He sat down, cleaned his paws and decided he wanted in the room.

"Meow. Meow. Meow." He cried at the top of his lungs. His point wasn't getting across to the humans so he tried again. He got to three 'meows' when the humans started yelling again.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking thing!"

"You touch one hair on him and I'll kill you!"

"I want it gone Dev!"

"And I want him so he stays. Now let him in and he'll be quiet."

It was all noise to Locky and it didn't sound like they were doing what he wanted. He yowled again and finally the door was opened. The big human glared down and snapped something at him. Locky picked himself up and strolled in, wagging his tail. Now that was more like it.


	26. First 48

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: First 48

Written by glacierSCIENCE and Ruinedbloodshed

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon, implied Jazz/Prowl

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: NC-17, Mature

Warning: lots of dirty bounty hunter sex

Summery: Lockdown and Devcon see how long they can go without sex

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

This was my first RP in a long long time with my writing buddy glacierSCIENCE. We wrote it for the LockdownxDevcon club over on Deviantart because we've finally reached 100+ members! Woo! Yeah LockdownxDevcon club! I hope you all enjoy!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Lockdown checked his rifle with a critical red eye. When it passed his inspection he snapped it together, safety off.

"You almost ready babe?" He yelled, cigarette dangling from his pale lips. "Ten mill isn't going to find and bag itself."

"All set." Devcon grabbed the carefully packed equipment. It was a good thing they weren't going through airport security. It would make that scene in The Matrix look insignificant.

The dark bounty hunter stuffed his rife in the worn duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. He cast his eyes over his partner and lover, liking what he saw. A trim body, made of nothing but lean muscle and the best looking ass squeezed into a pair of form fitting blue jeans that bulged in all the right places. His mind wandered back to Devcon on the bed, his beautiful brown hair matted with sweat, his eyes closed, panting with need and exhaustion as his nails dug into Lockdown's back. He shook his head to try and clear the image of the brunette last night from his mind. He couldn't go into hunt distracted, it would get him killed.

"All right then sexy," he purred pulling the handsome brunette into his chest. "Do me a favor and don't distract me. I don't want to take a bullet while watching that pretty ass swing back and forth."

Devcon punched Lockdown for the remark, offering a wicked grin at the blood red eyes glaring into his. Lockdown looked so good when angry, the way his muscles tightened, rippling under tight black clothing. The brunette groped the dark hunter through his pants, massaging the bulging member until just a bit of moisture could be felt on the tips of his fingertips.

"Save it. We have a job to do. We can fuck later." Devcon walked out the door, knowing the invisible thread of arousal would bring Lockdown running.

So he used Lockdown's libido to get what he wanted, at least it kept the darker hunter in line. And the sex was always a plus.

"Fucking hell!" Lockdown snarled after the brunette's swinging ass.

He dug out his pack and lit another one, taking a long drag to clam himself before he tackled that sexy ass to the ground and started fucking him on the pavement. Not even officially on the job yet and Devcon had intentionally given him a boner. He followed after his partner, trying and failing to ignore his throbbing cock.

"You know better then to fuck with me like that," Lockdown hissed as he tossed his stuff in the trunk of his car. "Now at the first stop light I'm going to have to rip off your cloths."

Devcon grabbed Lockdown by his dark hair, biting hard on the pierced ear. "And get caught? Won't be like last time when it was with Prowl. They will find all our equipment and put us in a precarious position." Devcon licked the blood dripping off the ear. "Besides, can't you hold off sex for 48 hours?" The brunette moved away and walked to the other side of the car. "What am I saying? Of course you can't."

Lockdown's blood colored eyes narrowed as he moved around the car. He intercepted Devcon, threw him up against the car and laid himself on top of him, digging his erection into one of the lovely thighs.

"I can abstain from sex as long as I want," he said, his tattooed hands coming around the luscious hips and pulling them against his own. "The problem is I don't want to when you go teasing my dick like that." He smiled as his bitten earlobe ached just a little. "And with you being so feisty and aggressive? Babe if you didn't want to have sex you sure have a funny way of showing it."

Devcon moaned as Lockdown's erection ground itself into his thigh. This was what drove Devcon to Lockdown's bed in the first place.

"You're just... proving my point... you can't resist having sex on a hunt. Always giving your lust full reign... it makes me wonder if that dangerous mind of yours can still take control." The brunette looked at his lover with a challenge in his eyes. "Or is it always this?" Devcon lifted his hips and grinned against Lockdown, the delicious friction almost enough to make the pair forget what they were arguing about. "You'd break before I do."

The pale lips pressed themselves close to Devcon's. "Oh will I?" Lockdown whispered, running his hands down Devcon's perky ass. "You think I'm the only sex junky in this partnership?"

He roughly pushed his lips against their mates, tongue sliding into the hot mouth where it dominated Devcon's for a full minute before the dark hunter pulled away.

"Just try to keep your hands off of me for two days. Then we'll see who can't control their lust." He smiled wickedly, rocking his hips just enough so Devcon could feel the extent of what his actions had done to him. "You'll be sucking my cock by hour thirty and begging me to cum in your mouth."

The taste and feel of Lockdown was addictive, those hips far deadlier than any weapon. Devcon moaned and drug his boots down Lockdown's shins, hands pulling at the darker hunter and flipping him onto his back.

"I doubt that." The brunette extracted himself slowly, stopping to work Lockdown's bulge into a painful tight squeeze. And as if to get back at the dark hunter's comment, knelt and began to tongue the sizable erection through dark cloth, sucking and using his teeth.

Lockdown only barely kept him hips from bucking. The fucking tease, using is mouth like that only when his cock was trapped behind denim. He growled to cover a moan. For claiming to hate oral, he was damn good at it. That tongue slid along the zipper and the dark hunter snarled. Lockdown grabbed Devcon's face and pulled him back up to his. His nostrils flared as he breathed loudly. Fingertips dug into the tan neck with barely controlled power, as if Lockdown couldn't decide whether he wanted to strangle his lover or not.

"Get in the car." He finally growned out.

He pushed his lover away and pealed himself form the car, and groped with shaking hands for his pack of cigarettes. He lit up and inhaled, tobacco didn't help. He yanked open the drivers side door and slammed it behind him, sucking at the cigarette like it was candy. His nerves where frayed already and the next person to so much as cough near him was going to die.

The brunette followed suit and got inside the car. Devcon smiled at the chaos he had created within Lockdown. Although in hindsight it was perhaps a bad idea to get Lockdown so jumpy when he had to be all stealth and careful planning. He'd get over it. He'd have to or he'd get shot. That line of thought was a cold shower to Devcon. His blue eyes glanced at Lockdown, the dark hunter chain smoking while he drove out. Love was something not said between them but they both knew the truth. Devcon turned his attention to the road, bumping up the volume on the radio. It was going to be a long drive.

Lockdown's already white skin turned paler around his knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel like it was about to jump out of his hands at any second. He tossed another empty pack over his shoulder and got out a new one. His erection and temper still not showing signs of abating. He hated Devcon right now. It was one thing to challenge him, one thing to have him swear off sex for a few days, but it was another thing entirely to give him a hard on first and tongue his cock, then make him be chaste. He shouldn't have taken the bait and just thrown the brunette down on the hood and had his way with him. He hated Devcon was smart. Hated that he knew how to twist him around his little finger and get what he wanted out of him. He hated that Devcon could challenge him. And that's exactly why he loved the man.

The ride was long, and silent. Lockdown didn't trust himself to open his mouth. He'd say something stupid. And he was so riled up still that he would pick a fight on purpose. The sun was already setting when he pulled into a motel parking lot and killed the engine.

"I'll get the room. You get the shit unpacked." He left before Devcon could say anything. Primus almighty, Lockdown thought to himself. Tonight was going to be torture. He returned with keys and a new stock of cigarettes. "Room 111." He said curtly. "We'll go over plans when we get settled."

Devcon unpacked the equipment, clinically inspecting and locking components together. The mark they were going after was a big one, needing both their skills to take down. Devcon was tempted to give Lockdown a quick blowjob just calm the man down for the hunt, but decided against it. How many times had the dark hunter distracted him on a hunt with wandering hands, strong hips and delicious tongue that knew exactly-Fuck! This was teaching Lockdown a lesson in restraint, not a fap session! Devcon quickly looked over the stolen information on their mark, Black Ops training coming to forefront of his mind. He'd need all his training for the mark.

The target had an impressively long rap sheet. Russian mafia arms dealings, human trafficking in Albania, drug cartels in Columbia. The bastard had his fingers dipped into several criminal enterprises, too far up to be convicted of hands-on dealings but still getting a cut of the profits. But the bastard had a weakness for cocaine and high-priced hookers. And always checked into the same sleesy hotel. Stupid. And too easy.

Lockdown sat in one of the torn chairs and began loading his weapons. He tried to count bullets, cartridges and magazines, but his eyes kept being dragged back to the brunette at the table. He looked so damn good handling those guns. His hands light but firm, fingers experienced, eyes alert. Lockdown flared his nose and looked away, back to his own chores. What the fuck would he do when there was no more distractions? He snapped the shot gun together a bit rougher then he should have, but that sharp crack and the feeling of being able to break something with his hands felt good.

"What are you thinking?" He asked Devcon, his head turned away as he found something else to look at beside those plump lips. "Bait him into a trap? Or smash n' grab?"

Lockdown's voice shook Devcon out of his thoughts. "Smash n' grab seems more efficient, unless of course you'd like to pose as a hooker?" The brunette gave his partner a devilish grin.

"Ha!" Lockdown snorted out the laugh like it psychically hurt him to do it. "I don't have the big swinging hips to pull off the hooker look." he said.

The rifle in his hands was broken apart and he still didn't look at his lover. "Smash n' grab means you need to shoot to kill the bad guys shooting at us. Think you can do that? You're always going on about not liking to kill."

"I may not like it but I'll do it if it means getting my mark. Besides, these guys are bastards and deserve to get a bullet between the eyes." Devcon avoided looking at Lockdown, afraid to see the shocked look in his lover's face. "I'm going to take a piss. No sneaking a peek at my cock." The brunette sidesteped past Lockdown to the bathroom.

Lockdown was only mildly surprised. Devcon hadn't stayed alive this long in the game without a little blood on his hands. And its wasn't like he was asking him to shoot puppies and kittens. What had kinda' of surprised him was the ferocity Devcon showed when talking about bastards. It was hot that Devcon was all dirty Harry about his own form of justice.

He turned away when Devcon passed him and waited until he heard the click of the bathroom door closing before he jumped up. His mind was instantly drawn to the imige of Devcon stroking his own cock. He ran his fingers through his hair before he pulled at it, snarling quietly. He shoved a knuckle in his mouth and bit it until he bleed before sitting back down and picking up his rifle.

"Wouldn't dream of it Dev," He said, nose crinkling into a snarl. "I have a bet to win."

Lockdown hadn't slept all night. He'd gone to bed on his side of the single queen mattress, dreading the long hours of darkness. He wanted to put a wall of pillows and blankets between them so he wouldn't have to feel Devcon so close, but that was childish and wouldn't stop him anyway. Hell he'd scale the great wall of china bare handed if he knew Devcon was naked on the other side. He laid quietly for hours, mind unwilling to rest, body unwilling to unknot itself so he could catch a few moments of sleep.

So he laid there, still as death, watching the shadows move across the wall, mocking him. A few hours before dawn something warm touched his back. His pale skin prickled and he bit his lower lip, if Devcon was trying to tempt him again he wouldn't give in. He turned to look over his shoulder when something snuggled up against his back. His cock throbbed and swelled under the thin sheets as Devcon pressed his naked body against his back, warm breath soft on his shoulder blades. Lockdown moaned and closed his eyes as Devcon buried his nose at the base of his neck and snored softly. The dark bounty hunter groaned as his dick grew hot. He tasted blood when he bit his lip this time. He was about to get up and stroke one off in the shower when Devcon sighed his name. Fuck it he wasn't getting any sleep anyways.

He rolled over, one hand pulling Devcon against his chest the other holding his dick to keep it from touching the bronze flesh. They stayed that way for hours. Lockdown couldn't help burring his nose into the brown hair. The smell only torturing him more.

Devcon awoke to find a pleasant warmth surrounded him. Some point during the night, the brunette curled up next to Lockdown, his head tucked underneath the dark hunter's chin. Obviously their bodies forgot to keep to the bet.

The brunette finally woke, his blue eyes clear and somewhat surprised.

"Gotta shower." Lockdown groaned rolling away from Devcon before he could say, or see anything.

Devcon watched that tempting, tattooed ass move away to the bathroom. Usually it was Devcon who had to beat lockdown away with a stick to keep the older man from joining him in the shower, now it seems the tide had turned. God knows when the last 24 hours are through, they'll both fuck until neither one could move without a limp. Devcon crawled out of bed, trying to ignore his sizable erection and put on some clothes. It was time to make some money. The faster they could take down these bastards, the quicker he could get into Lockdown's pants.

A cold shower was not part of Lockdown's idle morning ritual. His teeth were chattering and he was sure his pasty skin was turning blue. But his erection was going away that that's all he really wanted at this point. He could have jerked himself off, it would have helped his nerves, Devcon would have never had to know, but Lockdown would know. And that would just be proving Dev right.

Lockdown grit his teeth and stuck his face under the icy flow of a shower. He was going to win, and he was going to take his reward out of that sweet ass for the next two weeks. If Devcon thought he had been aggressive before, he was in for a surprise. Lockdown snarled as his body started to go numb. He was an entirely different animal when he was worked up to this extent. He stepped out of the shower and tied the towel around his waist. Well, two could play at playing dirty. He grinned and let his soaking hair fall around his shoulders as he walked out into the hotel room. The towel sagged about his waist, the knot weakening and slipping, threatening to undo itself at any moment.

"Have you seen my pants?" He asked, trying to sound a little too innocent. "I forgot to pack clean underwear so I guess I'll have to do without."

Devcon's mouth went dry. Holy Fuck. Rivulets of water cascaded down the cut body, touching everything that the brunette wanted his mouth on. Lockdown was paying him back in spades. Devcon wanted to ignore the dark hunter, focus on something else, but he couldn't. Not when that long hair fell around those shoulders like spilled ink, blending into the tattoos. The brunette gritted his teeth and ignored the throbbing pain his cock was giving him.

"Is... that hygenic?" Devcon almost stuttered. Stuttered! He couldn't afford to be caught up with his lust, there was a job to be done. He could dream Lockdown's powerful body another time.

"Mmm," Lockdown purred in a silky tone. "They way you touch me? It's not hygienic at all."

The towel slipped a little more and crack appeared where the two ends of the material ended. It made a nice little slit up his inner thigh for a peek at his member. Lockdown pretended not to notice, but he definitely noticed the cool breeze on his balls. His eyes narrowed as he strutted about the room "looking" for his pants. The towel loosening a little more and a little more until is was barely covering his big cock that was more then stiff until Devcon's gaze.

Curse him! Devcon watched as Lockdown strutted around like a male peacock showing off for a mate.

"Here's your fucking pants!" The brunette tossed a pair of black jeans at Lockdown's head. "Now get your shit together, we have a limited window of opportunity here!" Focus on the hunt. Don't let the bastard win!

Lockdown lifted his hands and caught the pants just as the towel slipped completely off his hips. The dark bounty hunter grinned, he couldn't have planed that better if he tried. He pulled the jeans on but left them unzipped and unbuttoned, his big dick reaching up past his belly button as he sauntered up to Devcon.

"I'm having a bit of trouble with my jeans," he said with a sexy rumble in his voice. "I can't get them to close over my gigantic erection. You wouldn't want to help me with that would you?"

Limited window of opportunity? Fuck it Lockdown would pump so much lead into those fuckers he'd made a new window. He needed Devcon to fuck him, or better yet...

"Or, to save on time, I'll drive, you suck." He said, pulling Devcon into his shirtless chest.

That asshole!

"As tempting as that is, not a full 48 hours yet. Guess you'll have manage on your own." Devcon lightly kissed the weeping head of Lcokdown's cock and walked off to gather the rest of the gear.

That bitch! Lockdown snarled and pulled on a shirt. He was only making things worse for himself when Lockdown could finally get his hands on him. He pulled Devcon's favorite black shirt over his barrel chest and did his best to wrestle his boner into his jeans. He grabbed his bag and then grabbed Devcon's ass.

"Lets got out of here. We bag this bitch, I get to bag you early."

"Promises, promises." Devcon stepped outside the window of the hotel and climbed onto the roof knowing his lover would be taking the east side.

There was something thrilling about hunting, perhaps it was the mixture of control and money that did it. Or the knowledge that some scumbag was off the streets. Devcon hopped to the next building over, looking carefully for the best area to kill.

Lockdown watched the tight ass go up the ladder, and it was only the thought of trying to run up two flights of fire escape stairs with a massive erection that stopped him from fallowing after his lover. He slung his jacket over his shoulders and went out the door to his car. It fired up and rumbled to life. He eased it out onto the east road and got it into position.

He waited thirty minutes for the limo to put in an appearance. He fallowed it keeping a careful distance until they entered the kill zone. He waited until they where in the shadow of the build he knew Devcon would have made his kill nest on and hit the gas. He pulled along side of it and tapped the end in a classic pit maneuver. The limo tires screeched as it went sideways as Lockdown shot past and slammed on the breaks. He swung the wheel and his car roared as it slid parallel to the curb. He kicked open the door, rifle in hand and stood with it leveled at his shoulder and fired into the tinted windows.

Devcon first shot down the hired muscle that swarmed out of the car and fired at Lockdown, the mark too engaged with his hookers to even notice. The brunette then witched over to the prepared tranquilizers and shot down all of the hired-for- pleasure. He really didn't like having to do this, they where only trying to make some money after all. But he couldn't afford to leave any witnesses. So they went night night with nothing but a few missing hours and a nasty hangover. Devcon switched from the girls and sent the mark to the floor. Devcon widened the range of his electronic block signal and moved off the roof to go pick-up the fat-ass

Lockdown snarled and ignored the burning sensation in his arm from the bullet lodged in his bicep. He pulled on gloves from his pocket and yanked open the door, ignoring the topless female body that slumped out. A bloody hand grabbed his arm and its owner got a pistol round between the eyes. The man they where targeting had a bolt sticking out of his neck and he foamed at the mouth, his open eyes glassing and unseeing. Lockdown checked for a pulse and rolled his eyes when he found a faint one. Maybe pumping a drug user full of tranquilizers wasn't such a good idea. It didn't matter. He just had to be alive long enough to get paid. He hauled the man out and dragged him to the truck of his car. Tossing him in without a care. Now they just had to clean up and get paid.

"Fuck! That looks like it weighs a ton!' Devcon rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to get the kinks out. "Has to be the fastest cocaine user I've ever seen."

"You didn't even do the heavy lifting." Lockdown growled. His shoulder hurt, his dick hurt, there was blood splatter on his face and he wanted to get paid and get out of the cold. "Case the brass will ya so we can get out of here?" Lockdown snapped as he yanked the slugs out of the bodies. "The last thing I want is Jazz matching one of those to my gun."

"Jazz will be too busy fucking Prowl in the back of his squad car to worry about catching your pale ass.' Devcon stated matter-of-fact. "Besides, friend or no friend, nothing marks my property but me"

"Ha." Lockdown snorted.

His lover had a blind spot for Jazz, and Jazz didn't let Devcon see his dark side. The head detective would happily go out of his way to nail Lockdown's ass to the wall and send him to the lethal injection chamber given the chance. He finished his clean up and turned on Devcon.

"Lets go get paid." He said ignoring his throbbing boner as he brushed past his lover.

Ten million dollars. Devcon was certain that once the fat bastard woke up, he'd wish that Devcon killed him instead. The brunette neatly hid the cash in Lockdown's car and plotted more ways to seduce Lockdown. Only a three hours left.

Lockdown rested back against his car, puffing away on his cigarette as the sexy brunette came back from collecting. When Devcon didn't jump his bones he growled. Apparently they where still betting on that whole fucking forty-eight hour thing. Lockdown checked the clock on his phone and snorted. Primus three more hours of this dancing around each other? Lockdown would have to see if he couldn't get Devcon to break first.

"Shall we go for a after hunt beer then babe?" He asked, images of shoving his dick into the tight body on top of a bar flashing through his mind.

"You're buying" Devcon said with a grin. It would take an act of God if the two of them actually survived the reaming three hours.

"Oh don't worry," Lockdown smiled, slipping into the driver's seat. "I'll be pumping you full of drinks. The time will fly."

The black and red muscle car pulled around the back of the bar and parked in a dark corner. Lockdown got out and stretched his arms. Primus almighty he needed a drink. He needed lots of drinks. All he could think about on the car ride over was reaching over and jerking Devcon off in his seat.

Devcon once again found himself in one of Lockdown's favorite haunts: a bar. As they walked inside piss, alcohol and blood wafted through the air, almost making the brunette question whether or not he should just turn around and fuck Lockdown in the car to avoid the stench. Pride before fall, as they say. Devcon walked fast across the soiled floor and stood at the bar. The alcohol was probably the only sterile thing in this place.

Lockdown stuck his hands in his pockets as he watched that sexy ass walk. Fucking hell just two hours and he could be all over that, taring off those pants, pulling that ass close to his hips and shoving his cock deep into that wonderfully tight body. He snarled as he fallowed his partner up to the bar.

"Whiskey." He said to the bartender. "And he'll have a sex on the beach."

Devcon downed his drink in one go and quickly ordered a shot of rum, wanting the hours to go past quickly. Lockdown was already looking too good for the brunette. He wore that shirt on purpose! Bastard.

Lockdown kept ordering drinks and shots. Their glasses could never stay full. Devcon had a good sized pile in front of him as Lockdown ginned and handed him his tenth, maybe twelth shot. Devcon downed it and slammed the cup on the bar.

"I'm going to the fucking car. If you want to fucking follow me then you can just fuck off, you motherfucker." The brunette wasn't some ill-educated idiot, unable to express himself with words. The prolific use of the word 'fuck' would play with Lockdown's mind and give Devcon the win.

Lockdown slung his arm around Devcon's waist and pulled him close. "You started this challenge." He snarled in his lover's ear. "And you're going to finish it, because I'm not going to break. Another round!" He shouted. "Whiskey for the both of us. Now," he said turning back to Devcon. "Are you going to make it? Just say that you give up and I'll happily drag you out to the car to claim my reward for winning."

Devcon stealthily grabbed Lockdown through his pants. "I'm nobody's reward. If you want me, you're gonna wait." Devcon's eyes issued an unspoken challenge, daring his lover to take it up.

The blue eyes glittered with the most alluring arrogance. Lockdown smiled as Devcon roughly grabbed his hard package.

"I'll wait. Wait for you to break." Lockdown carefully trailed his hand down the muscular arm. "I've played nice," He said quietly. "And I haven't groped you, not once. But if you grab me one more time without following though," Lockdown wrapped his fingers around the brunette's hand tightly and pulled it up to his lips for a kiss. "I will start playing dirty." His red eyes bored into the blue, "And I play very, very dirty."

Devcon shuddered at those words. The brunette knew that pushing Lockdown would be dangerous but he could never turn down a challenge, especially from Lockdown.

"But I like when you play dirty." Devcon bit at the dark hunter's lip and slipped his tongue inside, moaning into Lockdown's mouth.

Simultaneously Devcon's other hand groped Lockdown's ass. "You going to hold to that promise, Locky?" Purposefully using the hated nickname. "You know how much I like it when we get very, very dirty."

Lockdown pulled his mouth out of reach and downed his shot holding Devcon's out to him. He waited for the brunette to down it before he pushed him back into his own bar stool.

"Mmm," He purred standing. "This isn't the best place," He turned on his heel and looked over his shoulder. "Why don't we find some place more suited for foul play?"

Devcon couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or his lust that made following Lockdown outside fuzzy. "Talk dirty to me, handsome."

"I know how much you like it." Lockdown purred, leading Devcon out into the parking lot. When they where out of sight (he wasn't about the share the horny brunette with the world) He took the man's arm and pulled him to his chest and kissed him deeply. His tongue ravaged his mouth as he dragged him backwards. He could taste the rum, the whiskey and vodka. He wished he could have pumped a few more shots into him, but Devcon was horny enough without it. Lockdown's only problem was getting Devcon to fuck him first. Maybe he could do something a little underhanded while Devcon was off his game. His back met with the side of his car and he smiled.

"Well," He cooed rocking his hips forward, rubbing the budge in his jeans with Devcon's. "Now that I have you all to myself again, where shall I start?" His hands worked their way down to Devcon's rolling hips then back to his ass. "You've been a very naughty boy. Very naughty. How do I make you learn your lesson?" One hand squeezed a firm butt check while the other spanked the fine ass soundly.

Devcon grabbed Lockdown by his hair, biting the pale neck hard and licking up the blood.

"Naughty huh?" The brunette flipped Lockdown around and opened the door, shoving the dark hunter into the car. Devcon purred, rocking his hips hard against Lockdown. "I'll show you naughty."

Lockdown fell into the car and caught Devcon as he tumbled in after him. He groped for the seat control and sent them both toppling into the back. Devcon landed on top of him, but that was just fine with Lockdown.

"I'm all for show and tell." He said taking out his phone. "And look, you're timing couldn't be more perfect. You can fuck me in three... two... one. Fourty-eight hours."

He snapped a picture of Devcon towering over him, the time stamp on the bottom clearly showing they still had five minutes until the bet was off and tossed it. He ripped Devcon's pants open, covertly pickpocketing Devcon's phone. Nothing was going to stop him from winning this bet. With a snarl he pushed himself to to his elbows and licked the quivering cock that was thrust in his face. His lips parted and took the leaking head into his mouth.

"Fuck! Lockdown...Yes!" Devcon rocked his hips, chasing the moist heat. The brunette was shaking. "So... so close..."

Suddenly, with superhuman willpower, Devcon pulled his cock out of Lockdown's mouth and slammed the dark hunter to the back window. The brunette pulled out a pair of handcuffs, locking his lover's hands tightly to the door handle. The brunette straddled Lockdown's legs, carefully unbuttoning his dark jeans and removing the unnecessary piece of cloth.

"So nice of you to offer me a ride home." Devcon took off his remaining clothes, turning to put back on his red cowboy boots. "Ride cowboy, ride"

Grinning Lockdown spread his legs a little more and wiggled his hips an a fully erect, foot long cock. "If you can stay on that is." Lockdown leered, rattling his hand cuffs, too worked up to care that his paranoia was screaming at him. He whinnied like a horse and bucked his hips. "See if you can tame this bucking bronco."

Devcon couldn't lie. He loved having Lockdown on his back and watch those red feral eyes glint at him, lust and paranoia struggling for dominance. Grinning, Devcon slid up and over the enormous cock and slowly lowered himself onto it.

"Hnnn... Lockdown!" He moaned as the thick organ squeezed into his ass that was already wet from getting all worked up in the bar.

"Love how you say my name." Lockdown groaned.

It also helped that Lockdown was damn good with those hips. He rolled them up hard as Devcon ran his boots across Lockdown's shins, causing the darker hunter to buck in pain and pleasure.

"A-ah!"

Tan hands gripped the pale shoulders for purchase, the brunette leaning his forehead on Lockdown, riding each thrust. Devcon couldn't help but watch the strong abs pulse and move like a coiled serpent ready to strike.

"See something you like, babe?"

Devcon looked up to Lockdown's grinning visage. "I like it when I can't hear you talk."

Devcon swooped in for a rough kiss, biting Lockdown's tongue, causing some blood to mix with saliva. The darker hunter greedily took what was offered him, hips slowing down to relish the feel of Devcon at the moment.

The brunette growled at the loss of momentum and slapped Lockdown on the thigh in an attempt to speed him up.

"Should have brought my riding crop!"

"Promises, promises." Lockdown grinned.

Devcon gave him another slap. "Go faster damnit! I don't want to spend all night outside some roadhouse in the back of your car!"

"You didn't complain last time."

"Bastard."

"Candy-ass"

"Candy-ass? Who the fuck are you calling Candy-ass!"

Lockdown just smiled as Devcon punched him. He loved riling up the brunette, those muscles flexing like steal, blue eyes flashing like lightning. Those fingers pulling his hair tight, teeth nipping at his neck like a wildcat going in for the kill.

"Can't deny it when it feels so good around my―OW damnit! Stop hitting me!"

"You just love pissing me off on purpose, don't you?"

Lockdown smiled as Devcon smacked his thigh again. The hands slid up to his hips trying to push him faster, but Lockdown wouldn't give in just yet. He loved the way Devcon's ass tightened around him and massaged his aching cock in deeper. Primus, he was fucking the brunette and he was only getting turned on harder.

"Fuck you're hot when you're angry." He said and buried himself into his lover faster.

Devcon moaned at the harsh pace Lockdown was setting. He loved the dark hunter like this: wild, dirty and dangerous. "Hnnn...AH!"

Semen leaked down Devcon's tanned thighs and dripping onto the floorboard. Most people would be pissed at any biological substance ruining their sports car. Lockdown wore it like a badge.

Lockdown smirked as he watched the trails of semen running down the bronze thighs. Fuck it turned him on that Devcon was so wet he was overflowing like Lockdown had already shot his load in him. Sure some of that was his own cum that he couldn't hold back, but that only made it that much hotter. He bucked his hips harder, thrusting himself inside the tight body roughly.

"Devcon!" He snarled as the hot hole constricted around his cock for a perfect snug fit. He bucked again as small burst of semen escaped him to slick Devcon's ass. "Oh you are so hot babe, Primus I just want cum in your ass all night!"

"F-Fuck!" Devcon's thighs shuttered as his orgasm came fast and hard.

The brunette was certain that he bit his lip because he tasted copper. Lockdown licked off the blood, his tongue pressing into Devcon's mouth. The brunette moaned, rocking his hips froward again. Lockdown broke apart from Devcon's mouth, whispering into the tanned hunter's lips.

"Come for me again...I want to hear you say my name."

Devcon's cum was splattered across his abs and torso as Lockdown snarled his order and took the plump bottom lip between his teeth. His dick hurt swollen so much without the sweet release of orgasm, but the dark hunter forced his head to rub and prod at Devcon's prostate until the sexy bounty hunter was moaning and hard again. "Say it," he growled as cum dribbled out of him freely. "I want to know who you belong to!"

"Hnn-Ah! AH!" Devcon moved his hips every which way. So close. "L-Lock.." So. Close. "LOCK-DOWN!"

Lockdown snarled and arched his back as his orgasm exploded out of him. His teeth growned together as his eyes squeezed shut, rapture burning in every drop of blood.

"DEVCON!" he shouted as he came, the brunette's ass quivering all around him, as his partner screamed.

Devcon woke to find the handcuffs off Lockdown and the dark hunter looking at him.

"Are we done fucking in the car? Cause I'd prefer to fuck in the safety and comfort of our cardboard box home." Devcon tried to sound annoyed, but even he would call his voice a breathy moan.

Lockdown rubbed his sore wrists as he smiled. Getting Devcon home sounded like a very good plan, but at the same time, having his way with him in the car sounded even better. The handcuffs where light in his hand as Lockdown tossed them up and down for dramatic effect.

"Of course babe, I'll take you home. Right after I have my dirty way with you as your belted into the seat."

Devcon was in the middle of pulling on shirt when Lockdown grabbed him by the arm and hauled him into his lap for a steamy kiss.

"You think after forty-eight hours I'm just going to stop fucking you to drive home?"

He popped the door open and yanked his lover out of the car, dragging cloths and bodily fluids with them. He shoved Devcon into the passenger seat, pants half off, one boot dangling off his toes. Devcon whined as Lockdown buckled the handcuffs around his wrists and attracted the chain to a hook in the ceiling. The dark hunter growled as the blue eyes looked up and widened.

"When the fuck did you put that in?"

"Recently." Lockdown growled, twisting the chain to make it shorter. "and I'm thinking of putting one in the bedroom."

He chuckled as Devcon yanked at his bindings. A single tattooed finger was put on the tan chest and the brunette stopped struggling and fixed him with a cold stare.

"Don't even think about it. The only reason I'm putting up with it now-"

"Is because you're so riled up all you can think about is my cock pounding into your sweet ass."

Lockdown smirked triumphantly as Devcon closed that pretty mouth. He hooked his legs over the seat, his cock throbbing, dripping with cum already at the sight of Devcon. With practiced slowness, Lockdown ran his hands down the naked body, bronze skin trembling under his fingertips. Devcon groaned and thrust his hips forward, his own member hard with need.

"L-Lockdown!" He mewled, twisting the cuffs above his head.

The red eyes half closed as Lockdown leaned in and pressed a kiss to the closest nipple. Devcon groaned arching into the touch but Lockdown didn't give him anymore then that. The brunette rolled his hips, scooting closer until he reached the end of his very short chain. Lockdown tore his lips away as his hands slithered to the sweaty thighs and held them down. The brunette growled and canted his hips, straining towards Lockdown's cock.

"No babe," Lockdown said quietly, pushing the hips away from his swollen member. "You tortured me, I'm gonna torture you."

Both hands rose up the heaving sides. Slow and feather light, they touched only the curves of Devcon's body. The brunette thrashed and whined, arching into the hands only to find them gone.

"Lockdown I swear to God!" Devcon snarled but devolved into a moan as the fingertips slid back down to his thighs and then back to his ass. One finger tip caressed his wet hole. Teasing him, slowly circling around and around, but never inside. "Primus Lockdown!"

Lockdown licked his lips and leaned his hips forward and the head of his penis slid against the shaft of Devcon's. The brunette moaned and arched forward but Lockdown's hands pushed him back. The dark bounty hunter purred and pumped his hips foreword and back, stroking Devcon's cock with his head as his finger quickly slipped inside the wet ass before pulling out. The brunette roared like a cadged tiger and trashed against his chains, hair flying.

"Fucking damn you Lockdown would you just fuck me or I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"I love it when you talk dirty." Lockdown purred as cum quickly dribbled down Devcon's tempting shaft. He adjusted his legs on the awkward seat and pulled the straining hips close.

Lockdown purred as he pushed his hard cock against his lover's wet one and began to stroke them both. Devcon mewled like a kitten rather then the tiger he'd just been. He tossed his head back and thrust his hips hard, body begging for more.

"You're beautiful my little wildcat." Lockdown said stroking them both harder. "Such an animal."

"Oh Primus would you just fuck me!" Devcon cried. "God I want you dick inside of me! Will you just shove it in already!"

The blood colored eyes took in everything. The gasping throat, the laboring sides, contracting abs and the cock that was practically ready to explode. A grin curved up the pale lips as Lockdown drew back his hips and pulled Devcon's up until the dripping hole was lined up with his aching cock. Lockdown pushed in, burying himself up to the hilt with one slick thrust. Devcon howled, his back arching as his ass stretched around the enormous member. He whimpered and rolled his hips as blood and seamen trickled down his red thighs.

Moaning, Lockdown pulled out, the slick passage pulling on him, trying to keep him in. Devcon whimpered, very uncharacteristic of the stubborn, self reliant bounty hunter. It made Lockdown snarl hungrily and thrust back in. He pushed in slow waves making sure his piercings scraped the sensitive walls raw.

The brunette screamed and rattled his chains his legs thrashing as Lockdown clamped down on his hips. His finger nails buried themselves into the sweaty flesh as the tattooed hunter arched his back and pulled his dick out and forced it back in over and over.

"Faster!" Devcon screamed, bucked against the big organ. "Primus fuck me faster!"

"No Primus here," Lockdown chuckled kissing the hard nipples. "Just me, but I'll take the complement."

Something between a snarl and a squeal escaped the plump lips as Devcon pulled at his chains. Lockdown's laugh was harsh as he pounded into his lover. Devcon rose and fell, moaning and writhing until his breath caught his his throat and warm cum splattered all over Lockdown's chest. A snarl accompanied Lockdown's orgasm. The tattooed back arched hard as he came, his load spilling into the waiting hole like a flood. He shivered and rode out the aftershocks with Devcon shaking in his arms. He grinned and wiggled his hips, relishing in the little cry the beauty squeaked out.

"Mmm I could do this all night," Lockdown hummed wiggling his cock to make Devcon squeal again. "I want to do this all night. You're going to be bursting with my sperm by the time I'm done with you."

"Cuffs off now!" Devcon growled.

Lockdown rolled his eyes. He wanted to break the brunette into harder core bondage, but he was still resisting even the cuffs. It would be awhile before he talked Devcon into more.

"Alright alright." He moaned. "I give you your freedom."

Devcon pushed him away when he got his hands back.

"Would you get off of me!" He said in the most alluring post sex voice. "I need to find my clothes."

The dark hunter let his lover out from under him and out of the car. With a sigh he tugged his pants back up and fallowed Devcon out.

Lockdown couldn't take his eyes off the brunette as he stooped to pick up a boot that had fallen out of the car in their struggle to get the the front seat. His shirt was hastily pulled over his chest and his jeans weren't zipped or buttoned. His cock hung over the fabric as he pulled on the boot and stood, looking for the other one. With a snarl Lockdown grabbed the brunette by a belt loop and dragged him back to the truck of his car.

"Shit Lockdown," Devcon snapped as Lockdown crusted him against his chest. "My ass is raw!"

"I ain't thinking about you're ass right now." Lockdown purred, hefting the lighter man up and depositing him on the trunk.

Devcon caught himself, arms and legs spread on the back bumper, and looked up at his lover suspiciously. Lockdown only smiled. He pushed himself between the strong thighs and kissed the neck already well marked by his teeth. His pale lips sucked at the tan flesh as Devcon leaned back and groaned. The marked hands grabbed hold of the hot body and rocked it gently.

"Mmm, oh Lock baby," Devcon groaned. "Your lips feel so good it's a crime."

"Wait till you feel my mouth." Lockdown chuckled, kissed down to the strong collar bones and continued on.

"Oh yea... wait... what?"

Lockdown smiled internally as he kissed down the perfect abs and gently licked the dick that was hard. Devcon's hands gripped the black hair tightly as Lockdown placed feather light kisses down the growing shaft. A whine was torn from his throat as Lockdown flicked the tip of his tongue against the tip of the head.

"Don't!" the brunette said as the toes not encased in a boot curled against the bumper. "Are you trying to kill me you fucking incubus?"

"You'll die with a smile on your face." Lockdown chuckled as one hand gripped the thickening member and began to stroke the base.

He kissed the rosy head before taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Devcon's claws tugged at his hair as he mewled and spread his knees. Moaning against the hot cock Lockdown took his time to savor the taste of the first drops of pre-cum and slowly lapped them up drop by drop. Devcon whined as his lover stuffed more of the dick into his mouth sucking it lightly. Lockdown's hands kneaded his hips and pulled on them, encouraging the brunette to move. Devcon obeyed the hands and rolled his hips, forcing his cock down Lockdown's throat.

His fingers curled in the the mane of black hair as the brunette moaned and rolled his hips on. Lockdown sucked harder his hand stroked the base faster. Devcon melwed as Lockdown bobbed his head up and down, scraping his teeth along the hot cock.

"P-Primus fuck Lockdown!" Devcon gasped as a tongue slipped along the underside of his dick. "Im gonna cum..."

Lockdown nodded his head and a moment later his mouth was flooded with Devcon's orgasm. He alternated sucking and swallowing as his lover moaned and arched his back. When Devcon was finally done cuming, Lockdown gave him a gentle bite and then licked his lips.

"Mmm you taste good."

Devcon make a face and shoved him away before hopping lightly off the trunk.

"Fucking animal." He snarled. "Can we please get the hell out of this shit hole parking lot?

Libido finally sated for the moment Lockdown slid into the driver's seat with a much satisfied smirk on his face. Devcon slid into the seat beside him and Lockdown couldn't help staring a moment. Devcon glared at him with his "why aren't you doing what I told you to?" face. Chuckling Lockdown fired up the engine and headed home.

The drive was a lot less long when he could reach other and jerk Devcon off in his seat. Not that the brunette let him do it, but that didn't stop him from trying. When they pulled up beside the base Lockdown was laughing at Devcon batted him away yet again. He killed the engine and unbuckled the seat belt as his lover did the same. Before Devocn could get out of the car though, he reached over and pulled Devcon back to him. Softly he put his lips to the rosy ones and kissed Devcon deeply, holding the other to his chest. For once he didn't mind showing his "softer" side. And by the way Devcon moaned and melted into his embrace, neither did the brunette.

"Primus," Lockdown whispered when they finally broke apart. "You're a good kisser."

"Sweet-talker" Devcon smiled as he spoke. His fingers ran themselves through Lockdown's hair, the brunette nipping at Lockdown's lips.

Lockdown rumbled a growl as his hands slid down the strong back, crumpling the shirt fabric between his fingers. "I usually just get called asshole." he smiled. "Though I seem to respond better to your positive encouragement."

"I've been watching a lot of Cesar Milan of late."

Devcon nearly purred at the feel of Lockdown's hands on him. How is it that the dark hunter could be so harsh and full of piss and vinegar one moment then act like this the next? Perhaps sex kept Lockdown under control.

"Sassy," Lockdown smiled as he kissed the smirking mouth. "I love it when your sassy. Are you going to make me do a trick for a treat next?"

"Down boy."

Lockdown chuckled and kissed the sexy lips. Primus even just playing a bit with Dev made him feel good. He felt like he could relax a little, maybe even trust him? That might be going a little far, but the brunette had saved his ass on the job a few times, and put up with him on a constant basis.

"Mmm your lips feel good," He weighed his next sentence carefully. Maybe he had been asking about it the wrong way this whole time. "You know," he started, "I know you're not exactly a fan of giving head, and I'm sure you have your reasons, but damn did you get me thinking about it back in the motel when you kissed my cock like that. And the way you tongued me a while back..."

Devcon was in haze, too intoxicated with Lockdown's taste to fully comprehend what was being said. "hmmm?" Devcon reached down and circled Lcokdown's cock with his thumb, the organ quickly growing hard under the cloth. "Like that?"

Lockdown leaned back against the seat, head back as he swallowed a moan. Damn him to the pit and hell and back, Devcon's fingers felt good! He dick was already pushing up at the zipper, begging to be freed and played with.

"Yeaaa," He groaned shifting his hips. He tried to keep his thinking head clear because this could all go wrong in an instant, but it was damn hard with Devcon touching him like that. "Yeah, like that but... but with your tongue. Primus Devcon I want you to suck me! Fuck just the thought of your mouth, shit! Never mind, forget I asked, just..." He trailed off as he bit his lip. Fuck this whole "self restraint" thing was even harder then he thought.

What was it about Lockdown that made Devcon's heart skip? Aside from the fact that the man could slit his throat in his sleep if he so chose. Perhaps that was it. The fact that they were equals. Yeah, Lockdown was usually a bastard but he was Devcon's bastard and never strayed past the brunette's lap. Devcon looked into the blood red eyes and saw something that startled him. Something neither would admit out loud. Suddenly the tanned hunter lost it, grabbing Lockdown by the neck and biting at the pierced ear.

"Tell me what you want, Lockdown." The brunette raked his fingers across Lockdown's chest, leaving red marks underneath the black shirt."Tell me."

"Fuck don't say things like that!" Lockdown snarled, his red eyes narrowing. "You know I can't restrain myself! GOD-"

He stuffed his fist in his mouth and bit hard, not even feeling his own teeth breaking the skin and the dribble of blood running down his wrist. When he finally pulled his teeth out of his hands he was breathing hard.

"Fucking hell Dev, don't do that to me. I know you don't want to do what I want, and for fuck's sake don't give me the opportunity to fuck this up. I can do that on my own."

The dark bounty hunter glared at his lover, his beautiful, sexy, lover that could put a bullet between his eyes from a mile and a half out. God did he want him, in every possible way and possession. But he didn't want to drive him away, he couldn't lose him. Even if it meant holding back, Lockdown would do it to keep Devcon right where he was. Primus it was so hard not to ask though.

"Don't tempt me." He growled.

Devcon gave Lockdown a look that was both a challenge and erotic at the same time.

"It's my job to tempt you. I sure as hell won't allow anyone else to."Devcon unzipped Lockdown's tight pants and pulled out the throbbing cock. "So tell me." Devcon purred "What. You. Want."

Lockdown moaned as Devcon unzipped him and took his hard dick in hand. Fuck if that look wasn't a clear invitation... god and that voice? He wasn't strong enough to resist.

"Mmm, stroke me a little," He purred spreading his legs and pulled Devcon's face closer into his lap. "And do that little thing you do with your thumb."

He's head fell back against the head rest again as his cock throbbed, already swollen to its full size and Devcon had barely touched him.

Devcon purred in satisfaction that it was him causing such sounds out of Lockdown. Skillful hands went to work on the throbbing organ, precum spilling out onto his palm. The brunette then stopped his ministrations, causing Lockdown some amount of protest, and licked the precum off his hand.

"Tastes like Jack Daniels." Devcon smirked

The dark hunter's lips twitched. "God you're sexy." He growled.

Fuck the slight of Devcon even just licking his cum made him hot. He watched that tongue work around the tough palm and clean every drop. Lockdown was positively trembling. Well it sure as fuck wasn't the taste that put him off oral. And Primus, Devcon slurping a shot of Jack off his cock would be so hot! Where the fuck was a flask when you needed it?

"Mmm, kiss me." Lockdown purred canting his hips forward.

Devcon leaned in as kissed the pale lips with a moan, loving the taste of Lockdown's cum while kissing him.

Lockdown swirled his tongue around Devcon's mouth, tasting himself on the beautiful lips. It was almost as good as a tattoo to mark the brunette as his. He slowly pulled a way, a thin trial of saliva still arching between their mouths.

"Mmm, tasty, but that's not exactly what I wanted you to kiss." He took the calloused hands in his own and rubbed them down his leaking cock. "Kiss me here." He purred. "I want to feel your lips on me."

Devcon's breath halted. Irrational fear came pouring back like cold water on his lust-filled brain. No! This was different. This was Lockdown. A total ass lacking all social skills and manners. Smokes, drinks and curses worse than most naval personnel. Lockdown, who looked at him with those dangerous eyes, that voice speaking things that Devcon thought he'd never hear from anyone else.

His partner

His fuck buddy

His other half.

Devcon kissed Lockdown one last time before moving lower.

For one dreadful moment, Lockdown thought he had asked for too much. He could see the hesitation and something else in those big blue eyes. Fuck he had just made a big deal about not wanting to push things too far, and here he had gone and done it anyway. Why couldn't he just be happy Devcon fucked his brains out every five minuets? Why did he have to have more? Then Devcon kissed him again. Lockdown couldn't help melting against those hot lips, and then, they moved down. Primus could Devcon really be?

"Oh baby," Lockdown groaned as Devcon kissed his chest and moved down to his abs.

He didn't have anything else to say. If he were a better man, he should have stopped his lover from doing something that he didn't want to do, but then, Lockdown wasn't a good man. Just the thought of Devcon's lips around his cock made him want to kill someone to make it happen.

"Oh Dev babe, a little lower... a little lower..."

The way Lockdown said his name, the pale fingers cupping the side of his face, it felt surreal. Devcon knew that Lockdown had other lovers, but to hear the dark hunter cry for him and him alone, it gave him no small amount of pride. It was him who Lockdown wanted to touch him, who begged for him to go lower. The brunette took a long look at Lockdown's hard organ, the precum dripping out slowly in little splurts. He felt panic rise up his throat once more, flashbacks mocking him.

"Fuck..." Lockdown's voice purred. "Before I cum, stop and stroke me off. I want to taste you when I let go.""

And Lockdown meant that. Devcon kissing him, getting closer to his cock, looking at it with a lusty eye. Primus is was a miracle Lockdown hadn't cum already. All he wanted to do was have Devcon suck down his cum. But he wanted to break him in slow. He didn't want this to be like every other time, maybe if he was... different, Devcon would change his mind about oral. He ran the backs of his fingers down Devcon's cheek, trying to ease the panic out of his eyes.

"Baby, God you're gorgeous."

Devcon couldn't barely hear those words coming out of Lockdown's mouth. The sheer tone and lust in that voice hitting more than just his growing erection. Devcon's eyes hazed over with lust, the smell of Lockdown too overpowering. The brunette steeled himself and carefully licked the precum off the head, smirking that it still tasted of Jack Daniels. Only Lockdown would drink so much liquor that his cum would be whiskey flavored. Devcon wrapped his lips around Lockdown's erection, his tongue catching and lapping up the precum.

"Oh!" Lockdown moaned aloud, unashamed. Devcon's mouth was warm and wet, his tongue playful as it slid around his head. "Primus Dev your mouth is fucking hot!"

He fell back against the seat, his hips wanting to pump. Devcon was everything he wanted and more! God if he could only get Devcon to do it more, and maybe swallow one time... Primus how hot would it be with Devcon gulping against his throbbing dick and then have a little cum dribble down his chin for Lockdown to lick away?

"O-Ah! Devcon I want you to suck! Could you do that for me? P-Please? Oh god please!"

Devcon sucked. And then sucked harder, some of the precum dripping down off his face. Fuck! Lockdown tasted so good, he wanted more...

/I'm happy, happy at home

You're my best friend

You're my best friend /

Devcon stopped sucking. Jazz's ringtone. Fuck.

Lockdown grunted, his hips thrusting forward just a bit. What the fuck was that annoying fucking song? And why the fuck NOW.

"Ignore it!" he moaned. "For the love of god ignore it!"

He couldn't ignore it. It could be something important. The brunette pulled his mouth away from Lockdown's quivering member, still dripping whiskey flavored cum, picked up the cell and looked. Jazz had sent him a picture message. He opened it and snarled.

"MOTHERFUCKER! I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERY FUCKING BONE IN HIS DAMN BODY!"

Lockdown, annoyed at the lack of contact, looked at the phone that was unceremoniously shoved in his face.

"Is... that your car?" He asked, watching Devocn wipe away the trickle of white rolling down his chin.

It was indeed it was Devcon' car. His pristine white Lotus Exgie was coated with used condoms, suspicious looking stains and a half naked Prowl passed out, handcuffed to the steering wheel.

Under the picture it read:

"Hope you're having as much fun as I am!"

-Jazz

Lockdown snarled and pushed the phone away, this was hardly worth stopping over. Primus he was so close!

"We'll deal with him later!" He groaned, his cock leaking everywhere, dieing to be back in Devcon's mouth. "You can clean it after we're done!"

Devcon glared at the phone. He couldn't let this pass. It was low even for Jazz.

"I have a better idea."

"What could possibly be better than this?" Lockdown groaned.

"Breaking into Jazz' apartment and fucking on his kitchen table."

Lockdown snarled. That did sound fucking great. It was the kinkiest, hottest fucking thing that had ever come out of Devcon's mouth! But he was hot and bothered and needing a damn orgasm BAD. His whole dick ached and he was right on the verge of cuming. He just needed a little more of that tongue lapping at his slit, but Devcon didn't seem interested in the slightest. The mood was gone, thanks to that asshole Jazz.

"Babe, could you just... keep going real quick?"

The mood was ruined thanks to Jazz. His Lotus. His beautiful Lotus Exige was violated with Jazz's nasty ejaculate and used rubbers. If Prowl wasn't so hot... and now Lockdown was being pushy about getting his orgasm. Devcon was not in the mood right now. Time to distract.

"You can hold off long enough till we get there. I have other plans for that cock." Devcon gave the massive organ a squeeze and painfully shoved it back in Lockdown's pants. "Now drive."

Lockdown growled as his dick was manhandled (and not in the good way) back into his far too small pants. It rebelled and didn't stay under the fabric. The swollen head reared back up, throbbing and dripping cum. Devcon's mouth had gotten him too worked up to just put things on hold.

"Really?" Lockdown roared. "You make me wait 48 hours, we only fuck a couple of times, and now you're fucking blue balling me again?"

He grabbed the front of Devcon's shirt and yanked the brunette too him. He shoved his tongue into the hot mouth tasting a mix of whiskey and salt. Fucking hell did he want to taste himself on Devcon's lips. He pulled away when his dick made it painfully clear that he needed something, anything, to shove it in.

"You're lucky I fucking love you." Lockdown snarled, blood colored eyes flashing as he started up the car. "You could be sucking my cock, or I could be stabbing your prostate so hard you scream, and yet you only want to get back at Jazz!" He threw a dirty look over his shoulder. "I feel like I'm being used. And you could at least ride me hard and put me away wet for my trouble!"

"What I WANT, is to claim you as my own all over his fucking place." Devcon crawled on top of Lockdown's lap and rocked his hips against the straining erection. "My car is OUR territory. No one fucks in there but US!" The brunette growled and bit Lockdown's lip, lapping up the blood just as quickly as it spilled out. "So be a good boy and FUCKING DRIVE!"

The tattooed hands ripped open the tight jeans, dragging them down and released Devcon's hard organ. Lockdown growled as his lover rocked his hips against his painful erection. He jammed himself inside without a second thought, Devcon's tight ass yawning open to swallow his freely leaking head. The dark hunter got in three strokes before he came, and hard. His hands clawed at Devcon's back and crushed the brunette to his chest. Devcon wiggled to get out of his grip but Lockdown wasn't done with him yet. He put his lips to Devcon's ear, his arms locking the beautiful body against him in a lung crushing hug.

"Listen ta me you little fucker." He snarled, his nails biting into the strong back, "I have my fucking limits. I'm not a saint. I do my best to be good to you," His tone dropped to an icy tenor as his arms tightened. "But if you ever fuck with me like that again, you'll be sorry."

Devcon's voice hitched at the tone of that voice, his back arching at the feel of Lockdown's nails tearing into his flesh. The brunette then clenched, his muscles wrapping tight around the dark hunter's cock.

"But I like fucking with you." Devcon then made a move with his hips that was illegal in seven states as the blue eyes issue a challenge to the red. "Make me sorry, baby."

Lockdown purred feeling Devcon shiver and tighten around his cock all on his own. He went from clawing the hot body to caressing it. When Devcon moved his hips like that, like the naughty bounty hunter he truly was, Lockdown could forgive him anything. Well, almost anything. He had a score to settle after all.

"You know babe." He purred quietly as he ran his tongue along the brunette's ear. "I think I will make you sorry."

He pushed Devcon off of his cock and out his lap, ungracefully depositing him back in his seat. Lockdown zipped his pants. He had his orgasm, now he could control himself enough to make Devcon suffer and wait for his own. He ran a finger over his lips. Just the look of Devcon, denied and aching to be taken was making him hard again. But Lockdown would save his load for Jazz's house.

"Mmm, I like you like that." Lockdown purred as his dove away from the base. "All hot and ready for me. Jazz'll think a cum tornado hit his house when I get through with you."

He chuckled and rubbed the swell in his jeans that was already nearly busting through the zipper. Oh Devcon was going to be getting much more then he bargained for then just revenge.

Devcon inwardly smirked. His plan worked perfectly. Now that Lockdown had enough blood going to the right head, he would drive to Jazz's apartment instead of insisting on more sex. Sure, the brunette knew Lockdown would be a complete beast once they arrived but it was worth it to get back at Jazz.

"I feel sorry for Prowl. No need for him to suffer because Jazz is being a competitive ass."

"Pfft." Lockdown scoffed. "Prowl isn't as innocent as you think."

"Know this from experience?"

"Oh? Are you jealous?" Lockdown smirked. "You know, Prowl and I ran a hunt together once. A stake out, and you know how are stake outs go."

He cast an eye over his lover, hot, bothered, and thinking Lockdown was horny enough not to notice his game.

"I got to see a side of Prowl he don't show anyone. The kid's repressed. Catholic school girl syndrome at its best, or worst depending how you look at it. He wanted to experiment with the dark side and came ta me, and let me tell you what, if he does half the things he asked about, I'm shocked Jazz still has enough blood to stand upright."

So what if only part of that was true? Lockdown wasn't talking, and Prowl would never want to reveal what happened between them.

"So don't go feelin' sorry for Prowl. The kid's almost as kinky as you."

Primus they were only halfway across town. Lockdown might have to make a sex pitstop. He cock was calling out for that sweet ass.

"Which is perfect considering how insatiable Jazz is." Devcon spoke with a hint of anger in his voice. "We'd miss class to fuck so many times that my professors thought I caught mengitis." Two could play this game. "Reminds me of you."

A little bit of a kink was forming in the back of Lockdown's sick little mind as they got close to the apartments Jazz lived in.

"You know," He purred, liking his idea already. "I could always barrow some of your lover boy's clothes and we can do a little role play. I bet I'd make a perfect Jazz. But with a bigger cock."

Devcon made a face. "That'd be like having sex with my brother. Fuck that!"

"I thought you've already fucked that brother "so much your professors though you had mengitis." or was that a lie?" Lockdown needled with a lusty grin.

"Why do you care?"

"Those two probably have all kinds of kinky sex." Lockdown purred.

"I'm sure you've thought long and hard about it"

"Think they go at it in the squad car?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Bet they do. Jazz probably handcuffs Prowl to the steering wheel and-"

"Just shut-up and drive!" Devcon snarled.

The car stopped outside of the apartment complex. And Devcon turned to his partner. "I prefer my own bad boys. Not someone else's." Devcon gave Lockdown a look that promised a long night of rough sex.

Lockdown got out of the car, jeans straining to keep his cock in check and losing the battle. "Nnymphomaniac."

And knew knew exactly where he wanted to have his little nympho first. Devcon got out of the car and they both headed to the door. As expected it was locked tight. Lockdown made quick work of the it with a pocket knife, leaving plenty of time for play.

"Mmm." Lockdown buried his nose in Devcon's chestnut hair as he pinned his chest to him. "You smell good babe."

His hands slid down and unbuttoned the tight pants as he rubbed against his growing erection. He eased Devcon's cock out of his pants, pleased that it was already moist.

"God I love how wet you get when I tease you." He chuckled softly rubbing Devcon's shaft up and down in long smooth strokes. "Lets get to marking our territory now."

"Hnn... Fuck, Lockdown..." Devcon moaned as those hands worked his cock over.

The brunette ground his hips into Lockdown, desperate for more. He ran his hands underneath Lockdown's shirt, his fingers pulling at the nipple rings.

"I-I'm just a bachelor... looking for a partner.."

Lockdown grinned evilly. "Someone who knows how to ride..."

Blue eyes locked with the red mischievously. "Without even falling off."

Lockdown growled and flipped the brunette around so he was spread eagle facing the door. He undid his own pants, his cock bursting out with avengeance. He quickly thrust himself inside of Devcon's hole that was tighter then in the car. Lockdown sighed as his cock throbbed happily within the massaging passageway, ready to spill his DNA.

"If your horny, lets do it," Lockdown purred, rolling his hips in and out in time with the beat. "Ride it, my pony, my saddle's, waiting. Come and, jump on it." He licked the sexy neck as his dick swelled, aching wonderfully with Devcon stretched all around him. "Mmm I bet Jazz sings to Prowl when they fuck." He moaned pulling the tight ass back against his hips and forcing all of his cock into the perfect snug fit. 

"Ah... AH!" Devcon arched back as Lockdown hit his prostate. "I don't care if he plays the violin while fucking Prowl into next week... j ust... Fuck! YES!"

Devcon's cock was rubbing tight against the door and his stomach, precum spilling out with every thrust that Lockdown sent his way.

"I... I need-"

"What babe?" Lockdown asked.

One hand came up to the gasping throat and pulled him back. Devcon's arching back was pressed against Lockdown's chest as the tattooed hand squeezed and stoked harder, pointing the spurting cock at the door and getting it all messy.

"Tell me want you need Dev," Lockdown growled, thrusting harder, his own cock spilling liberally into Devcon's ass. Seamen streamed down the red tinted thighs in thick rivulets. "Tell me what you want! I'll give it to you!"

Devcon panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. A hard feat to do seeing as how Lockdown was doing everything right all at once.

"H-Harder!" The brunette reached back with his hands, pulling what hair of Lockdown's he could find. "Fuck me so hard that I go through this door!"

Lockdown shuddered, cum nearly bursting out of him at Devcon's demand.

"I want to keep you in once piece." He moaned. "I don't need you full of splinters as I fuck you twenty more times. I'll just make you cum all over the door. Twice. How does that sound?"

He didn't wait for a response before he spread his legs out a bit wider, grabbed Devcon's hips and pulled him down as he thrust forward, ramming his head into Devcon's prostate. "Cum for me baby." Lockdown moaned, slamming his lover down on him again. "Cum!"

Devcon's body betrayed him "Hnnn..ahAHAH-LOCKDOWN!" Semen splashed itself onto the door and down the brunette's thighs.

Lockdown grunted and tired to ignore the heavenly feeling of Devcon quivering all around him and the cum dripping down his legs. He kept thrusting mindlessly. He promised two orgasms, Devcon would get two. He moaned in to the gorgeous hair, biting at the slim neck, racing his own climax. He ran his hands down the still gushing cock before grabbing the cum soaked thighs and lifting Devcon onto his hips. He rocked himself in and out, snarling like a mating tiger.

"Again!" He barked.

"F-Fuck!" Devcon threw his head forward, panting into the cool wood of the door. Science dictated that a man half his age would need 7-10 minutes before the next orgasm. Obviously no one thought to do research on Lockdown and his monstrous libido.

"..ahaHAH!" He moaned. Lockdown's cock alone would put him in record books. "Hnnn..." Or the- "LOCKDOWN!"

The splatter on the door set off Lockdown's release. He moaned as his cock emptied into his lover. Sighing as he finished he held Devcon against him, hands wandering down his chest and body.

"God I can't get enough of you." He snarled. "Lets go get you tied down in Jazz's bed so I can have you some more."

Devcon pulled Lockdown through the open door, smiling like a horny teenager who found out that their parents would be gone for the weekend.

"Let's hit the kitchen first."

"And you wonder why I love watching the Food Network."

"Because you are a Bourdain fanboy?"

"That too."

The brunette led Lockdown to the small kitchen dining room area, the dark hunter making grabs at his ass every few steps. Lockdown stripped off his shirt and dropped it too the floor as he stepped out of his boots. He rubbed up behind Devcon, kissing his neck, hands pawing at everything they could touch.

"Mmm, I want to drizzle you with chocolate, and slowly lick it off." He whispered in Devcon's ear. "You think Jazz has got any chocolate in this place?"

Devcon's hips met the counter and Lockdown pulled the shirt over his head and dragged down his cum stained jeans. He roughly pushed two fingers inside the wet ass and pumped. Devcon reached into the cabinet behind his head and grabbed a squeeze bottle.

"Does turtle caramel work?" It was hard to concentrate with Lockdown stretching him like he was. The man had fingers a gynecologist would envy.

Lockdown kissed the warm lips, smile already on his face. "Babe, anything will taste good on you. Now squeeze that all over yourself."

Primus why did even the small things Devcon do become so erotic? Lockdown practically had an orgasm just watching the golden caramel drizzle all over the bronze chest. And what broke him was Devcon running his fingers over his chest through the sticky sugar before rubbing his nipples with it. Lockdown snarled and thrust another finger inside.

"Mmm babe you must have been a barista at some point, because my hot caramel latte is lookin' delicious."

His mouth closed around a sticky nipple and sucked. The sweet caramel mixed with the salty tang of the brunette's skin and make Lockdown crave more. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue all along the caramel smeared chest.

Devcon moaned. What started out as a compromise to Lockdown's food fetish had gradually become something erotic. The brunette didn't like the clean-up but fuck did it feel good with Lockdown's mouth on him.

"That has to be the worst pick-up line I've ever heard."

"Worse than 'nice boots, let's fuck?'"

"Still can't believe you used that on me."

"It worked didn't it?"

"It only worked because you sunk up on me."

"Hell, gotta announce my presence somehow. Whenever I sneak up on you, I always get roundhoused into the fucking wall. Which is still kinky, don't get me wrong."

"Will you stop talking and just fuck me already? I swear you do that just to hear your own voice."

"No I do it just to hear your voice," Lockdown smirked. "You know you love it."

The dark hunter licked up the caramel nice and slow. He ran his tongue all over Devcon's body, making sure he tasted every inch of the sun kissed skin. Only when the brunette's chest and nipples where cleaned of the golden sugar did Lockdown moan and release his cock. He removed his fingers and stuffed himself inside, lifting Devcon up onto his hips. The loosened ring of muscle stretched around his big head and allowed Lockdown to push the rest of his shaft inside.

"Oh baby you're so tight for me. Mmm roll those hips. I want to tare this place apart."

Devcon rocked his hips, taking in all of Lockdown's massive organ. The brunette felt dirty: the sugary substance drying on his skin making it sticky, his semen tricking down his thighs onto the floor, fucking in his best friend's kitchen, Lockdown speaking in that low tone of his... Perfection.

"H-Harder!" Devcon wrapped his calves around the broad expanse of Lcokdown's back, pushing into those powerful thrusts. "Hnnn... AH!"

"Ride me babe," Lockdown snarled pushed Devcon against the counter. "I love it when you ride me!"

He bucked harder, getting deeper into the velvety ass as Devcon pushed down on him. Lockdown's hand came down and stroked the throbbing member. He was going to make this as messy as possible. "Get me dirty Dev," He growled. "Get me all dirty."

Devcon bucked, his hips in tandem with Lockdown's thrusts. "F-Fuck!"

The brunette's breathing was reduced to ragged breaths, his heart pounding in his chest. Lockdown always pushed him to the edge.

"AhAH!" Driving him to the point of hysteria. "M-more..." Then again being in love is never sane. "LOCKDOWN!"

The tattooed hunter moaned as he pulled Devcon down on his cock that trembled with the effort to hold back. But Devcon was just too beautiful writhing and screaming, trusting in perfect sync with him, driving his cock so far up the quivering ass Lockdown was sure he'd bypassed the prostate and his dripping head was looking for ovaries. Primus he'd never found anyone as perfect as Devcon. And he was never going to let him slip away. Devcon begged for more, and Lockdown gave.

"Devcon baby," He murmured in the brunette's ear as he thrust him up and down. "God, you're so damn... perfect! Fuck I love you!"

Lockdown came deep inside of his lover. Groaning in Devcon's ear as he kept thrusting mindlessly through his orgasm.

Three hours later the sun had set. The two bounty hunters left the apartment in wreck. Tables over turned, pillows and cushions scattered everywhere. If a criminal anyalst walked in there with a background fluorescent, the whole place would light up like a Christmas tree Devcon took great joy in filming a small video, walking with his phone and making various comments along the way.

"We did there, there...oh, FYI you need a new coffee table... there, and there." Devcon panned the small camera on his phone to Lockdown, lounging naked on Jazz's bed and drinking a beer. "Say hi to Jazz, baby!"

Lockdown rolled his eyes and took a swig of Jazz's Clydesdale piss cheerleader light beer and set it down. He gave a curt wave to the phone as he sat up and grabbed Devcon's wrist.

"Put that down babe," He purred pulling Devcon down into his lap. "I fit much better in your hands."

He wrapped his arms around Devcon's naked body and pressed him into his chest, slowly laying back down in Jazz's very comfortable sheets. He leisurely slipped his tongue into Devcon's mouth and took his time kissing his lover. He worked his lips up and down as Devcon laid on top of him, something he had never let anyone do. He was intoxicated by the brunette, and he didn't even have to do anything but kiss him.

"You wanta cuddle?" He asked, knowing Devcon wasn't a cuddler, but spooning with Devcon in his rival's bed was just to temping to not at lest put it out on the table.

Devcon kissed back, his teeth pulling at the darker hunter's tongue. "You wanna hold hands too? And paint our toe nails?"

Lockdown fell apart laughing.

"What? Something I said?" Devcon smirked and punched Lockdown in the arm to get him to stop laughing so hard.

Lockdown smiled. Well, tried to smile. He didn't really know how to do anything but smirk. He took Devcon's hand in his own and interlaced their fingers.

"Nails are gonna' have to wait. I don't think Jazz' has got a shade that matches your eyes."

He kissed Devcon's soft lips as he slowly rolled him onto his back, still holding his hand. He slipped back into the warm mouth, tongue running along the perfect teeth and playing with its mate. With a soft moan Lockdown moved between the bright red thighs.

"I could do your hair too, and we can talk about boys and have naked pillow fights."

"You want me in a nice Catholic school girl outfit too?"

"Don't tempt me. I know where to get one."

"You know Jazz will be home in 30 minutes. I'd rather not start something that I can't finish," Devcon lifted his knee and rubbed along Lockdown's growing erection. "In less than 3 hours."

Lockdown smiled again and put his lips just far enough away from Devcon's to speak. "That mean's I've got twenty-nine minutes to make love to you."

His red eyes softened as he said "make love" rather then his usual "fuck." And he could see in the blue eyes that Devcon had noised his word choice as well. He leaned in and captured his lover's lips in a deep kiss and slid his hard cock inside the waiting brunette. He pushed slowly, rocking his hips in lazy thrusts, savoring every clench, every wet slurp Devcon produced. He moaned as his tongue played with his lovers. After all that hot, rough sex, it was this moment of being soft that had him burning with more desire then every other time combined.

"I love ya babe." He moaned, rocking in and out a little faster. "And no one else."

Outside, in an inconspicuous black Mustang, a camera shutter clicked open and snapped a couple of photos. The window rolled down and the butt of a cigarette was tossed into the street. A cloud of smoke tumbled out after it into the night.

The man holding the camera pushed his short black hair out of his red eyes as he scrolled through the digital photos on the memory card. The screen was filled with the two he had been following. The fist few were of the pale bounty hunter shooting at a limo. The next was the brunette with a thick envelope. Then came the two wrapped in each others arms in the dark parking lot, then the brunette on the trunk holding other man's face to his lap. And now this. Both of them in bed, the brunette arching up beneath the other heavily tattooed hunter, both oblivious to the invasion of their privacy. A match was stuck and the fire light danced of the sliver streak in the man's hair as he lit a new cigarette. The camera was tossed into the empty passenger seat as the pale lips turned down in a frown.

"So this is what you've been up to Lockdown." the low voice said as the red eyes looked at the apartment. "I'll have to fix it."


	27. At the Pub

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: At the Pub

Pairing: Implied Lockdown/Devcon, implied Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/everyone, implied Tracks/Devcon, implied Tracks/lambo twins, Tracks/Cliffjumper. Implications! Implications everywhere!

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: Pg-13 for molestations

Warning: Devcon being molested. But again, you're all cock blocked this chapter. No p0rnz.

Summery: A certain brunette bounty hunter is well sought after and gets some unsettling information.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Opening the door to the hole in the wall pub, Devcon sighed as a welcoming wave of warmth enveloped him. He was tired and the only thing he wanted was a cold beer before heading home to Lockdown. Stripped off his jacket he hung it on one the overflowing hooks in the tiny foyer. Odd, he thought, hardly anyone was ever here this late at night.

He opened the second door and walked into the pub proper. The bounty hunter was met by a mountain of noise. He resisted the urge to cover his ears as a cheer went up and mugs of green beer all around where lifted above numerous heads. The place was bursting at the seems.

"Just my luck." Devcon grumbled, pushing people aside to get to the bar. "At least it doesn't smell like Lockdown's haunt."

Halfway there someone pinched his ass. Glaring Devcon spun, but the offender was lost in the crowd. The night was already off to a great start.

He sank into the only empty bar stool in the place. He was crammed against a corner more annoyed then mad that his haven was now a hell. With all the ruckus going on around him he wasn't sure if his after hunt beer would relax his nerves at all. That was until he heard a friendly voice over the crowd.

"Devcon ol' boy! Where have ya been ya basterd?"

Devcon smiled at the man behind the counter as he sauntered over. At least he'd have good company. "Your accents' unusually thick tonight 'jumper. You been drinking?"

All of five foot nothing the with a thick shock of red hair, the owner of the pub was a man to be reckoned with, but when he drank he was in good spirits.

"What hot blooded Irishmen isn't drinking ta'night of all nights!" He asked indignantly.

Not that Cliffjumper need a reason to out drink the human race as whole, but Devcon found himself curious. Cliff didn't usually drink while tending the bar.

"What's so special about tonight?"

"Ye gods man!" Cliff exclaimed, putting a hand over the Irish flag pin that rested above his heart. "Do ya really not know?"

The red head reached over the counter an gave the bounty hunter a hard pinch on the chest. It was a little too close to his nipple for Devcon to be entirely sure that Cliffjumper hadn't aimed for it.

"Ouch!" Devcon snapped, pulling away. "What the hell was that for?"

The Irishmen laughed loudly and pointed out at the bar full of loud, rowdy people.

"Give ya three guesses."

Devcon sat up straighter and took better stock of his surroundings. Green streamers hung from the ceiling, numerous Irish flags where tacked up on the walls along with emerald shamrocks. A sea of green beer stretched from one wall to the other in the hands of people in deteriorating stages of drunkenness. Devcon groaned.

"Fuck it St. Paric-"

"Saint Patty's day!" Cliffjumper finished for him. "How the hell could ya forget?"

"Been busy." Devcon said.

"With that cop friend of yours? I would be." The man wiggled his eyebrows in what one had to assume he meant as a suggestive motion.

"Business," Devcon corrected nearly laughing at the man. "Not pleasure."

"Taken out the trash where ya?" Cliff smiled and winked.

"You could say that."

"In that case, first one's on me." Cliffjumper plunked down a mug of green beer and slid it over in front of Devcon.

"Thanks 'jumper."

"You're gonna need it."

Devcon only got in one slip and raised an eyebrow. "Need it?"

"It's St. Patty's day, and you ain't wearin' green." Cliff grinned slyly. "Which means that pretty arse of yours is fair game."

"Oh please. No one actually pinches anyone for not wearing-" Devcon twisted around and slapped away a hand that pinched his ass. "Hands off buddy!"

Cliffjumper howled with laughter and pounded the bar with a fist as Devcon shoved the drunk off him.

"Maybe not the ugly ones, but you boy'o, you are going ta be sore come mornin'!"

"Give me your pin then!" Devcon demanded.

"Not on your life." Cliff smiled. "I ain't want'n be pinched by these devils! They've been drinkin' fur hours and most are lookin' fur a warm body." The Irishman's blue eyes flicked up and down Devcon. "Or a hot one in your case."

Cliffjumper was pulled away by shouts for more liquor and refills, leaving Devcon in an even more sour mood. He'd only wanted a beer or two after a job well done and a little peace and quiet.

He yelped and jerked around as someone else pinched his ass. The drunk man smiled at Devcon's sneer and was shoved away. The bounty hunter went back to his drink as the noise grew in volume as more beer when around. As he downed the rest, the back of his neck itched. He raised a hand to it and felt goose bumps rise along his skin. That only happened when someone was watching him.

Discretely, Devcon looked around the pub as he set down the empty glass. Nothing seemed out the ordinary. People milled about, none taking any special interest in him, or so he thought. A pair moved out of the way and revealed a booth in the back that Devcon usually occupied. Tonight it had someone else sitting in it. Devcon locked eyes with him. Maybe it was the distance, or the bad lighting, but for a split second Devcon swore he was starting at Lockdown.

The man sat with his back against the wall, staring. The drink was set down and the man didn't avert his ruby gaze. He picked up a smoldering cigarette and put it to his pale lips that quirked up in the tiniest of smiles. Devcon scanned the man, trying to find his intentions in his face, but he got nothing. The brunette stared back, memorizing every detail and logging it way. The short cropped black hair with a single white streak in it, the pale skin all but hidden under a black turtle neck, the five o'clock shadow that dotted his chin.

Someone pinched Devcon's ass and brought him out of the impromptu starting contest. He nearly jumped out of his bar stool when someone slurred in this ear.

"Oh my, how firm!"

Devcon would have punched the man in the face for sliding his hands into his back pockets if he didn't look so damn familiar. That nasely New York accent was familiar too. Something about the perfectly styled black hair with the red streak in it, navy blue eyes flecked with a bit of red framed by annoyingly small yellow glasses jogged his memory. Could it be?

"Tracks? Devcon asked.

A flicker of confusion past over the man's flushed face, though it was hard to tell if it left or not.

"Beg pardon, but have I molested you before?"

"College, bout seven years ago. I'm Devcon. Not that'd you'd remember, we didn't travel in the social circles but..."

"Oh oh yes, I remember you now. Tall quite type with those ridiculous cowboy boots. Tell me, have you gotten more ravishingly handsome?"

Devcon put his hand in Tracks beat red face when he tried to lean in and kiss him.

"You haven't changed much either." Devcon said.

Cliffjumper picked that moment to appear as Tracked pushed Devcon up against the bar, rattling the empty glasses.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta interrupt."

"A little help would be nice!" The brunette snapped as the red head put his elbow up on the bar and watched as Tracks rubbed Devcon's ass.

"Oh sure." The Irishman smiled wickedly. "Tracks might like it if ya grab his arse back."

"Not that kind of help idiot!" Devcon said as Tracks licked the side of his face.

"Aw don't be such a prude Devy. Just have a bit o' fun. If ya really don't like him just knock him out."

"I don't want to hurt him. He's just four or five sheets to the wind."

"That's where the fun part comes in." the red head winked.

Devcon had enough. He found Tracks wondering hands, took them by the wrists and the drunk man's face was pressed into the bar the next moment. Tracks groaned as the brunette pinned his arms behind his back with an iron grip.

"Oh!" the New Yorker moaned, pushing his hips back against his captor's theigh.

Cliffjumper roared with laughter as Devcon scoffed.

"You always where a horny drunk." Devcon said as he let Tracks go before the man started humping the bar.

"You're lucky night." Tracks moaned spinning around before collapsing into the bar stool. Devcon caught him before he could fall. The man's hands where instantly on his ass as he burred his handsome face into Devcon's chest.

"Oh I should have remembered a body like yours. How did we never hook up in college?"

'_Because you where more interested in being homecoming queen' _Devcon wanted to say. Instead he opted for a casual; "I don't know."

"We need to go back to my place then," The man purred. "And correct that egregious error." His "egregious" sounded like it had a few extra letters in it.

"I'm taken at the moment." Devcon said pealing the hands off him only for them to reappear in other places.

"So? I'm seeing some one too. They won't mind."

"The only thing your seeing is double." Devcon said, holding on to the hands once he got them off again.

"Double digits you mean." Tracks said coyly, with a not so coy look down at Devcon's crotch.

"Jumper he's cut off." Devcon snorted forcing the New Yorker to sit down in the bar stool. "And do something with him."

"He clearly prefers to do something with you." The Irishman smiled. "I could watch though."

Devcon threw a glare at Cliffjumper who smiled back charmingly. Before Devcon could chew him out another hand cupped his ass and squeezed. Devcon turned back around and found two sets of bright blue eyes. Devcon was not drunk enough to be seeing double, yet identical faces leered at him as identical hands groped his ass.

"I've found out where our drinking buddy ran off too." The man with black hair said with an evil looking grin.

"It seems Tracks found us a new drinking buddy brother." the blonde one said looking equally evil. "A very sexy looking one."

"Oh look, it's the devils I was talkin' bout. Twin devils" Cliffjumper sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Boys!" Tracks said leaping up from the stool to throw his arms around Devcon's neck. "I saw him first! I'm taking him home!"

"Our home maybe," The blond purred as his hand slipped into Devcon's back pocket.

"Our bed is bigger anyways, Tracks, you know that." the black haired one purred.

"Mine!" Tracks snarled, pulling Devcon away from the twins.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, boys," Cliffjumper said, leaning over the bar. "Leave the poor boy alone. He can't handle you all at the same time." He tapped Devcon on the shoulder. "Or can ya boyo'? I'll start taken wagers."

"Do I get a say in things damn it?" Devcon snapped pulling Tracks's arms way from his neck.

"Nope." was the twins unison answer as Sideswipe hand slid down Devcon's thigh. "We are quite instant."

"I saw him first!" Tracks snarled.

"I'm taken already!" Devcon shouted about all of them.

He took Tracks hands from around his neck and spun the man around and pushed him onto the bar top, straight into Cliffjump's face.

"You wanta' get laid? Hump him. He's horny."

Cliffjumper opened his mouth to say something but whatever it was never made it past his lips because Tracks's were attached to them. Devcon shook his head as Tracks moaned and humped the bar as the Irishman nearly pulled him behind it.

"And as for you two," Devcon grabbed both of the twins hands and yanked them out of his pockets. "There is literally a bar full of ass for you to score with, mine is off limits."

The twins faces fell. "You sure? We would be happy to share you."

"Yeah, we share very well."

"If my boyfriend catches your hand on me, you won't have hands anymore. Or a face. Now get."

He shoved the twins away and kept pushing until both disappeared into the crowd. He turned back to the bar to find Cliffjumper and Tracks behind it, on the floor doing everything their clothes would allow. He scoffed and tossed a twenty over the bar, though Cliff should be paying him for hooking him up tonight.

He couldn't resist one final parting shot. "Get a room."

He got a waving middle finger from the Irishmen on his back as Tracks ripped his shirt over his head. Shaking his head he headed for the door. He was likely to have a quieter night at home with Lockdown riding his ass.

He looked back once more at the booth where the stranger had been starting at him. It was filled with a gang of giggling women now. He chalked it up to some passing stranger and went for the door before someone else propositioned him and Lockdown's hit list got a few names longer.

He was in the middle of pulling his jacket down form the hook when he was grabbed again. Spinning around with his 9mm halfway out of his jacket pocket, the bounty hunter came face to face with the red eyed man from across the bar. The stranger smiled, and the hairs on the back of Devcon's neck stood on end.

He was handsomer up close. His ivory skin was smooth as the jet black hair was silky. His high cheekbones looked like they could cut glass, and if it wasn't for his nose that looked like it had been badly broken multiple times, he could have been a male model. And if it weren't for the lack of face tattoos, the man could have been Lockdown's twin.

"I bet you've learned your lesson haven't you?" the man said, his low voice had a bit of a purring rumble to it that put Devcon on edge.

The brunette shook his head but kept his mouth shut. He kept his distance as the man got his own jacket from one of the hooks. He slipped it on and flashed a small, wolfish smile.

"Don't be such an easy target next time."

Devcon narrowed his eyes and pushed the safety off on the pistol in his hand. The man only grinned at him.

"You'll be wearing green next year won't you?"

Devcon's finger relaxed off the trigger and he slung the jacket over his shoulders still keeping his distance.

"Yeah I will." He agreed.

He turned to leave when his ass was roughly grabbed, and not like the horny drunks in the bar. His ass was squeezed and groped on a level nearly equal to Lockdown. Devcon reached back and struck. The blow was side stepped but the hand was knocked away. Devcon growled as the man smiled at him and stuck his hands in his coat pockets.

"Sorry," he purred, pulling out a pack of cheep cigarettes and an equally cheep lighter. "It was too tempting. Couldn't resist."

With no further explanation the man left, lighting up with a flare of orange light before disappearing in the the dark street.

Devcon yanked his coat on and left the bar in a foul mood. The ride home was silent, and Devcon came home to an even quieter home. Lockdown was still out. Devcon sighed and slid out of his jacket. After all the ass grab, he kinda wanted his lover to do a little himself. Locky came bounding through the door and sat at Devcon's feet. He made a face when the cat stood up and tried to put a dead rat in his hand.

"Good boy." he managed to say without gagging.

The black and white tom cat purred as Devcon scratched behind the new red collar he wore.

"Come on Locky, lets get you get you something to eat that doesn't have rabies."

The cat rubbed against his leg and troted inside, tail held high. Devcon chuckled as Locky dropped the rat in front of Lockdown's door and glanced back at him.

"Somehow I don't' think he'll like that." Devcon said as he closed the door on the cold.

He chuckled when the cat pawed at the door and then yowled. He looked most confused. Usually when he did that Lockdown appeared to yell at him.

"He's not home Locky." Devcon said as he laid out some fresh kibble for his four footed friend.

The tom cat eagerly trotted away from his "gift" and devoured the food. Devcon grinned as he leaned against the back counter watching the little black and white. Something crinkled in his back pocket.

"The fuck?"

Sliding his hand into his jeans, he pulled up a handful of paper. He looked the first piece over. It was a glossy business card with Tracks's name and phone number scrawled across it in flowing script. Devcon rolled his eyes. Leave it to Tracks to be too drunk to stand, but enough presence of mind to slip his number into a stranger's pocket.

The next was a pair of post-its. The yellow one read: "Sunstreaker- call me" with a number. And the other was red, and in far worse looking handwriting: "Or if your not into blondes- Sideswipe" with a number. Devcon snorted and tore them up without a thought. It was best Lockdown not know about them. He kept Tracks's card, just encase, and slipped it back into his front pocket.

His fingers touched something. He pulled his hand back out and found a folded napkin. When the hell had someone slipped something into a front pocket? He unfolded it slowly.

_ What is Lockdown hiding from you? _

No name. No number. He flipped the napkin over, opened it, practically tore it apart but there was nothing else. Locky rubbed against his leg and looked up expectantly. Devcon picked him up and scratched the mismatched ears absently. The sapphire eyes stared at some unknown point as the cat purred away.

"What is he hiding from me Locky?" He finally asked aloud.

Devcon shook his head and set the cat down. The tom cat made a face and meowed, displeased the petting had stopped.

"He hides everything." he sighed, rolling his eyes. "He doesn't trust anyone."

He strolled out of the kitchen, cat in tow, and flopped down on his bed. Locky's collar jingled as he jumped up and curled up at his side. Devcon stroked the silky fur as he tried to stop thinking about that note. No matter how he rationalized it, it kept gnawing away at him. Who knew Lockdown better then him? And more importantly; was Lockdown keeping something from him?


	28. One Night Among the Stars

Title: One Night Among the Stars

Pairing: God Lockdown/ Mortal Devcon

Verse: Humanized-what-the-fuck-where-you-thinking-at-the-time-you-crazy-bitch AU

Rating: Mature

Warning: man sex. You are warned.

Summery: The mortal warrior Devcon is plucked from the battlefield and taken to meet a divine suitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The sound of metal rang loud on the battlefield. Devcon slew his opponent and searched for the next. He found someone to match blades with and lunged. He did not relish the bloodstained battlefields, but he had a duty to his leader. The brute fell beneath his sword, and just as he turned to something smashed into his face.

The warrior fell to the ground, dazed. A dazzling sliver figure pointed his broadsword down at his throat, the purple plume that sprouted from his helmet marking him as the emery leader, Megatron. Devcon lay still. Death had finally caught up with him. Megatron lifted his sword to strike and the earth shook. The leader fell away and Devcon lept to his feet, thanking the gods.

He saw the war horse charging for him a moment too late. The earth shook as it pounded through soilders. Devcon's sword faulted as the massive black and white stallion reared, the enormous, feathered hoofs pawing the air above his head. He recovered his wits and jumped aside, but the horse's teeth caught him by the collar of his armor and pulled him from his feet. The warrior cried out as the horse shook him, his helmet flying free, and then deposited him on its great back.

Devcon scrambled to hang onto the black neck as the horse reared and then thundered off the battlefield. He tried to jump off his abductor but he was glued to the horse by some kind of magic. He pulled at the thick mane shouting for the beast to stop. The stallion only shook its head and leapt into the air. With a gasp, Devcon clung to the horse as it galloped into the sky. The warrior was whisked away, past the horizon up to a castle among the stars.

He crouched low over his mount as the horse touched down, hoofs ringing on stone as it trotted through a large empty courtyard over a draw bridge and into the castle itself. Devcon barely had time to marvel at the lavishness of all the gold and sliver, gems of every color, before the horse trotted to a huge pair of golden doors. It opened and admitted them to bed chamber.

The room was as large as a village and could early hold an entire strike fose comfortably. The vaulted ceilings hand windows cut into them, coverd by some strange clear material. All around the room where weapons. They hung from the wall, clearly well cared for. Some Devcon recognized, others he'd only heard about in stories. The owner of the castle must be a warrior without peer.

There where books too. Devcon had never even seen a book in his life. What manor of strange creature lived here that was part warrior part scholar?

The stallion finally stopped before a massive black bed, heaped with red and green pillows. The spell lifted and Devcon slid from the war steed's back to the floor. The horse's red eye rolled back to stare at him before it cantered out through a smaller door.

"Wait!" Devcon said, following the retreating black and white tail.

Even if the horse had kidnapped him, it was the only other living thing he'd seen. He didn't wish to be alone. He reached the door just as a man stepped through them. Devcon slid to a stop, his hand instinctively going for his sword. His fingers grasped only air.

"You have no need for weapons here." The man said, coming into the light.

Devcon scrambled back. The man was huge, he toward over Devcon, who was one of the tallest warriors of his tribe. His massive shoulders supported spiked black armor and a short cape. His long black hair was tied back in a warrior's knot and his eyes were the color of freshly spilled blood. What made the hair on the back of Devcon's neck stand on end, was the black tattoos that decorated the man's white flesh. They where unearthly. The lines moved on their own, flowing like a river of black water along the pale skin. The man reached out a hand and Devcon backed away. For an instant, pain flashed in the red eyes. It was quickly squashed.

"You need not be fearful of me, Devcon." The man purred. "To you, I mean no harm."

"Who are you!" Devcon demand. "Where have you brought me?"

The man took another step forward and stopped when Devcon moved away.

"I thought you would have guessed by now." The man said, turning from Devcon to walk to a large chest that opened for him. "It should have been easy for a man as smart as you."

The stranger removed the large spiked armor piece by piece and set on a stand withing the chest. The man's large naked body rippled with power as the muscular arms reached up and undid the warriors' knot. He took a black robe from the wall and pulled it on, tying it loosely about his waist.

"You are a dark sorcerer." Devcon spat as the black strands of hair fell over the bare shoulders, mingling with the dark tattoos. "You had your demon steed kidnap me from honorable battle and an honorable death."

The dark man laughed and turned, his handsome face marred by the tattoos running down his eyes, up his chin and over his cheeks.

"Nearly correct." He said, giving Devcon plenty of room as he walked around the warrior to a shelf of books. "My... steed... did pluck you from battle, but I am anything but a sorcerer."

"Then what are you!" Devcon demanded.

The man pulled a book from the shelf and opened it, seemingly uninterested in answering his guest. Devcon grit his teeth, trying to puzzle his way out of here. Slowly the man leafed through the pages, his eyes not looking at the text.

"I am the one that took an interest in a lonely orphen when no one else did." The book was closed and set down. "I am the one that saw him on his first day of training. I am the one that watched him struggle, train, and work every day. I am the one that was beside him at his first battle. I am the one that was always by his side at night, when he looked to the starts and wondered what more was out there. I am the one that brought him here, when he would have been slain in battle if I had not intervened. Do you know who I am now?" The man asked, turning to Devcon.

The warrior went cold as the man locked eyes with him.

"God." Devcon whispered. "You're a god."

"You do not know my name?" the god said, the pain again touching his eyes for a moment before it disappeared.

"I don't know you at all!" the mortal hissed.

The dark god walked to him slowly, as if the warrior was an unbroken horse. Devcon trembled as the warm hand cupped his chin and lifted his face.

"Forgive me." He said, his voice no louder the a meadow lark. "I have watched you for so long that I have forgotten you did not know I was there. You may call me Lockdown."

When the god leaned in as if he were going to kiss him, Devcon pulled away.

"Why?" He snapped. "Why have you been watching me?"

"I love you," Lockdown said, leaning in again. "And I intend to make you mine."

The mortal pushed away, snarling.

"I am no one's whore!" Devcon shouted. "God or no, I am no one's slave but my own!"

"I do not wish for a whore, or a slave." Lockdown said coming closer yet again. "I wish you to be my lover and consort."

Devcon whirled and grabbed a sword that hung upon the wall. He pointed the Oriental blade at his captor, intending to see if gods truly didn't bleed if he must.

"I am not a prize to be picked like a flower." He snarled. "I will be no one's lover that I have not chosen myself!"

Lockdown smiled and ran his finger down the blade. The sharp metal didn't draw so much as a drop of color from the god's veins.

"I would not have you any other way." He grasped the blade and pushed it aside as he moved in, pressing Devcon up against the wall. "Give me a night." he purred nearly too softly to hear. "A single night to change your mind. If you wish to return to Earth, I'll carry you there myself."

Devcon's heat hammered in his throat as the god leaned in. What did you say to an offer like that?

"What," he stammered. "What do you plan on doing?"

The god grinned as Devcon lowered the weapon.

"I would shower you with gifts." Lockdown purred. "I would show you the stars, all of time and space. I would steal kisses when you did not expect them. I would plant a garden worthy of any god just so I could impress you. After a time, I would run my fingers through you hair and ask you if you where happy with me."

Devcon dropped the blade as Lockdown wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him close. The god's body was warm and inviting.

"But I have only a single night," Lockdown growled. "And my personality can be... abrasive until you know me better. I first must convince you to stay before I can court you properly."

The warm lips gently touched Devcon's in a soft kiss.

"I'm not easy to live with," He said. "But I assure you, I am worth it."

Devcon's hands clung to the robe as Lockdown kissed him again, this time roughly. He moaned and opened his mouth, wanting more.

"One night," Devcon gasped when Lockdown finally pulled away.

"Yes," Lockdown hummed, pulling Devcon toward the large bed. "Tonight, you shall be mine."

Devcon fell back against the soft sheets, starting up at his captor a mix of arousal and fear waring for his attention. Lockdown rolled his shoulders the robe fell to the floor at his feet. His impressive body glowed softly, his eyes dark with barely restrained lust. He crawled onto the bed over Devcon and torn away his bloodstained armor. The mortal moaned as his naked body was kissed. Lockdown's hands held his wrists down as he kissed the vulnerable throat with surprising tenderness.

"You are so beautiful," the god whispered in Devcon's' ear.

The mortal could only moan. The tattooed hands let go of the wrists and traveled down the trembling body. Devcon arched his back and cried out as Lockdown's touch warmed his skin wherever his fingers lingered. The dark god slid one hand down to stroke the throbbing cock between Devcon's legs. The brunette mewled, most unwarrior like, and turned his face to the side.

"Do not stop," Lockdown sighed, stroking harder. "I've longed to hear you like this, do not let mortal conceptions impede your pleasure."

Devcon tossed his head and moaned. His back arched as his hands wrapped around Lockdown's impressive body. He hooked his legs around the strong hips and gasped. He could feel the god's manhood press into his thigh, hot and huge.

"Fret not," Lockdown chuckled, kissing Devcon's gasping lips. "I will not harm you my skittish youngling."

Devcon's breath came fast as he looked into the god's eyes as he settled between his legs and pulled them apart. A tremble rocked his body and he howled as Lockdown pushed inside of him. The flash of pain erupted into pleasure so quickly Devcon thought he's already released. The god above him groaned as he rocked his hips, burying himself deeper.

"Yes!" He gasped as Devcon cried out. "Yes my love! Relax, I will bring you all the pleasure you can handle! Tell me what you desire my, Devcon, I will give it to you."

Devcon had never been an easy man to please. Wenches and slaves had left his bedchamber unable to satisfy him, but this? This was pleasure that which no mortal had ever known. He clenched around the massive cock, body shaking. He had never been the mare before, but he didn't want to be anything else to Lockdown's stallion. He felt so good.

"More!" He demeaned, rocking his hips.

Lockdown snarled and pushed more of his large organ inside the mortal, circling his hips to hit every spot within the hot rectum.

"How does it feel to have a god withing you?"

"AH!" Devcon whined as he was pounded into the bed. "Oh gods! Oh gods!"

"I hear you," Lockdown whispered. "And I shall answer your prayers."

Devcon screamed as Lockdown came inside of him. Fire filled his body as he rocked through his own release. He felt as if he had touched the sun. Lockdown mummered something in a strange language in his ear as he finally came back to his senses. He only had time for a moan before he was rolled over onto his stomach. He grabbed handfuls of of the dark sheets as Lockdown lifted his hips and thrust inside of him again, like a stallion mounting a broodmare in heat.

"Oh!" He groaned pushing back against the god's wonderful hips. "Ooh!"

The strong hands pulled his hips back after every thrust so not a moment of pleasure was wasted. Devcon wailed as the thrusts came faster. The enormous cock rammed into him over and over, until once again fire coursed through his veins.

"Lockdown!" He cried as he came.

"Oh how I've yearned to hear you say my name!" Lockdown sighed as he resumed thrusting. "Say it again!"

"Lockdown!" Devcon moaned, thrusting back. "Oh Lockdown!"

He didn't know how long he could last. Lockdown looked as if sex didn't tax him at all. The mortal git his teeth and pushed back, forcing the god deeper within him. He would not cave until Lockdown's appetite was sated as much as his own.

Devcon woke to the radiance of day streaming in through windows and a hand caressing his chest. He moaned as it's twin joined in. Both devious hands pinched at his nipples, slid down his torso and made sleeping difficult.

"Dawn breaks," Lockdown said, kissing the back of his neck. "Have you made your decision?"

Devcon closed his eyes against the light. "I can not think, let alone walk. Let me sleep and I will answer you tomorrow."

"I only promised you one night," Lockdown chuckled, pulling Devcon into his chest. "You would make me a liar to give you two?"

"If I must stay to get a wink of sleep, then I must," Devcon sighed and rolled to face his, he could no longer be called captor. "Lover, I suppose." he said running a hand down the tattooed face that looked far more handsome in the day light.

"Lover I shall be." Lockdown smiled.


	29. Family Matters

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: Family Matters

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: Mature

Warning: the man sex, BLANK character being creepy

Summery: Lockdown gets a visit from someone he'd rather kill then talk too

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Strip joints weren't known for being classy. Lockdown flicked his smoldering cigarette aside as he passed under the gaudy neon sign that blinked "XXX." If you wanted clean floors and company, you needed to be a Senator or business CEO, both of which Lockdown was not. But sleazy strip clubs were better watering holes for information. Or the perfect place for a meeting to go unnoticed.

The bouncer didn't bother Lockdown as he passed and headed through the door down to the floor. He didn't hide his movements as he made his way first to the bar for a beer and then to the seedy booths in the back of the dark club. Someone was watching him, and had been for a while, waiting for their opportunity. Lockdown intended to let them have it.

The tattooed hunter sat and took a swig of his beer, casting his eyes over the dancers on the stage. He wasn't aroused by any of them. None were brunette, and even at a distance, he could pick out their flaws. He did however appreciate the outfits. He made a mental note to get a cowboy one on the way home so he and Devcon could do a reverse cowgirl properly, with spurs and a Stetson. He decided the outfit would also need ass-less chaps when someone slid into the booth with him.

"Hello horse cock," the stranger said.

The voice was deep and gravelly much like Lockdown's own, and it annoyed the fuck out of the bounty hunter. Lockdown reached across the booth and jammed the end of his Glock under the man's chin. The stranger's blood red eyes widened as an innocent smile spread across his pale face, revealing perfect teeth.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't splatter your brains all over that wall?" Lockdown snarled, his face dark.

"Come on Locky. Is that really how you're gonna say hello to me? Not even a 'Hey Barricade, how's it hangin?' "

"Keep talking and you'll get a 50 caliber welcome right in the teeth fucker."

"Fuck," Barricade said rolling his eyes. "You're still pissed about your bounty thing aren't you?"

"Pissed I passed when I found my mark dead with your hallmarks all over it," Lockdown growled, cocking the hammer back on the gun. "I'm in nuclear meltdown territory after you cost me seven million and ten hours in lock up."

Barricade sighed heavily and removed his hat and set it on the table. The sliver cap badge caught some curious looks that where quickly averted.

"Cry me a river, I had to call in shots fired or I would have been busted."

Lockdown grabbed the dark tie and yanked him forward until they were nose to nose. Barricade's black uniform's sliver highlights gleamed in the dim light as he was pulled out of his seat. The dark bounty hunter twisted his hand around the silken fabric and jerked it.

"Oh now you're a by the book cop all of a sudden?"

"Relax, it's not like I'm the one that collared you." He pushed the gun away from his Adam's apple with a casual finger. "I was just doing my job. If you got your ass caught in the dragnet well, that's not my problem."

Lockdown's lips pealed back into a snarl as Barricade smiled handsomely.

"How about I pull some strings and get your mugshot retaken..."

Lockdown tossed the smaller man back into the wall with enough force the make the lights above them rattle. He released the officer and slid back to his end of the booth, pocketing his gun.

"What are you doing here 'Cade? You're out of your jurisdiction."

Barricade straightened his tie like nothing happened as he ran his long fingers through his black hair, tucking the silver streak behind his ear.

"On loan from Mission City to take care of some business for the station. I just thought I'd drop in and say hello to my baby brother."

"Call me that again and I will shove this beer bottle down your throat and break it."

Barricade rolled his red eyes and leaned back in his seat, shaking his head.

"Jumping straight to violence already? How unbecoming of you. What would your precious brunette say about that?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lockdown snarled.

Barricade pointed across the club to the man that walked through the door. "Your tail that just walked in. He's been following you all night."

Lockdown's outer appearance remained impassive, but his heart pounded faster as Devcon stripped off his coat and discreetly did a visual sweep of the club. The bounty hunter's grip on his beer tightened as he sat back, his face blank.

"Who the fuck is that?" Lockdown drawled.

"I thought it was strange you'd allow someone to keep tabs on you like that," Barricade said, putting his elbows on the table. "So either you're slipping or..." he trailed off and arched an eyebrow.

Lockdown didn't answer. He didn't want Devcon to have anything to do with the twisted police officer. The less Barricade knew about him, the better, and safer he'd be.

"Tsk. Tsk. I thought you might try to cut me out like this," the officer sighed. "Did I happen to mention that I've been in town for weeks?"

Lockdown watched out of the corner of his eye as Barricade pulled a small stash of photos from his uniform front pocket and tossed them onto the table. Lockdown's guts tightened as he sipped his beer. He could tell by the top photo what the rest would be.

"You're slacking brother. Not so long ago I couldn't get you on camera."

Lockdown eyed the photos with disdain, as if it was their fault this was happening. He made no move to look at the stack.

"Not in a reminiscing mood?" Barricade asked, spreading the photos out so the bounty hunter could see all of them at once. "Does that pretty face look familiar now?"

Lockdown glanced at the photos. They were a virtual story board of what he and Devcon had done in the last week, including their latest hunt. Barricade's pictures had them in the parking lot, in the car, even in Jazz's house. There wasn't a moment the cop hadn't witnessed. It was too late for anonymity now.

"Who I decide to fuck is none of your damn business 'Cade." he snarled.

"Normally," Barricade agreed, pushing the pictures closer. "But now you've gone and done something interesting and, you know me, I've gotta know why."

Lockdown forced a snort of laughter. "Well then let me enlighten you. He's got a tight asshole and no gag reflex. That interesting enough for you?"

"You expect me to believe that you partnered up with someone? You who gets along with the human race as well as acid and water? I know you better than that."

"You underestimate my sex drive." Lockdown shot back. "It's easier to keep my sex toy chained to the bed than to have to wait for a booty call."

"You're not fooling anyone Locky," Barricade sneered. "What does this man mean to you?"

Lockdown laughed and shook his head. "You think he means something to me? Thought you said you knew me better than that."

"You're diverting."

Lockdown finally looked Barricade straight in the eye as he set his beer to the side.

"If I ever found something that meant something to me do you really think I'd let you find out about it?"

Barricade chuckled mirthlessly and shrugged his shoulders. He scooped up the pictures and put them back in his pocket.

"Well if that's the case, that tight little brunette would make a great third to our twisted relationship."

Lockdown snarled as his blood boiled. His eyes flicked back to watch Devcon run a hand through his hair as a woman in a skimpy outfit came over and shoved her breasts in his face. Barricade chuckled as Devcon waved her off uninterested.

"Well whatda' say baby brother? You take one end and I'll take the other? We can really make him scream."

"You're disgusting." Lockdown snarled, turning away from watching Devcon. "And in an awfully chatty mood. Who's shoving a dildo up your ass now?"

Barricade's eyes lit up a little bit as he put his head on an upturned palm.

"I've been a changed man recently. Someone has me on my toes."

Lockdown's eyes flashed up to the doorway and then back to his brother.

"And that wouldn't happen to be the blonde that just walked in would it?"

It was Barricade's turn to become guarded and quiet. The smaller man straightened up and didn't seem quite so chipper.

"Would would make you say something like that?"

Lockdown pressed his advantage and nodded toward the door and the stunningly yellow boy that stood there. Maybe it was just the light, but the boy of no more than twenty one had blonde hair the color of a lemon. His banana yellow baseball windbreaker only added to the effect of his hair's strange color. Lockdown only needed to glance at him to know the kid was a cop. He carried himself with the classic cop swagger, but it was forced. He clearly hadn't been working a beat for long. Barricade was the best at stalking. If this kid was tailing him, the dirty cop was letting him do it.

"I thought you were better than that." Lockdown drawled as the blonde made his way clumsily through the bar. "He's been following you this entire time, is that a sign he means something to you?"

"Mmm," Barricade purred as his eyes half closed. "My little Bumblebee is onto my side business, but he doesn't have any proof. So, he follows me around like a puppy, waiting for me to slip up."

Lockdown rolled his eyes and scoffed as Barricade's eyes stripped the boy as if he was one of the dancers on the stage.

"Reduced to robbing the cradle 'Cade?"

"He's legal in my state." the cop paused and stroked his chin with a glint in his eyes. "But what's the age of consent here in Detroit?"

"Are we done here you sick bastard? I have better things to do."

Barricade turned to him with a smile that made Lockdown's blood freeze.

"Introduce me to your toy," he purred. "I keep imagining him driving into my little rookie and it's making me hot."

Lockdown leaned over the table into Barricade's handsome face, his teeth barred. "I've got a bullet with your name on it if you ever decide to introduce yourself."

With the warning laid down, Lockdown moved to leave. Barricade's cold hand clamped down on his wrist and held him fast.

"Don't you want lover boy to meet what's left your family?"

The question was asked liked Barricade was offended, but Lockdown could see the evilly delighted gleam in the cold red eyes. Protective instinct took over. Lockdown snatched his brother by the tie and hauled him to his feet. The smaller man clutched at the tattooed arms as Lockdown made sure the knot was cutting into the pale throat.

"You listen to me you son of a bitch," Lockdown snarled so low Barricade's teeth rattled. "If you come anywhere near Devcon I'm going to pay your little rookie a visit after hours."

Barricade's eyes darkened. With a flick of his wrist he was free from Lockdown's iron hold. He loosened his tie as he glared at Lockdown.

"You don't touch what's mine," he snapped. "Unless you want Devcon to find out about all the things you're keeping from him."

Both red-eyed men stared at each other over the table.

"If Devcon even happens to find anything out, rest assured, it won't be your little friend who will be in possession of your extensive paper trail."

"Is that a threat brother dearest?" Barricade growled.

"Damn right it is." Lockdown shot back. "And now you have to get the fuck out of here."

"Oh do I?"

"I would be if that little yellow ball of fire was bee-lining it for me."

For a wonderful moment, Lockdown watched Barricade's face first contort with confusion, and then with realization, as he looked over his little brother's shoulder. The yellow boy was pushing his way through the crowd, brows furrowed with a grim frown on his baby face.

"Better run 'Cade," Lockdown sneered. "He looks pissed."

"This isn't over," Barricade hissed, scooping up his hat.

The pale cop slithered out of the booth and vanished into the crowd. Lockdown grinned. He hoped the kid was armed and willing to shoot to kill. He leaned a hip against the table as the boy came bounding up, a crowd forming behind him to see what all the fuss was about.

The boy, Bumble-something, slid to a stop before Lockdown and waved his hands. The tattooed bounty hunter arched an eyebrow at the wild gestures he didn't understand, but recognized as sign-language. It was an all new low for Barricade fucking with the handicap.

"He went that way," Lockdown said, pointing to a side door.

The boy looked at him, as if unsure Lockdown could be trusted, but quickly dashed off in hot pursuit. Lockdown picked up his beer and melted into the small crowd that gathered around the table before anyone decided to ask questions.

-

Devcon snorted in irritation as he set down his beer. The crowd blocked his view of the booth in the wake of the "undercover" cop running up like a idiot. Such a waste. Devcon had been tailing Lockdown all day, and now he'd lost track of him. The burly man could move his big body quick when he wanted too.

Lockdown's visitor bothered Devcon the most. He kept to the shadowy end of the booth, out of sight. If it was just an informant, Lockdown wouldn't have treated him so violently. This was someone the tattooed hunter couldn't intimidate with his size or a thinly veiled threat. Their scuffles proved that. Lockdown had glanced out at him a few times. Devcon let him believe that he hadn't seen him in the back. Sometimes he got more out of playing stupid and watching.

When Lockdown didn't show himself after a moment Devcon stood and went to the booth. Lockdown was probably long gone, spooked by even the terribly rookie cop's presents. The crowd was dispersing as he neared when out of nowhere, a warm hand slithered around his neck and clamped against his mouth.

"Come with me."

Devcon relaxed as Lockdown's lips fluttered against his ear. There was no customary "babe" or "Dev" with the order. Lockdown's voice was quiet and flat. Not a good sign. Devcon went along with his partner's change of mood and let Lockdown take him by the wrist. He was led through the club without a word from the dark hunter. Devcon was about to ask where the fuck they were going when he was jerked around a sharp right turn and came face to face with a large bouncer. The man guarded a red velvet curtain that looked to be covering a wall.

"Where you been bro?" the man asked, smirking at Lockdown. "Haven't seen you here in forever."

Lockdown didn't bother with small talk. He slipped a crinkled bill into the man's shirt pocket.

"No one comes up got it? Cops have to have a warrant."

"In trouble again LD?" the bouncer said pulling back the curtain, his brown eyes quickly devouring the sight of Devcon. "They after you for stealing an angel?"

Devcon's eyes narrowed and he was about to break the man's nose for the comment when he was jerked to Lockdown's chest and pinned there with a meaty arm.

"For killing the last man to look at him like that," Lockdown snarled.

The bouncer put up his hands and backed off. With his dominance asserted, Lockdown crushed Devcon to his side and threw the curtain aside. He dragged the brunette up a flight of hidden stairs without a word.

"Where the fuck are you-" Devcon didn't get out the 'taking me' before Lockdown tossed open a door the stairs led too and shoved him through roughly.

Devcon turned to yell about Lockdown's treatment of his person, but stopped as he watched Lockdown snap a chain in place, and throw a deadbolt closed before grabbing a chair from a nearby table and jamming it under the door knob.

"What the fuck has you on edge?" he asked.

"Nothing." Lockdown said with a shrug of his big shoulders.

"A chain, deadbolt and a barricade on the door doesn't seem like nothing Lockdown."

Devcon paused as the blood red eyes flashed up at him, gleaming with something Devcon couldn't name. Rage? Fear? Before he could find out, it disappeared behind Lockdown's impassive mask.

"It's nothing. I don't want to bother with the cops today." Lockdown moved away from the door into the large room without a glance at Devcon. "You want a drink?"

Devcon's face screwed up into a look somewhere between confused and unsure as he watched Lockdown move away from him. The VIP room housed a fully stocked bar that Lockdown quickly helped himself to. The whole place was comfortable large with just the two of them. Devcon wondered past the shinny pole in the center of the room as Lockdown poured himself a large glass of cheep whiskey. Devcon picked up a cowboy hat that was left on one of the chairs as Lockdown gulped down his drink and went back for more.

"Good year?" Devcon asked.

Lockdown looked up at him and offered him a glass. "Burns like hell, but it's good enough."

"What are we doing here Lockdown?" Devcon asked, going over to the bar.

"Just waiting for everything to blow over."

Lockdown's words lacked their usual power and confidence and Devcon didn't fail to noise that the other bounty hunter was distracted. By what he couldn't tell. If it really was the blonde cop that was bothering him, he was long gone by now. Lockdown would know that.

"Spooked by a kid with a Halloween costume?" Devcon smirked.

Lockdown didn't even roll his eyes at the question. In fact he didn't show signs of hearing Devcon at all. This complete personality 180 made Devcon's lips twitch. He frowned as Lockdown pulled an empty chair to a wall and sat without a word. Devcon cursed under his breath and stalked over standing right in front of the chair. He put a hand on each arm rest and leaned in. The red eyes finally focused on him when their noses touched.

"What's wrong?" Devcon asked.

"Nothing," Lockdown said, looking away to take a pull on his drink. "Just thinking."

"Something new for you then?" Devcon was tired of his partner's beating around the bush. "Would you just fucking tell me what's on your mind for once?"

Lockdown turned back to him with a small sigh. He reached up and touched Devcon's cheek.

"It's nothing babe." He looked away again as his tattooed fingers dropped away back to his glass.

Devcon didn't know what to do with him. It was clear he wasn't going to get an answer other then "nothing." It was starting to freak him out. Lockdown was never one to act distracted. And he sure as hell never passed up an opportunity to molest him. Yet, here they were, in a strip club, in a private room, all the free booze they could drink, and Lockdown's eyes were on the wall.

He didn't like it. Devcon's eyes narrowed as Lockdown only slipped his drink. The sharp red eyes were glassy and turned away from him, staring off to some point unknown. He wasn't staring at him. That's what bothered Devcon.

The lanky brunette made up his mind to do something about that. He strolled over to the cowboy hat and scooped it up. He placed it squarely on his head and went back to Lockdown with the only thing his knew would get his Lockdown back. He settled himself in the bounty hunter's lap and ran his hands over Lockdown's chest.

"Babe you need something to get your mind off things." he roughly rocked his hips against Lockdown's with a small smile. "And I've got just the thing."

"Dev-" was all Lockdown managed to mumble before his lips where occupied by Devcon's.

The brunette wrapped his arms around the tattooed neck and let his chest brush against his lover's. Lockdown's response wasn't what Devcon expected. The brunette was pushed away.

"Lets' not do this now." Lockdown said.

Devcon never thought he'd hear those words. The grabbed the front of Lockdown's shirt and yanked him out of the back of his chair.

"What the fuck is wrong?" he demeaned.

"I told you." Lockdown snapped back. "Nothing."

"Nothing" doesn't make your dick limp." Devcon growled.

The crimson eyes narrowed, the first sign of life from Lockdown since he walked in.

"I ain't fucking limp. I could get hard anytime I want."

Devcon grinned and swirled his hips over Lockdown's lap. "Allow me to help then."

The brunette lifted his arms above his head and gyrated his hips to the beat that floated through the walls. He grinned as Lockdown's grabbed his hips and moaned. Slowly, Devcon rested his hands on Lockdown's head and lowered them to his shoulders. He shifted his hips faster and then slower, drawing moaned from his dark lover. A smile spread across his face as he felt Lockdown's erection growing up between his thighs.

"A lap dance babe?" Lockdown groaned. "Didn't know you could read my mind."

"I'm reading the mind of your other head," Devcon chuckled.

He swayed sided to side as Lockdown grunted and lifted his hips. The tattooed hands pulled at his pants as Lockdown closed his eyes. Devcon stripped off the man's shirt and threw it over his shoulder. His own shirt was next to go. He was about to throw the hat too when Lockdown caught his wrist.

"Leave the hat cowboy," he purred.

Devcon growled and tore opened the black jeans. Lockdown's cock stood up, fat and swollen, ready for more. He rocked his hips against it as Lockdown pawed at his jeans and stripped off the clothing. Devcon groaned as Lockdown's hands pulled him to his chest.

"I thought you wanted a lap dance!" Devcon moaned as his lover pulled his hips down.

"I want you."

Groaning at the snarled admission, the brunette slid his hips over the monstrous erection. The pierced head pushed against the ring of muscle and stretched it wide. Devcon howled as he was breached, the hot metal studs scraping against his sensitive walls. Lockdown groaned and rocked his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into his lover. His tattooed hands grabbed at Devcon's rolling hips with desperate fervor. The tan body pressed against the pale. Devcon groaned loudly as the enormous cock thrust against his prostate. The pale arms broke out in streaks in red as the tan fingers clawed at them. Lockdown only pulled his wild lover closer.

"Dev! Baby! God your tight!"

"Why do you AH-always ruin sex with talking?"

The pale lips closed around a nipple and Devcon's head fell back. Moaning filled the air as Lockdown thrust faster. The brunette panted and kept pace thrusting against the devious hips until he devolved into nothing more then moans. He screamed as Lockdown came and seaman trickled down his thighs.

"Primus!" Lockdown grunted, collapsing back into the chair, post sex smile on his face.

Devcon panted as he rubbed against his lover's chest, satisfied Lockdown was back to normal.

"You wanta' get out of here?" he asked as the tattooed hands caressed his ass.

"Hell yeah." Lockdown purred.

Devcon smiled. That lusty look of Lockdown's was back.

"If I beat you home we get to play hide-n-seek."

"And just how do you plan on beating me home?" Lockdown asked, his hands squeezing the supple ass.

"Shortcut."

Devcon pushed himself off his lover's lap and pulled his clothes back on. Lockdown remained seated, red eyes watching with hunger. A tattooed hand caught the brunette's wrist and pulled him close.

"What shortcut?"

Devcon's sapphire eyes twinkled and he smiled. He slipped out of Lockdown's grip and walked to the small window in the back corner with the great view of city. He pried it open, and was amused at how fast Lockdown was on his feet. The tattooed hunter closed in on him with a smirk.

"Let's make it a chase." Lockdown snarled getting close.

Devcon slid out the window onto the fire escape just as Lockdown's arms closed around where he had been. Lockdown put his head out after his wayward lover. Devcon grinned and grabbed his chin. His lips descended on the pale ones.

"You couldn't catch me if you tried." Devcon taunted.

"We'll see about that."

Lockdown watched as Devcon slipped down the fire escape ladder into the ally.

"Fast little minx." he purred as Devcon glanced back with his signature 'I'm better then you are' look on his handsome face.

Lockdown watched until the brunette disappeared before pulling himself back inside. He rounded up his scattered clothes from some strange places and pulled them on. He did his best to smooth out the wrinkles and tuck everything back into place. Should Barricade still be lurking around Lockdown didn't want him seeing him post sex. The thought of Barricade soured his afterglow.

For a second he worried Barricade might try to snatch Devcon away from him. His frown slowly turned into a smirk. Oh his brother would be surprised when he tried to get his claws on Devcon only to find he'd grabbed a tiger by the tail. He would have given anything to see Devcon ram his pistol in Barricade's mouth and see the stunned look on his brother's face.

"After hide-n-seek we'll do a little role play." Lockdown pulled his coat on with a smile.

This night wasn't such a disaster after all.


	30. Room service

Title: Room Service

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: Pg-13 bordering on Mature

Warning: Devcon getting molested, but no porn, I've been busy

Summery: Devcon gets some "room service" could I be anymore coy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The knock on the door was followed by a suspiciously deep, "Room service." Devcon brushed his fingers over the butt of the pistol sticking out of the back of his jeans as he crept to the door. A look through the peep hole revealed an handsome smirk on a familiar face. His hand dropped a way from the gun and opened the door as he at least tired to act annoyed.

Lockdown leaned up against the wall, one arm up on the door frame above his head, the other on a seductively cocked hip. The blood colored eyes where half closed and the sharp black tattoos on his pale face looked even more menacing in the bad lighting.

"Did someone order a hot stud?" the dark man purred.

Devcon couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from quirking up in a smirk. Leave it to Lockdown to find him while he was off the grid.

"Well, I have been working hard all day. I could use a long shower, so I'll need you to get me some extra towels."

"Oh of course, Sir." Lockdown snarled softly and pushed open the door. "I'll go get those for ya right now."

"Why don't you come inside for a while?" Devcon smirked, crooking his finger as he stepped back into the room.

Lockdown followed, wolfish smile on his face as he closed the door behind him with a ominous click . "Does a fine piece of ass like you always invite a strange maid inside your hotel room?" the pale lips thinned as a dark eyebrow arched.

Devcon narrowed his eyes as Lockdown sauntered up to him, towering all of a inch above him but using that height to his advantage.

"Only the pretty ones." Devcon beckoned Lockdown closer with a lick of his lips. "If you do a good job there will be a nice tip in it for you."

"Oh I aim to please." Lockdown's voice was a deep rumble and made the hairs on the back of Devcon's neck stand on end. "Would you like to be turned down on the bed? Or the arm chair?"

The tattooed hands grabbed hold of the brunette's hips and pulled them to his. The pale lips descended on their mates as the pieced tongue slipped into the hot mouth for a taste. Devcon moaned as Lockdown undid his pants. He garbed his dark lover's black shirt and pulled it over his head.

"On the chair." he snarled pulling off his own shirt.

Lockdown's growl was low as he pulled Devocn into his massive chest and dragged him down into the chair with him.

"Good," He rumbled into the brown hair. "I have just the thing to get it all dirty.

"Mmm," Devcon moaned as he gowned down into the erection Lockdown was sporting, running his nails down the barrel chest. "do you now?"

Lockdown kissed his neck as he rolled his hips up roughly, forcing Devcon to grab hold of the chair arms.

"Open up your pants and find out." Lockdown challenged as he kissed the gasping throat.

Devcon stripped his pants an tossed them onto the bed. He smirked down as Lockdown growled and stroked his cock.

"Looks like I do have just the thing for you."

Devcon groaned as Lockdown thrust a pair of fingers inside of him. He'd been away too long.

"Oh you're tight." Lockdown purred.

The brunette ran his hands through the dark hair.

"God just make it quick!" He snarled rocking his hips against his lover's fingers. "It's been too long!"

"Mmm," Lockdown purred, slipping in another finger. "Sooner."

"Sooner?" Devcon groaned, not sure what kind of foreplay Lockdown was gunning for.

"When we first met, you could go months without me, then weeks and now," Lockdown withdrew his fingers and replaced it with his throbbing organ. "Five days and it's been too long for you?"

Devcon growled as Lockdown slid inside of him, the massive head hitting nerves that made his jab less important. Lockdown's strong hands pulled his hips down into his lap. The brunette howled and grabbed hold of the chair arms.

"Oh fuck you! You can't last ten seconds without sex!" He screamed, rolling his hips.

"And I can't wait until you can't either." Lockdown moaned.

Devcon moaned as a burst of precum slicked his ass. His nails dug into chair, his abs rippling as he thrust faster, chasing his high. Lockdown reciprocated, snarling and pounding deeper until Devcon screamed and came. Lockdown kept pumping away. Devcon panted and collapsed into his lover's chest, moaned and crawling at the big shoulders. He groaned as Lockdown came, his cum flooding his passage.

"Primus!" He moaned.

"Nope, just Lockdown." The dark bounty hunter smiled.


	31. Mile High Club

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: Mile High Club

Pairing: Humanized Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: Pg-13 for molestation

Warning: Some inappropriate touchings on a plane, but nothing you couldn't watch on prime time TV.

Summery: Lockdown isn't afraid of anything, but Devcon finds evidence to the contrary on a little plane ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

Lockdown helped Devcon open a large rolling door. The old aluminum covered fence creaked and rattled over the cracked pavement. The brunette ducked in before the door was fully open, walking off into the interior of the garage. Lockdown gave the door a final shove and it banged into the stop.

"Real classy place you got here, Dev," Lockdown said.

"Doesn't have to be classy," Devcon said from beside a tarp covered something large. "Just has to be quiet."

He tugged the dusty cloth and it fell away. A small, older model plane sat uncovered in the middle of the large space. Its white wings stretched a good ten to fifteen feet above them. The blue and white paint matched Devcon's Lotus. If it wasn't for the large silver propeller on the nose, and the big tail standing up on the back, it could have been the car's larger twin. A twinge of unease rippled through Lockdown's gut, but he pushed it down until it disappeared.

"Didn't figure you for an antique collector." He crossed his arms and leaned up against an oil splattered work bench.

Devcon chuckled and ran his hand down the blue side as he circled the craft. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Lockdown," he said.

"Why do you have this hunk of junk anyways?"

"Obviously to fly it."

Lockdown arched an eyebrow. "You can fly?"

Devcon opened the right side door and peered in at the interior. "I have my pilot's license for civilian aircraft and I've spent hundreds of hours in an F-22 cockpit."

The hair on Lockdown's arms stood on end. He covered, smoothing them back down with a nonchalant uncrossing of his arms. "You fly jets but you own this relic?"

"I earned my wings in a plane like this," Devcon said. "It brings back memories of flight boot camp."

"Ex-Air Force? Fuck, you weren't kidding when you said I didn't know you."

Devcon circled around the tail, back around to the front and messed with the propeller. "Maybe you should ask me more then just 'wanta' fuck?' or 'are you in the mood?'"

"But those are my favorite questions," Lockdown said.

"Yeah, I can tell," Devcon said, straightened up. "Now come on and get in."

Lockdown grit his teeth for a second before he got control over his jaw. "What?"

Devcon kicked a pair of 2x4's out from the in front of the wheels. "I said get in, we're going up."

"No."

Devcon turned, his eyebrows arched. "No?" he repeated. "What do you mean, no?"

Lockdown shrugged, doing his best to keep cool. "You take your little toy up for a ride. I'll wait in the car."

Devcon stopped what he was doing and stared at him. "I already got it ready for both of us, and booked the air time. Get your ass in and let's go already." He opened the passenger side door and pointed.

"I'm good right here," Lockdown said, lifting his chin.

"Quit fucking around," Devcon said, his eyes narrowing. "Get in."

Lockdown shook his head. "No."

"Get your ass in the plane. I mean it."

"So do I. No."

Devcon slammed the door and stormed over. Lockdown felt a purr bubble up in his throat when those flashing blue eyes locked with his. Devcon stood in front of him, hip cocked to the side to hold his weight, but Lockdown saw it as a sassy invitation to touch. He reached out, but his hands were slapped away. Devcon put a hands on the bench and leaned in. A scowl pulled his pretty lips down.

"Give me one good reason why not."

Lockdown glared back. No one talked to him like that.

"Because altitude messes up my hair," he snarled. He stood from the bench and pushed the brunette back. "But mostly, I just don't fucking want too."

Devcon didn't back off. He stayed firmly in Lockdown's face.

"Well I fucking feel like it. I do enough shit for you that I don't want to do, it's your turn to do the same for me."

Lockdown crinkled his nose and pulled his lips back into a snarl. "No."

"If you ever want to fuck me again get your ass in that plane!"

Ultimatums weren't something Lockdown was about to tolerate.

"I'm not setting one foot in that junk heap with someone's who's useless pilot's license went out of date with the dinosaurs. Fuck off."

Devcon's eyes widened for a moment, then he backed off. "Alright, I get it. You're scared."

"I ain't scared!" Lockdown snapped.

"Please." Devcon turned on his heel and walked away. "You haven't balked at an AK-47 shoved in your face or a knifed held to your junk. Clearly a ride in a little Cessna T-41 Mescalero makes you shit your pants."

Lockdown grabbed Devcon's wrist and yanked him back to his chest. "I ain't fucking scared of no plane!"

"Oh, of course not," Devcon said with a roll of his sapphire eyes. "Let go, you're hurting me."

"I'm not scared of anything," Lockdown snarled.

"I'd believe that," Devcon said a little softer. "If you got your ass in that seat."

Still glaring, Lockdown let him go. "Fine. I'll get in the damn thing."

With a snarl, he pushed past Devcon and headed for the plane.

"At'a boy," Devcon said, smacking him on the ass. "Show me how it's done."

Lockdown glared over his shoulder as he climbed into the flying death trap. Squeezing his six foot two frame in the cramped cockpit, he slammed the door and crossed his arms. Devcon appeared a moment later in the pilot's seat.

"Glad you saw things my way."

He started punching buttons and looking at dials. The engine revved to life and the silver propeller spun into a blur. Lockdown gripped the door handle and gulped.

"Here." Devcon handed him a large head set. "So we can talk over the engine."

"I don't want to fucking talk to you," Lockdown growled.

"Just put them on, you big baby."

Lockdown snatched the headset and pulled them over his ears. He turned and looked out the side window at his car that sat parked just outside the hanger. What he wouldn't give to be in those seats and not this one.

Devcon shook his head and put on his own set. "You're such a fucking princess," his voice crackled through the headphones.

Lockdown growled, but said nothing. Devcon flipped down a sun visor and pulled a pair of Ray Bands off a clip and put them on. The engine rumbled louder and the plane slowly inched out of the hanger.

When they were clear of the hanger and the rest of the rows of planes, Devcon fiddled with the radio. Voices crackled in and out, speaking a language of call sings and numbers Lockdown didn't understand.

"Plane N-33826N calling tower, over," Devcon said as the plane rumbled along the asphalt a little faster.

"33826N, this is the tower, over."

Lockdown continued to stare out the window, but he couldn't escapes the voices in his ears.

"Requesting permission to take off when we reach the runway."

Lockdown's gut tightened.

"You're a few minutes early, 33826N, permission denied. We have a twin engine coming in. Que up and wait, over."

Devcon leaned over and nudged Lockdown in the side. "Don't be such a baby."

Lockdown waved him off, his gaze never leaving the window.

"Alright, fine!" Devcon growled, turning back to the front. "Silent treatment."

The plane came to a stop at the end of the pavement just before it bent around in a U-turn back the way they'd come. They sat in silence while the radio chattered away. The propeller spun as a distant roar grew louder.

"This is going to be fun, alright?" Devcon said. "You're a thousand times more likely to die in a car wreak then in a plane."

Lockdown felt his fingernails dig into the handle. Instead of saying anything, he looked up at the jet that was coming in for a landing. Devcon leaned forward, his shoulder brushing against Lockdown's.

"They're coming in pretty hot," he muttered.

Lockdown ignored the light touch and kept his eyes on the incoming jet. Its two engines drowned out the sound of the little Cessna as it roared past, only fifty feet away. The headphones exploded in chatter. The tower hailed the the jet over and over, ordering them to reduced their speed. Devcon plastered himself to his window, screaming.

"Son of a bitch, slow down!"

Lockdown leaned across the seat to look out Devcon's window. The jet still hauled ass half way down the runway. The tires belched thick gray smoke and the engines screamed. They barreled along the last five-hundred feet toward a concrete wall at the end. It wobbled for a second, its wings teetering like a see-saw. It lurched to a hard stop. For a brief instant, Lockdown thought its tail would flip right up and over its nose. With its engines powering down and a small army of people and vehicles running toward it, the jet was back on terra firma.

"Primus!" Devcon said, still plastered to the window. "Must be their first time flying a jet! Those things need more space!"

"Stuff like that happen a lot?" Lockdown asked in a horse voice.

Devcon turned back over his shoulder, smirking. He swooped in and captured Lockdown's lips in a kiss. "Silent treatment over?"

Lockdown scowled and retreated to this side of the tiny cockpit without a word.

Devcon sighed and went back to watching the commotion. The jet was taxied back from the edge and off of the runway. The headphones crackled and the tower hailed them.

"Plane 33826N, runway is open. You are clear to take off."

"That's us," Devcon said.

There was a slight pitch change in his voice that made Lockdown glance at the brunette. He sounded excited. His lips where turned up and his eyes where straight ahead. He looked... happy. The plane slowly made its way around the U-turn and halted when it lined up with the parallel stretch of asphalt. Devcon flipped a few switches and fiddled with some buttons, then looked over at Lockdown.

"You ready?" he asked with a smile.

Lockdown felt his stomach turn over and the color drain from his face. He glowered and looked out his side window, dreading what lay ahead.

"Fine," Devcon said. "You want to play games like a child? We'll play games."

Devcon jammed the throttle forward and the plane's engine roared. The leisurely pace of before vanished. Now they hurtled down the runway, picking up speed every second. Devcon rammed the throttle up to full, took his hands off the control stick and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing?" Lockdown yelled over the engine.

"You want to act like a spoiled child, so will I. I'm not going to do anything until you start talking to me."

Lockdown looked out the windshield at the rapidly shortening runway. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" Devcon said, sliding his sunglasses down his nose. "Just to spite you?"

Lockdown licked his lips. His eyes darted to the concrete wall looming larger and larger every second. Biting his lip, he looked back into Devcon's clear blue eyes. The brunette was calm and collected, leaning back in his seat like a fiery crash didn't await them in under five-hundred feet.

The plane began to tremble from propeller to tail. Its engines shirking a ear spiting pitch as the wings shook.

"Fine!" Lockdown yelled, clutching the door handle with one hand.

"I'm sorry, you say something?"

Lockdown's fingers dug into the cloth seat cover. "I'll fucking talk again, just get this thing in the air!"

Two hundred feet flashed by. Lockdown could count the cinder blocks in the wall they were so close.

"You swear?" Devcon asked, still completely nonchalant.

"I fucking swear!"

"Alright then."

Devcon smirked and jerked the stick back. The bottom fell out of Lockdown's world. He was forced back into his seat, the positive G-forces straining his lungs and rapidly beating heart. Devcon laughed as the wall flashed under them, so close, Lockdown swore it was going to rip the wheels off the bottom.

Nothing but clear blue sky lay before them as the plane climbed for a moment or two and then leveled out. Lockdown sucked his breaths in rapid succession. His heart pounded so hard he could barely hear the chatter of the tower in his headphones. Closing his eyes, he leaned back in the seat, not letting go of his grip on the chair or the door handle. Devcon laughed his ass off beside him.

"You look even paler then usual Lockdown. Need a barf bag?"

Lockdown didn't open his eyes. "Just do your flying so we can land," he ground out. "The sooner the better."

"I don't think I've ever heard you scream so much outside of sex."

"I wasn't screaming!"

"The cockpit recorder will prove otherwise," Devcon chuckled.

Lockdown opened his eyes. He wanted to punch Devcon right in his handsome face. His hands stayed frozen in their death grip. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Seeing as how you can't fly a plane," Devcon said, turning to look at his passenger. "Or land one, I think I'm safe for the next few hours."

"Hours?"

"Fully loaded with fuel, she can stay in the air for several hours. So we're not landing any time soon, you better sit back and enjoy."

"Do I friggin' look like I'm enjoying any of this?" Lockdown snapped.

"Come on, Lockdown, lighten up. Have a little fun. Even you can have fun."

"This is not fun!" Lockdown snarled, his knuckles creaking.

"I think it is," Devcon muttered, facing front again.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. The engine droned on, filling the cockpit with noise.

"Look!" Devcon pointed across Lockdown and out the side window. "We're almost over the city. You can see Sumdac tower right smack in the middle. There's the proving grounds, you can see lake Erie in a minute. I'll take us right over the docks, I bet we could pick out the warehouse."

"Yeah, great. You do that." Lockdown took a deep breath, and then another. He tried to count the tiny rivets in the ceiling to distract himself from the fact that a few pieces of thin metal were the only thing keeping him from falling to his death.

Devcon's hand appeared on his chest."You really need to relax."

Lockdown grunted as the brunette's fingers tweaked his nipple before sliding down and squeezing his cock.

"Want me to jerk you off?"

"What!" Lockdown tore his eyes off the ceiling. "You're flying a damn plane!"

"I can multitask," Devcon said, sliding his hand up and down. "And I know just how to get you to relax."

The built up adrenaline in his veins combined with Devcon's touch made Lockdown's pants uncomfortably tight. Releasing his grip on the seat, Lockdown snatched Devcon's hand and flung it away from him.

"Fly this fucking thing without killing us!"

He returned his hand to the grove he'd made in the fabric. Devcon shook his head and rubbed his hand. "Just trying to help," he said, staring out the windshield. "I wanted us to enjoy this."

"Then you should have brought Jazz!" Lockdown growled.

Devcon stayed quiet for a full minute, eyes dead ahead. Lockdown started to regret his outburst when Devcon spoke.

"I've never taken anyone up before," he said. After another moment of silence, he heaved a sigh. "I'll bring her around for a landing."

Lockdown reached out and grabbed Devcon's bicep. Trying not to squeeze hard enough to leave bruises. "Keep flying."

Devcon looked shocked. "What?"

"Just," Lockdown let go of his hold and looked back up at the ceiling. "Keep going. I'm fine."

"No you're not," Devcon said. "You're clearly afraid."

"I ain't afraid of anything!" Lockdown roared. "I just need a cigarette is all."

Devcon rested his hand on Lockdown's thigh. "Thanks, baby."

"Whatever," Lockdown grumbled, not talking his eyes off the ceiling.

They flew for over an hour before Devcon headed for home. When he lined up his approach on the run way, Lockdown's death grip tightened. He hadn't shifted the whole flight. His knuckles remained white as the airport grew larger in the windshield. He jumped when Devcon touched his shoulder.

"Easy, Lockdown, it's not going to jump out and bite. I've got hundreds of hours of practice at this."

The reassurance didn't make him feel any better. "Get us back on solid ground," Lockdown grunted. "That's all I want."

Devcon grinned and gave Lockdown's shoulder a squeeze. "Alright, big boy, I can do that."

The runway came up quick. Too quick in Lockdown's opinion. He looked at Devcon. He was clam as ever, casually easing the stick forward while pulling back the throttle. The plane lurched hard when it made contact and the tires screeched. It bounced up a little, then lurched again, this time it stayed on the ground.

"Relax," Devcon said, without even so much as a look at Lockdown. "That's supposed to happen."

The engine lost its roar and they rolled down the run way a little slower as they went along.

"We're officially landed," Devcon said. Slowly easing the plane around another U-turn and off the main drag.

Lockdown let out his breath and slumped in his seat. The little plane made its way off the tarmac and back to its garage.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" Devcon asked when he eased the plane into stall.

"Yeah," Lockdown grumbled. "Was it."

Devcon killed the engine and pulled off his sunglasses. "You can have that cigarette now."

"Thought there was no smoking in your plane," Lockdown said, pack already in hand and open.

He fished his lighter out of his pocket and tried to strike the flint. His hand shook so badly he couldn't get the thing to spark. Devcon put his hand over Lockdown's and pushed the wheel himself.

"I'll make an exception for you, babe."

Lockdown leaned in and lit the end of his cigarette. Smoke filled his lungs and eased his yearning for nicotine. He exhaled and let his head fall back against the seat. He felt the seat move and opened his eyes. The brunette crawled into his lap, straddling him. Lockdown raised his shaking hand to his lips for another drag as Devcon's hands undid his belt. He moaned when Devcon's fingers delved into his open jeans. Devcon brushed aside the smoldering cigarette and pressed his lips against the pale ones.

"Can I relax you now?" he whispered against Lockdown's lips.

"Could I finish my cigarette first?"

Devcon kissed him again, making the nicotine craving vanish and a new craving take over.

"Have two after," Devcon said, snaking his other hand under Lockdown's black shit. "Right now, you're at my mercy." 


	32. Nothin' Better To Do

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: Nothin' Better to Do

Pairing: Humanized Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: Pg-13/R for molestation, mentions of sex, then sexy times.

Warning: inappropriate touchings, wasted beer and man on man lovin's

Summery: Devcon finds that idle times means sexy times...

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Devcon called for Locky and set down the dishes of cat food and milk. The little black and white terror didn't appear. Even after Devcon swished the bottle of milk, the alley cat didn't show up for his lunch.

"Probably off fuckin' some lady cat," Devcon mumbled, putting the milk back in the fridge between the six pack of logger and the 32-pack of Bud lite.

Shuffling out of the kitchen, the brunette snagged the remote off the table and flicked on the T.V. before even reaching the couch. Leaping over the back, he settled into the cushions and changed the channels.

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing." He mashed the button over and over, but nothing interesting came on. The channels suddenly stopped changing, locked on the government channel. "Fuck!" Devcon slammed the remote against his palm a few times.

"-y policy will be to slash spending by replacing human public service providers with automated robots," said Aadapper man in a gray suit from behind a podium. "It will save the city 1.4 billion in salaries, healthcare and insurance. Money this city desperately needs to put into growing corporate business."

"Of all the damn channels," Devcon muttered, trying the button again. Nothing.

"With due respect to the mayor, that plan would morally bankrupt our city, making it as soulless as the automatons taking over hard working citizen's jobs."

Devcon glanced up and recognized the commanding form of Ultra Magnus. The old man looked no different from the times Devcon had seen him in the flesh. His navy blue hair was faded, turning white around the temples. His chiseled jaw and thin lips where set in a grim line as ever, like he had never once smiled. Not a great stretch of one's imagination given the serious way the Magnus carried himself. The only difference Devcon could pick up on was the dullness that haunted the normally intense blue eyes. Apparently, Ultra Magnus liked these debates as much as Devcon did.

The camera panned over to a couple of men seated in the front row. One, a lanky pretty boy in a mauve suit that seemed more interested in the camera than what was going on in front of him. The other was that bumbling oaf Sentinel, forever attached, nose to ass, to Ultra Magnus. Before anyone else opened their mouth, Devcon hit the power button. The T.V. went dark and the warehouse fell into silence. Heaving a sigh, Devcon hooked a leg over the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

There was no job to get too. He had no responsibilities. No friends except for Jazz who was busy in the middle of the day with his job. Even the T.V. let him down. There was literally nothing to do. His dick seemed to have the answer. Devcon groaned and slid his hand down his abs to his package. He hadn't been laid in a day or two, that would definitely be a less boring way to pass the time then sitting in silence. He propped himself up on an elbow. It was kinda' odd that Lockdown hadn't fucked him in a while. Maybe the bounty hunter need to be dragged to a hospital for a C.A.T scan. Devcon hauled himself up from the couch and went in search of a good orgasm.

He found Lockdown out in the garage half of the warehouse. His spiky muscle car hovered a good foot off the floor on lift-mags. The hood was up and Lockdown was hunched over the engine, up to his elbows in grease and engine parts. An oily rag hung out of the back pocket of his black jeans, but the white tanktop he wore had dark smears all over it. With a smirk, Devcon sauntered up behind the burly bounty hunter.

"What'cha doing?" he asked, sliding up against Lockdown's broad back and putting his hands on the lip of the open hood at his lover's hips.

"Workin' on my car," Lockdown grunted, without so much as a mocking tone. "What are you doing?"

Devon hooked his chin over Lockdown's shoulder and rested against him. "Bored."

Lockdown picked up a ratchet and dove back down into the car. "That's nice babe," he said over the clicking of the tool.

"Let's do something," Devcon said, wondering what was talking Lockdown so long to get horny. The slightest thing usually turned him on.

"Not now. My girl's gone too long without a tune up." Lockdown put a handful of bolts up on the lip of the hood. "She's been acting sickly. I'm given her a full check up top to bottom."

"But I want to do something," Devcon groaned. He put his hands on Lockdown's hips and pushed himself against the man's ass. "With you."

Lockdown straightened up and looked over his shoulder. Devcon gave him the most seductive smile he had. The pale man smiled and took Devcon into his arms. The brunette melted against the hard body. Lockdown's lips pressed against his own and a hot tongue invaded his mouth. With a moan, Devcon pawed at Lockdown's chest. His lover pulled away before Devcon could even unbuckle his belt.

"I'll fuck you when I get done here alright?"

"There's nothing better to do." Devcon made a pouty face. "Why not now?"

"I gotta finish one job before startin' another." He leaned in and kissed Devcon pouting lips. "You can help me if you want."

Devcon narrowed his eyes. "There's something wrong with you."

Lockdown smirked. "No babe, I could really use your help. Go get me a beer."

The brunette growled and pushed the pale man away. "Bastard! I'm not your servant."

"But I bought you that hot little maid outfit and everything."

Devcon shoved Lockdown away and stormed off. Right when he reached the kitchen he realized what Lockdown had done.

"That mother fucking, pig headed!" Devcon growled under his breath. He yanked open the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. "Fuckin' show you bastard!"

Walking back to the garage, he found Lockdown on a rickety looking creeper under the car. With all his money he could have afford to buy a new one. But for whatever reason, Lockdown kept the old wooden one with a couple wheels missing. Lockdown rolled back and over-turned a pan full of dirty oil. Fucking hell could the man make anymore of a mess?

Devcon strolled over and popped the top of the can. The tinkering sounds from under the car stopped.

"That for me babe?"

"Oh it's all for you," Devcon sneered. He leaned against the nose of the car and turned the can over. Yellow beer splattered all over the engine. Lockdown swore and sputtered. With a smug grin, Devcon poured the last of the can out on Lockdown's lower half. The pale bounty hunter spat curses as he rolled himself out from under the car.

"The fuck Dev?" he snarled.

Devcon spread his hands in an innocent gesture. "Just trying to bring you a beer baby."

Lockdown spat and wiped his mouth with his arm. Droplets of oil and beer stained his skin. He dried his hands on his soaking wet jeans and looked up. "You're an asshole babe."

"Takes one to know one," Devcon shot back.

Lockdown laid back on his mechanic's creeper and rolled himself back under the car. "Hey at least you brought me one."

Devcon frowned. That wasn't the reaction he'd expected. He leaned over the open hood and peered down. Through all the engine parts and wires he could barely see Lockdown's pale form. Damn shame. He looked good wet.

"If you're just gunna stand there at least hand me a three-fourths wrench would ya?"

Devcon picked up the tool from the oil streaked work bench and went to hand it to Lockdown. He was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Of course." He straddled Lockdown's beer soaked hips and sat on him. "Here you go baby."

Lockdown grunted and shifted under him. "What are you doing?"

"Helping," Devcon said. "It's want you wanted wasn't it?"

Lockdown didn't say anymore, just stuck his hand out. Devcon placed the wrench in the outstretched hand, and trailed his fingers over the dark tattoos. Lockdown pulled his hand back. With a grin, Devcon put his hands up on the bummer of the car and rocked his hips. The creeper beneath them creaked and rolled back and forth.

"Now what are you doing?" Lockdown snapped.

Devcon smiled and continued rocking. "Just... thinking," he said. "About things." Between his thighs, dampened with spilled beer, he felt Lockdown's body respond. "Apparently you are too."

"I'm tryin' to do something here Dev," Lockdown snapped. "Would you mind keepin' your ass to yourself until I'm done?"

"You don't seem to have a problem shoving your cock in my face when you're horny. Somehow now you want there to be respect for personal space between us?"

The creeper's wheels squeaked as it rocked back and forth.

"Damn it, you're not making this oil change easy."

"Really?" Devcon asked. "Because it seems like I'm making something hard." He could feel Lockdown's erection pressed against his jeans. "Really hard."

Lockdown rolled himself back out and glared. "You're supposed to be the good cop of this outfit."

"I got tired of it," Devcon said, putting his hands on Lockdown's hips. "It's such a bore to be good all the time."

Lockdown scoffed and grabbed the over turned oil pan. Devcon popped open the button of the black jeans and dragged down the zipper. His hands where smacked away.

"Damn it Dev, knock it off," Lockdown snapped, wheeling back under the car.

Devcon narrowed his eyes. Lockdown had a lot to learn about the shoe being on the other foot, and Devcon was going to teach him. Planting his feet on the ground, Devcon pushed them both out from under the car.

"Listen you," he snarled, jabbing his finger into Lockdown's broad chest. "This is a two-way-fucking-street here. We fuck when your horny and when I'm horny, got that?"

Lockdown's red eyes widened for a moment. Devcon grabbed his shirt and pulled up the other bounty hunter up off the creeper.

"Get your ass up and fuck me. Now!"

"Damn, I love it when you get mad." Lockdown put his hand behind Devcon's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Devcon moaned and let go of the other bounty hunter's shirt. Finally! He bit Lockdown's lips and tongue, snarling softly.

"Get up!" Lockdown demanded. "My back is fucking killing me."

Devcon rolled his eyes. "Fucking princess," he moaned, pushing himself up.

Lockdown said nothing. He got to his feet, grabbed Devcon's wrist and pulled him to his chest. Devcon moaned and pressed his lips to the pale ones. The dark bounty hunter pushed Devcon back against the oil splattered work bench. Lockdown plunged his tongue deep into his lover's mouth, licking everything. Devcon grabbed Lockdown's neck and pulled him closer.

The pale, tattooed hands undid the rest of his zipper and Lockdown pulled his erection out. Devcon moaned into his lover's mouth, rolling his hips. Primus he wanted him!

Slowly, Lockdown's hands unsnapped the button of Devcon's pants and dragged down the zipper. Devcon bucked against the hands, eager to have Lockdown pounding into him. He pulled his mouth away.

"I said fuck me, not tease me!" he barked.

Lockdown grinned and slid his hands down the front of Devcon's jeans. The brunette moaned as one hand stroked him and the fingers of the other appeared inside of him.

"You had to have me," Lockdown growled, working his fingers faster. "Well you got me. And now I'm going to do whatever I want to you."

Devcon moaned. Damn it, want had he got himself into now?

Devcon didn't know how many hours later it was when he finally exhausted his sex drive. He didn't even know when the hell they'd made it too the couch. Being fucked on the work bench, and then the floor of the warehouse were the only things he could remember fairly clear. Devcon kissed Lockdown's naked chest, letting his tongue follow the black tattoos up to his neck. Lockdown chuckled and slid his hand down Devcon's back.

"Frisky today. What wild hair did you get up your ass?"

Devcon bit his lover's earlobe and shifted into a more comfortable position on top of Lockdown. "This may come as a surprise to you, but I do have a sex drive of my own."

Lockdown snorted. "Wouldn't have guessed givin' how much I have to work to get in your pants."

Devcon kissed Lockdown's neck again, running his hands up his sides. "You're always horny. You never give me a chance to come on to you."

"You're capable of that?" Lockdown asked. "Damn that is a surprise."

Devcon rolled his eyes. "Just because I don't want sex every minute of everyday doesn't mean I don't want it often."

"How often?" Lockdown purred.

Devcon smirked and brushed his lips against Lockdown's ear. "If you let me come to you, a lot."

Lockdown shook his head. "Not often enough for me."

Devcon laughed. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder. And lack of sex makes me horny." He rolled his naked hips against Lockdown's.

The big man groaned and put his hands on the caramel hips. "Maybe every once in a while I could go a day without cumming in your ass."

Devcon smiled as Lockdown's girth hardened under him. "We'll see if you can go that long without."


	33. Close Enough

Please note that this IS slash (as in man on man action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: Close Enough (which pretty much sums up the entire relationship oddly enough...)

Pairing: Humanized Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: Pg-13/R for molestation and mentions of sex.

Warning: inappropriate touchings, foul language, a little blood.

Summery: A belated Christmas-ish story of a typical Lockdown/Devcon day

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

This is for my Honey Bunny, sorry it's late but I hope you feel better!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Devcon double checked the recipe on the laptop perched precariously on the counter over sink. Yep, he done it right. So why didn't his cookie dough look like the stuff on the website? With a shrug, he close the laptop, leaving a chalky white hand print on the shiny black surface.

"Close enough."

He rolled the dough out onto floured counter. The dough stuck in chunks to the rolling pin, tearing out clods and ruining his smoothing out attempts.

"Damn Martha Stewart, she made this shit looks so easy," he grumbled.

After ten minutes he gave up on the rolling pin and beat the rebellious concoction into submission with his hands. Finally, it lay flat, and for the most part, even. He picked out a couple cookie cutters he'd got at a discount store and started slicing the dough into snowmen, stars and candy-canes. The warehouse door banged open. Lockdown came in, his heavy black peacoat covered in snow. He shook himself and took off his hat.

"There, lights are fucking fixed you neurotic bitch."

Devcon glared at the other bounty hunter. "If I go out there and my Christmas lights are still in a giant middle finger-"

"They're not," Lockdown snapped, hanging his coat on the hook by the door. "I was going to string them up in the shape of my cock, but I'd need a mile of lights for that."

Devcon rolled his eyes. "In your dreams," he said. setting his finished cookie cutouts on a baking sheet as Lockdown sauntered over.

The burly man leaned against the counter. He watched for a second before snatching one of the cutouts.

"Their penis shaped."

"Their candy-canes asshole," Devon snapped.

"Both go your mouth, what's the difference?" Lockdown grinned and popped the raw dough into his mouth.

"Damn it Lockdown!" Devcon slapped the greedy tattooed hand away from the rest of the cutouts. "Their not even cooked yet! And I have put on the icing."

"I'll get my cream icing elsewhere," Lockdown said, licking his lips.

Devcon reached over and grabbed the plug in Lockdown's earlobe and pulled.

The big man flung his arm away. "Ouch dammit! That's connected!"

"Stop being a nuisance and get out of my kitchen," Devcon growled

"Aw, don't be like that babe," Lockdown said, sliding into the kitchen with all the grace of the a cobra. He slipped behind Devon, running his hands over his hips.

Devcon elbowed his lover just below the ribs. Lockdown grunted and let him go.

"Get out of my kitchen."

Lockdown rubbed his ribs and snorted. "I'll be out with my car."

He started to walk away when Devcon caught his arm. "Bring the tree in first."

"Really? You got a fucking tree?"

"Not fucking tree, a Christmas tree. Go get it and put it in the stand."

Lockdown pulled his arm way. "I can deal cookies, the music, I can even deal with you wearing those gay hats with the puff ball on it, but I ain't having no damn tree in here."

"You can deal and you will." Devcon pressed a flower coated finger into Lockdown's chest. "I'm not asking you to sing O'fucking holy night, I asking you to be useful for once and haul heavy shit around."

Lockdown's expression slipped into a blank, poker face. He stood still for a couple seconds, staring into Devon's eyes. With a sigh turned on his heel.

"Fine, whatever. I'll put up the damn thing."

"It's down in the garage," Devcon called after him.

Lockdown scoffed and stormed out the door into the garage, leaving the door swinging.

Devcon rolled his eyes and went back to cutting out shapes in the to cookie dough. Everything was calm for ten seconds. A cat screamed and hissed so loud it made Devcon jump. Lockdown swore every curse in existence at the top of his lungs.

The door banged open and a fluffy, black and white blur zipped into the living quarters. Locky the tomcat clipped an end table and sent it scattering to the floor with a crash. He disappeared into the dark depths under the couch. Lockdown kicked the door in, breaking it off the top hinge

"I'm going to kill that little fucker!"

He turned to Devcon, four deep gashes ran from his ear to his jaw and from them blood trickled down his neck.

"What the hell did you do?" Devcon tossed the cookie cutters aside and went to Lockdown.

The wounded bounty hunter drew a pistol from the back of his jeans and flicked off the safety. "Which way did that little asshole go?"

Devcon grabbed Lockdown's wrist. "You're not shooting my cat."

He dragged Lockdown after him back to the kitchen. Turning on the warm water, he grabbed a towel. After it was damp, he cleaned Lockdown's scratches.

"If that fucker messed up my tattoos I'll make a furry thong out of him."

Devcon pressed hard on washcloth, making Lockdown hiss and jerk away.

"If you hurt my cat I'll cut your dick off," Devcon said, glaring.

"Then he shouldn't have tried to remove the half my face."

"He was just trying to improve it," Devcon chuckled. "You should have let let him, you could use some work."

"You like my face," Lockdown snapped back.

"No," Devcon corrected. "I like your cock. You're face I put up with. It talks too much."

Lockdown smirked. "Love you too, baby."

With a scoff, Devcon finished cleaning the scratches. "Get a band-aid and finish the damn tree."

"Yeah babe, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

The tattooed hunter left the kitchen and went out to the garage. Devcon went back to making cookies, lining up all the shapes on the baking sheet and then carefully slipping the frist sheet into the waiting oven. Just as he shut the door, the needlely green top of a tree thrust through the doorway. More full branches followed, then Lockdown, lost in a mass of green.

With ease, the bounty hunter lugged the evergreen inside and stood it up in its stand. With a soft whir and a click, the computer tightened the clamps and righted the tree.

"There done."

Devcon shook his head. "Put the lights on."

"It doesn't need lights," Lockdown said. "It looks fine."

"Don't argue just do it so I can hang the mistletoe."

Lockdown's eyebrows shot up. "Where are they?"

Devcon pointed to a box sitting on the couch. Lockdown snatched up the lights in the box and tossed them haphazardly onto the tree.

"There. Done."

"You can't just throw the lights on it! Fix it. Now."

"Who the fuck is going to visit us and care what the tree looks like? Fucking Santa?"

"If you don't want a lump of coal shoved up your up your ass, fix it."

Lockdown laughed. "Kinky."

The oven dinged. Devcon ignored Lockdown and scooped up a pot holder. The cookies removed, he set them to cool on the counter. They looked a little... extra golden brown.

"Close enough," he said with a smile, tossing in the next tray into the oven.

"Look a little crispy," Lockdown said behind him.

Devcon sighed. "There's no fucking pleasing you is there?"

"Of course there is," Lockdown said, putting his chin on Devcon's shoulder. "I could fuck you. That would please me."

Devcon turned around with a smile. "How about we make out for ten minutes while the cookies bake?"

Lockdown pulled Devcon to his chest. "I can work with that."


End file.
